Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad
by SoraLove
Summary: KAGOME a sido capturada por el bebé de naraku, pero esta vez INUYASHA no ira a rescatarla... por que alguien esta mas interesado en ello,, SESSHOME TERMINADO
1. La luz Desaparece de mi ser

**Soralove.-** esto se basa a partir de que Naraku elimina a kikyo en el monte de las animas (de hay se basa, ya lo demás lo modifique para hacer este fic)La narrativa va por mi cuenta, ósea que por el momento no pienso ponerlo del punto de vista de ningún personaje (ósea que el POV no será utilizado por el momento). Ojala disfruten el fic.

* * *

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1.- La luz desaparece de mi ser...**

* * *

**Pudiste... haberla salvado- **_grito furioso Inuyasha a su medio hermano_

**No me interesa, saber que relación tuviste con... Esa Mujer, pero tu... eres el único culpable... por no llegar a tiempo.**

_Después de esa breve conversación, el Taiyokai se alejo de aquel detestable lugar, dejando así a su híbrido pariente consumirse en su miseria por que Aquella mujer que había matado Naraku, era nada menos que el amor de su vida... esa sacerdotisa, era un ser repugnante a su parecer,lastima era lo único quesentía. Además él no tenia la obligación de salvar a la mujer de Inuyasha Aun que estuviese muerta en vida, seguía siendo una humana, y a parte de Rin nadie mas merecía su protección..._

_Pero... algo inquietaba al lord de las tierras del Oeste, podría decirse que el mismo contradecía sus palabras o actos desde aquella ves que salvo a esa mujer de penetrante aroma, no entendía por que... al verla a punto de la muerte en manos de Mukotsu, solo actuó atacando al perverso ser. Al final negó el acto de compasión pero... aquello recorría su mente una y otra ves._

**Sesshomaru-sama, Rin ira en busca de pescados con Jaken-sama así que espérenos en este lugar...**

**No seas majadera, con su permiso amo sesshomaru.**

**hmm-**_solo alcanzó a decir eso y advertir a su sirviente que cuidase a la pequeña niña._

_Ya estaban lejos de Naraku, pero la detestable presencia estaba por todo el lugar, desde que se había hecho mas fuerte. El quería vengarse por la ofensa y subestimación de sus poderes, le causo curiosidad saber por que Existía una presencia idéntica a Naraku pero... mas humana._

* * *

_Por otra parte lejos de hay, Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos se habían quedado en una aldea cercana, pero el pobre hanyou seguía sumergido en su tristeza, tras haber perdido a su querida Kikyo..._

**Kagome... creo que Inuyasha esta fuera de si**

**ahhh-**_suspiro la joven_**- tienes razón, sango-chan, pero no se que decirle... me duele verlo en esta situación pero... el estuvo buscando a Kikyo, y yo no... se como ayudarlo.**

**Lo mejor es dejarlo así-**_agrego el monje_**-El joven Inuyasha sabrá que no debe dejarse llevar por esto mucho tiempo y... esperemos pueda superarlo**

**Ojala, tenga razón excelencia, por el bien de todos sobre todo de kagome**

_La exterminadora vio de manera tierna a su amiga que estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa referente a aquel hombre. Le causaba angustia saber que la pobre kagome, no tenia un momento en paz. Incluso ahora de manera egoísta pensó que ella estaría mejor ya que nadie intervendría en su amor pero, aun así... él la sigue recordando, esta por mucho... en el primer lugar del corazón del hanyou._

**Inuyasha... quieres que hablemos...**

**No- **_solo hablo sin observar a kagome_**- No tengo ganas...**

**Es que te veo tan deprimido que... me siento muy mal**

**Kagome... no podridas entender lo que siento así que... déjalo así**

**ah-**_retrocedió_**-Lo siento...**

_Tenia razón, kagome no compendia su dolor ya que... ella no pasaba por lo mismo pero si algo muy parecido, estaba perdiendo a Inuyasha.__Por la culpa__de esa sacerdotisa que aun después de muerta, seguía superando a la joven mujer. Así como el híbrido se consumía por su soledad y se alejaba mas de kagome, ella también caía en un estado neutral, abatida por la situación, pensando que no podría estar al lado de su amado._

_Las cosas empeoraron cuando, aquel Monje viajero aseguro haber visto a kikyo con vida. Algo que iluminaba el rostro del hanyou y entristecía a su ves el de kagome. Nadie puede alegrarse de la muerte de los demás, mucho menos aquella joven tan bondadosa, es solo que... era como todos los humanos que caen en la depresión por amar tanto._

**Inuyasha... debes ir...**

**hmm ¡¿Kagome?!**

**Kikyo... debe estar esperándote, de seguro esta grave, por eso debes ir**

**Kagome-chan-**_dijo sango con preocupación_

**Si-**_mirando al suelo, Inuyasha_**- debo irme... a rescatar a kikyo...**

_La silueta de su persona añorada, alejándose a rescatar a otra. Quedo gravada en la mente de nuestra dulce doncella. __Solo eso faltaba para que ella también cayera en una depresión, un pozo sin fondo que la hacían sentir tan inútil e impotente. Paso el tiempo y mientras esperaba el regreso del joven de vestimenta roja, un grupo de soldados atacaron y se la llevaron prisionera junto con sus amigos. No eran de cuidado, ella misma los hubiese derrotado con facilidad pero estaba tan cabizbaja que no opuso resistencia. Por otro lado el Monje y la exterminadora fueron capturados también, pero ellos planeaban cuidarla a todo momento, después de todo Si Inuyasha regresaba de ver a kikyo se encontraría mejor y podría estar reconciliado con kagome, es triste pero la relación de ambos dependía de aquella Miko. Algo que entendían y la joven mujer también, pero no es algo muy alentador._

**Debemos proteger a la señorita**

**Si excelencia... de lo contrario Inuyasha se enfadara con nosotros.**

**Lo bueno es que Shippo se las arreglo para escapar y avisarle al testarudo**

**si... Ojala Inuyasha venga a salvar a kagome...**

**sango... que te sucede... bien sabes que nosotros no necesitamos siempre que depender de Inuyasha**

**Lo se... pero si el no viene... kagome... estará muy triste, el siempre la rescata de todo mal pero ahora no esta a su lado.**

**En eso tienes razón.**

_Pasaban las horas y nuestros amigos luchaban contra aquellos manipulados por kagura para rescatar a kagome, quien había sido llevada a la fuerza al interior del castillo._

_Por obra del destino, o como quieran llamarle, Sesshomaru estaba por los alrededores, había sido llamado por el olor de aquel ser, que despedía la peste de naraku combinada con un humano. Pero las cosas se complicarían cuando el también pudo percibir el aroma aquel... ese tan penetrante que con el paso del tiempo se había aprendido._

**Esa Mujer... esta aquí...**

**Amo Sesshomaru-**_interrogo su sirviente_**- le sucede algo**

**Quiero que alejes a Rin de este lugar, yo entrare a ver que pasa... te encargo eso, Entendiste...**

**Si...**

_El yokai conforme se adentraba al lugar, aquel inmenso castillo, comenzó a pensar mas y mas en aquella mujer. La cual era distinta a las demás humana, inclusive a Rin, aceptaba que en un instante, La primera vez que la vio, solo fue una simple compañera mas, un estorbo entre la pelea entre Inuyasha y el. Después, aquella mujer siempre estaba al lado de aquel Híbrido, ayudándolo con sus poderes espirituales. __Ya no era un estorbo después de todo, ella luchaba al lado de su hermano protegiéndolo. Cosa que no entendía y le causaba curiosidad, a decir verdad todo de ella. _

_¿Que hacia al lado de Inuyasha? si el ya tenia a su mujer, la sacerdotisa que murió, también aquellas ropas tan extrañas que usaba, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas; delicadas a simple vista tersar. A pesar de que detestaba a los humanos, aquella mujer le había llamado la atención de esa manera, al punto de desearla ¿quizás?_

_Otra cosa que lo perturbaba es que ella había aprendido a perderle el miedo, a retarlo, gritarle, Todo a favor de Inuyasha._

_Cuando ella defendió a un inconsciente Híbrido después de que sesshomaru había llegado para aniquilarlo por su patética transformación en un ser peligroso, pero al ver a kagome rendida ante sus pies, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su amado. El sintió la necesidad de decirle que "colmillo de acero" lo regresaría a la normalidad. Ella con ojos de extrañes lo miro, el solo se marcho preguntándose por que lo había hecho. Recordó también cuando aquel niño extraño estaba a punto__de matar a Rin, pero Aquella mujer... le dijo que le perdonase la vida, aun que su hermano lo amenazo también. El solo concebía las palabras que kagome y su mirada. Tan distinta, inmersa en sus creencias._

_¿Qué tenia aquella jovencita que le causaba este sentimiento? _

_De inseguridad, de duda. Todo un mundo nuevo para el, pronto dejo de__pensar de todo aquello cuando escucho un estruendoso grito proveniente de una voz muy particularmente conocida._

**Es... Esa Mujer...**

_dijo casi susurrando mientras corría a toda velocidad, el lugar esta protegido por un campo espiritual que debilitaba al yokai. Pero aun así el deseaba llegar a donde provenía aquella voz. __Un deseo ferviente lo guiaba, aun que el seguía desconociendo la razón. __Cada ves el grito se hacia mas fuerte, se estaba acercando, era una combinación entre dolor y miedo. ¿Quién sabe que diablos le estaban haciendo? Por su mente también paso la pregunta ¿dónde esta Inuyasha? __¿Por qué permite que su Mujer sufra o caiga en manos de Naraku?_

_Varios Yokais lo atacaron en el proceso pero un simple movimiento de "Tokijin" fue suficiente para arrasar con todos ellos._

**Bah, estos yokais como se atreven siquiera a retarme...**

_Después de eso entro a un gran cuarto donde estaba kagome tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre, Kagura había sido lastimada por el poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa, Kanna sujeto un bulto en sus brazos; aparentemente un bebé. El cual maldecía a la jovencita, Sesshomaru no supo que paso solo se acerco al cuerpo de la Mujer y dando un vistazo rápido se percato que no tenia heridas graves._

* * *

**¿Sesshomaru que hace aquí?-**_Pregunto kagura_

**Que diablos planean ¿por qué ese bebé tiene el aroma de Naraku combinado con el de un humano?**

**hmmm-**_dijo la mujer que controla los viendo, sin perder de vista a la niña albina que vigilaba secretamente_**- Este bebé es de Naraku y planeábamos apoderarnos del alma de aquella jovencita...**

**Para que desean el alma de esta mujer**

**Ahora que kikyo a muerto ella es la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la shikon no tama**

**Ya veo... por lo visto les fue imposible hacerlo**

**El alma de esa joven es muy fuerte-**_decía el bebé protegido en los brazos de kanna_**-La oscuridad en su corazón es mínima... batalle en encontrarla pero al final la utilice- **_comenzó a reír_**-ahh esta Mujer sufre al saber que su querido Inuyasha ama y prefiere mas a kikyo que a ella.**

**Te noto contento pero... al final el resultado es el mismo, han fallado... no planeo interferir en sus cosas, no me interesan. Solo quiero derrotar a naraku ustedes solo son peones en este juego**

**Es muy altanero, tal y como dijo naraku. Señor sesshomaru**

**Bah, no me interesa que diga de mi ese ser... kagura**

**Humm ¿si dígame?**

_Ciertamente la mujer yokai era muy accesible tratándose de sesshomaru, sus razones eran muy obvias, estaba enamorada del yokai. Por eso le contaba todo, también tenia la esperanza de que el fuese a matar a naraku y ella quedara libre._

_Nadie había notado lo interesado que el lord estaba del tema, el planeaba algo mas que solo venir a saludar al enemigo._

**Bueno creo que debo irme-**_interrumpió el silencio aquel bebe_**-No fue fácil tratar de apoderarme del alma de esa mujer... ¡KAGURA!**

**¿Que quieres ahora?-**_contesto molesta_**-Dile a kanna que te lleve ella misma, o acaso se te ofrece algo mas...**

**Así es, Trae a esa chiquilla, ya después que recupere mis energías nuevamente intentare apoderarme de sus ojos... dudo mucho que aquel híbrido-**_sonríe_**- venga a rescatar a su querida kagome, después de todo ahora busca a su amada kikyo...**

**Esta bien-**_sujeta a kagome_**- es hora de irnos...**

**Un momento, creen que los dejare ir así nada mas.**

**¡hmm, Sesshomaru-sama¿Que desea entonces?**

**Eres un simple mocoso, podría eliminarte si quisiera al igual que tus subordinado pero... me conformo con que dejen a la mujer**

**¡¿QUÉ?!-**_dijo kagura muy exaltada_**-Para que quieres a esta mujer...**

**A mi no me sirve de nada, pero... Ustedes se la llevaran, se podría decir que están retándome, que... EL gran Sesshomaru no es capaz siquiera de proteger a esta humana, no lo se, lo siento como ofensa.**

**No es para nada eso... pero talvez... usted, este en deuda... Por eso quiere salvarla ¿verdad? esta chiquilla salvo a su acompañante.**

**hmmm**

_Se limito a contestar solo eso Sesshomaru, solo había inventado semejante cosa, era verdad que no participaría en ningún engaño de Naraku. __Pero el no deseaba que la mujer se apartara. El bebé, dio a entender que el taiyoukai le debía un favor de las veces que ella había salvado a la pequeña Rin, y opto por dejar a la miko en el lugar._

_Kagura elevo su pluma enorme y escapo dejando al sujeto que ama para después verlo en otra ocasión. Kagome seguía inconsciente y muy lastimada, el joven de cabellos plateados la miro por un tiempo esperando a que despertarse pero no sucedió. La respiración de la joven era estable, su vida no corría peligro, que tenia esa mujer... se preguntaba una y otras ves. La sujeto de la cintura y se la llevo, sin rumbo alguno. Solo quería alejarla de ese sitio donde seguramente Inuyasha la encontraría._

_La monto en "A-UN", quien esperaba fielmente a su amo, yendo a dirección del bosque; la dejo en las raíces de un gran árbol y se marcho._

_¿la había abandonado a su suerte¿se arrepintió? El solo sabia que esa mujer estaría a salvo gracias a sus poderes espirituales. Además si ella despertaba y lo veía. Lo mas seguro es que se asustara e intentara a tacarlo. Al verle indefensa y sin aquel híbrido ella actuaría exactamente como lo había pensado._

**Jaken-**_lo llamo sabiendo que estaba por los alrededores_

**Dígame, Sesshomaru-sama...**

**Quiero que vigiles a esta mujer a escondidas, y me digas cuando alguien venga por ella... supongo que conoces a sus aliados**

**humm-**_observándola bien_**- ¿pero si es... la Mujer de Inuyasha?**

**Vigílala...**

_Dijo después de darle una patada en el rostro a jaken, el yokai se había molestado al oírle llamar a aquella mujer... de esa manera. __Después de todo La mujer de Inuyasha era la sacerdotisa a la cual mato Naraku. Y "esta" era totalmente distinta. Se podría decir que no soportaba pensar en Kagome como la Mujer de su medio-hermano._

_Lo había asimilado... a él le llamaba la atención como Mujer... para poseerla, tenerla a su antojo; Mas no estaba claro el por que. __Pensó que de alguna manera aquello se debía al odio que le tenia a Inuyasha, quizás por eso al hacer suya a la mujer que ama, este sufría de una manera indescriptible. Era lo único que le venia a la mente o puede ser que era lo el "quería" creer._

_Las horas transcurrían en el lugar donde reposaba aquel ser maravilloso, esperando noticias de su siervo. Pero nada... __Dentro de desesperación fue en busca de ambos, jaken y...Esa Mujer. __Antes de llegar fue interrumpido por los gritos de aquel ser verde._

**¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!**

**¿Qué sucede jaken?-**_extrañado_**-¿Inuyasha ha venido por ella?**

**No... esa mujer a despertado y... ya me regresaba por que un puñado de yokai la estaban molestando-**_suspiro_**-temí por mi vida.**

**La dejaste sola...**

**hmmmm-**_temblando ante la mirada que sesshomaru le había __dedicado_**- Lo siento, perdóneme... es solo que yo... iba a llamarlo**

**Iré a ver, tu mientras ve por Rin y váyanse a la cueva de la región norte, pasaremos la noche en ese lugar.**

* * *

_Dicho esto se elevo, por el aire, yendo hacia donde había dejado a kagome, pensando que estaría a salvo. Después de todo ella era muy fuerte. Mas su sorpresa fue tal al ver que la joven estaba siendo atacada de manera brutal. Su vida corría peligro, no lo pensó dos veces y arrasó con aquellos yokais. Sujetando el frágil cuerpo de la Miko entre sus brazos, herida observo a su salvador y lo abrazo._

_Sesshomaru paro en seco, los cadáveres adornaban los arbolas con sangre, mientras el abrió los ojos de par en par ante semejante reacción._

_Cabe aclarar que por su temperamento, actitud y demás no era muy afectuoso con los demás, por no decir nadie, así que el hecho de que__alguien pegase su__cuerpo en el sin motivo alguno, Un abrazo, era algo extraño a su parecer._

**¿Qué diablos crees que haces?**

_dijo aparentemente molesto pero, no hizo nada para apartar a kagome de su lado, se quedo en la espera de la respuesta. Mientras la joven lloraba y temblaba asustada._

**Disculpe... es que yo... tenia mucho miedo**

**Eres una Mujer inútil pero, debo aceptar que tus poderes espirituales son buenos, por que no los utilizaste**

**¿Poderes espirituales?**

**¡¿Ya se te olvido algo tan importante?!**

**Yo... no recuerdo... quien soy**

**¡¿QUÉ?!**

_El alma de kagome había sido dañada por la intromisión de aquel ente maligno, eso había afectado también el cerebro de kagome. __Aun que la mente humana es sorprendente, puede uno sanar si su mente es fuerte, incluso enfermar, soñar, aprender infinidad de cosas. Podría ser que el cerebro de kagome quiso borrar aquel mal recuerdo o tal vez...solo deseaba olvidar a Inuyasha alejándose de su lado..._

**Discúlpeme es que yo... no recuerdo, además... ¿usted me conoce?**

**Pues...**

**Podría decirme si... ¿soy ciega de nacimiento o he perdido la vista?**

**No te conozco muy bien pero...**

_¡¿CIEGA?! Había dicho ciega... No solo sufría amnesia si no también había perdido la vista ¿pues que demonios le habían hecho en aquel __sitio? No le estaría tomando el pelo aquella chica.__NO, dijo para si mismo, __la mirada perdida de kagome comprobaba todo. Además ella no soltaba al yokai, tenia miedo... de no estar con alguien, la oscuridad se apoderaba de su ser en el poco tiempo que tenia en ese estado._

**Tu... No eres ciega... de seguro tienes un problema en los ojos, tal ves sea momentáneo**

**Ya veo... estoy asustada, eso lo explica, su fuese ciega aun que no recordara mis sentidos estarían mas agudizados.**

**probablemente...**

**Disculpe... podría quedarme con usted, hasta que venga alguien por mi**

**¿no sabría que hacer? no recuerdo mucho y no quiero estar sola**

**No es mi responsabilidad ayudarte**

**Lo se... supongo... pero, al menos podría decirme donde es mi hogar o mi familia, alguien conocido que pudiese ayudarme**

**No lo se**

**Entiendo**-_dijo al tiempo que soltaba las ropas del yokai_- **discúlpeme... no quise importunarlo... me quedare en este lugar para ver si... alguien viene a buscarme, de todas formas... Gracias por salvarme**

**como sea... adiós**

_Sesshomaru la había dejado sola después de lo que había escuchado ¿cómo era posible que la abandonará a su suerte¿Otra vez? Y mas ahora que a sufrido de tantos males en tan poco tiempo. __Aun que ella era fuerte no le serviría de nada, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre mucho menos... que es una sacerdotisa e Inuyasha estaba muy lejos como para poder salvarla, esta ves no llegaría como siempre._

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_**Soralove.-** Mis lindas lectoras Nos vemos de nuevo (las que no me conocen, la mayoría) también las saludo. Este es un fic Nuevo, ojala les guste, debo añadir que ¡¡¡Pobre Kagome esta salada!!! Amnésica y luego ciega, mi linda kagome perdóname por hacerte sufrir. por ahora, además mi sessho se aportado muy mal, mira que dejármela ahí solita a mi linda kagome, lo castigare jejejeje Otra cosa contestare sus reviews en la opción "reply" ya no puedo contestarlos dentro del fic (por una llamada de atención) y los que no estén registrados pues... dejen la dirección de su mail y yo con gusto les contesto. _

_**Adiós. (MARZO 2007)**_


	2. Volviendonos mas cercanos

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo 2.- Volviéndonos cercanos...**

_Volviendo con aquel grupo de humanos y el hanyou. Se puede apreciar la angustia dibujada en el rostro de todos, especialmente en el pequeño kitsune, el cual lloraba por su querida amiga, La pelea había terminado pero cuando el monje y la exterminadora se dirigían al lugar donde estaba cautiva la mujer, no encontraron nada._

**Hemos buscado por horas**-_sollozando dijo el niño_-**pero no hay rastro de ella... shinf...**

**Es verdad y ahora será mas difícil por que es noche de luna nueva e Inuyasha esta comenzando a perder sus habilidades...**

**Excelencia... hmmm tiene razón y nosotros no podemos encontrarla**

**shinf... ¡¡KAGOME, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**¡¡CALLATE SHIPPO!!-** _le grito el híbrido_

**Inuyasha, no regañes a shippo**- _defendió sango al pequeño_- **No es su culpa que kagome haya sido raptada... y esta en todo su derecho de extrañarla como nosotros. Es solo que el es apenas un niño y por eso expresa abiertamente su tristeza.**

**Sango tiene razón Inuyasha... todos estamos preocupados igual q...**

**CALLATE-**_interrumpió_- **No saben como me siento... primero pierdo a mi querida kikyo en manos del bastardo de Naraku y ahora... también e perdido a KAGOME, No se donde esta y me preocupa**

**Lo sabemos pero ¡¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO, ABANDONASTE A KAGOME CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA!!**

_Inuyasha no le contesto nada, asimilo las palabras de sango y se marcho. No podía estar alejado mas tiempo, ya se había terminado de transformar en humano.__Pensó mucho en lo que había pasado, la tristeza lo consumía aun mas pero el remordimiento también, ahora su querida kagome estaba ¡No se donde! Y eso no le gustaba. Temió por su vida también, que..._

_¡¿QUÉ IBA HACER SI TAMBIÉN PERDÍA A KAGOME?!_

_No concebía una vida sin ella, por que después de todo, la joven significaba mucho para el, a pesar del amor que le profesaba a kikyo... era cierto que kagome también formaba parte de su esencia.__La búsqueda termino por esa noche, por obvias razones, pero aun no llegaba a su fin para el yokai de largos cabellos plateados._

_

* * *

No había regresado con sus compañeros, según el abandonó a kagome a su suerte pero, no se movió del lugar mas que unos cuantos metros __Vigilando a la mujer desde la oscuridad de la noche._

**hmm, no se a movido para nada...**

_No resistió mas y fue en busca, la miro indefensa, tomándola desprevenida le dirigió la palabra._

**Al parecer nadie... ha venido a buscarte**

**¿Quién esta ahí?-**_confusa no reconoció la voz_

**Soy aquel tipo, de hace poco...**

**Es verdad, no lo había reconocido-**_trata de ponerse de pie_-**pero ahora recuerdo, además Usted posee una voz muy particular... es muy cautivante**

**No digas mas cosas y vamonos**

**¿Irnos¿A donde?**

**No vendrá nadie por ti así que lo mejor es que estés con alguien en este caso, pues yo...**

**Muchas Gracias, es muy amable a pesar de que no puedo recordarlo y mucho menos verlo**-_busca con sus manos a sesshomaru y este se acerca para ser tocado_- **Me doy cuenta de que es una persona de la cual me gustaría mucho acordarme... dígame... ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

_Se quedo cayado por un tiempo, kagome era distinta, todo por su perdida de memoria supuso. Ya que es como si apenas se conocieran, debemos recordar que esta mujer es amable por naturaleza, ahora sin prejuicios tendría la fortuna de conocer mas a su "Salvador". __Por otra parte sesshomaru conocería también a una kagome mas humana_

_Lo curioso de todo esto es que El taiyoukai es hostil cuando ve a alguien, para dejar una buena impresión pero... se contuvo mucho con esta Mujer._

**Sesshomaru... es mi nombre...**

**¿Sesshomaru?**-_suspiró_- **Es muy bonito... me gustaría decirle el mío pero no lo recuerdo...**

**ahhh-**_suspiro el también_- **Kagome... ese... es tu nombre.**

**¿Kagome?**

_¿¡Realmente el señor del Oeste, Sabia el nombre de esa Mujer!?__Por increíble que parezca, así fue, La miro sin preocuparse por demás frivolidades y se lo dijo, ella sonrió después de todo el "Tal sesshomaru" si la conocía... aun que solo un poco._

_Kagome sujetándose fuerte de la manga de las ropas del yokai, lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a una cueva, donde se encontraban Jaken y Rin. La niña reconoció de inmediato a la joven y la saludo efusivamente, como una reacción muy normal ella accedió a los afectos de la pequeña; torpemente debo agregar debido a su condición, cuando iba a caerse fue_ _sujetada por_ _sesshomaru-sama, La mujer agradeció de inmediato, sabia quien la había salvado... _

**Muchas Gracias...hmmm**

**¿Qué te sucede?-**_dijo al verle insegura_

**Puedo... llamarlo por su nombre**

**¡¿era eso?!-**_mirándola fijamente_-**No me molesta...**

_Con eso daba a entender que si podía hacerlo, Una manera poco gentil de decirlo pero bueno, estamos hablando de nuestro querido Yokai._

_Kagome se tiro en el suelo, descanso un poco, sintió como la pequeña Rin se recostó en sus piernas y sonrió. Aun que estaban en el interior de la cueva la brisa se hacia presente, la Joven pregunto que si había algo para proteger del frío a la niña, que se había dado cuenta de eso con facilidad por la voz de su_ _acompañante, jaken se permaneció a distancia, solo hablándole a su amo._

_Pero le respondió a la Mujer con una negativa. Kagome pensó que era algún tipo de "amigo" de la niña, puesto que su voz curiosa no te hace saber su edad, menos su condición de yokai. Algo que había permanecido oculto_ _para kagome, también que su salvador era de la misma especie._

**No tenemos nada para resguardarnos del frío**-_dijo jaken_- **hemos soportado este clima siempre y no nos hemos quejado**

**Puede ser pero... No esta bien que esta niña afronte estas "heladas"**

**No se preocupe Kagome-sama, Rin sabe cuidarse sola-**_contesto la niña_

**Si pero...**

_La joven mujer pudo sentir como una tela se deslizaba por sus piernas, y la protegía al igual que a Rin; Sesshomaru se había quitado la tela que tenia por cinturón, aquella amarilla con rayas azules, para cubrir aun que fuese un poco a kagome y su pequeña acompañante. __Jaken quedo anonadado, su amo estaba mostrando ¿debilidad? Ante las exigencias de aquella Humana ¡Imposible!, pensó para si mismo._

_Mientras tanto el taiyoukai solo lo había hecho por simple... gratitud quizás, no se sabe con seguridad. __Kagome extendió aquella tela y envolvió a Rin en ella, dejando que la niña utilizara toda la Frazada, ella estaba mejor así, aun pensando en los demás antes que ella. Sessho puso una expresión bastante curiosa, Esa Mujer... estaba temblando por el ambiente pero aun así decidió que Rin se protegiera, Una mujer bastante singular, pensó._

**¿No tienes frío?**

**Si pero-**_elevo su mirada y extendió la mano, buscándolo entre su oscuridad_-**Es mejor que ella este segura, mi cuerpo puede aguantar un poco mas**

**hmmm**

_El se acerco y la miro por un tiempo, aun que ella no podía ver por ahora, su mirada no era perdida, al contrario emanaba calidez y seguridad al hablar. La mano extendía de la joven mujer era temblorosa, quería saber que estaba hablando con una persona que le prestara atención, así que él se acerco su brazo dejando que la mujer atrapase parte de su vestimenta, buscando la mano de su compañero la encontró._

_El solo le limito a quedarse tranquilo dejo que kagome sujetara su mano, esperando que ella pudiese sentirlo al menos._

**Tu mano es muy tersa**-_dijo ella_

**hmmmm**

**Podrías sentarte aquí conmigo... me da miedo estar o sentirme sola**

**¿Sentarme contigo?**

**Si por favor... Sesshomaru...**

_Al mencionar su nombre, una sonrisa se dibujo en el bello rostro de kagome, realmente le decía eso te todo corazón. Aparte de jaken y Rin nadie mas le había pedido al joven de ojos dorados que permaneciera a su lado. Se sentó algo lejos de ella pero aun la sostenía de la mano._

_Pensó también en que aun pudiese tener frío y acercó su estola, de su hombro derecho, Para que tapase un poco a la Mujer. Ella no sabia de que trataba y pensó que era otra especie de cobija o manta. Lo que hizo fue..._

**Es una tela muy suave**-_recostarse en ella, en otras palabras en el hombro de nuestro apuesto Yokai_-**Tu también estas cobijado con ella**

**hmm-**_lo único que hizo fue sorprenderse, por la acción de esa mujer, pero insisto... parecía no molestarle esa actitud de parte de ella_

**¿No hablas mucho cierto?**

**Que bien que te has dado cuenta Mujer...**

**¿Mujer? Se supone que mi nombre es Kagome ¿No? Llámame así...**

**No tiene importancias como te llame...**

**Pues para mi si... apenas me acabo de enterar que ese es mi nombre y me parece bonito**- _le sonríe_- **Igual que el tuyo... Sesshomaru**

_La mano de la miko sujeto fuertemente la de su acompañante, quería expresarle su estado de animo. El yokai solo se quedo ahí sentado sin decir palabra algunas, mientras kagome comenzaba a quedarse dormida, el ambiente era distinto. Jaken se había recostado por ahí, Rin ya tenia rato dormida, solo quedaban el y la fogata..._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntaba una y otra ves el confuso lord¡Él no era así después de todo! Aquella mujer había ablandado la actitud del poderoso Yokai regente de las tierras del Oeste._

_Pero... todo lo que hacia por ella o para ella, no tenia explicación en su mente. Solo lo hacia y ya, Ahora no había tiempo de pensar en el ¿Por qué? De las cosas... su prioridad era... ayudar a... ESA MUJER..._

**Ahhhh**-_suspiro entre sueños kagome_

**No debería... cargar contigo ¿lo sabes?**

_Se lo dijo mirándola fijamente, era obvio que ella no lo escuchaba pero supongo que el se sentía mejor así. Diciéndolo y quedando en paz con su propio orgullo. Pero... sin lastimarla en el proceso._

_Aquella jovencita le empezó a interesar desde hace tiempo, aun que el aceptase el interés... jamás le dio importancia, supuso que solo era _"_Curiosidad", le llamo la atención su determinación, su fuerza... tanta contenida en tan poco cuerpo... en una joven pequeña y simple. __Pero ahora parecía mas lo que en realidad era, Una Humana, frágil, débil... a la expectativa de lo que pudiese suceder._

_Eso era diferente para él pero al fin y al cabo, tenia algo de seductor... podía tenerla... tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle lo que se le antojase con su cuerpo, complacerse, con aquel cuerpo que había deseado tiempo atrás pero... algo se lo impedía._

_NO DESEABA HACERLA SUYA... no así, no en esa forma. _

_Sin darse cuenta había aceptado lo que tanto temía, se sentía atraído por esa mujer y su dulce aroma. Pensó que la atracción era solo física como aquellas mujeres , Yokais, de las cuales había obtenido lo que el quería._

**De seguro es... solo eso...**

* * *

_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue la pequeña Rin, quien se estiraba después de pasar una noche diferente. Sin frío._

_Después el taiyokai abrió sus hermosos ojos sintiendo un peso en su hombro derecho, se voltio para percatarse de que aquella mujer permanecía ahí, recostada, tranquila. Que sus cabellos se deslizaban por el torso de Sesshomaru. Él no quería moverse y despertarla, se sentía bien_ _tal como_ _estaba en ese momento. Pero no pudo evitar el gran bostezo de su sirviente, quien termino de despertar a la jovencita._

**ahhh-**_bostezo también_- **¿ya es de día¡¿Sesshomaru donde...?!**

**Aquí estoy...**

**Que alivio-**_suspiro_- **pensé que me había quedado dormida y que se habían marchado, jejeje**- _se rió nerviosa de su comentario_

**No puedo dejarte...**

_Hubo un gran silencio¿realmente aquellas palabras habían salido de los labios de aquel yokai orgulloso? Hasta la pequeña Rin sabia que era extraño escuchar a su "amo" decir eso. __Jaken por su parte, pesimista, creyó que aquellas palabras fueron por que el tenia "la obligación" de ayudar a esa humana, No por que quisiera._

_No se hablo mas del asunto después del breve silencio; El demonio verde fue mandado a traer algo para comer y Rin decidió acompañarlo. __Mientras el Youkai vigilaba a las afueras de la cueva._

**Ve y vigílalos**-_dijo sesshomaru a A-UN, su demonio de dos cabezas._

**¡¿Sesshomaru?!**

Hum-_volteo desconcertado y se encontró con kagome_-**Que haces parada, puedes caerte.**

**Quizás-**_caminaba sujetándose de las paredes de la cueva_-**pero me da miedo estar adentro sola, por eso quería estar contigo**

**hmmm, como quieras... Por cierto, hoy te llevare para que una hechicera te cheque y nos diga si vas a volver a ver...**

**¿Hechicera¿Crees que pueda volver a ver?**

**No lo se... pero espero que si...**

**Gracias... por preocuparte por mi**

**NO ES POR ESO-**_levanto la voz_- **Ya con tu vista te será mas fácil todo y no tendré que cargar contigo...**

**Ya veo-**_dijo con un tono algo triste_

_Él estaba ignorándola, y eso le resultaba extraño por que a pesar de todo ayer se comporto muy amable con ella. Además kagome se sentía a gusto hablando con el, inútilmente trataba de recordarlo pero la verdad es que no había mucho que recordar a cerca de el, mas que era medio hermano de Inuyasha, Así que fue solo una perdida de tiempo._

_Cuando la mujer por fin llego hasta donde estaba sesshomaru, con dificultades debo agregar, tropezó y cayo entre sus brazos. Por inercia el_ _la_ _sujeto pero... estaba siendo muy atento con ella..._

**Debes tener mas cuidado**

**Discúlpame...**

**No-**_dijo secamente_-**no es tu culpa, estas así... hace poco, no puedes tener las habilidades de una persona que nació sin vista**

**Si... Gracias de todas formas... Sesshomaru**

**Tus ropas están sucias y rasgadas... lo mejor será que te cambies... pero no traes nada verdad?  
.**

**Hmm, No nada... pero descuida así estoy bien...**

**Como quieras**- _ignorándola_

_El yokai no se había percatada de que ignorar a la mujer no servia de mucho, pues que el evadía sus miradas y le daba la espalda pero... __Ella en su condición no se daba cuenta de esos desplantes. __Al contrario la joven al no tener a nadie mas, puesto que no recordaba, para ella Sesshomaru lo era todo por el momento._

_El único que la ayudo, el único que la conoce, el único que se preocupa por ella... constantemente quería recordarlo pero solo ocasionaba fuertes jaquecas y decaídas. __Transcurrieron los minutos y al poco tiempo Rin y los demás llegaron con la comida, la cual era una combinación de frutas, pescado y agua._

* * *

**¡¡¡Sesshomaru-sama, hemos traído muchos pescado**-_dijo sonriendo la __niña_-**Jaken-sama los a atrapado todos!!!**

**Que bien**-_contesto sin mucho animo_

**Ah... Niña escandalosa no molestes al amo...**

**Pero Rin solo quería decirle lo maravilloso que es usted jaken-sama**

**Ah... no tienes remedio-**_sonrojado_- **el amo ya sabe de mis habilidades**

_Aquella conversación solo ocasiono una sonrisa en el bello rostro de la mujer que los acompañaba, podía imaginarse todo en su mente, sin conocerlos y sin saber que aspecto tenían. La Joven sentía un ambiente muy ameno como si los tres fuesen una familia._

**¿Rin tu eres quien cocina cuando están solos?**

**Así es Kagome-sama... quiere probar el delicioso pescado...**

**Claro... seria un placer**

_Kagome solo permanecía quieta apoyada en las paredes de la cueva, mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus mechones de cabellos lacios y negros, percibía el aroma de esos pescados asándose, y sentía mucha hambre. Aun que también pensaba en que se encontraría haciendo "Sesshomaru" puesto que no había dicho palabra alguna. _

_Pero en realidad el silencio fue por que el se había marchado, no queriendo preocuparla no dijo nada._

* * *

_Lejos del lugar se encontraba un hanyou bastante pensativo sentado en las orillas de un gran lago, mientras sus compañeros descansaban bosque adentro. Miroku solo charlaba en voz baja con Sango para no preocupar a Inuyasha, quien no les había dirigido la palabra desde ayer._

**Kagome... ¿dónde estas?-**_suspiro el Híbrido_- **por que... no he podido encontrarte... ¿Acaso... estas herida?**

**Esta muy preocupado-** _dijo sango a lo lejos_

**Si pero recordemos que... la señorita kagome es muy fuerte y de seguro se encuentra bien; además apenas hemos buscado un día... no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente**

**Tiene razón excelencia... ojala se encuentre a salvo...**

**Pero ¿dónde esta?**-_agrego shippo sollozando_- **El aroma de kagome es inconfundible para Inuyasha... entonces por que no a podido localizarla?**

**Hmmmm shippo tiene razón-**_dijo el monje mirando a sango_- **después de todo el aroma de la señorita esta muy gravado en la mente de Inuyasha, entonces ¿por qué no puede percibirlo?**

**El aroma de kagome se hace mas débil... según la distancia en que se encuentre... y**-_volteando a verlos_- **para que no pueda percibirlo es por que se encuentra Muy lejos de nosotros...**

**Inuyasha, otra ves vuelves a hablarnos...**

**Si-**_bajo la mirada_-**lo siento Miroku... pero necesito de toda la ayuda posible para encontrarla...**

**Lo sabemos-**_sonríe la exterminadora_-**por eso debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros y ya veras que la encontraremos**

**Gracias... Muchachos...**

_Así es, El se encontraba en un estado de remordimiento, y cada segundo que pasaba lejos de su "querida" kagome era eterno para Inuyasha._

* * *

_Regresando con sesshomaru, el yacía en un palacio enorme a la expectativa de ver si llegaba alguien, tal parece que el yokai esperaba al dueño del lugar. Hasta que por fin llego... esa persona..._

**Cuanto... tiempo sin verte... Sesshomaru**

**Si, años... quizás siglos... no recuerdo bien...**

**Cierto... y ¿a que debo tu visita?**

**Quiero que me des tu castillo, hace años mencionaste que podía quedarme con el... en ese momento no lo necesitaba pero ahora...**

**Ya veo...** Bueno-_sonríe_- **es tuyo desde luego, al fin y al cabo yo no vivo en el desde la ultima ves... aun que los sirvientes son muy fieles, aun permanecen a la expectativa de sus amos... estoy segura que te reconocerán y se complacerán en obedecer tus ordenes.**

**Puede ser... siguen siendo los demonios Neko(Gato), mujeres ogro y descendientes de kitsunes(zorros) no?**

**Que bien lo recuerdas a pesar de tanto, en efecto... siguen siendo ellos... planeas regresar hoy mismo?**

**Si pero antes-**_volteando la mirada_- **Debo traerla...**

**¿Traerla? Así que finalmente... alguien conquisto tu corazón?**

**No digas estupideces... discúlpame pero debo irme, y no es lo que piensas, es solo una simple Mujer; es todo.**

**Esta bien te estaré esperando...**

**Hasta pronto... Madre...**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

* * *

**Soralove.-** A duras penas termine este capitulo, bueno así es se trata de la madre de sesshomaru que permanece con vida (así es, en el manga ya salió y es una mujer hermosa... aun que yo pensé que había muerto) debido a eso me hace pensar muy mal de Inutaisho (ósea Infiel como el pulgoso de Inuyasha)en fin. Gracias a todos por sus review((kagome the snape.- dejame tu mail, para poder contestarte, por que no aparecio))

**Abril 2007**


	3. Convivencia

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Convivencia**

* * *

_El taiyoukai había regresado de su visita a aquel lugar, sin pensar que estaba siendo observado de cerca por una mujer que significaría muchas molestias a partir de ahora. Alguien que destruiría cualquier posibilidad de felicidad del lord de esas tierras._

**¡¿Así que finalmente volviste?!-**_decía para si misma_- **Esta bien, procurare que todo sea como en los viejos tiempos... Sesshomaru...**

_La pequeña y fiel compañera de sesshomaru esperaba, observando el cielo, el regreso de su amo. Cuando por fin lo diviso a lo lejos salto de alegría y corrió a comunicárselo a jaken y kagome; aun que esta ultima no se encontraba por los alrededores._

**¿y Kagome-sama?**-_dijo la niña_.

**Hmmm ¿Quién? Ahhhh esa mujer**-_agrego Jaken_- **Pensé que estaba sentada junto a la fogata pero... No se... de seguro regreso a su casa..**

**¡¿Qué?!**

**AHHHHH, AMO SESSHOMARU NO ME HABIA PERCATADO DE SU REGRESO**-_nervioso_- **este yo... pues...**

**¿Dónde esta la Mujer?**

**Pues... yo... no tengo idea...**

**Ahhhh... entiendo**

_Dijo Sesshomaru prácticamente asesinaba a jaken puesto que había perdido de vista a la joven mujer. consternado se alejo tratando de encontrar el aroma de kagome, mientras Rin veía a un pobre y golpeado demonio verde, adentrándose en el bosque no tuvo mucho éxito, el aroma era menos intenso pero curiosamente el lago tenia mas presente el olor de la joven, al llegar al lugar encontró a kagome parada en medio de el, con sus ropas destrozadas. _

* * *

_Era verdad, había terminado así de mal desde la ultima ves y esta manchada de lodo. Sesshomaru supuso que la mujer quería lavarse aun que fuese un poco pero...¿Cómo llego hasta el lado? Si ella no puede ver... además como supo ¿qué por los alrededores se encontraba un lado?_

**¡¡¡MUJER!!-**_grito el youkai_

**hmmm-**_tratando de escuchar_-**Sessho... maru?**

**¡¿Se puede saber por que te alejaste de donde te deje?!**

**Yo...hmmm me sentía muy sucia y quería darme un baño... bueno al menos eso intente**-_le sonríe_- **podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí... fue mas fácil entrar que salir... no se donde esta la orilla**

**hmmff-**_exclamo con fastidio_-**Esta bien... voy para haya**

_Entro en el agua y se mojo mas de la mitad del cuerpo, pero no objeto en lo absoluto, sujeto a kagome de la cintura y la ayudo a caminar hasta la orilla. La mujer se sujeto con fuerza de las ropas del youkai, hasta que llegaron a su destino, ambos caminaron por el bosque para regresar a donde estaban Rin y Jaken. La Joven no soltaba a su acompañante, se sentía mas segura con él._

**¿Cómo llegaste hasta este lugar?**

**Pues... solo camine, escuche a lo lejos la cascada y pues eso fue todo**

**Tal parece que tu oído mejora a pesar del poco tiempo**

**Pues si-**_cabizbaja_-**pero me asuste al no saber donde estaba la orilla, pero sabes algo...**

**hmmm?**

**Tenia el presentimiento de que tu vendrías por mi...**

**hmmm-**_se quedo sin habla por un tiempo_-**No digas tonterías, solo vine a caminar por los alrededores y de casualidad te vi...**

**¿Así?-**_en tono triste_-**Que mal... pensé que habías venido por mi**

**No me había dado cuenta que... me hablas de "tu" desde que te encontré, que no me tienes respeto o que?**

**Yo te dije que si podía llamarte por tu nombre... así que tu me diste permiso... pero**-_puso su mano en el rostro del youkai_-**Si te molesta... puedo dejar de hacerlo...**

_El rostro de Sesshomaru cambio de expresión, la actitud que había tomado esta "Nueva" Kagome era inquietante. Parta empezar el contacto físico no era lo suyo, en cuando a una relación sin sexo se refiere, y desde la noche pasada comenzaban estos tipos de roces. Que de hecho kagome no los hacia con algún interés oculto, al contrario ella ahora que se encontraba cubierta en la oscuridad lo único con lo que podía ver era con su sentido del tacto, así que las caricias, roces e incluso recargar su cabeza en el hombro del acompañante era otra forma de poder saber que sucede a su alrededor._

_Dejando en fuera esto, aun era perturbador para el Youkai, pero como muchas veces se contradecía tratándose de esa... Mujer._

**No...**

**Hmmm ¿No que?**

**No-**_sujetando la mano de ella_-**Me molesta...**

**Que bueno**-_le sonríe_-**Por que me gusta hablarte así... aun que jaken y la pequeña Rin te hablen de "usted"**

**Jaken es mi sirviente y tiene que llamarme así... en cuanto a Rin, Bueno ella le habla de Usted a todos...**

**Lo he notado... he platicado mucho con la pequeña y me cuenta que tu eres alto, de tez blanca, ojos dorados y cabellos plateados... y pude imaginarme tu rostro**-_sonrojada_-**Creo que debes ser muy Guapo**

**Je, No podría decirte yo eso... imagina lo que quieras... y que mas te dijo**

**Hmmm No mucho, cuando le pregunte de Jaken ella no me dijo mucho mas que... es alguien muy poco paciente**

**Es cierto... te hablo**-_algo nervioso_-**de alguien mas?**

_Estaba preocupado, inquieto tal ves. Temía que la mujer fuese a recordar algo que no quería. O mas bien a "alguien". Pero la niña no menciono a nadie mas, kagome por su parte le siguió contando que Rin le platico mas o menos como era ella._

_Aun que una descripción muy simple, las palabras exactas de la niña fueron "Kagome-sama es hermosa y usa ropas extrañas" lo que ocasiono la risa de esta, en cuanto a Sessho solo suspiro con brevedad. Al llegar con los demás comieron finalmente. Ya que estaban esperando a su señor._

* * *

_El día paso muy rápido, pero El youkai no quería pasar una noche mas en aquella cueva así que antes de que oscureciera mas se fueron rumbo al ahora castillo del lord de las tierras del Oeste._

**¿Sesshomaru-sama a donde vamos?**

**¡¡Rin, No molestes al amo Sesshomaru!!**

**hmmm-**_cara de berrinche_-**Rin solo quería saber... jaken-sama es muy cruel con Rin... ¡¡¡kagome-sama regáñelo!!!**

**Je**-_sonrío la joven_ -**Esta bien Rin-chan, pero será mejor que esperes y veras por ti misma a donde nos dirigimos... y procura decírmelo por que también soy muy curiosa**

**Esta Bien-**_sonriendo muy contenta_-**Kagome-sama**

_Sesshomaru iba enfrente como siempre, Rin traía las correas de A-UN, y kagome montaba aquel youkai. A lo lejos estaba jaken algo cansado de la caminata pero siempre siguiendo fiel a su amo._

_Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar un gesto de asombro se hizo presente, y la niña le dijo todo a su nueva amiga. Que habían llegado a un gran castillo y que tal ves seria su nueva casa, Kagome estaba confundida pero no dijo nada, pudo sentir algunos escalofríos sin saber que era que podía percibir las fuerzas negativas o extrañas que estaban por todo el lugar._

_Los sirvientes saludaron cordialmente al nuevo amo, muchos ya grandes puesto que habían servido al antiguo dueño, InuTaisho._

**¡¡Sesshomaru-sama, Bienvenido sea señor!!-**_dijo un sirviente_

**hmmmm, a partir de ahora estas personas vivirán en este mismo**

**lugar-**_dijo apuntando a Rin y Kagome_- **y no quiero ningún problema por su... aparente condición... SABEN A QUE ME REFIERO...**

_Todos los sirvientes que sobrepasaban las cincuenta personas, estaban en la estancia del lugar, observando y acatando ordenes. Era obvio que como todos eran Youkais verían de manera Discriminante a las dos Humanas que habían llegado pero su orgullo era fácil de perder puesto que valoraban mas sus vidas. Y sabían que un desaire era una muerte segura._ _Así que aceptaron las_ _reglas de Sesshomaru, excepto una mujer que lo miraba a lo lejos, la misma que lo vio hace poco hablando con su madre. Los cuartos habían sido limpiados y llevaron a los presentes a los recamaras, solo se quedo el lord del castillo observando con mas detalle aquel lugar, donde había pasado parte de_ _su infancia y juventud... cuando solía vivir ahí con su madre y de ves en cuando con su padre._

**No puedo quedarme mucho aquí... pero al menos... será un buen lugar para que "ella" descanse...**

**¡¿Sesshomaru-sama, que alegría verlo de nuevo?!**

**hmm**-_volteo sin mucho animo_-**quien diablos eres?**

_Así con el tacto que distingue a este bello youkai le dijo a una mujer de largos cabellos azules, una cola blanca, y ropas chinas._

_En si la mujer "kitsune" era muy hermosa, además de que su figura era envidiable. Algo raro considerando que era una sirviente y al menos debería verse menos joven por el trabajo._

**No me recuerda**-_suspiro_-**No me extraña, después de todo solo estuve con Usted una noche...**

**¿hmmm?-**_tratando de acordarse_-**Tu Trabajabas aquí antes cierto... cuando yo era mas joven... Tuvimos sexo ¿no?**

**Buena memoria... pensé que me había olvidado por completo...**

**Si... creo que si me acuerdo, en aquel entonces me dejaba llevar mas por mi instinto y esa noche no pude salir... tu entraste a mi cuarto y me provocaste... después de eso ya no volví a verte, puesto que me marche... si... ya me acorde...aun que no es por nada pero... No terminaría si te digiera de cuantas mas como tu me apodere; aun que debo admitir que eres de las pocas que continúan con vida...**

**Lo se-**_acercándose a el_- **El señor después de terminar mata a sus compañeras, una muy mala costumbre que por fortuna no me toco vivir... será acaso que tiene miedo de tener familia...**

**Royuki... así te llamas no**

**En efecto Mi señor...**

**Bueno, Royuki, bien sabes que cuando un youkai deja embarazada a su pareja debe hacerse cargo de ella y automáticamente se convierte en su Mujer... supongo que tienes razón. En esos momentos no era conveniente tener ese tipo de "carga"**

**Je... sigue siendo el mismo Mi señor... pues si, esa noche tenia la esperanza de convertirme en Su Mujer para siempre... pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que no puedo tener descendencia, y ahí se fue toda la posibilidad de estar con Usted. Pero ahora que a regresado yo**-_Lo rodea del cuello_.

**No te hagas ilusiones...Royuki**- _quitándola de golpe_

**Pero... ¿Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Si hace mas de 100 años no quería formar una familia, que te hace pensar que ahora si... y sobre todo contigo?**

**Hmmm yo solo...**

**Limítate a hacer tu trabajo ¿quieres? Debo irme...**

**ahhh, si Señor...**

_La kitsune solo observo como se alejaba sesshomaru, pero no estamos hablando de una mujer cualquiera, si no de Royuki, la que desea a su amo desde hace años y este pequeño tropiezo no la iba a detener. Dicho eso miro con furia todo lo que se le atravesara, y se percato de algo curioso, que diablos hacia una humana acompañándolo, y no se refería a Rin si no a kagome, viéndola tan cercana al Lord lo único que logro fue que la furia y los celos de esta enferma mujer aumentaran._

**Así que... Humana ¿he?**-_dijo mientras subía las escaleras para encontrársela_-**Pues veamos a este nuevo "juguete"**

**Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa...Royuki-chan**

**No tengo por que contestarte... es mas, tu no deberías estar en la cocina, o no se... enamorando a todas las youkais del lugar**

**Puede ser-**_sonrió el Kitsune, varón, de cabellos lilas_-**Pero ya me aburrí, además todas las de aquí ya están muy Viejas.**

**Ja... que tonto... Ryo-taro... pues a mi no me molestes...**

**En efecto no me interesas... pero he puesto mis ojos en una presa mas fácil**

**¿Así¿Quién?**

**La mujer humana que acaba de llegar...**

**¿La humana? Estas loco... por que una humana... ellos son inferiores, la verdad Ryo-taro no pensé que aspiraras tan poco.**

**Quizás... pero me da curiosidad probar la carne humana... y sabes a lo que me refiero...**

**Bah, antes de eso debo verla primero... no me gusta que este tan cerca de mi Señor... algo debe estar tramando "ESA"**

**Esta bien**-_se quita sus mechones de enfrente_-pero después iré a presentarme ante ella... Sayonara...

**Si ya vete...**

* * *

_No habrían transcurrido mas de dos horas y aun así, Sesshomaru no podía localizar a la hechicera Agatsuma, Famosa en la región del Norte, pero no faltaba mucho ya que había cadáveres por el lugar. Aquella hechicera Youkai era famosa por devorar espíritus corrompidos de los_ _seres humanos, cabía la_ _posibilidad de que esa mujer quisiera comerse a kagome pero no sucedería por que Él no lo permitiría. Un palacio colosal yacía en la punta de la_ _montaña del norte, ahí estaba Agatsuma; esperando a sus visitantes._

**¿Tu debes ser la hechicera no?**

**Si.. quien me busca-**_dice la anciana acercándose a él_-**hmmm tu rostro, creo que lo he visto antes, ahhhhh ¡¿INUTAISHO?!**

**Je... no se si sea un halago que me confundan con mi padre... pero no**

**¿Su padre?**-_ríe_-ya veo... **es verdad, ya no soy tan joven... recuerdo que su padre murió hace mas de doscientos años... que lastima, pero a que debo la visita de su primogénito.**

**Usted... sabe algo acerca de los humanos**

**¿Humanos? Pues a parte de que son deliciosos, se algunas cosas...**

**No necesito que la cocines... si no que, averigües si esa persona puede... recuperar su vista o si la a perdido para siempre**

**hmmm con que es una mujer? Pues apenas que viera a la mujer en cuestión, podría decirte si tiene posibilidades.**

**Hmm, esta bien. Yo te traeré a esa persona mañana mismo y si no puedes hacer nada será mejor que me lo digas en su momento para no perder tiempo contigo...**

**Esta bien**-_hace mueca de enojo_-**Lo esperare...**

**Hasta entonces...**

* * *

_Pasando a otro plano, volvemos nuevamente con el Inu-Gumi, en su segundo día de búsqueda. Inuyasha se muestra un poco mas calmado, aun que no del todo, sigue pensando en su querida kikyo y en la desaparición de kagome. Perder a sus dos amor relativamente a la misma ves es un golpe fuerte que no puede asimilar tan fácil._

**El aroma de kagome a desaparecido por completo...**

**Inuyasha**-_interrumpe sango_- **No crees que pueda caber la posibilidad de que kagome-chan haya regresado a su época.**

**No... si así fuera su rastro estaría por la aldea y cerca del pozo**

**Es verdad... ahhhh entonces... es mejor seguir buscando...**

**Si...espero que la encontremos pronto-**_dijo shippo_-**Kagome-chan...**

**Inuyasha, crees que la señorita kagome se encuentre bien, después de todo nos enteramos de que fue raptada por los sirvientes de Naraku... y no sabemos cuales eran sus fines, tampoco si escapo... ó...**

**¡¡Excelencia!!**

**Espero que no estés pensando en algo terrible Miroku-**_dijo de modo amenazante el hanyou_-**Kagome esta con vida... no cabe duda...**

**Pero Inuyasha, se que quieres recuperar a la señorita pero... estaba sola ante esos malditos, No es que sea pesimista pero, que haríamos si ellos se atrevieron a acabar con su vida tal y como con...**

**¡¡¡¡CALLATE, ME ESCUCHASTE!!!..ahhh... Ella... ESTA CON VIDA, KAGOME NO ES TAN DÉBIL...**

**LO SE**-_gritando también_-**PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO DE CÓMO SE ENCUENTRE, DATE CUENTA QUE HAN PASADO DOS DIAS Y PARECE COMO SI SE LA HUBIERA TRAGADO LA TIERRA**

**FAH**-_ignorándolo_- **de seguro esa tonta escapo y se alejo lo mas que pudo hasta perderse... Así es ella...**

**Excelencia será mejor que ya no le diga nada a Inuyasha, recuerde que esta muy perturbado y no queremos una pelea innecesaria por favor**

**Esta bien Sango**-_suspiro_-**Pero realmente espero que se encuentre bien la señorita kagome... Ojala que ese Naraku no se haya salido con la suya**

_Los muchachos había sabido que naraku estaba detrás de todo esto puesto que Inu les comento hace poco que aquel lugar donde estaba prisionera kagome, despedía en enormes cantidades el hedor del miserable, pero hasta eso, el olfato del hanyou era mejor cada ves por que se dio cuenta que era menos intenso, en otras palabras que se trataba de Kagura y kanna, también olfateo el aroma del bebé obviamente sin saber de quien se trataba, algo que le resulto muy extraño fue percibir el olor de su medio-hermano, pero no le dio mucha importancia_

"_lo mas seguro es que sesshomaru peleo con ellos antes de que trajeran a kagome" pensó para si mismo, nunca le paso por la mente interrogar al yokai para saber si el tendría información acerca de kagome._

**También quisiera saber si... Kohaku esta involucrado**

**Sango... hmmm no pienses eso, de seguro si ese hubiese sido el caso, tu hermano hubiera salvado a la señorita. Recuerda que el a pesar de todo esta conciente... sigue vivo, a pesar de las ordenes de Naraku**

**Espero, tenga razón excelencia**-_reaccionando_-**También, podríamos buscar el rastro de Kagura... ella podría decirnos algo**

**Por que razón nos ayudaría "ESA"**

**Pues**-_contestándole a Inuyasha_-**Ella quiere ser libre y lo que menos le conviene es que Naraku se haga mas fuerte ¿No crees?**

**tal ves... pero, Kagura es aun mas difícil de encontrar, se la pasa en el cielo o si no con el maldito Naraku... solo puedo esperar y seguir buscando a "mi" Kagome**

**hmmmm**-_sango se ruborizo un poco, nunca había escuchado expresarse así a Inuyasha con respecto a su amiga._

**Esta bien sigamos buscando**-_interrumpió Miroku_

**Si... ya casi es de noche así que descansaremos mas adelante por aquella aldea, hora de irnos...**

_La búsqueda continuaba por unas horas mas, pero los planes de Inuyasha eran otros, a pesar de que si estaba preocupado por kagome, aun no_ _podía aceptar que había perdido a kikyo, así que cuneado lo no veían_ _preguntaba por dicha sacerdotisa, si la había visto, si sabían algo de ella. Pero nada,_ _mientras que su linda kagome... pasaba a segundo plano otra ves._

* * *

_En el castillo del lord de las Tierras del Oeste( a la media noche)_

* * *

**Señor sesshomaru... que bueno que regreso-saludo uno de los sirvientes**

**hmmm, donde se encuentra la Mujer Humana**

**Pues en su habitación desde luego, es la séptima del pasillo...**

**esta Bien... vigila los alrededores iré a dormirme...**

**Si... amo...**

_El Taiyokai se acerco a la antes mencionada habitación para ver si kagome se encontraba dormida, pero su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar el lugar vació, fue a la habitación de Rin, quien ya estaba dormida, por eso no pudo preguntarle nada. Un poco inquieto comenzó a olfatear el dulce aroma de kagome para ver donde se encontraba, lo siguió hasta llegar a la habitación mas grande del lugar, en otras palabras el cuarto de sesshomaru, entro mirando para todas partes y la encontró sentada en la orilla de la ventana completamente dormida, se tranquilizó al hallarla. _

_Pero después se pregunto el por que de su estadía en su habitación, no quiso despertarla pero fue inútil, la mujer se movió y en movimiento bastante cómico cayo de la orilla y se pego en la cabeza._

_Aquel de cabellos plateados se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse_

**Como eres torpe... mujer... ¿te encuentras bien?**

**¿Sesshomaru, eres tu cierto?-**_aceptando la ayuda_-**Que alegría que volvieras, me sentí muy sola cuando Rin se fue a dormir y me dejaron en ese cuarto enorme sin nadie a mi alrededor... salí como pude del cuarto y le dije a uno de tus sirvientes que me trajéese hasta tu habitación pensando que estabas aquí... pero, saliste...**

**Si... fui a buscar a la hechicera que puede ayudarte...**

**Si, fue lo que pensé**-_le sonríe como de costumbre_-**Luego quise esperarte pero me quede dormida... lo siento...**

**Esta bien, como sea ya estoy aquí... te llevare a tu cuarto**

**No**

**hmmmm ¿por qué no?**

**Quiero quedarme aquí contigo... te prometo que ni notaras me presencia, dormiré en una orilla o algo parecido... solo deseo... quedarme, tengo miedo y por alguna razón cuando tu estas a mi lado Me siento mas tranquila ¿Me dejas quedarme?**

**kagome...**

_solo pudo decir eso, la mujer se podría decir que dependía mucho de un perfecto desconocido, se sentía desprotegida y ella sabia que estaría bien al lado de aquel que la salvo, aquel que se preocupa por ella... Pero eso era algo raro para sesshomaru toda su vida a dormido solo desde pequeño y cuando joven, a pesar de haber estado con muchas yokai después de terminar el acto el se marchaba a dormir el solo, incluso se apartaba para descansar lejos de los suyos. Rin y jaken dormían_ _placidamente en otros sitios mientras el los vigilaba por las noches asegurándose de que estuviesen a salvo._

**¿Te molesta mi presencia, Sesshomaru?**

**hmmm**_**-** viéndola fijamente_-**haz lo que quieras, no me interesa... siempre y cuando no me molestes o no me dejes dormir...**

**ahh**-_le sonríe_**-¡CLARO! Me sentare aquí mismo y me quedare calladita**

**Esta bien**-_se recuesta en su cama_- **pero ya duérmete...**

**Si**-_dice al recargarse en la pared_-**Buenas noches Sesshomaru**

_No podía conciliar el sueño nuestro Yokai, solo observaba el techo, los alrededores cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche y también la miraba a ella... esa mujer era lo que mas le llamaba la atención del lugar._

_Habían pasado no mas de dos horas y en ese tiempo era lo único que contemplaba su delicadeza, su hermosa silueta dibujaba a la perfección, sus mechones cayendo por su pecho. Lo mismo que le había atraído la otra ves que la vio dormir. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, por_ _medio de su_ _híbrido hermano, JAMAS la vio de esa manera tan tranquila y dulce que tenia de dormir. Incluso parecía que todo estaba en su contra, puesto que detestaba admitir que esa humana le llamaba la atención, por que la misma Luna se reía de el, posando su luz en el rostro de kagome haciéndola mas bella y resaltaba lo obvio._

**Estúpida... Luna**

**Ahhhhhhh**-_suspiro la Mujer_- **Sessho...**

**Hmmm?**-_voltea a verla de nuevo_- **No puedo creer lo que voy...**

_De golpe de levando de su cama, tomando las cobijas fue y arropo a la mujer. Son sus manos aparto los cabellos de ella que cubrían su rostro y la contemplo por un rato mas hasta que decidió acompañarla en aquella fría pared, se sentó a su lado y se quedo dormido placidamente. Kagome quien había sentido el calor de sesshomaru a su lado se despertó y con mano sintió la compañía de su salvador. Tomando las cobijas cubrió al yokai y se recostó en su pecho mientras su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal._

_¿qué será esto? Se pregunto sin saber que aquel extraño tomaba parte importante en su vida y sin siquiera recordar que había alguien mas... __a quien... Recordar..._

**Continuara**

* * *

Hola, Dios... solo el sabe si podré continuar mi fic // puesto que tendré que alejarme por un tiempo, Como sea espero no volverme loca. Saludos a todos y pues nada mas. Ahhh mi linda kagome es bueno que no recuerdes cosas desagradable jejeje (che Inu) besos a todas las que me dejan reviews(y todos)Besos. Recuerden que les contestare por reply o por e-mail (si gustan puedo contestar todo por mail, solo acuérdense de dejarlo jeje)¡¡¡VIVA EL SESSHOME!!!

**Sayonara (Abril 2007)**


	4. Venganza, amor retorcido

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Venganza, el amor retorcido**

* * *

_No dejaba de llover y los ríos parecían desbordarse en cualquier momento, por suerte en el castillo estas inclemencias no se sentían, Rin estaba por el recibidor jugando a perseguir al señor jaken. Sesshomaru_ _no podía salir_ _puesto que no le gustaba mucho la idea de mojarse, era algo insignificante pero molesto a la ves. La Mujer de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos, casi siempre estaba sentada en la orilla de la ventana tranquila, mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus mechones y el resto de su cabellera._

**No tiene frío Kagome-sama**

**Para Nada, Rin-chan-** _sonriéndole_-**me gusta sentir la brisa, aun que se sienta un gran alboroto afuera por la tormenta**

**¡¡¡WAAA!!**-_sorprendida_- **Kagome-sama es estupenda, aun que no pueda ver sabe exactamente lo que esta pasando...**

**¡RIN!-**_le llamo la atención el youkai_

**hmm, sesshomaru-sama... lo siento…. Kagome-sama…**

**Descuida, no tiene nada de malo, no estoy molesta**

_Sesshomaru, como siempre, se le quedo viendo. Tal pareciera que a esa mujer no le molestaba nada. Agatsuma, la hechicera youkai había checado a kagome, con las debidas instrucciones de sesshomaru._

* * *

**FLAS BACK.**

**Solo quiero que le devuelvas la vista...**

**Pero la humana también tiene un problema y es que no recuerda su pasado, seguramente fue por algo muy traumático, si le doy en tratamiento indicado yo creo...**

**¡¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE SOLO LA VISTA!!!!**

**Deacuerdo**- _retrocedió la anciana mujer_-**Solo... la vista...**

**Si, cree poder?**

**Desde luego, la humana fue tocada en un punto exacto del cerebro que inhibe esa función, ya que ellos tardan mas en sanar yo diría que en unas dos semanas podrá ver...**

**¡¿dos semanas¡Tanto...!**

**Lo siento Lord de las tierras del Oeste**-_dijo casi irónicamente_- **pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, ahora la revisare y así será cada tres días, pero descuida las demás veces seré yo quien te visite**

**Bien, La mujer esta afuera... iré por ella**

**Si, No tardes, ansío poder empezar...**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

_A partir de aquel momento se ha cumplido una semana desde que la humana fue rescatada por El joven de ojos ámbar; aun que relativamente es muy poco para él había sido demasiado tiempo, estando con kagome, aun que Rin era una humana, kagome era una humana por así decirlo mayor. Distinta y su actitud para con el era inquietante, desconocía muchas cosas de varias situaciones pero no se arrepentía de haberla salvado en aquella ocasión._

_Kagome por su parte había aprendido un poco mas a valerse por si misma, en efecto sus poderes de sacerdotisa eran cada ves mayores, considerando que ella no tenia idea de su existencia. Aparte de eso la mujer su mas allegada al joven con quien había compartido este corto lapso de tiempo, pero sabia que una youkai celosa y vengativa deseaba aniquilarla, apartarla le estorbaba en todo. Pero al ser una kitsune era muy astuta y no se manchaba las manos si no que utilizaba a los demás. __Mientras que kagome no se había percatado de tal plan._

**Kagome-sama ya esta listo su baño**-_dijo con hipocresía Royuki_- **Sujétese de mi, la llevare enseguida.**

**Si**-_sonríe_-**Muchas gracias-_se sujeta de la mano de la kitsune_**

_Comenzó a guiarla hasta la bañera, la cual estaba cálida y se sentía reconfortable, ayudo a la miko a desvestirse. ella ahora tenia unas ropas distintas, Un kimono normal de color celeste, desnuda fue entrando poco a poco en aquellas aguas. Royuki tragándose su orgullo la ayudo a enjabonarse y demás cosas que hacia una sirvienta normal pero... después dijo que iba a traer mas agua caliente, puesto que estaba comenzando a tibiarse, _

_sin embargo Royuki nunca volvió. dejo a kagome sola por mas de una hora la sacerdotisa no pensó en nada malo, pero ya tenia mucho frío y no aguanto ni un segundo mas, se paro como pudo sujetándose se las paredes hasta que llego a la puerta._

**maldición... esto es mas difícil ¿qué le habrá pasado a Royuki?**

_No había con que cubrirse, la youkai lo había planeado todo muy bien. Al salir del baño kagome sintió una gran ráfaga de viento. Royuki había dejado las ventanas abiertas de los alrededores. Cada ves era peor para_ _nuestra bella joven, sentada en el piso temblando solo pudo sentir como la arropaban. Sintió una leve paz y después trato de saber quien la había auxiliado de aquella penosa situación_

**¿Quién es?**

**Se puede saber por que andas desnuda por el lugar...**

**¿Sesshomaru?-** _cubriéndose_- **eres tu verdad?**

**Si**_**-** se acerca ella y trata de ayudarla a ponerse de pie_-**levántate... te llevo para que te cambies**

**Este olor...**

**hhmmm??**

**¿Estas ropas son tuyas cierto?**

**hm, si... tienes buen olfato para ser humana...**

**Lo se... esta es tu ropa, huele mucho a ti**

_El hombre de cabellos plateados se había desprendido de la parte superior de su ropa para cubrir a la desnuda mujer, aun que había algo distinto ya que el había dicho "para ser humana" acababa de darse a descubrir pero sucedía algo mas curioso, la miko no se sorprendió pareciese que ella ya sabia de aquella diferencia de razas. _

_Ambos lo pasaron por desapercibido y el youkai se la llevo hasta su alcoba y la recostó en la cama, cuando se disponía a darle algo para ponerse, kagome se negó rotundamente, argumentando que prefería usar las ropas que emanaban ese agradable aroma; el de él_

**Como quieras... ahora ¿dime que hacías así?**

**hmm, me estaba bañando y luego Royuki fue a traerme mas agua caliente en eso yo**_-tratando de proteger a la kitsune_- **me desespere y salí para saber por que se tardaba tanto y pues... me perdí... todo fue justificado.**

**Eres muy desesperada... pero también la tonta de Royuki debió tardar mucho, como sea, No vulvas a hacer algo así.. mejor grita o algo, así alguno de los sirvientes vendrá por ti**

**Esta bien-**_poniéndose bien las ropas de sessho_- **Seré mas precavida**

**ahh**-_suspiro_- **esta bien...**

**ashhhhhhhuuuu**

**¿Te resfriaste?-**_la ve fijamente_-**es mejor que bajemos, la cena debe estar lista además, la hechicera agatsuma esta por llegar... recuerda que han pasado ya los tres días, has hecho todo lo que te ha indicado ella**

**Si, gracias a La señora Agatsuma mis ojos ya no me duelen tanto, estas Seguro que podré, volver a ver...**

**hmmm, esa Anciana dijo que podrías si seguías las indicaciones, espero que todo resulte bien**-_sujeta del hombro a la mujer_.

**Ya deseo poder**-_toca su cara_-**ver tu rostro...**

**Kagome...**

_Sus miradas se encontraron , como ya eran tan común de un tiempo acá, a pesar de la condición de kagome, ella podía verlo de manera distinta. Dibujando con sus dedos la silueta del rostro del youkai. Y además sabia perfectamente que el la miraba de la misma manera. Amos no se explicaban el extraño fenómeno que ocurría entre los dos, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento, aun que las escenas iban mejorando._

_Sesshomaru tocaba por la nuca a la mujer, haciéndola estremecer ante aquel contacto, secretamente el youkai gustaba de verla retorcerse de esa manera, le parecía "divertido" después sujetaba su mentón con delicadeza deseoso de poseer sus labios pero había algo que siempre lo detenía, quizás entraba en razón y trataba de evadir la realidad._

**Vamonos... kagome**

**si**-_se detiene un momento_-**hmmm, mi cabeza.. me duele...**

**¿Te duele?-**_checandola, y viéndola preocupado_- **Es mucho... kagome?**

**Ya... estoy bien, de seguro fue un dolor momentáneo, que se yo... discúlpame por preocuparte... Sesshomaru**

**Je... descuida, no estaba preocupado... ¿te ayudo a bajar?**

**Si... solo me sujetare de tus ropas, por cierto... espero no haberte dejado sin ropa, ya que la traigo puesta.**

**No, tengo mas así, no te preocupes...**

**JI**-_sonríe sarcásticamente_- **Descuida... No estaba preocupada**

**No le encuentro la gracia...**

**déjalo así-**_se recuesta en el brazo del youkai_-**y mejor ayúdame...**

_Bajando con cuidado los largos escalones, La mujer siempre sujetada alas ropas de su youkai, vaya... ahora lo consideraba suyo. Algo que merece ser mencionado fue el hecho de la pequeña molestia que sufrió kagome, y todo se debió a que Sesshomaru le dijo "vamos kagome" la joven no sabia por que pero aquella llamada le resultaba bastante familiar... quizás el hanyou se esta haciendo presente en sus recuerdos._

_Aun que en este preciso instante alguien mas acaparaba su atención; pero algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir extraña como si, estuviese mal no recordar su pasado puesto que había alguien importante en el._

**ahh**-_suspiro a Miko_

**¿qué sucede?**

**No lo se, de pronto sentí un dolor en mi pecho y me dieron ganas de suspirar... quizás estoy agotada...**

**Tal ves**

_Los delicados ojos del youkai se posaron en la mirada de la joven, se veía diferente aun que ¿el que puede saber? La acaba de conocer y tratar... dijo para si mismo. Pero no importa el tiempo que le des a una persona en conocerte, muchas veces con un simple día tienes para saber mucho de ese ser... incluso experimentar algún tipo de sentimiento._

_Un claro ejemplo es la pequeña Rin... con un par de días fue suficiente para que este frío youkai le tomara cariño y se preocupara por ella._

_Ahora bien, kagome ya había llamado la atención del lord, pero... entonces ¿Por qué negaba sentir algo por esa humana? Tenia miedo, de que_

_todo fuera una farsa, que tarde o temprano recordaría a ese Híbrido_ _que_ _significaba tanto para la joven... ¿era eso?_

**Kagome...**

**dime...**

**cuando recuperes la vista, te iras de aquí... ya te lo había dicho...**

**Si, lo se-**_bajo su rostro_-**Pero mientras llegue esa día, yo tratare de aprovechar al máximo la compañía de todos... especialmente la tuya...**

_Temor, era lo único que podía pensar, esa mujer le causaba temor... puesto que con tan solo unas palabras lo hacia sentir indefenso, incluso a su merced._

_La ayudo a sentarse en la mesa y dejo al lado algún sirviente que la ayudase a comer mientras el solo se marcho para recibir a la hechicera. __Al termino de la cena la mujer paso con Agatsuma para que la revisara y_ _le diera sus tan amargos remedios para que la joven volviera a ver. Aun que eso significara alejarse de él._

* * *

_Sesshomaru... repetía una y otra ves, quería saber si el... estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, deseaba verlo... con todas sus fuerzas. Era un sentimiento confuso a la ves ya que, si lo veía eso resultaría ser la pauta para que ella se alejara de su lado. Pero sin importarle las consecuencias ella quería verlo... nada mas... ver a esa persona que la ayudo en este_ _tiempo, ya que nadie mas había aparecido en su auxilio._

**Bien mi pequeña niña... hemos terminado por hoy**

**¡¿Ya?!-**_abriendo y cerrando los ojos_- **Muchas gracias por todo...**

**No es nada... Te veré en tres días, ya falta menos... por cierto, necesito que vayas a un lago cercano y respires el aire fresco para que ese ungüento haga efecto, de nada te sirve solo estar encerrada aquí.**

**Pero... Sesshomaru no me deja salir a menos que sea con alguien...**

**Pues yo te ayudo**-_la sujeta_- **vamos, después te recogerá algún sirviente**

**Esta bien**

_La hechicera le avisó a un sirviente que estaba por los alrededores, que fuese a recoger a la joven en media hora, mientras tanto kagome se relajo y dejo que el ungüento hiciese efecto. Agatsuma por su parte le lavo los ojos, queriendo ayudarla a regresar al castillo la joven se rehusó pues quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenia para respirar ese aire puro, aun que ya fuese de noche, además el sirviente vendría a recogerla en unos minutos, la youkai opto por dejarla sola sin imaginar que corría peligro por el simple hecho de ser humana... y aun mas por ser Miko._

**El ungüento me hace mejor, puedo sentir relajados mis ojos... aun que ese brebaje ****es**- _haciendo muecas de disgusto_- **¡¡Sumamente amargo!!**

**Mujer... tu poder espiritual es increíble**

_Escucho aquel susurro estremecedor, después de la nada salió un enorme ogro que deseaba alimentarse de todo el poder que albergaba en el interior de nuestra sacerdotisa, inconscientemente el miedo de la joven la ayudo a despertar un poco el poder que poseía creando un campo de_ _energía temporal que rechazo al demonio, aturdido se puso de pie y volvió a atacar a kagome sin importarte nada, pero fue salvada en el momento exacto pero no por algún joven apuesto de cabellos plateados si no mas bien por alguien de negruzco cabello ondeando con el viento._

**Era un Oni muy débil... por que te causo tanto problema...**

**hmmm-**_aun temblando_- **yo ¿quién esta ahí¿quién eres?**

**¿Qué¿Acaso no puedes verme?**

**Disculpe pero es que no... puedo hacerlo...**

**Que extraño, pero aun así eso no justifica que no usases tu poder espiritual contra ese demonio...**

**Usted debe de conocerme ¿verdad? disculpe pero tampoco recuerdo nada de mi pasado... podría decirme ¿quien es?**

**No recuerdas nada... Kagome, que rayos te paso... por que sufriste ese accidente ¿acaso fue Naraku? Pero aun así. Aun que fuese su culpa**

**Por que no te protegió...**

**¡SACERDOTISA!**

**hm... ¿Sesshomaru?**

_Kagome se había encontrado con una miko, pero no una cualquiera si no con ¿kikyo?, aquella mujer que había sido eliminada por Naraku hace poco, la responsable de que Inuyasha ignorase a kagome por ir en su búsqueda. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué hacia aun con vida?_

**Kagome-** _le dijo sesshomaru quien había llegado antes de que kikyo preguntara a nuestra confundida mujer sobre Inuyasha_

**¿Sesshomaru? Discúlpame me aleje un poco pero... ya iban a venir por mi los sirvientes del castillo...**

**lo se-**_aseguro el youkai_- **pero decidí venir personalmente y que bueno que lo hice, así pude evitar-**_mirando a kikyo_- **algo desagradable...**

**¿hmmm? Si tu lo dices...**

**Kagome-**_volteando la mirada hacia ella_- **espérame en este lugar, no te muevas... no tardo mucho, tengo que hablar con... esta persona**

**Esta... bien, no me moveré de aquí... por cierto, Muchas gracias señorita**-_dirigiéndose obviamente a la sacerdotisa_-**disculpe que no pueda recordarla pero, aun así le estoy agradecida por salvarme, hasta pronto**

**No, te preocupes... No fue nada... kagome**

_El lord de aquellas tierras camino no muy lejos del lugar para entablar una extraña conversación con aquella mujer de largos cabellos que estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido. A pesar de no conocer muy bien al hermano de su amado Inuyasha, ella sabia lo difícil que era que el se interesada en alguien mas que en si mismo, y mucho menos que su atención haya sido_ _depositada en esa simple mujer ¿qué tenia ella que cautivaba los corazones de quienes la conocieran? Al final sesshomaru se dispuso a hablar de muy mala manera por cierto._

**Creí que habías muerto... yo mismo vi cuando Naraku te elimino**

**Si me di cuenta, pero no puedo ser eliminada tan fácilmente, no sin antes matar a Naraku y llevarme conmigo al infierno a inuyasha...**

**Que mas me da... pero solo quise hablar contigo para decirte que kagome a perdido la memoria y por si fuera poco también la vista, por el momento se recupera para poder ver de nuevo pero... No quiero que le menciones sobre el híbrido de mi hermano...**

**ahhh-** _mirándolo cínicamente_- **y ¿se puede saber por que? Me resulta divertido ver que te preocupas por esa mujer... quizás te interesa**

**Bah-** _dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante_-**Supongo que eso no te interesa, además ahora que lo pienso... Tu la detestas... entonces ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí buscándola? Por que dudo mucho que se hayan encontrado por mera coincidencia y que además le salvaras la vida.**

**Pues en eso tienes razón fue muy difícil encontrarla puesto que su poder espiritual ha bajado mucho... pero el motivo de mi visita es por que aquel ataque de Naraku me dejo gravemente herida, a pesar de mis habilidades no pude eliminar todo el veneno así que necesito del poder de kagome para conseguirlo... aun que ahora me sirve de poco, pero supongo que después despertara su verdadero potencial...**

**Eso no lo se- **_mirando a kagome desde lejos_-**Cuando recupere la vista puedes hablar con ella y recordarle sobre su pasado si quieres... pero antes no, si recupera la memoria se asustara y no me dejara ayudarle, además el imbecil de mi hermano no sabrá como ayudarla. Es solo eso, ya después puede largarse a donde mas le plazca...**

**Ya veo...**

_La mujer lo miro detalladamente, si había algo que poseía kikyo era el ser una persona bastante perspicaz, y aquella palabras no la engañaron para nada. Pero todo le resultaba favorable ya que su querido Inuyasha la hacia perdida y kagome ni siquiera lo recordaba. No estaba en sus planes regresar al camino a su rival... Aun que seguía resultándole extraño el interés del Taiyoukai por la humana o quizás tenga otras intenciones con ella, eso era lo de menos para esa mujer._

* * *

_Como llego se fue desapareciendo en la penumbra de la noche, mientras Sesshomaru regresaba a donde se encontraba Kagome._

**Bien, regresemos...**

**Si, Sesshomaru-** _tomándolo del brazo_-**gracias por venir por mi**

**Es mi deber**-_siguiendo su camino_-**Vamos para que descanses**

_¿Solamente deseaba ayudarla¿realmente no le interesaba nada mas¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que la joven mujer empezaba a sentir?_

_Todo parecía tan cruel, pero había algo detrás de todo esto. Por que Sesshomaru era muy condescendiente con Kagome, como para solo_ _tenerle gratitud. El camino de regreso fue largo pero fue mejor, la joven de cabellos largos y negros sentía una gran tranquilidad al lado de su acompañante. No cabía duda... ella había quedado cautivada por el hombre que la salvo y con el que compartido este tiempo, por que al final el amor es muy impredecible, cuando a algunos necesitaban varios años de conocerse y otros segundo. A kagome solo le basto una semana..._

_Pero... era del todo correcto este amor, ya que había olvidado algo importante y estaba indefensa...¿No será acaso un sentimiento confundido? Quien... sabe... solo había que sentirlo nada mas._

**Al fin... llegamos**

**Bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama**-_dijo alegre Royuki_

**hmmm, lleva a la mujer a su cuarto para que descanse...**

**ahh, si-**_dijo de mala gana_-**Sígame por favor... kagome-sama**

**Muchas gracias-**_sonrió la joven mujer_

_La kitsune seguía molesta de que su plan no hubiese resultado, los celos se apoderaban cada ves mas de ella. Deseaba a Sesshomaru mientras que el apenas si notaba que esta existía... mientras que aquella humana significaba mucho mas para el lord del castillo._

**ahhh, sujétese par subir las escaleras...**

**Si, señor señorita Royuki...**

**Aja...**

_Aprovechando que la humana no podía ver, Royuki hacia muecas de disgusto hacia ella abiertamente. Después se percato de la presencia de Ryo-taro, el joven kitsune, quien fue a hacerle compañía a su compañera y de una ves tener la posibilidad de acercarse a kagome. Puesto que a este sujeto le fascinaba ser el centro de atención de las bellas damas._

_Y seamos sinceros, a pesar de nunca haber cortejado a una humana, aceptaba que la chica era muy hermosa._

**Buenas noches Royuki... kagome-sama**

**ah, hola-**_ideando algo, soltó a la mujer_- **Ryo-taro te encargo a la señorita vuelvo enseguida...**

**Tárdate todo lo que quieres, me dejas en mus buena compañía...**

**hmmm, usted es el encargado de la cocina ¿cierto?**

**Asi es mi dulce damisela-**_besando la mano de kagome_- **que bueno que me recuerda, es todo un honor...**

**Je, que cosas dice Ryo-taro-kun...**

**Ahhhh-**_sorprendido_- **hasta recuerda mi nombre...**

**En efecto, quiero saber el de todos ,ya que son muy amables con migo.**

**Lo menos que puedo hacer es llamarlos por su nombres.**

**hmmm**- _sonrojándose__levemente_

_El youkai zorro se sentía algo extraño, pues era siempre el quien hacia sonrojarse a las señoritas, pero al recibir tan solo una cálida sonrisa de esa mujer humana, ocasionaba que el halagado fuera el._

_Ya lo había dicho antes, kagome es una bella y cautivante mujer, no es raro que este joven sirviente comience a enamorarse de su damisela._

**Bien-**_sonrojado_- **la llevare a su habitación, kagome-sama**

**Mucha Gracias Ryo-kun**

**Ahhh, si-** _nervioso al escuchar aquella abreviación de su nombre, lo cual no le molesto en lo mas mínimo_- **Si... vamos...**

* * *

_La noche paso y a la mañana siguiente el señor del castillo salió a revisar los alrededores como de costumbre pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquella mujer, manipuladora de los vientos._

**¡¿KAGURA?!**

**hmm- **_voltea a verlo_- **ahhhhh ¡¿SESSHOMARU?!**

_El silencio se hizo presente por un momento hasta que la mujer youkai, sonrojada, comenzó una conversación poco usual con el taiyoukai._

**Sesshomaru, Naraku esta muy interesado en encontrar a kagome para que le ayude a localizar el ultimo fragmento de la perla... puesto que kikyo a muerto... ahora...**

**¿Muerto? Es verdad... lo había olvido-**_dijo con sarcasmo_

**Si, aquella sacerdotisa... pero por alguna razón kagome no se encuentra al lado de Inuyasha, recordé que tu la ayudaste en aquella ocasión por que estabas en deuda así que pensé... que podrías saber algo...**

**Bah... esa humana, solo le debía ese favor... ya después la deje por los alrededores para que Inuyasha la encontrase, no se mas al respecto**

**Fue... lo que imagine**-_le sonríe_- **aun así debo seguir buscando, su poder no es fácil de detectar...**

**Quizás aquella mujer ya este muerta-**_dijo antes de alejarse sesshomaru_

**¿Muerta?... vaya... esto complica las cosas pero es muy probable**

_La sierva de Naraku se alejo como de costumbre montada en aquella pluma enorme, mientras se hacia a la idea de que... tal ves aquella chiquilla si había muerto. Aun que eso haría mas difícil el trabajo de Naraku por otro lado se había desecho de un muy fuerte rival._

_Por otra parte el joven de ojos ámbar se preguntaba por que había mentido de esa manera, no deseaba que Naraku encontrara a kagome o quizás... era para que Inuyasha dejase de buscarla. __Molesto consigo mismo, entendió que esa "indeseable" Mujer... ya significaba algo para él._

**Maldita... Mujer...**

* * *

_Mientras tanto al destino le gusta hacer de las suyas y hace que kagura e Inuyasha se encuentre, lo que ocasiona una gran tensión para todos._

**¡¡KAGURA, TU TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICIÓN DE KAGOME¡¡RESPONDE!!-**_grito el híbrido_

**Ja, Inuyasha... que tonto eres... desde que raptamos a kagome de eso hace una semana, además tu crees que si supiéramos algo estaríamos buscándola también...**

**MALDITA-**_mas molesto_- **Entonces donde diablos esta?**

**Pues aquella ves no pudimos apoderarnos de sus ojos para encontrar el ultimo fragmento y la dejamos muy grave, jajajajaja...**

**NO TE BURLES MISERABLE**- _grito sango_

**Ja, su poder espiritual no se encuentra por estos alrededores... lo mas probable es que ya haya muerto. Pregunte por todos lados y nadie la ha visto... ahhh supongo que buscaremos el fragmento por nuestra propia cuenta, que fastidio.**

**¿Kagome-chan esta muerta?**-_comenzó a llorar Shippo_- **NO... no**

**Kagome-chan-**_dijo evitando el llanto la exterminadora_-**es imposible**

_El mas alterado por la noticia fue obviamente el hanyou quien no salía de sus pensamientos, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nado. Recordando y repitiendo las palabras de kagura en su mente._

_¡¿kagome a muerto?! Se dijo una y otra ves hasta que se dejo caer al suelo sin ganas de seguir charlando con la mujer youkai, __Naraku le había arrebatado lo mas valioso en su vida y dos veces, no conforme de acabar miserablemente con la existencia de kikyo... también aniquilo a su querida kagome... o mejor dicho la dejo morir._

_Empezó a imaginarse a su linda miko, pidiendo auxilio y el ignorándola por ir de tras de kikyo, después veía cerrar los ojos de la joven de ropas extrañas y verdes... __Fue difícil pensar en aquello que se formo repentinamente en la mente del hanyou ¡kagome! Se dijo una y otra ves._

**Es mentira-** _alcanzo a decir_-**No puede ser verdad... Kagome debe de estar a salvo y oculta... eso es todo...**

**Quien sabe... pero no la hemos encontrado, pero en fin debo irme a darle la buena noticia a Naraku-**_agrego kagura_- **Ja, Dos mikos eliminadas... ya no tenemos nada que temer...**

**¡CALLATE, MALDITA!-**_grito con mucho coraje reflejado en su mirada_

**Joven inuyasha cálmese**-_dijo Miroku, deteniéndolo_- **ya después no encargaremos de esto, por ahora... tenemos que estar seguro de lo que sucedió verdaderamente...**

**GRRRRRRRR, esta bien Miroku, pero mas vale que te largues kagura si no quieres ser eliminada por colmillo de acero**

**Como digas... jajajaja**-_dijo antes de huir aquella youkai_

_Hubo silencio, entre todos los presentes, aquella noticia fue devastadora, sin importar si era verdad o no ya causaba angustia en los corazones de todos en especial en el de Inuyasha._

_Se quedaron a pasar la tarde hasta que llegara la penumbra de la noche que llevaba consigo el recuerdo vago de aquella sacerdotisa de larga cabellera y la joven mujer de tierna sonrisa. __Dos personas que cautivaron el corazón de un híbrido y que eran la razón de dolor en estos precisos instantes._

**Kagome... ¿Verdad que es mentira todo?-**_dijo el hanyou con la mirada baja en las ramas de un árbol_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.-** sigo tardándome (jejeje) de antemano agradezco todos sus comentarios buenos y malos, jalones de orejas etc. besos a todos y todas mis bellas lectoras, Por cierto, estoy respondiendo muy lento a sus mensajes pero trato de hacerlo mas rapido asi que les are esta pregunta ¿les llegan mis mensajes? ya sean por mail o por los mensajes de la fanfiction. quisiera saber si les llegan en fin saludos a todos y sean muy felices.

**Mayo del 2007**


	5. Te protegeré,Decisión Final

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

* * *

Por.- **Soralove**

Editado.- **María T**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Te protegeré, Decisión final**

_En tiempo sigue su curso nada lo detiene es inexpresivo y poco consiente en cuando a nuestros acontecimientos. Pero es lo más natural, el grupo de Inuyasha a dejado de buscar a kagome después de la noticia dada por kagura, la cual se volvió para ellos en una triste realidad. Sin imaginarse que la bella mujer se encontraba al lado de aquel de bellos ojos ámbar y larga cabellera plateada como la de su híbrido hermano._

_El plazo de aquella hechicera se había cumplido, tres semanas exactas desde que comenzó el tratamiento y un poco mas de convivencia entre nuestro lord y kagome, y ese tiempo era aprovechado al máximo por ambos, será que por fin se rebelan mutuamente sus sentimientos..._

**Por fin te vuelvo a encontrar... kagome**

_Kikyo había permanecido pendiente de su reencarnación durante todo este tiempo, ya que sus poderes había incrementado, no tanto como ella desearía pero lo suficiente como para devolverle la tranquilidad a la sacerdotisa quien aun permanecía oculta del poder de Naraku, por que si este la encontrara ahora si terminaría para siempre con su existencia, por eso necesitaba del poder de kagome._

**Kagome-sama-**_saludo una de las sirvientes_**-Hoy salió mas temprano**

**Maldición-**_dijo kikyo ocultándose, quería hablar con la mujer a solas y aquella sirviente era un obstáculo_

**Ah, buenos días... Sakuyo, pues si me gusta dar la vuelta por los alrededores, me encanta respirar el aire fresco... además siento mas paz.**

**ahhhhh-**_sonrojada la joven youkai_**-Kagome-sama que linda se ve no cabe duda que toda una sacerdotisa... y como va con su poder espiritual**

**Un poco mejor, al menos ahora se que me pertenece-**_sonríe_**- Sesshomaru me lo dijo hace poco y yo e tratado de maximizar mi energía... me gustaría serle de utilidad-**_sonrojada recordándolo_

**Si ya vera que si puede, además con el apoyo del señor hacia usted...**

**Sesshomaru**_-suspirando_**- Agatsuma dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar mi vista, eso me tiene muy feliz... pero... también nerviosa por que será la primera vez que vea a Sesshomaru**

**AHHH es muy emocionante, kagome-sama... además, el señor es muy apuesto se llevará una gran sorpresa al verlo...ahhhhh**

**De por sí me atrae de tantas maneras... me imagino como será cuando lo vea, sólo espero que él... le interese de la misma manera**

**No se preocupe... se nota mucho la preocupación del señor hacia usted**

**Ojalá, Sakuyo...**

**La dejaré por un momento, aun no termino mis quehaceres... **

**Esta bien, permaneceré aquí un rato más...**

_La Miko se aseguro de que aquella youkai se fuera para poder aparecer delante de kagome y así lo hizo, ella escuchó el ruido y trato de identificar aquella voz sin mucho éxito_

**¿Quién es?**

**Aun no puedes verme, vaya... no importa... soy Kikyo, una sacerdotisa**

**¡¿Sacerdotisa¿Acaso eres la mujer de la otra ocasión? Con la que Sesshomaru hablo por un tiempo...**

**Exacto, la misma, debes saberlo por mi poder espiritual... es muy parecido al tuyo ¿no, Kagome?**

**Es verdad-**_menos asustada_**-Que bueno es saber de usted de nuevo, me conoce¿verdad?, éso es lindo, aparte de Sesshomaru nadie más sabe de mí.**

**Je-**_con ironía_**-es cierto... nadie más... pero bueno, mi visita es para pedirte un favor muy especial**

**¿Favor? **

_Kagome era buena, amable y condescendiente por naturaleza, así que un llamado de ayuda no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Con su bella sonrisa característica acepta la petición de la mujer de mirada fría._

_Le explicó exactamente lo que debía hacer, pero había un problema en todo ésto, al expulsar su poder espiritual sería evidente su ubicación debido al alcancé de impacto. Su poder no podía pasar desapercibido y eso sería como estar llamando al mismo Inuyasha para que encontrase a kagome sana y salvarla, y éso no lo permitiría Sesshomaru_

**Se que puedes hacerlo pero-**_pensó kikyo en que ella tampoco desearía que su Hanyou se volviera a ilusionar con aquella joven_**-No sé si...**

**Todo estará bien-**_tomándola de las manos_**-Kikyo-chan**

**hmmm ¿Kikyo-chan?-**_dijo muy extrañada_

_Cautivar los corazones de las personas era tarea facil para la jovencita de cabellos ondulados, no por nada había atrapado la atención del terco Inuyasha y del frío Sesshomaru, la amistad de una exterminadora, un monje varios youkais y humanos por igual._

_Tal parece, que kikyo comenzaba a notar esa cualidad, y era motivo de miedo para ella, después de todo ella odiaba a kagome ¡¿o No?!_

**Deja que la energía fluya hacia mí.**

**Sí, es más sencillo... así kikyo-chan, pero puedo sentir una tristeza en tu corazón ¿por qué estas triste?**

**ah-**_Le sonríe_**-Supongo que no puedo ocultar lo evidente, en estos momentos tu alma y la mía se hace una sola ya que tu poder esta purificando la herida en mi pecho...**

**¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esta herida? Hay mucha energía maligna, tal vez no se mucho al respecto pero... aun con mi poca experiencia puedo notar este poder demoníaco.**

**Un demonio fue quien me hizo esto pero no puedo purificarlo del todo... por eso necesito de tu ayuda...**

**Ya veo, descuida haré mi mejor esfuerzo... Y te prometo salvarte**

**kagome...**

_La bella sacerdotisa de largos cabellos lacios, abrió los ojos de par en par puesto que la joven era demasiado amable con todos._

_A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando kagome la ayudo en aquella cueva que adsorbía los poderes de las sacerdotisa. En esa ocasión pensó que todo ese esfuerzo e interés era por Inuyasha y no por ella..._

_Pero ahora kagome no recordaba para nada al hanyou, así que no lo estaba haciendo por él... mas bien, era su deseo ayudar a la miko._

_El destello de los ojos de la joven mujer no desaparecieron en ningún momento, aun por su falta de visión. Emanaba calidez por todas partes._

**Ya falta poco... resiste...**

**Ahh, sí- **_contesto kikyo absorta de sus pensamientos_

**Aunque tu corazón muestre una confusión, aun sigue siendo puro... lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de no ser una persona totalmente**

**Buena... Pero es que ninguna esencia es solamente pura. También esta la maldad, ya depende de la persona que cualidad muestra mas.**

**Kagome-**_demasiada sorprendida_**- Recuerdo que hace poco yo dije algo muy parecido a lo que acabas de decirme pero por alguna razón no lo recordé... es increíble como eres en realidad.**

**¿Realidad? Supongo que sí, sabes tu esencia es muy parecida a la mía y tu voz es casi idéntica... aunque-**_comienza a reírse_**- Tu hablas ya como toda una mujer y yo apenas una niña.**

**¿ha? Jajajajaja**

_La risa de aquella mujer fría resonaba por el lugar, Kikyo pocas veces sonreía y no se diga reírse sin pena como en esos instantes. Aunque en veces pasadas se había burlado de kagome e incluso de Inuyasha, esta vez era diferente, si le resultaba divertida la observación de la joven._

**Listo, esa muestra de alegría ayudó a purificar tu herida, kikyo-chan**

**¿Enserió? Pensé que tardaríamos más...**

**Ya ves, todo salió bien Kikyo-chan... Que bueno.**

**Kagome-chan...**

* * *

_No alcanzó a terminar cuando, un gran viento apareció entre ambas, era el lord de las tierras quien estaba sumamente molesto._

_Y como no estarlo si aquella cantidad de poder espiritual había llamado la atención de los youkai de los alrededores._

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PROPONES MUJER?!-**_dirigiéndose a kikyo_

**¡Sesshomaru! Ya te había dicho que necesitaba de Kagome para recuperarme del todo...**

**SÍ, Y TAMBIÉN RECUERDO HABERTE DICHO QUE SÓLO TE AYUDARÍA CUANDO RECUPERARA LA VISTA...NO ANTES**

**Si pero no lo sabía, además mi intención no es contárselo a Nadie**

**BAH; pues no lo parece... ahora con esa expulsión de energía va a ser evidente su ubicación-**_dijo Furioso_**- MALDITA SEA**

**hmmm**

**Sesshomaru por favor, no regañes a kikyo-chan además... hemos mostrado nuestra ubicación ¿Pero a quien?**

**Pues a muchos Youkai que se alimentan de los poderes de las sacerdotisa, además yo ya había charlado con esta Mujer... no la defiendas**

**Yo veré-**_dijo kikyo algo temerosa_**- como me las arreglo pero "ÉL" no se va a enterar que están aquí**

**Seguramente ya se percato de la liberación de energía, además él sabe perfectamente de quién proviene...**

**Aun así, yo podré... hacer algo. Ahora lo que debes hacer es llevarte a kagome, pondré un campo de energía para disipar la esencia de ella... y después veré que hago... ahora ¡¡LARGOOO!!**

**YA ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITA MUJER**

_Amenazo con ojos desafiantes sessho a kikyo, mientras kagome sólo podía sentir la carga de energía maligna acercándose... además de otra energía algo familiar ¿pero quien sería? Además se parecía un poco a la de el lord de estas tierras. Sin darle importancia fue hasta llegar a su querido taiyoukai, se sujeto de su brazo, eso calmo un poco la ira de Sesshomaru, y se fueron hasta llegar al castillo. No sin antes despedirse._

**¡¡Adiós... KIKYO-CHAN!!**

_Decía mientras se alejaba más y más, kikyo por su parte miro con ternura a la joven mujer y regreso a su realidad a enfrentar a todos esos espíritus y a alguien más que se acercaba poco a poco._

**Seguramente ya se alejaron- **_se dijo a si misma la miko-_**No puedo dejar que Inuyasha se entere que kagome esta con sesshomaru.**

_Pero había algo distinto en la mirada de la bella mujer de larga cabellera, estaba contenta de poder volver a ver a su hanyou pero también había algo más en todo ésto, kagome ya no le era tan indiferente supuso que comprendía un poco más el carisma de aquella chiquilla..._

_Además se podría decir que fue la primera vez que kikyo sintió como si tuviese una amiga algo que nunca experimento. Mientras yacía en sus pensamientos se acercaba un joven de plateados cabellos y un traje color sangre... __¡La había encontrado!_

**¡¡¿KIKYO?!!-**_dijo muy apenas el híbrido_

**Inu... Inuyasha...**

**¡¡KIKYOOOOOO!!-**_se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas_**- ¡ESTAS VIVA¡ESTAS VIVA! Ohh mi querida kikyo... que bueno que estas bien... sabía que había sentido tú presencia, es tan poderosa y ese poder sólo podía provenir de tí... estoy tan feliz...**

**Inuyasha... yo también tenía ganas de volver a verte-**_decía tiernamente sollozando_**-Aun que fuese... una vez más**

_La pareja se veía tiernamente adornada de un campo de energía que impedía que pasara cualquier yokai con malas intenciones, desde luego kikyo dejo que sólo pudiera entrar ese hanyou que había robado su corazón, se besaron con delicadeza y como si no hubiera un mañana pero siempre suele haber un "pero" ambos sentía que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien... Kikyo experimentaba una gran inquietud en su pecho e Inuyasha no estaba completamente feliz por que hacía muerta a su querida kagome; En su corazón habitaba la esperanza de verla otra vez._

_Pero era difícil entender al híbrido debería estar contento de recuperar al amor de su vida... sin embargo le faltaba kagome... sería algún tipo de complejo, necesitaba tenerlas a ambas para ser feliz o su ser sólo estaba confundido. ¿Quién sabe?_

* * *

_Mientras tanto lejos de ellos estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol, la dulce mujer de penetrante aroma y el sujeto de ojos dorados... pensando en tantas cosa y sin decírselas mutuamente._

_Sesshomaru había reaccionado muy precipitadamente y éso le preocupaba en gran medida. Era tan aterrador perder a kagome de esa manera... por que al final lo planeado era regresarla con sus compañero al lado de ese imbécil, pensó para sí. Sin embargo, él no deseaba dejarla apartarse de su lado. Por su parte de Joven sentía una paz estando al lado de su querido youkai, aun que dudaba un poco en demostrarle lo que sentía puesto que él no había aceptado o confirmado estar interesado en ella, quizás solo estaba confundiendo el cariño que el taiyoukai le demostraba... éso era lo que menos quería creer en estos momentos._

**Sesshomaru...**

**Dime**

**Te dije que aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que me queda a tu lado, mientras recupero la vista...**

**Si, así fue...**

**Pues quiero que sepas... que yo**

_Antes de continuar hablando ella reposó su cabeza en el hombro del youkai mientras con su mano llamaba a la de sesshomaru, este entendió aquel mensaje y posteriormente sujeto fuertemente a kagome._

_La mujer estaba temerosa de seguir conversando pero no había marcha atrás así que tras un leve suspiro y de sentirse segura tomada de la mano de su querido taiyoukai prosiguió._

**Yo... me quedaré contigo... aunque haya recuperado la vista...**

**¡¿Qué?!-**_dijo extrañado y volteó a verla._

**No sé si esta bien o mal, lo único que logro entender es que me sentiré muy sola si me aparto de tí-**_cerro los ojos_**-Así que déjame estar contigo... si quieres, puedo ser de mucha utilidad una vez que pueda ver de nuevo. **

**Kagome...**

**¿Sí, Sesshomaru?**

**Realmente... tú... ¿Tú no quieres alejarte de mí?**

**Ahh-**_bajo la mirada sonrojada_**-No... No quiero apartarme de ti.**

**No se por que eres Así...**

**¿Te molesta mucho?**

**Para nada- **_la abraza por la espalda y acerca a su pecho_**-Éso es lo que me atrae de tí... Mujer...**

**Se... Sesshomaru**

_¿Se había declarado? O sólo se le salió decirlo... o tal vez se refería a otra cosa, eso era lo de menos ahora. Kagome estaba emocionada de escuchar esas palabras y pudo sentir como la sangre se le subía al rostro. Sujetó con fuerza la tersa mano de su acompañante, sintiéndose más calmada._

_Sesshomaru se había propuesto así mismo conservar a kagome, el deseaba tenerla a su lado, había desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella. No le importaba Matar a Inuyasha si se interponía... mas bien a Nadie, sea youkai o humano, si se interponía en sus planes sería eliminado así de sencillo. Se engaño así mismo por un largo tiempo pero ahora que la Miko le decía esas palabras todo le quedo claro...__Kagome se convertiría en su MUJER._

**Es mejor que regresemos, de seguro Rin se preocupara por nosotros...**

**Sí...**

**Sabes Sesshomaru me siento más tranquila después de haberte dicho lo que sentía-**_sonrojada_**- Ya tenía ansias de decirte lo que...**

**Shhhh- **_le puso su dedo en los labios de ella_**- Ya no hables**

**Pero- **_aun más sonrojada_**- Es que...**

_De manera espontánea y sorpresiva el youkai abrazo a kagome, siendo cálido en ello. Fue el causante del sonrojo en exceso de parte de la joven. _

* * *

_Parecía todo tan tierno y perfecto en ese entonces pero todo le complicó esa misma noche de regreso en el castillo. Ya que aquella nueva "relación" mas cercana entre ellos fue notada por cierta Kitsune, maldita, envuelta en celos, ROYUKI estaba muerta de la envidia y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos tuvieran relaciones, dejando embarazada a la humana y así sería su Mujer para siempre..._

**MALDITA MUJER ¿Cómo pudo engatusar a mi amado Sesshomaru? Seguramente es una Bruja... pero ésto no se va a quedar así, No le permitiré quedarse con él NOO- **_se dijo para sí misma_

**Hola Royuki ¿qué haces aquí sola? Viste que ya regresó tu amado Señor pero... ni siquiera te hace caso que mal...**

**Ahh ¿Ryo-Taro?**

_De pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, algo mas drástico que involucraba a su amigo Zorro, así que no pensó dos veces y se fue a hablar a solas con él. Explicándole su nuevo plan bastante convincente, o mas bien excitando al sujeto para que no pudiera contener las ganas de poseer a aquella Humana y eso la destrozaría, así sesshomaru no podría reclamarla como mujer suya_.

**Sabes Ryo-taro... sospecho que te interesa mucho la humana...**

**¡¿Kagome-sama?! Pues ya te había dicho que esa maldita me hacía sentir a mi intimidado... es increíble que no haya podido cautivarla**

**Que modesto eres-**_dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás_**-Eres muy apuesto y tienes una actitud cautivante pero no puedes competir con el señor Sesshomaru y obviamente ella lo prefiere.**

**En eso tienes razón-**_Dijo muy enojado_**-Bah pero si Sesshomaru no la haría gozar como puedo hacerlo yo... es una tonta...**

**Sí..., es una tonta, pero debes hacerle saber que eres mucho mejor amante**

**¿Quieres decir que... vaya y?**

**Exacto... Ryo-taro o me vas decir que no tienes ganas de acariciar su tierno y delicado cuerpo... con ese aroma penetrante que tanto te encanta... Dejaras que Sesshomaru la haga suya primero.**

**No-**_dijo ya más inquieto que antes_**-NO PARA NADA, esa mujer es la que no me deja dormir a gusto... sólo pienso en tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, morderle sus pechos... TODO**

**Je-**_río victoriosa Royuki-_**Pues... ve ¿qué esperas?**

_El kitsune fue directo al cuarto de kagome, como animal en celo ideaba como hacerle el amor una y otra vez a la humana hasta dejarla exhausta. Aquellas intenciones no pasaron por la cabeza de nadie, ni de sesshomaru ni de la misma kagome que escucho como llamaban a su puerta e__inocentemente fue__ abrir sin imaginar las intenciones de aquel sujeto_

**Hola, eres tú, Ryo-taro ¿Cierto?-**_dijo guiándose por el youki que emanaba por parte del kitsune_

**Así es Kagome-sama-**_dijo mirándola descaradamente-_**He venido para decirle algo muy importante.**

**Que sucede...**

_La mirada tierna y a la vez seductora hacía más complaciente lo que iba hacer Ryo-taro, así que cuidadosamente cerro la puerta, se acercó a kagome, la sujeto de la cintura y fue ahí donde se desato todo._

_Mientras Royuki observaba desde la seguridad de la ventana en la copa de un árbol... todo estaba resultando como ella quería._

**Ryo-taro ¿qué te sucede?-**_pregunto consternada mientras lo apartaba de su cuerpo-_** Tu no eres así...**

**Kagome-sama, es que yo la deseo tanto-**_dijo con descaro mientras besada el cuello de la mujer y sus manos tocaban su espalda._

**¡DETENTE!... ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME TOQUES...¡BASTA!**

**No Puedo-**_decía poniendo más fuerza en sus caricias y recostando a la humana en la cama_**-Éste soy yo realmente...**

**Es mentira... Ryo-kun**

_Dijo muy decepcionada, por alguna extraña razón ella no estaba asustada. mucho menos entró en crisis, como Royuki quería, Mas bien estaba tranquila, sabía perfectamente que no le sucedería nada malo... ya que ella puede apartarlo a la hora que quisiera dado que sus poderes de Miko podrían purificarlo y destruirlo. Aun así deseaba saber el por qué de su comportamiento; cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono ella no __tuvo más remedio que apartarlo bruscamente con una liberación de __energía espiritual._

**Discúlpame...**

**AHHH-**_grito de dolor y se aparto un poco_**-Kagome-sama... Perdóneme usted a mi...**

**¡¿he?!**

_Acto seguido Royuki atacó por la espalda a kagome, dejándola lastimada e inconsciente; Esa Kitsune había ayudado a Ryo-taro para que pudiera disfrutar placidamente de su amada Humana. _

_Después de atacarla se fue dejándolos solos, El Kitsune comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la desmayada y presenciar la belleza de esa persona, por su mente paso detenerse... por que el sentía algo fuerte por ella. Pero su imprudencia y deseos eran más grandes que siguió su plan._

**Kagome-sama... por que es tan hermosa**

_Primeramente la despojo de sus ropas, mostrando su divina desnudes ante los ojos atónitos del Kitsune._

_Espero un momento para contemplarla como se debe y guardar en su memoria aquella escena, cuando se disponía a hacer suya a la mujer algo le llamo la atención... ¿y como no iba hacerlo si le causaba un terrible dolor? Veía como unas garras atravesaban su pecho y salían cubiertas de su sangre... mientras un poderoso veneno desintegraba su ser._

_Aun que el dolor era agónico no pudo decir nada por que su vida se esfumaba rápidamente solo algo a llamarla..._

**Ka... Kagome-sama... **

* * *

_En la sombras, sólo se alcanzaban apreciar los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru quien había llegado justo a tiempo a impedir aquella aberración, aunque él casi nunca pierde el control, este acto sólo le ocasionó un enorme dolor de cabeza, Además de que volvía a matar a sangre fría a un ser viviente y que razona. No quiso precipitarse y armar un escándalo así que sólo lo mató rápidamente._

**Fue un imbécil... No se daba cuenta que yo protejo a esta Mujer... pero bueno sólo era un sirviente más y Ella está bien.**

_Al cabo de estas palabras tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, no sin antes cubrirla con las sabanas del ahí y se la llevo a su habitación._

_Cuidadosamente la dejo sobre su cama, supuso que Ryo-taro había sido quien la dejo inconsciente sin sospechar que el realidad fue obra de esa sirvienta celosa y enferma llamaba Royuki._

_El Taiyoukai se despojó de su armadura para volver a dormir placidamente solo que ahora con la compañía de la joven Mujer, se recostó y se quedo observándola, pensando en lo que le había dicho hace poco... "Yo... me quedaré contigo... aun que haya recuperado la vista"_

_Su dulce voz resonaba en los recuerdos del Youkai, Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.__Jamás pensó que se encontraría tan interesado en una humana como lo está ahora... y es que era incomprensible para él su estado actual, mas eso no le molestaba._

**Se... Sesshomaru-**_dijo muy apenas kagome quien despertaba._

**¡¿Kagome... Te encuentras bien?!**

**Ah- **_tocándose el cuello_**- me duele mucho... No recuerdo que paso... sólo que Ryo-taro... ¿Dónde esta?**

**Lo mate...**

**¡¿QUEEE?!!**

**Trato de hacerte daño... y no se lo iba a permitir**

**Pero aun así no debiste-**_lo mira fijamente_**-ah...**

**¡¿Qué?!**

**Es que-**_comienza a llorar_**-Yo... yo**

**¡¿Kagome estas llorando por él?!- **_se sintió algo mal_**- No es para que te pongas así, entiéndeme, sólo quería protegerte.**

**No es por eso que -**_no paraba de llorar_**- Estoy llorando... shinf**

**Entonces ¿por que Mujer?**

**Pues- **_se levanta un poco y se recuesta en el pecho de Sesshomaru, ambos en la cama-_**Por que... eres tal y como te imagine... de hecho creo que eres más guapo-**_dijo después de sonrojarse_

**No entiendo... como que...**

_Al final comprendió lo que trataba de decirle... Había Recuperado la VISTA por fin. Era la primera vez que apreciaba las delicadas facciones de su querido Youkai, se sumergía en sus profundos ojos color ámbar y__tocaba con__ánimos su bello cabello plateado que se reflejaba con la luz de la luna_

_Kagome no podía describir la felicidad que sentía, sólo sujetaba las ropas del youkai con fuerza mientras yacía en su regazo._

_Sesshomaru comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de la humana, hasta que algo lo sorprendió de sobre manera. La Mujer se puso a la altura del rostro de él y lo vio fijamente a la cara por varios segundo._

**¿Qué sucede kagome?**

**Nada, solamente me veo reflejada en tus ojos dorados**

**Era sólo éso...**

**Pues no... la verdad es que...**

_Sin avisar ni aparentar sus intenciones kagome le planto un beso al Youkai mientras este quedaba inmóvil, pero después sólo se dejo llevar contestando aquel gesto de cariño por parte de ella._

_La Mujer al sentirse correspondida pudo estar más tranquila y rodeo el cuello de Sesshomaru, con ambos brazos, mientras este la sujetaba de su estrecha cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Kagome seguía besándolo con ternura aunque conforme avanzaba el tiempo ese acto se hacia cada__vez más__pasional, ella se alejaba sólo un poco para tomar aire y continuar_

**¿Ya te cansaste?**

**NO-**_dijo muy sonrojada_**-Es sólo que quería tomar aire...**

**Ahhhhh...**

_El youkai mostró unos ojos a medio cerrar, bastante sugestivos diría yo, mientras que ella le respondía volviéndolo a besar. Ambos cerraron los ojos y cayeron en aquella enorme cama, ella estaba arriba de él._

_Las manos de Sesshomaru se deslizaban por el delicado camino de la espalada de kagome, ellas eran suaves en las caricias. Algo muy extraño puesto que el Taiyuoukai tomaba bruscamente a sus acompañantes... sin embargo La sacerdotisa no era una "pareja" más... Ahora ella pasaría a ser La Mujer del lord de las tierras del Oeste._

**Sesshomaru,- **_emitió kagome con acompañado de un gemido_**-¡Ahhhh!**

**Kagome... Kagome... hmmmmm**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Soralove.-** lo se, lo se... lo deje en lo mas interesante (para muchas) pero quise alargar este intento de Lemon que continuara en el cap 6 acompañado de una breve canción (quizás un sonfic Lemon jeje)Espero hacerlo bien por que soy pésima para los Lemons. Pero es que son necesarios en esta parte de la historia (jeje) asi que bueno, ojala salga bien en el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco mucho todos sus mensajes buenos y malo, por que me encanta ver los reviews aun que me tarde años en contestarles are todo lo posible para ponerme al corriente.

Cualquier cosa ya saben, pasen por mi perfil... donde viene mi mails, msn, fotolog... lo que gusten para ver si les contesto mas rápido****

**_Besos a todas mi lindas lectoras._**

**NOTA.-** quiero darle las gracias a **MARÍA T** por corregir mis errores ortográficos (ósea todo el fic jejeje) espero que así sea mas comprensible para muchas

**JUNIO 2007 **


	6. Solo Mía

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Solo mía**

* * *

_El youkai mostró unos ojos a medio cerrar, bastante sugestivos diría yo, mientras que ella le respondía volviéndolo a besar. Ambos cerraron los ojos y cayeron en aquella enorme cama, ella estaba arriba de él._

_Las manos de Sesshomaru se deslizaban por el delicado camino de la espalada de kagome, ellas eran suaves en las caricias. Algo muy extraño puesto que el Taiyoukai tomaba bruscamente a sus acompañantes... sin embargo La sacerdotisa no era una "pareja" mas... Ahora ella pasaría a ser La Mujer del lord de las tierras del Oeste._

_Voy a desnudar tu alma_

_beso a beso hasta sentir_

_que tu cuerpo se derrama_

_como lluvia sobre mi_

**Sesshomaru- **_emitió kagome con acompañado de un gemido_**-Ahhhh**

**Kagome... Kagome... hmmmmm**

_Se separaron con lentitud mientras este despojaba a la mujer de esa insignificante tela que le impedía disfrutar del cuerpo de su amada humana, ella se ruborizó al verse observada pero luego él comenzó a besarla por toda su desnudes, por su parte ella ayudaba a ser mas ligero__el cuerpo del youkai__quitándole sus ropas, acariciando a su paso el cuerpo bien formado de su acompañante.__Los dedos de sesshomaru encontraron el sexo húmedo de la Miko mientras besaba y lamía sus pechos por consiguiente ella se humedecía cada vez mas. Hasta cierto punto esto le ocasionaba__satisfacción al joven de__ojos dorados y mirada desafiante._

**Quiero sentirte mas... kagome...**

**Sesshomaru-**_muy sonrojada_**-ahhh... hmmmm- **_decía con satisfacción_

_Por el borde de tu espalda_

_voy a dibujar mi amor_

_sin ocultar, esta pasión_

**Shhhhh, ya no digas nada... déjamelo a mi...**

**Ahhhhhhh**

_Shhhhh-_ _la besa nuevamente_

_Aunque la penumbra de la noche hacia casi imposible encontrarse, la visión de ambos estaba mas que dispuesta a hallarse._

_Compartiendo su desnudes y calor, el corazón acelerado de ambos palpitaba casi a la misma velocidad. Secretamente este deseo estaba oculto en la mente de ambos, Sesshomaru deseaba poseerla, tenerla entre sus brazos, mientras que kagome había presentado insomnio por pensar en como seria compartir la cama con su youkai de una manera mas divertida_

_El cuerpo de la Mujer era dulce a los labios del taiyoukai, acariciar sus negruzcos cabellos era también agradable al tacto de él. Afuera estaba helando pero ellos ni se enteraron, estaban mas concentrados en otra cosa, bastante productiva a mi pensar. _

_Cada latido de tu corazón_

_cada suspiro tuyo_

_me pertenecerá_

_El lord besaba los pechos de su Mujer mientras sus manos acarician su trasero con ambas manos acercándola a su ser. Acto seguido él Sube hasta llegar a su cuello ahí la mordía y besaba jugando a ver que acto le__provocaba mas placer. Ella le gustaban ambas caricias pero por alguna razón los besos eran mas placenteros a su piel, asiéndola estremecer._

**Ahhhh... siento algo de cosquillas en el cuello...**

**Hmmm no era lo que esperaba oír pero bueno al menos sientes algo, por mi esta bien- **_besando mas el área señalada_

**Por mi igual ya que puedo sentirte, es cautivante y sensual-**_dijo al Miko al sentir el miembro erecto del youkai rozando por sus piernas._

**Esta así por las ganas que tiene desde hace mucho tiempo de poseerte...**

**Ahhh Mi Sesshomaru... soñé con este momento... desde hace mucho**

**Kagome...**

_Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunciaron por el momento, ya que volvían a lo suyo, a darse placer mutuo y terminar culminantemente, por él ya la hubiera penetrado desde que la vio desnuda pero deseaba__saborear cada__centímetro de su cuerpo, eso aumentaba sus ansias._

_¡Cuando seas mía!_

_ya lo veras,_

_todas las noches serán buenas_

_para hacerte el amor_

_Sesshomaru estaba encima de Kagome sujetándola fuertemente a él; __De un movimiento rápido sujeto ambas piernas de la joven y las elevo, posándolas en sus hombros... para así poder tener mas libertad de maniobra por llamarlo así. Lamió el vientre de ella mientras se deslizaba con lentitud hasta legar a la húmeda __vagina__ de la Mujer y lamerla__desaforadamente, Ella__en cambio se entretenía acariciando la cabellera del Youkai y con sus manos recorría y encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de él._

_El penetrante aroma de la humana era cada vez mas fuerte, esto volvió loco a nuestro youkai que le fascinaba dicha fragancia... ya ahora sabia por que, él siempre estuvo muy interesado en ella. Y en tenerla como esta justamente ahora, entre sus brazos y siendo victima gustosa de sus__caricias y besos._

_Además disfrutaba de la cara de satisfacción de su compañera, ya que mientras hundía su lengua en el sexo de la Miko para hacerla gemir,__levantaba la cabeza para ver dicho acontecimiento, tras evocar una leve sonrisa seguía saboreando su sabor._

**Se... Sesshomaru ahhh... ya no puedo mas… por favor… ahhhh**

**Mira que eres muy ansiosa para ser tu primera vez**

**ah-**_sonrojada_**- ¿Lo es¿Enserio?-**_sonríe muy contenta y antes de seguir hablando sesshomaru la calla con un beso_

**Je- **_sonrió pensando en que esa mujer que tanto deseaba era totalmente pura, nadie había gozado de los placeres de su cuerpo mas que el... y que nadie mas lo aria... se dijo así mismo, como una declaración de guerra hacia los recuerdos ocultos del hanyou_**-Si... Eres solo mía...**

**Sesshomaru- **_sonrojadísima_**-No deseo estar con nadie mas...**

_¡Cuando seas mía!_

_en cada sueño_

_voy a estar yo_

_te voy a hacer_

_buscar, pedir, rogar..._

_mi calor_

_Tras aquella confesión, los deseos aumentaban y no perderían mas tiempo en darse placer, así que El hombre de cabellos plateados envueltos en el cuerpo de la mujer, alzó la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con__aquellos labios__carnosos haciéndolos suyos una vez mas antes de entrar en kagome._

_Con su mano derecha sujeto el mentón de la jovencita levantándolo un poco mientras con la mano izquierda acercaba las caderas de la miko hacia su cuerpo, esta vez para poseerla de una vez por todas._

**Estas... bien... podemos seguir?**

**Ah si- **_sonrojándose_**- deseo sentirte... aahh...**

**Espero no lastimarte...**

_Nerviosa esperó la llegada del miembro del youkai en su vagina cuando al fin llego el momento fue un poco incomodo al principio, algo de dolor combinado con incertidumbre. Dejo escapar varios gemidos pero después... todo el dolor de un instante fue recompensado al sentirse plenamente a gusto con el pene de Sesshomaru entrando y saliendo de su sexo, esos movimientos exhaustivos hacían suspirar a la Mujer._

_Era una sensación completamente nueva, placentera, excitante... para ella, sentir el calor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras venían pequeños intentos de orgasmos. Agregando que ella se perdía en la mirada perversa de su Youkai, esa que le hacia sentirse deseosa de mas... cada vez mas._

_Voy a deshojar tus sueños_

_como la mas bella flor_

_voy a vivir para siempre_

_como esclavo de tu voz_

_Desde el arco de tus cejas_

_Hasta tu dulce intimidad_

_Caricias yo..._

_Voy a sembrar_

**Ahhhhhhhh- **_decía en forma agitada_**-Sesshomaru ahhh... **

**Je-**_ríe victorioso_**-apenas estoy empezando...**

**Ahhhh... Oh... ahhhhh**

_Aunque era un momento de mero placer, por la mente de sesshomaru pasaron tantas cosas, no entendía el por que hacer el amor con ella le causaba tanto bienestar y placer, estaba mas que fascinado de aquella sensación, ya que el había tenido a muchas entre sus brazos... sin ofender pero también se había deleitado con cuerpos mejores que el de la joven aun así... ella... ella era tan diferente, mientras lo hacia él estaba mas que Feliz, una indescriptible sensación recorría su cuerpo._

_Los movimientos de vaivén se repetían una y otra vez hasta que en cierto momento los ojos de los dos se entrecruzaron, ambos estaban jadeando y sonrojados. Kagome lo miraba con una ternura que jamás había visto, ese instante fue el indicado para culminar y así fue._

**¡¡SESSHOMARUUU!!**

**Kagome...ahhh- **_jadeando_

**Ahhhhhhhhh –**_se escucho gritar a kagome_

_El youkai se dejo venir dentro de kagome, llegando al clímax exacto. Ese instante los se miraron llenos de gozo, Realmente estaban contentos y extasiados de placer, La mujer cerro los ojos al final como un acto de que ella había sentido la hombría de su youkai en ella._

_Tras un tiempo al taiyokai y a la Miko se les dibujo una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros, aquella experiencia fue todo un éxito._

_Cada latido de tu corazón_

_cada suspiro tuyo_

_me pertenecerá_

_entrégate y yo..._

_te are vibrar_

_suplicaras_

_Que te ame mas_

_La mujer se dejo caer en la cama exhausta, extendiendo sus brazos en el colchón mientras esa mueca de felicidad no se desvanecía por nada del mundo. Por su parte Él la miraba fijamente mientras sus plateados cabellos recorrían su espalda luego se posaron en el vientre de la joven._

_Sesshomaru se recostó entre los pechos de kagome de pronto sucedió algo que jamás había acontecido en la vida del Youkai._

_EL permanecía a su lado quedándose dormido ahí, sintiendo el calor de su mujer. Ella lo observo un tiempo mas antes de caer rendida ella también y dejarse llevar por el sueño._

_El aire que entraba por la ventana era refrescante y acorrucaba mas a nuestra pareja, aunque kagome no estaba del todo tranquila ya en sus sueños veía la silueta de alguien tan familiar y desconocido a la vez.._

_Aquel Joven de larga cabellera, con mechones al frente de ropas rojas... _

_Aunque no veía su rostro si podía percibir como el estaba llorando y no dejaba de hacerlo... eso preocupo un poco a la sacerdotisa. Pero en un instante aquel sueño llego a su fin cuando los rayos del sol se posaban en los párpados de la bella Mujer._

_Comenzó a levantarse algo adormilada, pero se sentó en la cama tras un leve bostezo volteo a su derecha encontrando a su querido aun dormido a su lado._

_Sonrió, de un momento a otro el bello ser se estaba despertando..._

**Buenos días...**

**Hmmmm ¿Ya es de día?**

**Si**_-le sonríe sonrojada_

**Vaya... ¿dormiste bien?-**_dijo tras acariciar su rostro_-**Kagome .**

** Desde luego-**_sonrojada aun mas_-**Dormí placidamente **

**Me da gusto-**_sonríe picaramente_**-Por que anoche lo ultimo que hicimos fue descansar... ¿No crees?**

**Yaaaa-**_extremadamente roja_**-No me molestes... me da pena**

**Jajajajaja pero si ayer eso no nos detuvo...**

**Esta bien, pero es que fue distinto me gusto mucho pasar la noche contigo pero no es para que me lo digas... me siento muy apenada...**

**¿te arrepientes?**

**PARA NADA... fue algo muy bonito- **_se acerca a el, se recuesta en su pecho abrazándolo_**-Sesshomaru yo...**

**Shhhhh-**_la besa_**-No digas mas**

_Ella se dejo llevar por el dulce beso recibido, es inexplicable a veces como te sientes tan apegado a una persona aun que tengas poco tiempo de conocerla ¿Verdad? Justamente le sucedía lo mismo a Kagome. __En esos instante no pensaba en recuperar sus recuerdos del pasado..._

_Ni en nada mas para ser exacto solo podía concebir una vida al lado de esa persona tan especial para ella... Sesshomaru._

**Dime una cosa...**

**¿Si?-**_contesto la sonrojada mujer_

**¿No te marcharas cierto? Pase lo que pase... ¿te quedaras?**

**Si... yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado sin importarme nada mas...**

**Kagome-**_la miro fijamente mientras sujetaba su rostro_**-Pero ¿y si recuperas tu memoria?**

**hmmm, Si eso llegara a pasar dudo mucho que afecte a mis sentimientos, yo seguiré amándote a pesar de todo...**

**Kagome...**

_El youkai la abrazo desesperadamente, acercándola a su pecho, En un acto como si quisiera protegerla de algo ¿pero de que?. __Ella lo abrazo de igual manera cerrando los ojos, sintiendo palpitar el corazón del hombre al que ama, acto seguido se besaron con ternura que se volvió pasión... se dejaron llevar una vez mas por la ocasión_

_Esta vez Sesshomaru no aguantaba las ganas de poseerla de nuevo, y ella de sentirlo otra vez, aun que algo curioso paso esta vez... __Ellos nunca dejaron de besarse mientras hacían el amor._

_Se aferraban a ese mismo instante... existe miedo en los corazones de ambos, quizás es por lo que Sesshomaru hace al no decirle sobre Inuyasha o tal vez es que Kagome ¿Comienza a recordar algo?_

_Vas a pedir..._

_Vas a pedir_

_Mi calor..._

_Cuando seas Mía _

* * *

_Después de consumar su amor otra vez, la Mujer decide ir a bañarse. Por que a fin de cuentas había quedado completamente empapada de sudor._

_El Youkai también se decido por tomar un baño pero lo hizo antes que su Mujer, para salir un tiempo y pensar en lo que le aquejaba, salió rápidamente sin rumbo aparente pero la verdad era otra perseguía el olor muy peculiar de una youkai._

**¡Espera!**

**Hmmm... eras tu quien me seguía... ¿qué quieres?**

**Necesito hablar contigo**

**Vaya... ¿ahora si necesitas la ayuda de tu madre?**

**No me interesa como quieras tomarlo ¿ me vas a escuchar si o no?**

**Esta bien... ¿Que te aqueja Sesshomaru?**

**Es una Mujer... y no solo... si no que también es Humana...**

**Hm-**_le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primogénito_**-¡¿humana has dicho?!**

**Así es... una Mujer Humana**

**AHHH-**_le grito con furia en sus ojos_**- MALDITA SEA SESSHOMARU... DE TANTAS MUJERES EN ESTE MUNDO ¿TENIAS QUE ENAMORARTE DE UNA VIL HUMANA?**

**QUISIERAS ESCUCHARME AL MENOS...**

**NO ME INTERESAN TUS ESTUPIDAS ESCUSAS... eres igual que tu padre ¿qué acaso no recuerdas? Como fue que nos cambio a ti y a mi por una TONTA HUMANA... y lo que es peor... le dio todo su tiempo a esa despreciable Mujer.**

**ESCUCHAME... Mi padre era un imbécil... por que la mujer que eligió solo le trajo consigo problemas e incluso la muerte-**_bajo la mirada_**-Pero ELLA... es diferente... y simplemente no puedo apartarla de mi mente MADRE, trata de comprenderme un poco y júzgame como tu hijo... no trates de descargar el rencor que le tienes a mi Viejo... en esa otra pobre Humana.**

**Je- **_sonríe_**-Nunca antes habías dado la cara por nadie ni por tu madre... sin embargo me enfrentas junto con la memoria de tu padre Todo por defender a una Mujer.**

**No es solo una mujer-**_Encaro a la youkai con una mirada llena de determinación_**-ES... MI MUJER...**

**¡Vaya!-**_sujeta sus cabellos con estilo y gracia_**-En ese caso, no necesitas nada mas...**

**¡¿A que te refieres?!**

**Acabas de aceptar que amas a esa mujer, que no te interesa la opinión de los demás ni siquiera que sea humana, En ese caso ya no deberías tener dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos... Puedes irte tranquilo Sesshomaru que tu Mujer debe estarte esperando.**

**Bah... no cabe duda que eres la Youkai mas inteligente y astuta de todas... ya lo sabias ¿cierto?**

**Si, vi en tu mirada la confusión con respecto a lo que sentías... pero ahora ya estas mas Seguro Hijo mío...**

**Debo irme... aun tengo otras cosas que pensar, pero Gracias**

**Ya vete de una vez, sabes que dos personas tan iguales no se soportan mucho tiempo**

**Hasta luego**

_Sesshomaru se fue un poco mas calmado aun que aun pasaban por su mente varias cosas mas... el hecho de que aun que el quisiera negarlo... era obvio que Kagome tendría que recuperar la memoria tarde o temprano. No quería perderla, No después de todo esto que había experimentado a su lado, esa extrañas sensaciones._

* * *

_La Mujer por otro lado tenia su mente perdida en los recuerdos de aquella noche mientras se tranquilizaba en las aguas termales del enorme castillo, Que por extraño que parezco no sabia de su existencia... ya que ese castillo como ya dije era enorme imposible de conocer en el poco tiempo que tenia ahí, por cierto también tuvo tiempo para conversar con la pequeña Rin._

**¡¿Kagome-sama es cierto que soy linda?!**

**Claro eres muy hermosa-**_decía sonriendo pues era la primera vez que la veía_**-Me alegra poder verte.**

**Estoy Muy feliz al fin recupero la vista, de Seguro Sesshomaru-sama estaba igual de contento.**

**Pues-**_se sonrojo_**-Algo asi...**

**Por cierto Kagome-sama-**_dijo con una cara de inocencia_**-Usted piensa tener hijos con el señor sesshomaru?**

**¡RIN-CHAN!-**_Dijo muy sonrojada_**-¿Qué cosas dices? Aun no lo se... pero me gustaría mucho desde luego...**

**¡¡¡SIIII!!! Así jugaría con ellos seria muy divertido.**

**Quizás pero mejor esperare a ver que sucede, Ya voy a salir... ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas un rato mas?**

**Me voy con usted**

_Las dos Humanas salieron de aquellas relajantes aguas termales, cubiertas con finas telas, ayudadas por las sirvientas del lugar. __Para muchos en el castillo ambas jovencitas tenias un parecido sorprendente, como si se tratase de hermanas o bien Madre e Hija._

_Ahora la escena es mas enternecedora_ _ya que La Mujer estabaresplandeciente por el hecho de recuperar su vista y además de estarplenamente feliz por la relación iniciada con su youkai._

_Pero... siempre hay un pero en todo esto por que era una convivencia muy extraña desde el principio, No duraría por mucho ya que había alguien que deseaba la separación mas que nadie en este momento_

**Maldita-**_dijo la kitsune a lo lejos_**-Miserable Humana ¿Cómo fue capaz de cautivar al señor sesshomaru?**

_Royuki no concebía tal relación y menos después de enterarse de la muerte de su aliado, además supo del encuentro amoroso entre la humana y el youkai. Ella sabia a la perfección que si había un hijo de por medio ya__no podía__hacer mucho al respecto._

* * *

_Aun que no podía ser tan estúpida como para atacarla después de saber que Sesshomaru la defendería a toda costa y eso sin duda seria el fin para__la youkai. Completamente molesta se fue sin rumbo aparente por las copas de los árboles, así estuvo por mas de una hora hasta que se detuvo en seco__al ver__algo que le llamo mucho la atención o mas bien... ¡Alguien!._

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-**_dijo para si misma_

_Se había encontrado con una bella mujer que descansaba en el hombro de un hanyou, ella era de delicadas facciones y cabellos largos._

_Con un poder espiritual impresionante pero sobre todo y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el parecido con aquella Chiquilla que vivía al lado del lord de las tierras del oeste._

**¡¿Es idéntica a esa maldita mujer?! Pero...no- **_viéndola bien_**- No es ella... aun así su energía es casi igual ¿Qué diablos significa esto?**

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha y los demás no se sentían observados por nadie, aun que la relación entre el grupo era algo peculiar a raíz de encontrar a Kikyo. Un claro ejemplo era la actitud tan distante de la exterminadora para con todos. Por supuesto Miroku trataba de hablar al respecto._

**¿No vas a comer?**

**No tengo hambre aun... excelencia...**

**Se que estas pensando en la señorita kagome... pero por lo visto ella...**

**Me niego a creer... que kagome-chan este muerta...**

**Sango-**_la mira cariñosamente_**-Yo también creo que la señorita kagome esta bien en algún lugar... pero ahora no podemos seguir buscándola por que Inuyasha ya esta tranquilo al lado de kikyo-sama**

**Tiene razón... con ella aquí... Inuyasha no le hace falta kagome-chan**

_Justo en ese preciso momento la sacerdotisa despertó bruscamente al sentir la energía proveniente de aquella mujer youkai que los observaba._

_Por su parte Royuki sintió también como esa humana se le quedaba viendo y se asusto, Kikyo se levanto comenzando a adentrarse al bosque, con la excusa de que debía estar sola un rato, el Hanyou no dudo en lo que le dijo su acompañante_.

**¿Se que andas por los alrededores así que no te ocultes mas?**

**Vaya... así que si eras una maldita sacerdotisa después de todo...**

**Eso es lo de menos-**_amenazo la mujer de largos cabellos_**-Por que nos estabas vigilando de esa manera ¿Qué quieres?**

**Pues-**_la kitsune se posa frente a kikyo_**-Te estaba observando por que te pareces mucho a cierta humana que deseo eliminar...**

**¿Me parezco?-**_Entendiendo con rapidez_**-¡¿KAGOME?!**

**AHH... con que si la conoces... vaya ¿es tu hermana?**

**Je- **_ríe con ironía_**-No tengo por que explicarte nuestro parentesco, pero si puedo decirte algo... ALEJATE DE ELLA... te atreves a hacerle algo y te aniquilo... Fácilmente podría hacerlo.**

**Esa estúpida Mujer... tiene muchos aliados por lo que veo... y tu eres una, sabes Yo solo quiero eliminarla por que se entromete en mis planes con el hombre que amo... así que es valido ¿No crees?**

**Ah...**

_La sacerdotisa bajo su mirada, puesto que lo que había mencionado Royuki era exactamente lo que ella había hecho... sacar a Kagome de su camino con tal de estar con su amado híbrido._

_Ya se había arrepentido desde hace tiempo pero ahora la aquejaba un nuevo mal... el aprecio que le tenia a esta Nueva kagome que le brindo su amistad desinteresadamente.__No podía sacársela de la cabeza a su vez pensaba en que estaba alejándola de Inuyasha, eso le mortificaba mas._

**Te has quedado callada... Humana... **

**No es coherente lo que quieres hacer-**_la miró directo a los ojos_**-Solo conseguirías... arrepentirte si es que tienes un poco de dignidad.**

**Mientras Sesshomaru pueda ser mío lo demás sale sobrando**

**Que pena me das-La amenazo con una flecha sagrada-No puedo dejarte con vida sabiendo tus perversos planes...**

**Hmmm... No moriré hasta aniquilar a esa Humana...**

**Ya lo veremos-**_dispara con una gran cantidad de energía __espiritual_**-¡¡Muere!!**

_La kitsune esquivo como pudo aquel ataque aun que la dejo herida de su brazo derecho, el alarido llamo la atención de Inuyasha y lo demás algo que era demasiado peligroso._

**¡¡KIKYO!!-**_grito Inuyasha al ver a su Miko tan alterada_

**Hmmm-**_volteo a verlo_**-Inuyasha...**

**¡¡MALDITA SACERDOTISA!!-**_grito Royuki_**- Eres Igual de insoportable que esa Otra Mujer... no solo en su aspecto.**

**Ahhh-**_dijo con mucho asombro Sango_**- ¿Otra Mujer?**

**hmmm... Maldita Kitsune...**

_Kikyo pensó de inmediato en que todos podrían darse cuenta de que kagome continuaba con vida y mas con la exterminadora tan pendiente de aquellas palabras._

_Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par en su corazón habitaba la esperanza de encontrar con vida a su pequeña niña extraviada, así la visualizaba desde el momento que dejo de verla._

_Royuki no pensó en lo que decía solo quería reclamarle aquella miko que la había lastimado así que hablo mas de la cuenta. Lo suficiente para que todos creyeran que kagome continuaba con vida... Malamente._

**TU MUJER KITSUNE... ¿Mencionaste algo sobre otra mujer parecida a kikyo cierto¿Quién es?**

**A ti ni te conozco pero se ve que eres una exterminadora... jajaja Pues si conozco a una Humana muy parecida a esta llamada Kikyo**

**RESPONDE MALDITA SEA-**_grito la alterada Sango_

**Kagome... ese es su nombre...**

**¡¿Kagome?!-**_dijo entre feliz y extrañado el hanyou_

**Ustedes deben conocerla por lo que veo... para mi seria un gran alivio que se la llevaran por que es demasiado molesta con...**

_Una flecha sagrada interrumpió la charla amena de esa Kitsune, era kikyo quien trataba de encubrir a Sesshomaru y a ella después de todo_

_Todos se quedan asombrados por el acto de la sacerdotisa pero después se impresionan mas al ver como la kitsune decide escaparse y kikyo va detrás de ella. Todos siguen rápidamente a la sacerdotisa pero ella desea__llegar mucho antes a... ese lugar. Por ello pone varios campos de energía para hacer__mas difícil el viaje o perderlos si es posible._

* * *

**Kagome ¿qué haces aquí afuera?**

**Que bueno que regresaste-**_la joven va y le planta un beso al youkai_**-Pues decidí descansar aquí junto con Rin que esta buscando flores.**

**Hmmm, supongo que esta bien... ¿Puedo quedarme?**

**Desde luego-**_sonrojada_**-Sesshomaru tu puedes estar lo mas cerca posible de mi... es mi mayor deseo... por eso me gustas...**

**Ahh-**_esquivando su mirada, por que estaba sonrojado_**-Tienes que ser tan sincera todo el tiempo... no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto...**

**Jeje-**_lo rodea con sus brazos_**-Yo te ayudare a que te vayas acostumbrando**

_Se abalanza sobre el tirandolo en el pasto mientras lo besa tiernamente, el taiyokai rodea la estrecha cintura de su mujer haciendo mas duradero el instante ese que fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por una sacerdotisa que veía a gran velocidad y una kitsune que llego antes._

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!-**_se impresiono sesshomaru_

**¡¡Sesshomaru tienes que llevarte a kagome lejos!!**

**Ah-**_mirándola fijamente_**-es la voz de kikyo-chan ¡¿Eres Tu?!**

**Hmmm ¿Ya puedes ver kagome? Increíble... pero ahora no hay tiempo de esto... ahhh-**_dijo muy agitada_**-es que ya vienen en camino piensan encontrar a kagome... saben que sigue con vida... pero no saben que esta contigo... por eso debes llevártela**

**¡¿Ya lo sabe?!-**_se acercó el de cabellos plateados_**-¿Te refieres a él?**

**Si... ahhh ya viene... debes llevártela... lo mas lejos posible si es que... **

**Si es que deseas que ¡¡PERMANEZCA A TU LADO!!**

**¡¿Sesshomaru que esta sucediendo?!-**_pregunto preocupada la bella mujer de cabellos ondulados y preciosa mirada._

**Kagome... yo**

_El miedo volvía apoderarse de la hábil mente del youkai, por que ahora tenia lo que había querido... a esa mujer pero... acaso la tenia por que así debía ser o solo por que se había aprovechado de su amnesia para ganar un lugar en su corazón, la incertidumbre lo mataba y mas el pensar en perderla... ahora... ¡¡JUSTAMENTE AHORA!! Que el había aceptado amarla y que ella se lo demostró._

_Pero... hasta cuando le duraría esa dicha... a fin de cuentas ella lo recordaría tarde o temprano y le guardaría mucho rencor a su captor por así decirle. Cuando Sesshomaru se disponía a decir algo crucial para ambos, resonó el nombre de alguien en ese instante._

**¡¡INUYASHAAA, ESPERA!!**

_Los tres se quedaron callados al escuchar a sango llamando a Inuyasha, eso significaba que estaban mas cerca que nunca pero también tenia otro significado mas poderoso. Kagome escucho ese nombre por primera vez desde que perdió la memoria y eso fue devastador._

* * *

**Inu ¿Inuyasha?-**_la mujer tenia la mirada perdida y colocaba su mano en su cabeza ya que el dolor era intenso._

**¿Kagome te duele algo?-**_pregunto preocupada Kikyo_

**Inuyasha... Inuyasha- **_comenzó a llorar_**- Mi... querido Inuyasha**

_Aquellas palabras resonaron en el corazón del youkai, ella había recuperado la memoria la prueba era su dependencia hacia ese híbrido y las lagrimas derramadas._

_Kikyo también lo comprendió, nadie le había dicho ese Nombre por que significaba demasiado para ella y al escucharlo su corazón reacciono._

_La pobre y aturdida jovencita cayo lentamente hacia los brazos de kikyo, quien la recibió con cautela. El desmayo había sido justificado, por su parte el youkai miro con ternura aquella escena y sin decir nada se marcho lentamente. ¿Por qué hacia eso¿Por qué no peleaba por su Mujer¿Acaso planeaba dejarla?... o solo tal vez... había sido demasiado para ese hombre que nunca confió en los demás y mucho menos experimento el amor... saber que la única mujer que el había amado... lo había olvidado por completo... Por que al recobrar su memoria había Olvidado lo vivido a su lado._

**¡¿Sesshomaru?!-**_dijo temerosa la sacerdotisa_

**Debo irme... dile a Inuyasha que la encontraste inconsciente aquí mismo, y no le menciones sobre mi...**

**Pero...**

**De esa manera tu no te veras involucrada-**_dijo con voz triste_**-iré por Rin y nos marcharemos lo mas que podamos... adiós.**

**Sesshomaru... hmmm- **_después miro a Kagome_**-Dios... te habrás olvidado por completo de él... esta demasiado triste... pero de seguro... tu extrañabas a Inuyasha...**

**hmmm Inuyasha-**_dijo entre sueños la Mujer_

**Vez... vaya... que le hacemos... verdad Kagome-chan**

**Sesshomaru...yo- **_volvió a hablar la inconsciente mujer_**-Yo...**

**AH... lo has mencionado... ¡¿Kagome acaso tu?!**

**¡¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOO!!-**_grito Inuyasha quien la había visto_

**¡¿Inuyasha?!-**_sujeto con fuerza a la joven_**-INUYASHA ENCONTRE A KAGOME... ¡¡VEN RAPIDO!!**

**¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!**

_Dijo muy sorprendido al ver como su querida kikyo sostenía en sus brazos a su... a su pequeña kagome... __¡¡¡ESTABA VIVA!!! Se dijo a si mismo, mientras sus compañeros mostraban también mucho entusiasmo en la desmayada Joven._

_El hanyou corrió como pudo, con la poca velocidad que le daban sus pies__por__la emoción de encontrarla nuevamente después de hacerla perdida._

_Por otro lado un youkai veía desde lo alto de un árbol aquel encuentro que le causaba repulsión y desagrado. Pero a la vez sentía un gran vacío interior, La pequeña Rin se quedo recostada en una de las raíces sin darse__cuenta de__lo ocurrido. Kikyo sabia que el lord aun no se había marchado, deseaba saber que pasaría ahora con su Kagome... pero ella no hizo nada para que descubriesen su estancia, solo se quedo mirando aquella escena que__también era dolorosa para su persona._

**¡Kagome!-**_dijo Inuyasha al tenerla entre sus brazos_**-ohh kagome... pensé tantas cosas terrible... pensé que jamás volvería a estrecharte de esta manera y decirte lo que siento**

**hmmm**

_Fue lo único que emitieron los labios de la sacerdotisa, esas palabras habían sido un golpe muy directo. __Se podría decir que se intercambiaron los papales por que kagome soportaba eso cada ves que creía el hanyou perdida a su Miko y la reencontraba... La joven siempre veía atentamente omitiendo sus sentimientos por el gran amor hacia ese sujeto._

**Inuyasha no seas brusco con ella-**_lo regaño sango_**-Mira que puede estar delicada y no queremos que le suceda nada.**

**Es cierto... sea un poco mas delicado con la señorita kagome...**

**Hmmm Eso es lo de menos ahora... lo único que me interesa es que pudimos encontrarla y que esta a mi lado-**_algo tarde reacciono y volteo a ver a la sacerdotisa que tenia su mirada de costumbre_**-hmmm Kikyo**

**Ahh... descuida... se muy bien lo que ella significa para ti...**

**Kikyo... yo... hmmm es que ahora no se... que...**

**Debo irme, necesito recolectar almas y no tengo mucho que hacer cuando viajo con tigo... Nos vemos**

**¡¡¡KIKYO ESPERA!!-**_la sujeto de una muñeca_**-Yo... te agradezco por encontrar a kagome... ahora iremos a la aldea de la anciana kaede a que descanse... por si deseas alcanzarnos luego... Kikyo... recuerda que siempre te protegeré, que no te quede duda.**

**Si-**_le sonríe_**-Lo sé... hasta entonces... cuida de ella...**

_La delicada mujer se alejo con sus recién aparecidas "serpientes caza almas" rodeándola como siempre dándole ese toque místico que la distinguía. Miroku y sango sollozaron un poco, el pequeño shippo se había quedado en la aldea así que imaginaron su alegría al volver a ver a su linda kagome, Inuyasha se emociono mas cuando la joven de cabellos negros abrió sus ojos hasta que le llamo por su nombre._

**¡¡¡KAGOME!!!-**_la abrazo con mas fuerzas y sin importarle nada derramo un par de lagrimas en la aun confundida chica_**-Kagome... Mi Kagome**

_Aquel acto en conjunto de esa palabras fueron las causantes del terrible enojo que consumía al mas frío de los youkai. Haciéndolo apretar sus puños de manera tal que se lastimo solo... sus manos estaban bañadas en su propia sangre y el sin percatarse por estar absorto en aquella pareja. __Nunca pensó poder odiar mas a sin Inútil e Inferior Hermano..._

_Pero así fue por que estaba con lo mas preciado que es tenia hasta hace poco... Por Él ya lo hubiese destazado mínimo unas diez veces... pero_

_¿Qué podría reclamar si kagome ya no lo recordaba? A decir verdad si lo recordaba pero solo como el hermano malvado de su hanyou. _

_Y no como el hombre al cual se había entregado por el gran amor que le profesaba... ese fue el momento exacto para que el taiyoukai recordase aquellas palabras que le profeso la humana._

* * *

_Flas back_

_Dime una cosa..._

_¿Si?-contesto la sonrojada mujer_

_¿No te marcharas cierto? Pase lo que pase... ¿te quedaras?_

_Si... yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado sin importarme nada mas..._

_Kagome**-**la miró fijamente mientras sujetaba su rostro**-**Pero ¿y si recuperastu memoria?_

_hmmm, Si eso llegara a pasar dudo mucho que afecte a mis sentimientos, yo seguiré amándote a pesar de todo..._

* * *

_Después de ese recuerdo fugaz bajo la mirada, suspiro y se marcho de una vez junto con la pequeña Rin. __El sabia que esto pasaría... que era demasiado para durarle... aun así y sabiendo todo, se dejo cautivar por ella y lo volvería a hacer sin importarle nada. Ya no podía olvidarla jamás..._

**kagome-chan ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Sango... hmmm Estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza un poco...**

**Que alegría que se encuentre bien Señorita**

**Monje Miroku, que gusto verlos de nuevo.**

**Kagome... kagome... discúlpame todo esto fue mi culpa si tan solo te hubiese protegido nada de esto...**

**No tienes por que disculparte, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa...**

**kagome-chan ¿Por qué llevas esas ropas extrañas?**

**Are-**_se ve a si misma_**-yo... yo-**_mantiene la mirada perdida por un momento_**-Es la ropa que me dio... él...**

**¡¡¿ÉL?!!-**_preguntaron todos a las vez._

**Si... el que me salvo de Kagura y hakudoshi... el que me cuido todo este tiempo... me refiero a esa persona.**

**¡¡¿Quién fue?!!-**_dijo algo preocupado el híbrido_**-Acaso ¿Un aldeano?**

**No, fue un Youkai...**

**AHHHHH SI QUE EL IMBÉCIL DE KOUGA SABIA DE ANTEMANO DONDE ESTABAS Y NO NOS LO DIJO-**_gruñó el perro_**-MALDITO YA VERA CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE... pero eso es lo de menos ahora... lo bueno es que estas a salvo y que nada volverá a separarnos**

**hmmm...**

_Ya mas tranquila, menos mareada y en sus cinco sentidos. Se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, acomodo su cabello y miro fijamente a todos en especial a Inuyasha._

**Lo siento... Inuyasha-**_lo miro con lastima_**-No puedo permanecer contigo**

**¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!**

**¿Kagome-sama se encuentra bien? De seguro el golpe fue muy fuerte, mejor descanse y déjanos llevarla a la aldea...**

**No... estoy bien... es solo que recupere... la memoria...**

**¿Habías perdido la memoria kagome-chan?**

**Así es Sango, por un tiempo no recordaba nada al respecto de ustedes... pero ahora... todo me queda claro... sin embargo no puedo olvidar**

**Lo que viví en este corto tiempo**

**¿De que diablos hablas Kagome?-**_ya mas molesto, el hanyou._

**No podrías entenderlo... pero es algo que yo comprendo y es mas que suficiente-**_baja su mirada_**-es una promesa...**

**ESTAS DICIENDO UNA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES... NO HAS COMIDO EN DÍAS POR ESO ESTAS DELIRANDO TONTA-**_ahora si Inuyasha se molesto_**-habla claro...**

**Ya se lo había dicho... aun que pasara lo que sucedió, eso no afectaría mis sentimientos... No entiendo por que se fue... debo... debo ir tras él**

**¡¿Ah?!**

_Kagome no pudo huir por que Inuyasha se había interpuesto en su camino, estaba mas que confundido y enojado. No le gustaba como se expresaba kagome de "Ese alguien" que era evidente que no era kouga._

_La exterminadora había notado que los ojos que le dedicaba a al híbrido eran totalmente distintos... ya no se perdía en su mirada, al contrario ella estaba pensando en otra persona._

**No te dejare moverte que aquí ¡HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DE QUIEN DIABLOS HABLAS CON TANTO CARIÑO!**

**Sesshomaru...**

**hmmm ¿Sesshomaru que tiene que ver en todo esto?**

**Él que cuido de mi todo este tiempo fue Sesshomaru**

**¿Kagome?-**_histérico_**- ¡¡QUE DIABLOS DICES ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, DEBISTE CONFUNDIRLO CON ALGUIEN MAS¿CÓMO VA A SER ESE IDOTA QUE NO SE PREOCUPA POR NADIE MAS QUE POR SI MISMO?-**_sujetándola de los hombros_**-Kagome... aun sigues molesta pero no tienes por que inventar algo así...**

**No estoy inventándolo Inuyasha-**_le dedica una tierna mirada_**-Es la verdad y discúlpame... pero debo ir tras él su castillo no esta muy lejos.**

**Hmm... kagome... ¿es cierto todo? pero esto no puede...**

_El hanyou se detuvo como si le hubieren echado un balde de agua fría¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Se dijo a si mismo por que... era tal su emoción por encontrar a su querida kagome que no se percato del__eminente olor que__emanaba de la joven proveniente de Sesshomaru._

_Todo parecía una maldita pesadilla, por que Inuyasha se imagino Todo incluso hasta lo peor que pudiese pasarle a ella pero nunca cruzó por su mente el hecho de que su hermano se portase tan amable con ella y eso__era__totalmente repúgnate para el._

**Inuyasha... esto es muy largo para explicarte... pero ten por seguro que lo voy hacer, pero ahora deseo aclarar las cosas con...**

**¡¡¡CALLATE!!! NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE**

**¿Inuyasha?-**_dijo sango algo asustada_

**¡Joven Inuyasha no le grite a la señorita kagome?**

**¡¡¡TODOS CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!! Estoy hablando con ella no con ustedes...**

**Inuyasha... Tu no eres así ¡por favor trata de tranquilizarte!**

**NO-**_la sujeta fuertemente del brazo_**- Tu y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente en la aldea de la anciana kaede, así que vamonos.**

**Suéltame... no quiero ir, ya te dije lo que iba hacer...**

**NO ME INTERESA¡¡¡ VAMOS!!!**

_La mujer forcejeó un rato hasta que no pudo zafarse, pero no se iba a ir tan tranquila sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando su querido youkai, además había muchas cosas que aclarar._

* * *

_Como su memoria recuperada y aun mas importante, como ella aun lo recordaba a pesar de todo,__Así que la mujer suspiro y con todas su fuerzas._

**¡¡¡SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

_Le grito para que fuese en su auxilio, aun que no era seguro que él viniera por ella, Kagome solo confió en lo que sentía. __Bastante acertado por que, aun que nuestro youkai ya estaba dentro del castillo prácticamente, eso no fue impedimento para oír la hermosa voz de la mujer llamándolo._

_No pudo contener su alegría y se fue Rápido a su lado, quería verla... No podía dejarla, tan solo se separaron por alrededor de media hora pero ya era una eternidad para el lord de estas tierras._

_Por fin se vieron nuevamente, ella lo miraba con angustia mientras estaba sujeta por Inuyasha y él... ahhhh él sentía un gran vacío en el pecho hace poco pero de repente desapareció al encontrarla._

_De manera brusca fue hasta donde el hanyou y le dio un puñetazo, aquel acto fue necesario parea que soltase a su mujer, de paso también por que tenia ganas de hacerlo._

**Sesshomaru...**

**kagome... ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Si-**_lo abraza_**-por que estas conmigo**

**No volveré a dejarte... por que eres... solo mía-**_mirando con odio a inuyasha_**- Oíste Bien ¡¡MALDITO HÍBRIDO!!**

**MISERABLE-**_gruño el hanyou_**-NO LA TOQUES... ELLA ES MÍA**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- **_Hola lindas lectoras, como siempre yo me tardo años... en fin hablemos de otras cosas, Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo y les mando__besos__y abrazos a todas las que me dejaron review. __Otra cosa... planeaba darle fin a este capitulo donde Royuki se encuentra con kikyo pero me emocione tanto (yo misma, soy patética jajaja) que le__seguí y le__seguí hasta llegar hasta donde estamos ahora._

_Tuve que detenerme para darle algo al otro capitulo (jejeje) pero bueno espero les haya gustado, sobre todo mi POBRE intento de LEMON jajajaja, lo que me recuerda... la canción que puse es "CUANDO SEAS MÍA" de SON BY FOUR me fascina esa canción la letra se me hace tan __sexy __Les recuerdo que pueden entrar a mi perfil, por que pongo cada locura jajaja desde luego hay están mis direcciones de mail, msn, fotolog, cuenta bancaria (jajajaja como si tuviera). Las dejo Nos vemos, gracias de antemano y cuídense mucho._

**JUNIO DEL 2007**


	7. Te necesito,el sufrir del amor

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- Te necesito, El sufrir del amor.**

* * *

**¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**

**¡¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-**_dijo agitando a Tokijin_

_Ambos corrían a una velocidad impresionante, esquivando y atacándose a la vez. La pelea era la más sorprendente que kagome había presenciado..._

_Era obvio... esta vez peleaban por una Mujer y no por una espada,__Miroku y__sango solo estaban a la expectativa aun que sin bajar la guardia por que si algún ataque pudiese desviarse su vida correría peligro._

_Los remolinos de viento envestían al lord del Oeste mientras que ráfagas de energía rasgaban las ropas del hanyou._

_La sacerdotisa observada con detenimiento los ataques puesto que no deseaba la muerte de ninguno, pero había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención... Sesshomaru se mostraba un poco débil ¿Por qué seria?._

**¡¡¡¿SESSHOMARU POR QUE DIABLOS NO TE QUEDAS CON UNA MALDITA YOUKAI?!!!-**_le reclamo Inuyasha_**-SI MAL NO RECUERDO TU DETESTAS A LOS HUMANOS...**

**¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!!!-**_le rasguño con un ligero toque de veneno su rostro_**-NO TENGO POR QUE CONTARTE NADA, LO UNICO QUE DEBES SABER ES QUE ELLA ES MI MUJER ¡¡NO TUYA!!**

**MISERABLE... ELLA NO ES TU MUJER ¡¡¡ENTIÉNDELO!!!**

**NO PERMITIRE QUE JUEGUES CON SU CORAZÓN; SÉ BIEN QUE TU NO LA QUIERES SOLO LA VEZ COMO OTRA DE TUS ZO...**

_Sesshomaru no lo deja terminar, impide que siga hablando golpeándolo en la quijada, Inuyasha cae arrastrándose en la tierra algo aturdido pero vuelve a ponerse de pie y sigue peleando contra su medio-hermano._

_La batalla se prolongo mas de lo esperado, kagome estaba muy preocupada y más por que los poderes de sesshomaru se debilitaban_

_¿Era imposible que eso sucediera? Y más aun que Inuyasha estuviese__ganando ¿Será acaso que el enojo del hanyou es lo que le da mas fuerza?_

**Descuide señorita kagome, de seguro todo saldrá bien... espero que ninguno de los dos quede gravemente herido**

**Hmm... Monje Miroku Yo también espero lo mismo, pero me preocupa ver que Sesshomaru esta perdiendo energía**

**Es verdad, no me había percatado de eso... quizás este algo agotado **

**Pero ¿Por qué será?**

**No lo se-**_dijo temblando_**-Pero me preocupa mucho...**

_Al terminar de decir eso, el Taiyoukai se desvaneció cayendo rendido sobre un baño de su propia sangre._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Pensó la mujer mientras corría a su encuentro, mas observo como un ataque iba directo hacia su querido youkai y se asusto mas, de Manera rápida expulso sus poderes creando un campo de energía para proteger a Sesshomaru, Mientras que este a su vez adsorbía el poder lanzado por el híbrido._

_Inuyasha veía con enojo como su querida kagome protegía con todas sus fuerzas a su maldito enemigo, La Mujer le dijo "ABAJO" muchas veces para tranquilizarlo y evitar un futuro ataque. El híbrido cayo rendido de la fatiga mientras que la Miko tenia entre sus brazos a su youkai muy preocupada de su estado._

* * *

**¿Qué te sucedió Sesshomaru? Tu-**_sollozando_**-No eres así**

**Kagome no llores de seguro se pondrá bien-**_sonrió la joven_**-además es un youkai y ellos no son derrotados con tanta facilidad...**

**Lo sé... pero... no puedo dejar de preocuparme... Sesshomaru no es tan débil ¿no entiendo por que se desmayo?**

**Se ve algo débil... quizás debas darle algo de energía espiritual**

**Tienes razón-**_coloca sus manos en el rostro de sessho y comienza a pasarle un poco de su energía_**-shinff... ojala resulte**

**Ya veras que sí...**

**Gracias Sango...**

**Señorita kagome-**_pregunto algo temeroso el monje_**-Desde cuando, bueno...este... Usted y Sesshomaru... pues...**

**he-**_sonrojada la pobre_**-Pues...**

**¡¡EXCELENCIA!!-**_lo regaño sango, quien estaba sonrojada y para ser sinceros deseaba saber también_

**No, no te preocupes Sango... es normal... digo No estoy enamorada de una persona muy común que digamos-**_sonrojada_**-Es natural la sorpresa de todos... Pues verán... cuando fui capturada por kagura**

**Lamentamos eso kagome-chan... no pudimos protegerte**

**Oh sango, descuida, además gracias a eso pude estar a su lado-**_dijo con ternura mientras ve recostado a su youkai en sus piernas-_**Él me rescato y después me llevo a su castillo para cuidarme... en ese entonces yo no podía recordar nada y además no podía ver**

**¿Quedo ciega, señorita?**

**Pues si, aun que fuera por un tiempo... fue muy extraño acostumbrarme pero... Gracias a la preocupación de Sesshomaru pude volver a ver, ya que trajo a la hechicera más poderosa para ayudarme a recuperar la vista**

**Es increíble-**_dijo la sonrojada Sango_

**Si y bueno se fueron dando las cosas en el castillo, hasta que bueno... sucedió que me enamore de él y creo que el de mi-**_sonríe_**-Quiero pensar eso... ¡Ojala!**

**DESDE LUEGO KAGOME**_-casi dejo sorda a su pobre amiga_**-ÉL SE VE MUY INTERESADO EN TI POR QUE, SE ALEGRO MUCHO AL VERTE Y... CUANFDO LE GRITASTE... él vino muy rápido a socorrerte, realmente creo que tu le gustas mucho**

**Ah-**_Toda roja_**-Eso me alegra, entonces...**

_La mujer vuelve a observar al inconsciente taiyoukai y su preocupación aumenta con cada segundo que este no recobra el sentido._

_Sin darse cuenta, amargas lagrimas recorrían sus tersas mejillas mientras sus labios titubeaban al llamarlo._

_Mientras que Miroku y Sango miraban atónitos aquellas escena, supongo que ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaron a Sesshomaru rendido ante los encantan de una humana y menos que kagome se pusiera así de mal,__cuando__ni siquiera se puso tan devastada con Inuyasha, él ultimo por cierto seguía recostado inconsciente en el torso de Kirara._

**Creo que... es mejor que llevemos a Inuyasha a la aldea**

**¡¿Pero... Sango?!**

**Si despierta, volverá a pelear con Sesshomaru y con el enojo que tiene es probable que se aproveche del estado actual de él...**

**hmmm-**_bajo la mirada_**-Quizás...**

_Justo en ese momento Inuyasha comenzó a incorporarse hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y fue donde kagome, esta lo miro directamente a los ojos tratando de explicarle sin palabras sus nuevos sentimientos._

**Kagome... como... te atreves a mirarme directamente a los ojos-**_titubeó el híbrido_**-Mientras lo abrazas...**

**ahh-**_suspiro y luego esbozó una sonrisa_**-hubo varias ocasiones en las que yo pensé lo mismo... pero no tuve el valor para decírtelo**

**He-**_quien entendió muy bien que se refería a sus encuentros con kikyo_**-Pero es que Esto es distinto... por que "tú" dijiste que me querías... que siempre estarías a mi lado**

**Lo sé... pero sabes...**

_Los delicados mechones de cabellos de esa Mujer revoloteaban en el rostro del inconsciente sesshomaru, la tensión iba aumentando y nadie decía nada después de ese estremecedor silencio. __Era algo que Inuyasha y Kagome debían aclarar de una vez._

**Sabes-**_continuo hablando_**-Inuyasha... los seres humanos tendemos a cambiar de decisiones, al igual que de sentimientos, muchas veces eso nos trae malas consecuencias pero es nuestra naturaleza, no podemos hacer nada... Esa es la verdad, Ahora yo... Lo amo y no se puede cambiar.**

**¿Por qué él?-**_elevo la voz_**-pidiendo enamorarte de tantos otros... incluso de este "estúpido" compañero de tu época pero... ¿Por qué de Sesshomaru? Él detesta a los humanos y no dudo que a ti tambi...**

**No pongas... ahhh-**_respirando con dificultad_**-Palabras... en mi boca**

**¡¡Sesshomaru!!**

_Dijo kagome quien volvía a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad al ver que su amado había despertado y además había defendido lo que sentía y le profesaba. Inuyasha también noto... ese peculiar brillo en los dorados ojos de su hermano... aun que estaba muy débil y no podía siquiera terminar una oración, El youkai le expresaba por medio de la mirada lo mucho que necesitaba de la compañía de esa humana._

_Eso ojos que alguna vez, el hanyou le dedico a kagome... pero lo más triste es que había mas intensidad en la mirada del Taiyoukai para con ella._

**No sé... por que- **_subió un poco su cabeza_**- Me habré desvanecido... pero discúlpame por hacerte llorar... kagome...**

**No-**_lo abraza acercándolo a su pecho_**-No es tu culpa... además no es malo que llore de esta manera... me preocupe mucho... pensé que ya no...**

**Je, estaré bien... soy un taiyoukai después de todo…**

**No puedo... NO PUEDO ACEPTAR QUE LO AMES**

_Tras gritar esto, el hanyou se fue saltando entre los árboles rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede, La sacerdotisa lo miro algo deprimida pues no quería que las cosas terminaran así con Inuyasha pero... no podía fingir que no había pasado nada y engañarse a sí misma._

**No te preocupes-**_hablo la exterminadora_**-De seguro se le pasara**

**Debemos irnos señorita-**_se despidió el monje_**-la dejamos en buenas manos, es nuestro deber ir tras el terco de Inuyasha para impedir que destroce aldeas completas...**

**Monje Miroku-**_le sonríe kagome_**-Gracias por todo y estoy segura que nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

**Pienso lo mismo, hasta entonces... Kagome-sama**

**Hasta pronto kagome-chan**

**Adiós Muchachos-**_sonreía mientras ambos se marchaban montados sobre kirara y ella seguía abrazando a su youkai._

**Debemos irnos también, en el castillo descansaras mejor...**

**Si-**_sujetándose de kagome para ponerse de pie_**-Es lo mejor, por que si me desmayo nuevamente no podré protegerte y no me lo perdonaría**

**Sessho-**_sonrojada_**-Vamos... Rin debe estar preocupada**

_Los dos comenzaron a levitar alejándose de ese sitio, con la ayuda de kagome quien le daba de sus poderes a sesshomaru para que pudiera seguir llevándolos sin que se desvaneciera._

* * *

_A la llegada en el enorme castillo los esperaba la hipócrita de Royuki, esa maldita kitsune que odiaba con todo el corazón a la humana dueña del corazón de su señor... ella los recibió y se percato del estado del youkai pero al contrario de lo que uno pensara... ella no le importo en lo mas mínimo... será quizás por que ella era la responsable de su malestar_

**Enseguida preparare todo para que el señor descanse...**

**Muchas Gracias Royuki, yo le ayudare a subir las escaleras**

**Si-**_muriéndose de celos_**-después de todo es su mujer**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_**-Pero... como supiste que...**

**Es obvio, Kagome-sama se nota que el amo sesshomaru esta muy enamorado de usted... desde el primer día que llego al castillo.**

**Ohhh ya veo-**_mas colorada que nunca_**-Bien... debo irme**

**Adios...**

_La mujer youkai había estando deseando el mal a sesshomaru desde hace tiempo al no corresponder a su amor, por ello le daba pequeñas dosis de un poderoso veneno en la comida que en aquel entonces preparaba Ryo-taro cuando aun permanecía con vida._

_Era tan poca la porción de ese veneno que sesshomaru ni cuenta se deba y eso era mucho considerando que para el youkai el veneno era algo de lo más normal del mundo._

_Pero este lo que hacia era, aparte de dar malestar, adsorbía los poderes demoníacos de su ser haciéndolo más débil... por eso su recaída al pelear con Inuyasha ya que dio todo de si para recuperar a kagome..._

_Lejos de tanta envidia y maldad que abundaban en la mente enferma de esa youkai llegamos hasta la enorme habitación del lord del lugar acompañado desde luego... por su Mujer._

**Sesshomaru...**

**¿Sí?**

**¿Ya estas mejor?-**_dijo en forma tierna_**-¿De verdad?**

**Je, estando contigo no puedo enfermarme...**

**Hmm-**_sonrojada_**-Solo lo haces para que me sonroje más ¿Cierto?**

**Me gusta y es divertido verte sonrojar por mí, pero en enserio ya me siento mejor aun que mi orgullo no tanto por que me desmaye en plena batalla y eso esta mal... además preguntarte algo**

**¿Qué cosa?**

**¿Por qué te lanzaste en medio de ese ataque para protegerme? Pudiste haber muerto y no me lo hubiera perdonado...**

**Como ya lo dijiste yo lo hice para protegerte, fue una ración muy común**

**Si-**_cerro los ojos_**-pero... sabes que Colmillo sagrado me protege cuando estoy en grabe peligro, era cuestión de tiempo para que un campo de energía de formara y me protegiera del impacto.**

**Tienes razón-**_pensándolo con detalle_**-Pero... no puedo controlarme, no iba a permitir que el hombre que amo muriera ante mis ojos...**

**Ya veo-**_la toma de la mano_**-Gracias...**

**¿Ah?-sonrojada-Se... Sesshomaru, este tipo de cosas no se agradecen, con que estés con vida es la mejor manera en que pudieses agradecérmelo**

**Esta bien...**

_¿Por qué será, que cuando todo parece estar de maravilla algo sucede? __Quizás... son pruebas para saber que tan fuertes somos. _

_Sesshomaru permaneció en reposo durante dos largas semanas, y la preocupación de su mujer iba en aumento incluso los sirvientes notaban que algo muy malo sucedía... ya que el Taiyoukai era muy resistente desde joven. Todos estaban consternados excepto Royuki, ella lo había planeado todo pero le sorprendía la resistencia del lord, ya que cualquier otro hubiese muerto en un par de días._

_Pero él estaba a salvo gracias a los cuidados de su Mujer, ya que no solo se preocupaba por lo básico si no que le daba energía propia para que el se sintiera mejor, kagome sabia que la energía sobre natural de Sesshomaru era robada pero no sabia por quien ni como. Así que solo le quedaba darle un poco de su poder espiritual pero con la delicadeza debida para no Purificarlo._

**Kagome-sama ¿Cree que sesshomaru-sama se pondrá mejor?**

**Claro Rin-chan... es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya veras que dentro de poco estará como antes-**_le sonríe_**-por cierto ¿Dónde esta Jaken?**

**Fue a dar un paseo, el señor jaken esta sumamente triste por que sesshomaru-sama no lo golpea como de costumbre**

**Oh-**_dijo al momento que una gotita de sudor se posaba en su cabeza_

**Ese inútil... debería estar haciendo algo productivo-**_dijo tratando de mantenerse erguido el youkai recién levantado_

**¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!**

**Sesshomaru-**_dijo tiernamente kagome_**-que bueno que despertaste, nos has tenido muy preocupadas ayer te dormiste muy temprano y hoy no querías despertar... te estas volviendo más flojo**

**Ahhh Puede ser-**_dijo al momento que ponía su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña Rin_**-Ve a jugar... Estoy bien...**

**SIIII-**_dijo muy emocionada la niña_**-Nos vemos kagome-sama**

**Cuídate mucho... no te vayas lejos Rin-chan**

**Es mejor que crea que solo es flojera de mi parte que algo mas grabe...**

**Es fácil... mentirle para que no se preocupe pero-**_bajo la mirada_**-Yo sé que estas mal y no puedo hacer como si no me importara**

**Mujer...**

**Lo siento-**_comenzó a sollozar_**-Pero es que no me gusta verte así y no poder hacer algo mas por ti...**

**Ya has hecho mucho Todo este tiempo-**_acariciando su rostro_**-Mírate nada mas... estas pálida de tantas veces que me has dado de tu energía**

**No quiero perderte...**

**Yo tampoco-**_tono serio_**-Por eso no puedo darme el lujo de Morir y dejarte sola... y menos... PARA EL IDOTA DE INUYASHA..**

**hmmm-**_se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la joven_**-Sessho...**

**Kagome...**

_Sus miradas se entrelazaban cada que tenían la oportunidad, justamente ahora mas que nunca debían permanecer juntos. __La mujer vestía unas hermosas ropas, muy costosas, como tipo princesa feudal. Aquellas vestimentas eran de la progenitora del youkai, quien se las dio para su Mujer humana._

* * *

_Su belleza adornada todo el castillo, todos sus siervos se habían encariñado con su ama humana claro todos menos la kitsune, quien avivaba su odio cada vez mas, perdiendo el juicio cada que le miraba._

**Kagome-sama... ¿Va a salir?**

**Si Royuki... supe que la hechicera Agatsuma había regresado y quiero pedirle que revise a Sesshomaru para ver si puede ayudarlo.**

**Ah-**_algo asustada_**-No cabe duda que ella seria de mucha ayuda...**

**Si, estaba esperando su regreso y por fin ocurrió. Debo irme hasta**

**luego- **_se tambaleo un poco y casi sé desvanece_**-Hmmmm**

**le ocurre algo-**_pregunto sin mucho interés_

**Estoy un poco débil por darle de mi energía a Sesshomaru... es todo**

**Ya veo... no debería esforzarse tanto... por cierto ¿Va a cenar esta noche?**

**No discúlpeme llevo evitando las cenes desde ayer... es que tengo muchas nauseas, quizás por la falta de energía**

**Quizás..**

"_NAUSEAS" se dijo a sí misma Royuki quien había entendido a la perfección algo que ni la misma kagome se había dado cuenta. __¡Estaba embarazada! Y con mayor razón seria la mujer legitima de lord de las tierras del Oeste, Ahora si era todo más formal._

_La Furiosa Youkai veía con desprecio aquel acontecimiento y estaba mas que decidida a terminar con la vida de esa mujer que le había estorbado en sus planes para con sesshomaru._

_La sacerdotisa por su parte salió como si nada en busca de aquella hechicera para que ayudara a su querido youkai, era evidente que el gran poder de esa mujer seria suficiente para saber quien estaba detrás de todo esto así que la kitsune no podía permitir ninguna de esas dos cosas. __Que la Hechizera viniese y que kagome diera luz al primogénito del youkai, así que siguió a la Joven hasta la mitad del bosque._

**Ahh-**_suspiro la humana_**- Nos e por que siento tan agotada, no sabe duda que darle energía suficiente a un Taiyoukai es muy exhaustivo.**

_Sin previo aviso y sin darse cuenta de la presencia por su youki, kagome fue atacada con las filosas garras de la kitsune._

_Dejándola herida del hombro derecho, sin saber por que sintió algo de nostalgia por esa herida... por que a fin de cuentas era la misma que recibió kikyo hace cincuenta años. Quizás solo sea obra del destino..._

_Pero sin duda ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil y menos podía morir en ese lugar tan lejano de la persona que amaba._

**Hiyaaa-**_dijo con dolor mientras se sujetaba en hombro cubierto de _

_sangre_**- Que fue eso... ¡¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres de mi?!**

**Hola... Kagome-sama-**_saludo con hipocresía la youkai_

**¡¡¡¡¿ROYUKI FUISTE TU?!!!!**

**En efecto-**_dijo mostrándole las garras manchadas de su sangre_**-Yo la ataque kagome-sama por que no puedo permitir que ese vástago que llevas contigo nazca y te conviertas en la Mujer de mi señor.**

**¡¿Vástago dices?!-Dijo muy impresionada-Entonces... esta debilidad y las nauseas son por que... estoy embarazada...**

**Que lenta es usted... PUES SI... ES POR ESO, ASI QUE SI ME DISCULPA DEBO ENCARGARME DE TI**

**AHHHHH...**

_La youkai se abalanzó contra kagome atacándola con sus garras, mientras la mujer trataba de esquivar esos ataques sin mucho éxito ya que estaba muy débil como para dar una buena pelea. _

_Asustada no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo mientras posaba su mano en su vientre pensando en la vida que llevaba consigo._

_Llorando e implorando por que su amada Sesshomaru Viniese a salvarla de ese terrible peligro, la desesperación de apoderaba cada vez mas de su poder ser atormentado, tenia mucho cuidado de no tropezar como en__veces anteriores. Eso seria fatal en estos momentos, pero de pronto sintió como era atacada en la espalda por las filosas garras de la kitsune._

**¡¡HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

_Aquel lamento se escucho por todo el bosque, el dolor era tal que no podía ser expresado por algún otro sonido menos estruendoso._

* * *

_Sesshomaru alcanzo a percibir aquel lamento desde la habitación cerrada en la que se encontraba, como pudo se puso de pie y con todo y su debilidad salió del castillo en busca de su mujer. Pero su aroma era débil... eso significaba que esta lejos de ahí, sin embargo el continuo su búsqueda bastante alterado puesto que presentía algo._

**¿Qué sucede Miko? –**_se burlo ella_**- ¿No eras mas fuerte?**

**Detente... Royuki-**_dijo kagome quien se encontraba rendida en el piso sangrando de su espalda y su hombro, y tratando de proteger su vientre, el objetivo de esa psicópata_**-Por... Favor...**

**¿Por favor? NO SEAS RIDÍCULA CHIQUILLA, YO NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA COMPASIÓN CON NADIE Y MENOS CON UNA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA COMO TÚ **

**Royuki... matándome no conseguirás que Sesshomaru te ame ¿No puedes entender algo así?**

**No me interesa si el señor sesshomaru me ama o no... ahora lo único que deseo es acabar contigo y después matarlo.**

**Ah-**_temblando_**-Entonces... realmente nunca sentiste nada por él...**

**Tu no puedes entenderme así que ¡¡CALLATE!!**

_Kagome lanzo la poca energía espiritual que le quedaba y aventó lejos el cuerpo herido de la kitsune, logro ganar un poco mas de tiempo pero Royuki invadida por el odio se levanto como si nada, fue a atacar a la asustada Mujer, valía mas su sed de venganza que sus heridas._

_Las Garras rasgaban todo lo que había a su paso, el rostro, las ropas, los brazos, el pecho prácticamente todo su pobre ser. _

_Ella lloraba de la rabia e impotencia de no poderle hacer nada; si tan solo hubiese tenido sus poderes al cien por ciento ahora quien estuviera recibiendo una paliza seria esa Youkai y no ella._

_Pero no había duda que lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que su pequeño cachorrito estuviera siendo herido de gravedad y con tan poco tiempo que tenia embarazada, es mas apenas tenia unos minutos de darse cuenta de ello pero eso era lo de menos._

**HAAAAAAAAA-**_grito la kitsune al sentir como algo se encajaba en su brazo_**-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

**¿he?-**_la lastimada mujer elevo la mirada para ver que sucedía, se percato de que un arma estaba clavada en el brazo de la youkai también pudo ver como aquella especie de cuchillo regresaba a su dueño_**-¡¿KOHAKU?!**

**MALDITO MOCOSO... ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES Y POR QUE AYUDAS A ESTA DESGRACIADA?**

**Lo único que se es que estas lastimando a esa pobre mujer que no puede defenderse ES LO UNICO QUE DEBO SABER PARA ATACARTE.**

**MISERABLE-**_se lanza sobre él_**-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE**

_El joven exterminador recibe el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo pero en un movimiento rapido deja caer una especie de polvo el cual produce un gas bastante desagradable para la kitsune, quien al no soportar la peste no tiene mas remedio que marcharse_

_Después de eso Kohaku se percata de que la mujer a la que estaban atacando es nada menos que kagome, una amiga de su querida hermana le resultaba extraño que se encontrase sola así que decidió ir con ella, en ese momento no pensó en nada mas que ayudarla, tras escapar de Naraku nada mas le importaba puesto que ya había recuperado su memoria se __dio a la fuga aun que eso significara que moriría en poco tiempo si ese malvado lo encontraba. _

* * *

_Kagome no dejaba de llorar y tocarse el vientre, temblaba tanto como una pequeña niña indefensa, al poco tiempo se desmayo finalmente por toda la sangre que había perdido, el exterminador se acercó tratando de hacer algo cuando de pronto pudo sentir el fuerte youki de cierto hombre de cabellos plateados._

**¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ MOCOSO!!-**_dijo sesshomaru quien de inmediato reconoció a kohaku ya que el fue quien secuestro a Rin._

**Vine por que Kagome-sama estaba siendo atacada...**

**Sabes su nombre no me sorprende ya que eres uno de los sirvientes de Naraku-**_dijo con dificultad por su estado_**-Pero mejor lárgate...**

**No me iré... ya que no puedo dejarla así, esperare a que regresen mi Hermana o Inuyasha para que la socorran**

**¡¡IDIOTA ESE HÍBRIDO NO TIENE POR QUE VENIR A SOCORRER A MI MUJER!!**

**Su... su Mujer-**_algo sorprendido_**-Ya veo...**

_El youkai no siguió charlando mas y tomo a su mujer entre sus brazos, su estado era deplorable, estaba bañada en sangre y tenia varios moretones._

_Sesshomaru apretó sus dientes y manos para expresar su enojo, la persona responsable debía morir inmediatamente. Es mas... cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a tocarla debería ser eliminado._

**MOCOSO...**

**Mi nombre es Kohaku...**

**No me interesa-**_voltea a verlo con su mirada asesina_**-¿Quién le hizo esto?**

**Fue una Kitsune de cabello dorado... la estaba atacando cuando**

**Kagome-sama no podía ni defenderse**

**MALDITA ROYUKI-**_supo de inmediato de quien se trataba_

**Sessho... maru-**_dijo con débil voz La Mujer_**-Al fin... viniste**

**Perdoname-**_le dijo a la vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos_**-No pude llegar a tiempo y evitar que esa maldita te hiciera esto... PERO TE JURO QUE LA ENCONTRARE Y LE HARE PAGAR LO QUE TE HIZO.**

**Sesshomaru-**_comienza a llorar desconsolada_**-Ella... Ella... Lo mato...**

**¿Lo mato¿A quien te refieres? Si es por el mocoso, no te preocupes el esta bien... me dijo que te ayudo es cierto**

**Si... shinf... Kohaku-**_llorando mas_**-Me salvo pero... ella ya había matado... a...mi... A MI BEBÉ...**

**¡¿QUEEE?! Estabas... estabas... ¿Embarazada?**

**No... lo sabia pero me lo dijo... Royuki-**_dice con un ataque histeria_**-Yo no pude hacer... nada para defenderlo solo me quede ahí tirada sin hacer nada... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YO TUBE LA CULPA...**

**Kagome-**_la abraza con mucha fuerza_**-No te pongas... así... no es tu culpa, por favor no te pongas así...**

_El taiyoukai experimentaba una rabia incontenible, la cual nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad, ni para con Inuyasha o Naraku._

_El sentimiento de perder a su hijo era muy fuerte y mas al ver que la mujer que amaba estaba en ese estado de traumatismo, No podía pensar en algo mas que descuartizar a esa desgraciada psicópata de Royuki._

_Así que no espero mas y dejando tiernamente a su mujer recostada en el tronco de un árbol se disponía a marcharse, Su poder recorría todo su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese estado tan grabe, no podía permitirse ser débil en estos instantes, No pudo salvar a su mujer y a su hijo así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era... Matar al culpable._

**Oye...**

**hmmm, dígame-**_respondió temeroso Kohaku_

**Quiero que cuides a mi Mujer, confiare en ti por esta vez por que no tengo otra opción... así que mas te vale que la protejas yo iré a matar a la miserable que le causo estas heridas.**

**Despreocúpese... yo me quedare con ella, ya que seria inhumano dejarla sola en estas condiciones**

**Esta bien... adiós**

**Sesshomaru... cuídate por favor-**_dijo entre lagrimas su mujer_

**Tu también**

* * *

_Nunca antes en la vida sesshomaru se había sentido tan débil e inútil como ahora, al no haber llegado a tiempo a socorrer a su Mujer._

_Y es que también nunca había tenido la necesidad de proteger a alguien a excepción de Rin. Pero ahora que vio de esa manera a su mujer y sabiendo que había perdido a quien seria su primogénito no le quedaba mas que matar a la responsable. Aun que eso no le devolvería a su hijo y mucho menos remediaría algo pero... él se sentiría mejor al menos por un momento desquitaría su enojo consigo mismo._

**¡¡ROYUKIIIIII SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!**

**Hmm Sesshomaru-sama-**_dijo asustada la kitsune quien reposaba en la rama de un árbol._

**Así que ahí estas-**_subió hasta donde se encontraba y comenzó a atacarla con sus garras con veneno_**-MALDITA**

**Ahhh-**_esquivando el ataque_**-Así que ya viste como deje a tu patética mujer... SE MERECIA ESO Y MAS**

**¡¡¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

_El ataque solo consiguió lastimarla un poco, toukijin no se hizo presente en toda la batalla puesto que el deseaba eliminarla con sus propias manos, No había mejor manera de tomar venganza._

_La kitsune escapaba en vano ya que después fue sujetada de la muñeca por un muy enojado taiyoukai que comenzaba a lastimarla con su veneno pudriendo su brazo. Royuki gritaba de dolor y se escapo de el cortándose su propia mano... desangrada se alejo un poco._

**Miserable... Como pudiste... ¿Tanto te interesa esa Humana?**

**No tengo por que hablar contigo y espero que no creas que eso es todo lo que puedo hacerte... No tienes idea de cómo te haré suplicar tu muerte**

**Ahh...**

_Dijo temblando al ver la expresión de sesshomaru, el de por si tenia una mirada intimidante pero aquella que le dirigió a Royuki era tan distinta y envuelta en un odio insaciable._

_Volviendo a envestirla poso su veneno en su brazo derecho lastimándolo gravemente también, pero esta vez no la dejo escapar ya que la sujeto con su otro brazo pegándola a su cuerpo de una manera seductora._

**Querías estar a mi lado... ¿No es así? Querías que te tuviera entre mis brazos... por eso atacaste a mi Mujer y a mi hijo... muy bien ahora are lo que mas deseabas... Estarás en mis brazos... para morir**

**Ah... SUÉLTAME... DEJAME...**

**No lo are...a si que vete despidiendo de este mundo... Royuki-chan**

_Seguido de esta intimidante conversación Sesshomaru le rompió el brazo a la kitsune quien gritaba del dolor, sin estremecerse por los alaridos continuo esparciendo su veneno en el cuerpo de la Mujer._

_Desintegrando por completo la pierna izquierda de esta a la vez que la apretaba con fuerza del cuello mientras observaba como no dejaba de sangrar y de llorar a la vez suplicando por su vida._

**Por favor... Déjame... No fue mi intención hacerle daño... ahhh YA NO SIGAS NO QUIERO MORIR AUN... POR FAVOR.**

**CALLATE-**_apretando con las fuerza el cuello de su prisionera_

**TE LO RUEGO... TE JURO QUE DESAPARECERE DE TU VIDA...**

**ESO DEBISTE HACERLO HACE MUCHO... PERO LO SIENTO TU OPORTUNIDAD SE FUE.**

**AHHHH, ya déjame... estoy rogándotelo por favor... ten compasión**

**¡¿COMPASIÓN¿ACASO TU LA TUVISTE POR MI MUJER O POR MI HIJO? RESPONDEME... TE DETUVISTE CUANDO ELLA TE SUPLICO POR SU VIDA, NO LO CREO.**

**AHHHH-**_dijo al momento que la fuerza contra su persona fue mayor_

**NI CON TU MUERTE LOGRARAS BORRAR LO QUE COMETISTE PERO AL MENOS... yo estaré mas tranquilo y ella también**

_La Kitsune presencio lo que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de ver, podo percatarse de una solitaria lagrima la cual recorría la mejilla derecha del frío youkai. Después de eso Murió en manos del mismo quien no dejo rastro alguno de su cadáver... nada mas que la sangre que adornaba sus garras y el suelo del lugar._

_Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rumbo a kagome, con una mirada perdida y su rostro pálido. Pero con mas fuerza que nunca ya que al matar a Royuki se libero de ese mal que le aquejaba gracias a los hechizos y el veneno que la Youkai le había dado._

**Kagome... perdóname...**

_Se escucho mencionar al youkai que se dejo caer sin motivo aparente mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía que logro aniquilar a varios youkai de bajo rango_

* * *

_Por otro lado la pobre y desconsolada Kagome estaba algo mas tranquila mientras estaba siendo curada gracias al poder espiritual de alguien muy especial que había llegado gracias a que pudo sentir como la energía de esa mujer iba disminuyendo._

**Gracias...**

**No tienes por que agradecerlo-**_sonrió la bella mujer_

**De todas formas gracias a ti ya tengo algo mas de energía y podré moverme con mas facilidad... Kikyo...**

**Ahhh lamento lo que sucedió, debía llegar antes estoy segura que esto no hubiera pasado... lo siento**

**No, no es tu deber pero de todas viniste y te lo agradezco ya que me ayudaste... estoy mejor gracias a ti y también a kohaku**

**Humm-se sonrojo el Joven al ver la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba**

**Si... sin su ayuda lo mas seguro es que hubieses muerto, que bueno que estaba cerca para socorrerte-**_dijo al momento que la tomaba de las manos con delicadeza_**-Por lo que veo... Inuyasha no esta contigo**

**No... por que decidí que estaría al lado de Sesshomaru...**

**Entiendo... lo bueno es que estas mejor.**

**Un poco-**_comienza a llorar de nuevo_**-Aun que no sabia que estaba esperando un hijo suyo... cuando lo supe hace poco comenzó a quererlo y preocuparme pero, esa youkai acabo con el... y no puedo evitar sentirme tan triste por no proteger a mi Bebé.**

**Kagome... No llores... estoy segura que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance con tratar de salvarlo.**

**Si pero... No... Fue suficiente-**_al decir eso se hecho a llorar en el regazo de la sacerdotisa_**-HIYAAAAAA...**

**Hmm-**_un nudo en la garganta apareció pero se contuvo con tal de no entristecer mas a la Mujer, puso su mano en la cabeza de kagome y comenzó a acariciarla para tratar de calmarla_**-Ya... llora todo lo que quieras pero no te culpes... por ello.**

**Kagome-sama-**_dijo preocupado el exterminador_

**Kagome...**

_Se escucho como llamaban con débil voz a la mujer que estaba llorando en las piernas de la sacerdotisa, los presentes voltearon y se encontraron con el lord de estos lugares quien tenia una cara de tristeza que no le dio tiempo de ocultarla ante los demás._

_Kikyo lo miro con desprecio ya que no concebía que este no hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvarla, puesto que ella no sabia que sesshomaru estaba en un estado muy critico gracias a lo que le ocasiono Royuki._

**Sesshomaru-sama pudo usted acabar con esa mujer...**

**Desde luego... niño... **

**Ya veo-**_suspiro por que no lo llamo por su nombre_**-ahhh**

**Tú sacerdotisa... ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Vine por que sentí como la energía de kagome se desvanecía-**_esquivo su mirada_**-me preocupe mucho y vine a verla.**

**Sesshomaru**_-lo llamo su mujer_**-Kikyo vino a darme de su energía, gracias a eso estoy mejor...**

**.  
Entiendo-**_se acerca a ella y la levanta con cuidado_**-Es mejor irnos, para que descanses en el castillo...**

**Si, necesito eso... que bueno que ya estas Bien.**

**Kagome...**

_Sin importarle si había gente el youkai no contuvo mas sus deseos de besarla y lo hizo de manera tierna, expresándole a través de ese beso __lo mucho que sentía por no llegar a salvarla y también cuanto la amaba._

_La humana por su parte responde al beso y se van secando sus lagrimas ya que se sentía un poco mejor al respecto. D__espués de eso sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo por que ella se lo pidió._

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Espera un poco- **_volteo la mirada hasta ver a kikyo y Kohaku_**- Pueden venir con nosotros al castillo... quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi de alguna manera.**

**Lo siento, pero no puedo. Debo irme además yo solo te ayude en esta ocasión por que tu ya me has ayudado varias veces-**_mintió la sacerdotisa al respecto_**-Así que... Gracias pero no.**

**Hmmm entiendo-**_sonríe_**-Supongo que esta bien, Gracias nuevamente Kikyo-chan... espero volverte a ver**

**Igualmente Kagome-**_dicho esto se marcho_

**¿Y Tu Kohaku vas a venir?**

**hmm yo no se si este bien... que vaya con usted**

**Hmmm descuida Sesshomaru no te va a hacer nada.. por favor ven conmigo tengo muchas cosas que platicarte acerca de sango, además ella estará muy feliz de volver a verte.**

**Pues-**_se sonrojo un poco_**-esta bien... iré con usted**

**Me llamo kagome... llámame así**

**Esta bien Kagome-sama**

**Hmmm- **_sonríe nuevamente-_**bien... síguenos...**

**Ya nos podemos ir... no vas a invitar a alguien mas Mujer...**

**Ahh sesshomaru-**_se sonroja-_**Solo es por que ellos me ayudaron, no te pongas así además estoy segura que la pequeña Rin se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea a Kohaku**

**Eso me temo...**

**Ah jajajaja... eres un padre muy celoso**

**¡kagome!-**_dijo al ser llamado así_**-Estas... segura...**

**No puedo lamentarme... ya no hay nada que hacer, solo espero que algún día pueda darte un hijo y yo tenerlo, amarlo mucho**

**Claro... ese día llegara... te lo prometo y esta vez no seré tan débil**

**Sesshomaru-**_lo abraza mas_**-Te amo**

**y yo a ti...**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- **_shinf... shinf... yo misma me hago llorar, buaaaa ¡EL BEBÉ! __Shinf... __MALDITA ROYUKI... shinf... disculpe si a alguien no le gusto el capi pero es que es parte del fic, sin duda este es el fic mas dramático que he hecho shinf... buaaaaa llorare mas. En fin gracias por todos sus mensajes los quiere mucho su Soralove._

_Soy suya... aprovéchenme jejeje [es broma B__esos_

**Julio 2007 **


	8. Esperanza, Impuesta

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**por.- SoraLove**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Esperanza, Impuesta**

* * *

_La noche cobijaba a una mujer que lloraba mientras la bella luz de la luna entraba, haciendo notar su presencia. __Mas sin embargo en vez de hacer ver más hermosa a esa dama, solo acentuaba mas su tristeza, La cual no podía ser borrada con facilidad de su rostro, pálido y demacrado._

_Sus delicadas manos acariciaban su vientre repetidamente mientras dejaba escapar sus lamentos por todo el lugar sin importarle que pensarían los presentes, que estaban tratando de hablarle._

**Si necesita algo-**_dijo nerviosa una de las sirvientas_**-No dude en llamarme**

**Gracias- **_la mira con melancolía_**-ahora solo... déjame sola.**

**Lo que usted diga Kagome-sama**

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el lado Oeste del enorme castillo se encontraba el señor del lugar recorriendo los pasillo, pensando en tantas cosas las cuales no tenían ni un día de ocurridas. A su lado estaba su incondicional sirviente de tez verde, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía._

**Ahora que lo pienso bien, no debí traer al Mocoso hasta aquí-**_cerro los ojos_**-después de todo él trato de matar a Rin...**

**Eso es cierto Sesshomaru-sama y también es ayudante de Naraku**

**Si, es muy sospechoso que ese mocoso haya escapado y que ese miserable de Naraku no lo haya matado antes...**

**Quizás todo sea un plan de ese Miserable para lastimarlo Sesshomaru-sama ¿Podría ser?**

**Aja, pero lo pero de todo es que... apenas llegamos y Rin fue corriendo tras él para invitarlo a jugar. Eso es mas complicado... No podré correr al Mocoso ahora que ella lo ha visto y menos por que kagome lo invito**

**Hmmmm-**_se quedo callado_

**Ahhh-**_suspiro el taiyoukai_

**Es cierto-**_asintió con la cabeza jaken_**- Además la Mujer de mi señor es igual de testaruda... no permitirá que corra al niño**

**Ahhh tienes razón, no puedo decirle eso ahora... ella esta muy triste, al llegar al castillo solo corrió y se encerró en su habitación. No puedo culparla pero... No deseo que este así...**

**Sesshomaru-sama usted a cambiado mucho desde que esa mujer llego aquí, No le preocupa eso... jamás pensé que una humana lo dominaría**

**¿Dominar?-**_dijo molesto mientras pisaba sin piedad al youkai verde_

**Lo siento... ahhh Lo siento Sesshomaru-sama...**

**No importa si he cambiado, lo único que me interesa es que ella no se aparte de mi lado... Pero no se como ayudarla en estos momentos.**

**Señor... No se ponga triste... Kagome-sama es muy fuerte, No por nada es la Mujer del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.**

**Ojala, regrese a ser la misma**

**Disculpa... Hijo de Inutaisho-**_dijo una voz femenina_

**¡¿Qué diablos?!-**_sorprendido volteo la mirada_**-¡¿AGATSUMA?!**

**Increíble... recuerda mi nombre, lo siento yo soy muy mala para eso lo único que viene a mi memoria torpe, es que eres el hijo de Inutaisho.**

**Que haces aquí ¿Quién te dejo entrar?**

**Vaya, me trata como una ladrona pero no me interesa he venido por que alguien me dijo que tu Mujer me buscaba, después supe que fue atacada por una kitsune y decidí venir a ayudarla**

**¿Ayudarla, Tú? Vamos... detestas a los Humanos...**

**Quizás pero esa mujer es diferente, me gusta su aura tan cálida, además esa otra mujer insistió mucho en que viniese**

**¿Otra Mujer?-**_pensativo_**-¿De quien hablas?**

**No recuerdo su nombre-**_suspiro_**-Pero si que era una Sacerdotisa**

**Vaya-**_comprendió_**-Una Sacerdotisa... Vaya, que mujer mas entrometida**

**¿Disculpe?**

**No te digo a ti, así déjalo... ya que estas aquí seria bueno que revisaras a kagome para que este más tranquilo, sabe ella acaba de perder a nuestro bebé-**_bajo la mirada_**-esta muy mal y no sé que hacer por ella...**

**¿Perder un bebé? Que mal... sobre todo tratándose de un hijo hanyou**

**Hanyou-**_esa palabra no le gusto del todo_**-Pues.. supongo**

**Debo ir a verla, Nos vemos... Hijo de Inutaisho.**

**Ahh-**_dijo sin mucho animo y casi molesto_

_La hechicera subió las largas escaleras, guiada por la cálida aura de aquella Humana, cuando al fin la encontró en su recamara; completamente devastada sin su característica sonrisa se preocupo. __Kagome por su parte trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, pero estas no cedían, así que solo le quedo ponerse de pie y saludar aquella Youkai. __La cual no había visto con sus propios ojos pero si reconocía su youki__[Su energía de Youkai__Agatsuma se apresuro a Examinar a la mujer, mientras esta solo esperaba pacientemente._

**Todas estas heridas... ¿Fueron ellas por esa Kitsune cierto?**

**Si-**_sollozando un poco-_**ella también fue quien me lastimo de gravedad y por eso perdí... a mi bebé.**

**Entiendo-**_la mira más detalladamente_**-Mujer...**

**Dígame-**_temblando un poco y sin parar de llorar_

**Toda esta sangre es proveniente de tu hombro, pecho y torso... pero en ningún momento has sangrado de otro lugar...**

**Pues si, todos los ataques fueron dirigidos estratégicamente, pero aun falta que revise mis heridas del vientre... fue donde se enfoco mas en atacarme, tengo varios rasguños eso es todo. Creo**

**Je- **_sonríe gustosa_**-Vaya... Humana**

**¿Humm¿Qué sucede?**

**Pues veras-**_posa su mano en el vientre de kagome_**-Tu bebé no tiene nada... aun esta vivo dentro de ti**

_La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquellas palabras habían estremecido su aturdido ser, parpadeo un par de veces para después tratar de hablar con aquella hechicera al respecto. __¿Cómo podía permanecer con vida su hijo? Si Royuki la había atacado en ese lugar mas que en otro en su cuerpo adolorido ¿Estaría mintiéndole?_

_Pero... seria algo muy cruel, lo único que le restaba era calmarse y tocarse delicadamente su vientre._

**Puedo sentir mucha energía espiritual concentrada aquí**

**Exacto... por que tu utilizaste el poco poder que te quedaba para proteger a tu hijo con una especie de barrera...**

**¿De verdad?-**_temblaba mucho_**-Entonces... eso significa que mi hijo nacerá sin ningún problema ¿Esta a salvo?**

**Si... Eres una buena Mamá... tu subconsciente lo a protegido a pesar de tu desesperación y el frustrante dolor que sentías.**

**Agatsuma...**

_Kagome no contuvo mas el sentimiento y lloro de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a la desprevenida youkai, que se sintió extraña ante aquella acción. No sabría como describir la felicidad que se apoderaba del ser de la jovencita, no hay palabras para expresar aquella dicha._

_Era tan contagiosa su alegría que hasta la mismísima hechicera, que odiaba a los humanos, se hecho a reír del entusiasmo de aquella mujer._

**No debes llorar conmigo... Mejor ve con el padre de tu hijo, estoy casi segura que el se pondrá igual de contento al saberlo**

**ha-**_sollozaba aun_**-Es cierto... así él ya no se sentiría culpable al respecto, de todas formas, Gracias por que sin tu ayuda no me habría percatado de que aun tengo la oportunidad de ser mamá**

**Lo único que puedo decirte antes de marcharme es que te cuides mucho por el bien de tu "marido" y la salud de tu primogénito**

**Comprendo-**_Va con sesshomaru_**- Adiós...**

* * *

**¿Qué te sucede, ya estas mejor?**

**Mi amor-**_dijo la sonrojada Mujer_**-Aun... tenemos la oportunidad de...**

**¿De que?**

**Je-**_tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y la puso en su vientre_**-De ser padres**

**Hm... de ser-**_No podía creerlo_**-Padres...**

**Nuestro bebé esta a salvo, no le paso nada... Sesshomaru...**

_El youkai trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras, sentía un extraño sentimiento de alegría pero más haya de eso, No entendía como se había salvado su hijo pero no le importaba. Solo pensaba en que aun vivía en la Mujer que ama, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese padre, se sintió reconfortado y más tranquilo. _

_Sesshomaru siendo aun tan distante a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado al lado de su Mujer, aun tenia varios problemas para expresarle al cien por ciento sus sentimientos así que todo lo que se le ocurrió fue poner su mano en la cabeza de kagome y atraerla a su pecho para así poder abrazarla fuertemente sin que ella pudiese ver la expresión de su rostro, la cual era de alegría. Quizás aun era muy orgulloso a pesar de todo. La mujer comprendió aquel acto de su querido taiyoukai y solo de dejo consentir, abrazándole por igual._

**Kagome...**

_Fue lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar de aquel susurro que salió de los labios de sesshomaru, ella por su parte permaneció igual mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, estaba aun débil y el youkai la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hasta su habitación. Para después quedarse a su lado cuidándola y viéndola dormir como solía hacer, cada que podía._

**No sé por que... creo que es mejor que regreses a tu época, al menos para que puedas reponerte ahí-**_dijo hablando solo_**-Ya que no perdonaría si te sucediera algo de nuevo...**

_Ahí mismo de dio cuenta de la codependencia que había desarrollado por esa humana, ya que no sé hacia a la idea de un día sin su presencia._

_Aquella vez que la dejo por que recupero su memoria, algo le impedía marcharse... era el deseo de seguir a su lado. Sin importarle siquiera que ella ya no lo amara; también recordó como su ser se lleno de fuerza al ser llamado por ella... regreso lo más rápido que pudo y la__aparto de los brazos de Inuyasha. Nunca había sentido tal impulso._

_Era sorprendente el cambio que se origino en él a raíz de la llegada de esa mujer, desde el instante que se fijo en ella y llamo su atención hasta este precioso momento. La atracción era y seguirá siendo la misma... de eso estaba mas que seguro._

_Después de un par de horas el youkai cayo rendido ante los encantos del sueño al igual que su compañera._

_Era muy extraño que él lograra dormir tan placidamente, siempre estaba alerta de todo pero esa Mujer le producía un basto ambiente de calma y plenitud así que no había problema con ella._

_¿Uno se puede enamorar aun más de una persona cuando ya se llego a los limites de su capacidad? O acaso no existen los limites cuando uno esta enamorado... quizás no exista alguien completamente enamorado... por que siempre vas incrementando ese sentimiento. Algo parecido sucedía con nuestro orgulloso príncipe, que se embelesaba cada vez mas con nuestra bella dama ya que sus sonrojos eran mas frecuentes._

* * *

_Esa mañana al despertar se encontró con la hermosa visión de un ángel de negruzcos cabellos que lo observaba dormir, eso fue suficiente para que el Youkai volteara la mira al instante para que nos e notara su nuevo tono rojizo de piel. Pero la verdad es que no era el único ya que nuestra Miko también se ruborizaba al ver a tan bello ser placidamente dormido, como sus bellos y plateados cabellos estaban esparcidos por todo su desnudo cuerpo, su tersa piel dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, mientras que esos labios eran más tentadores cada vez._

**Buenos días... Mi vida...**

**Ah-**_aun sonrojado_**-Buenos días...**

**¿Dormiste bien?-**_le dedica la primer sonrisa del día._

**Sí... y Ustedes**

**Pues la verdad- **_lo miro sorprendida_**- ¿Ustedes?**

**Si... Mi mujer y mi hijo-**_acto seguido recostó su cabeza en el vientre de la aun asombrada joven, mientras que él comenzaba a hablarle al pequeño ser encontrado ahí_**-Dormiste... bien... ¿No molestaste a Mamá?**

**Sesshomaru-**_sonrojada y con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por su delicados ojos-_**Me vas a hacer llorar... que tierno...**

**Sabia que te gustaría que hiciera algo como eso**

**Pues si- **_se recuesta en su pecho abrazándolo_**-Yo sé muy bien que serás un buen padre... después de todo ya lo eres para Rin.**

**Es cierto-**_se para algo asustado_**-Debo ir a ver sí Rin esta bien**

**¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

**¿Que tal si kohaku la ataco mientras dormía?**

**Ahhh-**_dio un suspiro grande y luego le miro algo molesta_**-Aun desconfías de ese pobre niño... Sesshomaru él es solo una Victima del desgraciado de Naraku, No deberías culparlo por los pecados de ese maldito.**

**No es bueno que seas tan confiada Mujer-**_se dispone a ir en busca del exterminador_**-Ahora vuelvo...**

**Voy contigo-**_toma una de sus ropas para no ir tan descubierta y acompaña al youkai para evitar una desgracia_**-Bien, vamos.**

**Ahhhh... Mujer**

_La verdad es que nuestro orgulloso príncipe no había olvidado aquella ocasión en que el hermano de sango estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida __De su protegida, por algo había desarrollado ese odio hacia Naraku._

_Pero ahora ese mismo mocoso era el responsable que su Mujer continuara con vida, era una situación incomoda y difícil pero tenia que afrontarla tarde o temprano._

_Ambos entrar a la habitación de la pequeña niña humana, pero no encontraron al exterminador ahí, cosa que los extraño._

**Buenos días- **_sonrió_**- Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama**

**Rin-chan, buenos días ¿No estaba Kohaku contigo?**

**No, Kohaku-kun se quedo a dormir en la Estancia del castillo en el primer piso, dijo que estaba mas a gusto así que dormir en el cuarto que le asigno "kawatari" [sirviente del lugar**

**Hmmm-**_el youkai bajo hasta ese lugar_

**Sesshomaru... espérame...**

**¿Sucede algo malo Kagome-sama?**

**No te preocupes, no es nada Malo Rin-chan... prepárate para que desayunes con nosotros en un momento ¿Te parece?**

**¡¡CLARO!!-**_dijo llena de energía_

_Tal como había dicho la niña, ahí se encontraba el joven exterminador, derrumbado en el piso. Durmiendo placidamente después de mucho tiempo que estuvo en las garras del malvado de Naraku._

_Kagome se lleno de ternura al verlo ya que le recordaba mucho a su amiga Sango, e intento despertarlo antes de que sesshomaru lo hiciera de una manera mas violenta._

**Kohaku-kun... Despierta**

**Hmmm... ¿Onee-sama?**

**Ahhh… no soy tu hermana Mayor soy Kagome**

**AHHH-**_despertándose por completo_**-¡¡LO SIENTO AUN ESTABA DORMIDO, KAGOME-SAMA!!**

**Descuida-**_le sonríe tiernamente_**-Discúlpame por despertarte pero es que Sesshomaru quería hablar contigo**

**¿Sesshomaru-sama?-**_voltea hacia donde esta él_**-¿Qué desea?**

**Quiero saber-**_dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante_**-Si sigues siendo el siervo de Naraku, y si es así es mejor que te largues si valoras lo poco que te queda de Vida...**

_El silencio fue rotundo en esos instantes, A pesar de todo Sesshomaru seguía siendo el mismo con alguien que no fuese Rin o Kagome._

_Ya que incluso su mujer sintió escalofrió cuando vio la reacción de su__youkai__así que trato de acercarse al exterminador para protegerlo._

**Yo-**_Bajo su mirada_**-Escape de Naraku, él me mando a vigilar al grupo de Inuyasha pero cuando tuve la oportunidad escape, matando a los insectos que me vigilaban, fue cuando me encontré a la señorita Kagome**

**Vaya-**_dijo sorprendida_**-Así que fue una suerte por que sin tu ayuda quizás yo ya estuviese en el otro mundo.**

**No seas dramática Mujer-**_dijo algo celoso por que el mocoso era tratado como un héroe ante kagome._

**Entiendo que-**_agrego kohaku_**-No le agrade mi presencia, pero quiero que sepa que solo me quede por que la señorita kagome me lo pidió... ahora mismo me retiro.**

**Hmmm-**_Sesshomaru no hace nada por detenerlo._

**¡¡Espera Kohaku-kun!!-**_dijo la sacerdotisa_

**¡¿Kagome-sama?!**

**No puedo dejar que te vayas, no estaría bien estoy segura que Sango-chan se enojaría conmigo-**_Se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza_**-Así que te pido que te quedes por favor...**

**Hmmm-**_se sonrojo el tímido joven_**-Es que yo...**

**Descuida aquí no podrá venir Naraku, Nosotros te protegeremos**

**¿Nosotros?-**_alego el youkai_

**Sesshomaru... pon algo de tu parte para que se quede...**

_No había mucho interés por parte del lord, era evidente que el niño no le simpatizaba, por otro lado la sonrisa de kagome logro convencer al indeciso exterminador que prometió quedarse para proteger a la__sacerdotisa en su__embarazo, ya había sabido la buena noticia._

_La pequeña Niña se emociono al saber que su querido amigo se quedaría para jugar con ella, claro eso pensó. Antes que nada La Joven Mujer decidió ayudar al exterminador con respecto a su fragmento._

**¿Supongo que sabes que este fragmento es el que te mantiene vivo?**

**Así es-**_dijo cabizbajo_**-Kagura fue quien me lo dijo...**

**Ya veo... también puedo ver que esta contaminado por energía maligna, me imagino que por eso obedecías las ordenes de Naraku.**

**Si, muchas veces trate de quitármelo para no atacar las ordenes de ese miserable pero... soy tan cobarde.**

**No digas eso-**_Al momento la mujer puso su mano en el hombro del joven quien estaba aun deprimido_**-Eso es un acto de lo más valiente... Kohaku, por que cualquiera puede acabar con todo y darse por vencido, pero tu decidiste seguir luchando a pesar de todo...**

**Señorita-**_le dedica una mirada llena de esperanza_**-Siento calidez en sus palabras y estoy seguro que es por que me esta diciendo la verdad**

**Desde luego, sabes voy a ayudarte con ese fragmento**

**¿De que manera?**

**Lo purificare... así Naraku no tendrá control sobre él o sobre ti**

**¿De verdad Puede hacer eso?**

**Tratare- **_Sonríe_**-Estoy segura de conseguirlo si tu me ayudas**

**¡¡CLARO!!-**_dijo casi brincando de la emoción_**-Lo que usted diga**

* * *

_Sesshomaru observaba todo desde lejos, no le despegaba los ojos de encima al pobre inquilino de su castillo, además no le gustaba ese comportamiento "meloso" que tenia el Mocoso para su Mujer._

_Kagome se concentro demasiado mientras que kohaku cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por las palabras de la Miko, esta formo un campo de energía para que nadie de los presentes resultara herido; recordemos que la mayoría eran youkai y no cree que quisieran ser Purificados._

_Posteriormente en La "Kekai" la joven se propuso a liberar su poder espiritual para contrarrestar los malignos introducido en el fragmento._

**Es poderoso-**_hablo un poco_**-Este poder maligno...**

**Kagome-sama no se esfuerce demasiado ¡Por favor!**

**No te preocupes Kohaku-kun... No estoy vencida...**

**Hmmmmm**

_La basta energía chocaba con las paredes del campo de la Miko, se podría presenciar incluso por los ojos inexpertos de varios presentes._

_Después de un tiempo en que se luchaba por el control del fragmento de la perla de shikon, la energía maligna desistió y kagome pudo purificarlo al final, kohaku cayo rendido por el esfuerzo de mantenerse concentrado, La hermosa mujer del lord de las tierras del oeste se levanto victoriosa y miro con un aire de supremacía, suficiente para que el youkai cayera nuevamente_

_Ante sus encantos y es que en ese instante se vio tan sensual para sus ojos... malamente no pudo hacerla suya en ese instante por que eran muchos presentes, al caso le hubiera importado un comino pero entre los presentes estaba la pequeña Rin así que se contuvo._

**¡¡KAGOME-SAMA ES INCREÍBLE!!-**_dijo muy entusiasmada la niña_

**Ahhhh Rin-chan-**_se sonrojo_**-No digas eso que me apenas...**

**Es la verdad-**_agrego la extraña cosa verde_**-Usted es increíble, no por nada es la Mujer del gran Sesshomaru... **

**Ahhh, ya veo-**_sonrió algo forzada_**-Gracias... jaken**

**Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien¿No estas agotada?**

**Despreocúpate Sesshomaru-**_dice mientras va hacia él y acaricia su bello rostro_**-Estoy bien al igual que nuestro hijo...**

**Hmmm-**_la sujeta de su cintura_**-Eso espero...Kagome**

* * *

_La mañana ya había pasado y la tarde ni siquiera se sintió, De pronto volvía apoderarse la oscuridad de la noche pero esta vez nos enfocaremos en una aldea lejana donde yacían Inuyasha y su grupo._

_Algo cansados de caminar sin rumbo aparente, sobretodo sin decir mucho que digamos en ese transcurso._

**Inuyasha...**

**¿Qué quieres Miroku?**

**Nada, solo quería ver si permanecías despierto**

**¡Vaya Estupidez!-**_dijo mientras le volteaba la mirada_

**Hmmm, No quieres hablar conmigo... al respecto**

**¿De que?**

**Tu sabes bien de que... ahora el pequeño Shippo y la bella Sango fueron en busca de leña para la fogata así que puedes hablar con mas confianza.**

**No hay mucho que contar-**_dio un suspiro y bajo de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba hasta donde estaba el Monje_**-Tu viste la mayor parte de lo que sucedió y sabes que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto...**

**Quiero saber algo inuyasha... cuando encontraste a la señorita kikyo ¿En verdad guardabas la esperanza de encontrar a la señorita Kagome?**

**Si... a pesar de que estaba mas que contento por estar al lado de Kikyo, yo aun no perdía las esperanzas pero... malamente creo...**

**Dilo... No te reprimas...**

**Creo que... estaba tan feliz al lado de kikyo que no me importaba mucho si era cierto que kagome había muerto, ya que yo estaba con la Mujer que amaba, pero al ver que Ella se encontraba sana y salva de pronto sentí que todo se había arreglado por que las tenia a ambas como en un principio antes de que fuesen arrebatadas de mis manos por Naraku.**

**hmmm seguías pensando que las dos eran tuyas...**

**Algo-**_se sonroja_**-Así... puede ser...**

**Imagino que te sentiste mal al saber que kagome-sama estaba con esa otra persona ¿Cierto?**

**Si-**_dijo apretando los dientes_**-Saber que esta al lado de ese MALDITO, DESGRACIADO... ME OCASIONA TANTA RABIA...**

**Te entiendo. Pero Inuyasha, por que no pensaste que como kagome ya había decidido quedarse con Sesshomaru. Era tu oportunidad para al fin estar al lado de la señorita kikyo para siempre.**

**No pude pensar en ese momento... solo deseaba matar a Sesshomaru, destazarlo vivo enfrente de kagome para que se diera cuenta que yo soy mucho mas fuerte y regresara a mi lado**

**Ah-**_se le dibujo una gotita de sudor en el rostro_**-No creo que ella este buscando estar con el mas fuerte...**

**¡LO SÉ!-**_dijo bastante molesto_**-Pero no puedo evitarlo, Incluso ahora quiero ir a matar al "desgraciado" y traérmela, Pero se que ella se molestaría conmigo al grado de odiarme y es lo que menos quiero**

**¿Entonces que aras? Lucharas por la señorita kagome o iras tras Kikyo**

**Pues-**_puso una cara de confusión inminente_**-No estoy seguro, ya deje pasar mucho tiempo, supuestamente solo esperaba recuperarme para ir a luchar contra Sesshomaru pero ya vez...**

**Si... Ya paso algo de tiempo**

**Lo peor de todo esto Es que tengo miedo que ese Maldito se atreva a hacerle daño-**_apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que temblaba_**-No me perdonaría si la lastimara...**

**Kagome-sama es muy fuerte, ella no se dejaría de él-**_recordó algo que quería preguntarle_**-Oye ¿Por qué no has dormido mucho que digamos?**

_El hanyou volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina, incluso parecía que se convertiría en un ser poseído en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así __Al contrario el monje se alejo un poco e Inuyasha__decidió contarle el por que__de su insomnio._

**Desde la ultima vez que vi a kagome no he podido dormir por que, mi maldito subconsciente de apodera de mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas... noche tras noches...**

**¿Pesadillas¿Acaso sueñas que Naraku te vence? O que...**

**Nada de eso... esas pesadillas son peor que ser vencido por Naraku, en todas ellas aparece kagome y sesshomaru juntos...**

**Ohh-**_guardo silencio_**-hmmm**

**Siempre trato de despertar pero no lo consigo hasta que es muy tarde y la maldita pesadilla llego a su fin...**

_Entre ese silencio varias imágenes vienen a la mente del híbrido, todas producto de sus retorcidos sueños quienes también se hacen presentes sin importar que se encuentre despierto._

_Mas que soñar en que ambos hacían el amor, mas bien veía como sesshomaru "violaba" prácticamente a Kagome mientras ella gritaba desconsolada el nombre del hanyou... quizás eso era lo peor de todo, o también podría ser que Inuyasha se rehusaba a creer que podía existir otro tipo de acercamiento entre ambos. Dado el sentimiento que le profesaba a la joven chica del futuro así que era comprensible el estado iracundo de Muchacho._

**No importa el tiempo que me tome, are que kagome... vuelva a quererme**

**Hmm Inuyasha. ¿Crees que es lo mejor?**

**Al menos para mi... lo es**

**Entiendo.**

_En viento danzante de la noche se apoderaba de los cercanos territorios liderados por la mayor de las hijas de Naraku._

_La noticia de que la miko Kikyo permanecía con vida había llegado a los oídos de aquel mencionado ser, el cual no tardo mucho en pedir su cabeza para mantenerse mas tranquilo por eso mando a la dama de los vientos__para ese trabajo sin sospechar siquiera que también estaba con vida la otra capaz de hacer temblar a naraku._

_Sin darse cuenta Kikyo apareció ante los ojos atónitos de aquel mitad bestia, enojada trato de alejarse pero este la detuvo de inmediato._

**¡¿Qué quieres Inuyasha¿No te pareció suficiente la humillación que me hiciste pasar frente a tu querida kagome?**

**No se que decirte... No tengo como decirte lo mucho que lo siento Kikyo pero es que, ya no se que es lo que en realidad siento ¡todo es tan confuso!**

**Ese es tu problema, no mío-**_se va pero la detiene otra vez Inu_**- Suéltame**

**Kikyo...**

_Ambos permanecen abrazados entre los fuertes vientos, su relación era tan complicada que imagino que ni ellos mismo entendían la dificultad de la misma. Lo mas probable es que Inuyasha ame a kikyo, pero al ver pedida a Kagome el solo intenta recuperarla para satisfacer su propio ego, pero no era justo para ninguna de las dos sacerdotisas._

**.  
Inuyasha...**

**Kikyo... no me dejes por favor...**

* * *

_Es tan difícil hacer que un amor muerto cobre vida de nuevo y mas cuando hay otra persona ocupando gran parte de los pensamientos del ser amado. Hasta la fecha todo parece pacifico sin muchos cambios, Kagome esta por su tercera semana de embaraza, todo iba excelente como se esperaba y es que Sesshomaru resulto ser de lo mas meticuloso posible tratándose de su primogénito, hasta cierto punto obsesivo por que la pobre mujer rara vez salía del castillo sin la mitad de los sirvientes__protegiéndola hasta del vuelo__de una mosca. En esa fría mañana La joven salió acompañada de la pequeña Rin y el exterminador a los campos del castillo, la niña quería hacer un hermoso collar de flores para todos._

_Kagome aprovecho para descansar un poco y no sentirse agobiada por tantos cuidados que le daban los siervos del lugar ya que Sesshomaru había salido desde la noche pasada por que se encontraban espíritus de Naraku merodeando los alrededores y eso no me alegraba para nada a nuestro sobre protector príncipe._

**Kagome-sama ¿Cree que El señor Sesshomaru llegue pronto?**

**Eso espero Rin-chan... tu no te preocupes y sigue juntando esa bellas flores, que estoy ansiosa de ponerme ese lindo collar**

**Señorita-**_hablo casi en voz baja el hermano de sango_

**¿Qué sucede Kohaku?**

**Nada es solo que quería saber si estaba cansada o algo parecido-**_bajo la mirada_**-recuerde que yo me comprometí a cuidarla mientras este en ese estado...**

**Que lindo-**_le sonríe mientras acaricia su cabeza_**-Claro que lo recuerdo y te agradezco mucho... además te vez mas tranquilo y Rin se divierte mucho contigo¿Tienes 11 no es asi?**

**De hecho hace unos meses cumplí los 12...**

**Ohhh que mal, de seguro tu cumpleaños fue en compañía de Kagura y los demás, supongo que no te la pasaste bien**

**Exacto... lo bueno es que ahora que estoy con usted me encuentro mejor**

**Gracias y discúlpame por no poder llevarte al lado de sango-**_suspiro_**-Pero ya viste como se puso Sesshomaru cuando le comente eso**

**No se preocupe... es razonable que el señor se preocupe mucho por usted desde lo que sucedió, además él la quiere mucho**

**Si-**_dijo toda roja_**-Pero lo siento también por no dejarte ir solo a verla, es que me preocupa que pueda sucederte algo malo.**

**Je-**_se rasca la cabeza_**-De cierto modo eres como mi Hermana mayor así que entiendo como debes sentirte**

**¿Hmmmm?**

**¿Dije algo malo?**

**Es la primera vez que no me hablas de "usted"**

**¡AAHHH!-**_sonrojado_**-DISCULPEME KAGOME-SAMA**

**Así déjalo Kohaku-**_se hecha a reír_**-Me gusto mucho que me tomaras confianza después de este tiempo... Jajaja, No te preocupes...**

**¿Realmente puedo hablarle de esa manera?  
**

**Claro, si es lo que quieres, a mi no tienes que pedirme permiso**

**Esta bien kagome-chan...**

**Jajajaja al menos es algo- **_se puso de pie extendiendo su mano se la ofreció al exterminador para ayudarlo a pararse_**-Vamonos**

**Si lo que digas-**_Bastante sonrojado toma la frágil mano de la mujer_

**¡¡RIN-CHAN ES HORA DE IRNOS!!**

**¡¡¡YA VOY KAGOME-SAMA!!!**

_Los tres regresaron al castillo, ya había pasado un buen tiempo Descansando, era hora de volver por que si el lord del oeste llegaba y N__o encontraba a su mujer era capaz de acabar con medio lugar._

* * *

_Mas sin embargo Sesshomaru no había regresado, kagome se preocupo un poco pero estaba segura que su amado volvería tarde o temprano, Algo Inquieto su mente al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Salió a Tomar aire al balcón de su recamara cuando diviso a lo lejos la figura de Su youkai Pero le sorprendió ver que estaba charlando con alguien_

_¿Quién seria? Al usar al máximo su excelente vista vio que se trataba de la dama de los vientos ¡Kagura!_

**¿Qué estará haciendo kagura con Sesshomaru?-**_dijo entre preocupada y celosa ya que conocía muy bien las intenciones de esa Tipa para con su Taiyoukai_**- ¿Quizás lo este seduciendo¡¡MALDITA!!**

_La sacerdotisa no lo pensó ni un segundo mas y bajo presurosa en busca del padre de su hijo, se adentro en el bosque pero fue silenciosa para que ninguno de sus vigilantes se percatara de su huida. Cuando al fin llego a una distancia prudente para verlos y escucharlos se__escondió tras un árbol._

**Hace mucho que no te veía**

**Si, he estado feliz de no verte-**_dijo con enojo el youkai_**-¿A que has venido esta vez¿Naraku te mando?**

**Algo así, Naraku ya sabe que Kikyo permanece con vida así que me mando a buscarla para aniquilarla...**

**Por tu rostro me doy cuenta que no has podido encontrarla**

**Por desgracia-**_suspiro al momento de mover su abanico_**-Incluso fui a buscarla al lugar donde estaban Inuyasha y los demás pero... Nada**

**Pues la verdad no creo que la encuentre en este lugar así que-**_le da la espalda_**- mejor márchate**

**¡ESPERA!**

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?! NO TENGO POR QUE PERDER MI TIEMPO CONTIGO ASI QUE ME VOY...**

**Sesshomaru-sama- **_después de esto la dama de los vientos se sonrojo ya que la distancia con el youkai era casi mínima_**-Es que yo...**

**Kagura...**

**Aun no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti ¿dime entonces por que no puedes amarme como yo lo hago? No soy digna de ser su mujer**

**Jamás... me involucraría con alguien que fuese tan cercano a Naraku y por desgracia Tú... eres parte de él**

**Eres un Idiota-**_dijo muy enojada con rabia en su mirada_**-No tienes idea de lo que es querer a alguien... Eres Igual a Naraku**

**No intentes desquitarte conmigo solo por que no te amo...**

**Esa niña humana... te ha ablandado, es imperdonable que...**

_La youkai no siguió hablando debido a que sintió la débil presencia de alguien a su alrededor y lo mas curioso es que una energía humana, furiosa por la respuesta del amor de su vida quiso desquitarse con lo primero que encontrara y para su sorpresa esa persona fue kagome. __Sesshomaru algo curioso siguió la mirada de kagura y se encontró con que veía con rabia a su mujer_

**¡¿KAGOME?!-**_dijo el lord den tono de preocupación_

**Hmm-**_dijo al ser descubierta_**-Yo solo... estaba preocupada y...**

**ES... ¡ES ESA MUJER¡¡KAGOME!!**

_La hija de Naraku se mostró sorprendida al ver que kikyo no era la única que continuaba con vida si no que también la Miko pero no hay duda que su enojo creció mas al ver a la frágil humana con las ropas del youkai al que había entregado su corazón, también se percato de la dulce mirada que sesshomaru le dirigía y era correspondida y todo exploto cuando__pudo aspirar el aroma__del Lord impregnado por todo el cuerpo de kagome_

**Por tu culpa... POR TU MALDITA CULPA... MUJER ¡¡SESSHOMARU NO PUEDE AMARME POR QUE ESTA ENRREDADO CONTIGO DESGRACIADA!!-**_dicho esto se dispone atacarla_

**NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA-**_con un movimiento rápido él la detiene sujetándola de las muñecas_**-NO LE ARAS NADA A MI MUJER**

**Sesshomaru-**_la miko se sintió preocupada por lo que ocurría pero sin importarle nada se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo._

**KAGOME... NO TE ACERQUES ¡¡REGRESA AL CASTILLO!!**

**Pero, no pienso dejarte solo con esta desquiciada**

**NO TE PREOCUPES YO ESTARE BIEN**

**NO, NO Y NOOOOOOOOOO-**_grito histérica kagura al momento de lanzar lejos al desprevenido sessho, con un movimiento de su abanico_

**¡¡SESSHOMARUUUUU!!**

**Yo me encargare de acabar contigo Mujer-**_viéndola con rencor_**-No importa donde te encuentres... yo te matare ¡TE LO JURO! Y empezare por destruir ese maldito castillo ¡¡QUE SE MUY BIEN DONDE ESTA!!**

**No... No hagas algo así kagura**

_Por la mente de kagome pasaron tantas imágenes, ya que no solo destruiría ese gran edificio en donde creció su amado, si no que también acabaría con todos los sirvientes, Rin, Kohaku y los demás. Ella no podía permitir semejante atrocidad._

_Por ello no tuvo mas opción que crear una Kekai que los protegiera de los ataques e ir a advertir a los habitantes del castillo para que se fueran lejos, Sesshomaru sabia también lo arriesgado que seria así que deseo acabar con la enviada de Naraku pero alguien se le adelanto._

_Ambos quedaron atónitos al ver como La youkai caía rendida victima de un ataque a distancia, por instinto kagura termino huyendo en su pluma voladora, seguramente iría a decirle a su señor que la reencarnación de__kikyo continuaba con vida y de una vez vengarse._

**¿Qué rayos fue eso?**

**Fue... Una Mujer molesta-**_contesto vagamente el Lord_

**¿Qué le sucedía a esa insolente tipa?-**_de las sombras se asomo la bella figura de una Taiyoukai de larga cabellera plateada_

**Oh... es hermosa... además- **_kagome volteo a ver a su acompañante y se percato de increíble parecido_**-Ella... Ella...**

**Que haces por aquí... Madre...**

**¡¡¡¡¿MADREEEEEEEEEE?!!!!-**_la muchacha casi se cae de la impresión_

**Nada, tenia ganas de venir a ver a mi Único Hijo ¿Qué no puedo?**

**Creo que tu misma te lo crees...**

**Jaja-**_la delicada progenitora de sesshomaru puso una cara de complacencia y después se acercó_**-Que bien conoces a tu madre...**

**En efecto...**

**Veo que-**_observando a la humana_**-Esta es tu tan mencionada "Mujer Humana" vaya, vaya...**

**Ahhh, Mucho gusto-**_dijo bastante nerviosa y casi entrecortado_**-Mi Nombre es Kagome Higurashi...**

**Hola... Mujer**

**-**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.-**Vuelvo a tardarme mucho (gome nazai) otra cosa gracias por su apoyo las quiero mucho, por que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, por cierto a las que entraban a mi fotolog les informo que fue cerrado pero acabo de abrir otro, la direccion nueva esta en mi perfil por si gustan pasar a verlo ¿OK? los dejo, casi se me olvida, yo casi no leo fics de sessho y kagome pero apenas ayer (q pena) vi que me dedicaron uno... me siento atros pero es que no habia checado esto desde hace tanto. una disculpa y asu vez agradesco a Adriana Asakura de Mutou

Larga vida al **SESSHOME** [Sesshomaru + Kagome


	9. Una Noche sin estrellas,para dos

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.-Una Noche sin estrellas, para dos...**

* * *

_El alba llegaba al castillo del lord del lugar, y con ella la presencia de una youkai imponente que no pasa desapercibida por nada del mundo._

_Incluso los sirvientes del recinto quedaron estupefactos ante la ya mencionada, de inmediato comenzó la movilización y preparativos fugaces que pudieran hacerles para darle la bienvenida a la... Señora de la casa._

**Todo es igual, como la ultima vez que vine-**_dijo ella_

**Pues si, incluso los sirvientes siguen fieles a tus ordenes y las mías**

**Lo se-**_sonríe con temple de orgullo_**-Es lo menos que pueden hacer, después de haber tenido a tan bella Dueña...**

**Ahhhh, madre no has cambiado para nada**

**Lo mismo digo, tu actitud lo sacaste de mí y eso me alegra por que tu padre era un perfecto Idiota que no hacia nada mas que divagar sobre sus expectativas...**

**Algo así-**_el youkai voltea a ver a su aun asustada Mujer_**-Kagome... vamos no te quedes atrás, camina**

**Heee-**_sonrojada_**-Si ya voy-**_Lo toma de la mano_

_Aquel gesto de afecto fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru esbozara una tierna sonrisa, totalmente dedicada a su Mujer, Cosa que no paso por alto__su progenitora que solo cerro los ojos y sonrió._

_Los ciervos salieron a recibir contentos a su señora, entre halagos la hicieron sentir de nuevo en casi, claro sin descuidar a su nuevo amo y su querida Mujer que se había ganado a pulso el cariño de todos sin importarles su__condición de Humana._

**Es un gusto verlos a todos-**_se le dibujo una sonrisa_**-Tantos años...**

**Es cierto pero-**_agrego un sirviente_**-Usted tan bella como siempre**

**Gracias... es cierto, no pasan los años por mí**

**Desde luego, es igual o más bella que antes Seishira-sama**

**Ya extrañaba esto-**_se sincero la mujer_**-Bueno, quisiera Desayunar algo ligero ¡por favor!**

**¡¡CLARO, SEISHIRA-SAMA!!-**_contestando a una sola voz_

**Madre ¿Solo has venido a desayunar?**

**Ahhh-**_puso cara de niña regañada_**-Que malo eres Sesshomaru...**

_Kagome no pudo evitar reírse discretamente, por que más que su madre parecía su hermana menor, ante aquella llamada de atención._

_La hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados y recogidos en dos coletas de caballo, tomo asiento y de semblante normal paso al serio._

_Su visita no era algo muy común de eso se percato la miko al ver la expresión del Taiyoukai así que permaneció a la expectativa, también tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedía._

**Hmmm-**_seishira observaba fijamente a kagome_**-Eres Humana de eso no hay duda pero... siento una energía extraña emanar de ti...**

**Bueno-**_nerviosa_**-Lo que sucede es que soy... Una sacerdotisa**

**¡Ahhhh! Con razón, Pues esta bien-**_mirada fija_**-Siempre y cuando no trates de purificar a mi Hijo ¡todo lo demás esta perfecto!**

**Yo nunca aria algo así... Yo-**_sonrojada_**-Estoy muy enamorada de él, así que no me atrevería hacerle daño**

**Buena respuesta...**

**Ahhhhh-**_suspiro_**-Es la verdad... si me disculpa debo ir a ver como se encuentra Rin y Kohaku, con su permiso**

**Claro... ve con cuidado preciosa ¡Por cierto cuida bien a mi nieto!**

**ohh-**_sonrojada_**-¿Cómo supo que...?**

**Es sencillo... Yo soy la gran Seishira... por eso**

**Kagome-**_le dijo Sesshomaru_**-Mas tarde quisiera hablarte de algo...**

**Sí, hasta luego**

_La joven habría querido escuchar pero tenia que irse, varias indirectas le habían indicado aquello, resignada fue a ver si ya habían despertado Rin y kohaku, primeramente fue a la habitación la pequeña._

* * *

_Al entrar se podía respirar un aire muy fresco, fue hasta donde se hallaba, tiernamente la despertó. Esta contenta saludó a la Muchacha para que posteriormente bajara a desayunar, fue entonces el turno del joven exterminador. Kagome entro, al contrario de la pequeña de la gran__sonrisa,__en la habitación se sentía un ambiente algo pesado. Ella abrió las ventanas a todo lo que podía sin esforzarse mucho por su condición; luego se poso en la esquina de la cama observando como el niño tenia pesadillas, ya que sus gestos faciales lo delataban._

_La miko comprendió un poco su situación, es horrible tener en la mente que asesinaste a tus padres y tus amigos... aun que no fuera tu intención, _

_Con un gentil rocé en su cabeza fue como despertó aquel joven._

**Ahhh-**_aun dormido_**- ¿Kagome-sama?**

**Buenos días-**_puso cara de preocupación_**-¿Tenias una pesadilla cierto?**

**Si-**_bajo la mirada_**-No dejo de soñar en como... fui capaz de**

_Mientras él comenzaba a retorcerse y sentir coraje por si mismo, la mujer trato de evitar eso a toda costa. Comportándose como una buena "hermana" mayor para kohaku, Ella lo abraso, acariciándole los mechones de cabello le dijo que todo estaba bien por que se encontraba a salvo y que estaba segura que sus amigos comprendía lo sucedido._

_Pero sin darse cuenta la sacerdotisa se convertía en algo mas para el hermano de la exterminadora y es que ¿Cómo no enamorarse de una Mujer así? Tan amable, sencilla, cariñosa y a la vez muy valiente prueba de ello era que también había logrado cautivar el corazón mas helado de todo este mundo... y convertido a su vez en él más cálido._

_Sesshomaru no tenia dudas sobre el gran amor que sentía por ella, a pesar de todo... El ser humana, no era un impedimento para él y mucho menos lo fue que ella no estuviese interesada desde un principio de él._

_Y ahora sin darse cuenta había conseguido ser el primer amor de kohaku, entre la inocencia y ternura de ese sentimiento también albergaba algo mas fuerte, puesto que el sabia a la perfección que su amor no era correspondido ya que kagome estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, sin embargo eso no era obstáculo para que el Joven estuviese__perdidamente embelesado con ella. En su mente solo había dos cosas, derrotar a Naraku y__proteger_

_A esa persona que tanto cariño le había tomado sin importarle que ella no lo quería de la misma forma. Fue muy precipitado para su edad pero... él__exterminador creía corrector esa manera de ver las cosas._

**Es mejor irnos a desayunar-**_sonrió la bella dama-_**Estoy segura que Rin debe estar preocupada por que no bajamos**

**Desde luego-**_le sonríe ruborizado_**-Vamos**

**Oh se me olvido decirte que Sesshomaru esta con su madre, así que no te sorprendas al verla-**_pone su mano en su mentón_**-Quizás a ella no le simpaticen mucho los humanos... y si nos ve a nosotros tres pues...**

**Si, entiendo es mejor dejar que el señor Sesshomaru hable a solas con su madre mientras nosotros comemos en la cocina, claro ¿si tu quieres?**

**Hmm, Sí...**

_Hay ocasiones en las que kohaku se siente tan a gusto en la compañía de la Miko que la trata mas familiarmente, hablándole de "tú" y no de "usted" como acostumbra y eso le gusta a kagome por que siente mas confianza con el joven. Pero no se lo comenta por que sabe que él reaccionaria de otra manera y trataría de enmendar ese "error" de llamarla tan particularmente. Una vez en la cocina, los sirvientes se quedaron asombrados al verse acompañados a comer por sus "amos" sintiendo gran gratitud por así decirlo, por otro lado__el lord del castillo seguía charlando con la bella youkai._

**Hmmmm-**_el semblante del taiyoukai había cambiado drásticamente_

**¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru?-**_dijo algo curiosa_**-¿Te sorprende lo que acabo de decirte? O quizás...**

**Me sorprende que hayas investigado todo esto tan detalladamente... Madre ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme?**

**Obvio... sé que tienes una madre muy despreocupada-**_dijo mientras se recostaba mas en el sillón_**-Pero no podía dejar pasar por alto todo esto que acabo de decirte, Me pareció muy sospechoso**

**Lo mismo digo...**

**hmmm y... ¿Qué vas Hacer? **

**Yo ya he tomado mi decisión pero no sé si es lo que realmente quiero hacer... no estoy seguro**

**Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que yo te viere tan Inseguro de tu futuro querido hijo y todo eso se debe a que... Amas mucho a esa Mujer.**

**Si... y ese MALDITO lo sabe perfectamente, nunca creí que él fuera tan meticuloso en este tipo de asuntos... mira que usar a tantas personas para sacar una buena información.**

**Por lo que me has contado... ese Tipo es así de desagradable siempre ahhhh-**_suspiro por un tiempo_**-debo marcharme, no me siento muy que digamos... planeo quedarme en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta mientras tu vas en busca de ese sujeto**

**¿Planeas proteger este lugar?**

**Nadie debe estar en este enorme castillo mas que mi familia, Mucho menos permitiré que sea descuido por una tontería como la venganza**

**Si es lo que deseas-**_se puso de pie_**-Hoy mismo me iré junto con mi Mujer, Los niños y jaken... con eso será suficiente.**

**Bien ¿Vas a matar al tal Naraku?**

**Desde luego... no perdonare nada de lo que me hizo y lo que me esta haciendo ahora mismo-**_decía mientras apretaba sus dientes de coraje_

**Una cosa mas-**_Seishira conmovió con gracia uno de sus cabellos_**-¿Le vas a contar todo a tu Mujer?**

**Por el momento no le diré nada... ella es muy testaruda y no me dejara ir solo a tomar venganza y lo que menos quiero es que le ocurra algo.**

_Seishira había descubierto cosas muy interesantes con respecto al enemigo natural de medio mundo, obvio que nos referimos a Naraku._

_Los rumores eran fuertes y por si fuera poco la misma youkai había sentido muchas presencias malignas alrededor del castillo de las tierras del Oeste... en el cual habitaban su Hijo y su ahora "familia"._

_Al parecer ese maldito estaba muy interesado en la nueva relación que llevaba la Sacerdotisa reencarnación de kikyo y el supuesto Hermano de Inuyasha, lo mas curioso es que... Kagura no se había percatado hasta hace poco de esa relación mientras que su creador lo sabia de ante mano._

* * *

_Esa mañana salió sin avisarle a ningún sirviente y menos a su mujer, fue en busca de ese desagradable hedor para preguntarle un par de cosas y estas seguro de sus suposiciones, como era de esperarse Naraku apareció__antes Sesshomaru pero en forma cobarde ya que esa un simple títere._

**¿Qué sorpresa?-**_dijo el muy hipócrita_**-Vino a verme personalmente... debo estar halagado, Supongo que su Mujer le dio permiso.**

**Bien sabes a lo que vengo y por eso decidiste huir y dejarme este estúpido muñeco parlante... pero por el momento es suficiente para mi.**

**Me alegra mucho ¿Qué vino a preguntarme, Sesshomaru-sama?**

**¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO ESPIANDOME A MI Y A MI MUJER¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS DEL LADO DE INUYASHA?-**_dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico_**-Cual es tu plan, Maldito.**

**Jejeje ¿Es que no sabes que me gusta saber los puntos débiles de mis oponentes? Vaya... y créeme que todo esto fue un accidente por que yo estaba verificando si era cierto que Kagome había muerto como me dijeron mis inútiles ayudantes**

**Hmmm**

**pero no fue así, por que el "bondadoso" aquí presente la rescato heroicamente-**_comenzó a reírse_**-hasta pareció planeado pro mi por que...**

**le causaste un gran dolor a Inuyasha y debo admitir que se lo merece pero también hiciste sufrir a la estúpida de kikyo... oh jajajaja **

**Sesshomaru-sama es tan ingeniosos que me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que le gustaba de esa mujer Humana**

**¿Por qué diablos te interesa tanto?**

**No lo se... es divertido ver como el Poderoso Sesshomaru es dominado por una mocosa, una aun mas mocosa y ese niño traidor.**

**¿Tu mandaste al Mocoso para vigilarme verdad?**

**Jejeje Si en efecto pero-**_bajo la mirada_**-Lamentablemente tu mujer purifico el fragmento con el cual era controlado así que perdí a ese gran espía... fue una lastima, sin embargo no me faltan ayudantes para acabar contigo y con los demás. Por ejemplo esa chiquilla que vino a mi a pedirme el poder necesario para quitar a kagome de su camino, se lo di pero la muy idiota murió ¡que lastima!**

**Hablas de... ¡¿Royuki?!**

**Esa misma... estuvo a punto de acabar con esa sacerdotisa pero el muy imbécil de kohaku tubo que ayudarla a pesar de que mis ordenes fueron que terminara de matarla... ahhhhh**

**¡¡¡POR TU CULPA ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PERDERLA!!!-**_decía mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus ojos ámbar se tornaban rojos del enojo que le producía el miserable._

**No podrás estar tranquilo hasta que acabes conmigo y sabes que tu mujer no estará a salvo a menos que este las veinticuatro horas del día protegiéndola de mi... lo siento señor Sesshomaru pero se vino a enamorar de la mujer equivocada por que... entre mis planes ya estaba eliminarla desde antes que se convirtiera en su amante.**

**Je, te matare antes de que te atrevas siquiera a pensar en ponerle un dedo encima a kagome...**

**Lo dudo mucho-**_le sonríe_**-estuve a punto de acabar con ella gracias a tu resentida kitsune y ahora será mas sencillo por que... esta Embarazada**

**¡¡¡DESGRACIADO ATREVETE A TOCARLA Y TE MATO!!!**

_Descontrolado Sesshomaru acabo fácilmente con la marioneta, pero su odio seguía latente ya que no estaría tranquilo hasta destrozarle el cuello a ese Mal nacido._

_Se quedo en silencio mientras su rostro se torno mas pasivo, tras varios suspiros camino rumbo a su "hogar" con su mente en blanco. No quería aceptarlo pero tenia miedo y mas por que teniendo a kagome a su lado su vida y la de su hijo corrían peligro, Así que el tenia que irse de ese castillo__por que era un punto perfecto a atacar por el cobarde de Naraku._

**No volveré a permitir que te suceda algo...**

_Aquellas palabras quedaron esparcidas por el viento del bosque mientras__sus plateados cabellos se revolvían con el mismo._

* * *

_A su regreso fue recibido por una Kagome bastante preocupada y no le quedo mas opción que contarle, al menos un poco, de lo que realmente sucedía, sabiendo esto la miko se preocupo por el bienestar de los habitantes del castillo con ella incluida, así que compartió la idea de que lo mejor era marcharse y derrotar a Naraku por cuenta propia tal y como se lo planteo su querido taiyoukai._

**¡jaken Muévete!-**_En esa misma tarde se dispusieron a marcharse_

**¡¡SI, Si ya voy Sesshomaru-sama!!**

**Es bueno volver a salir a pasear-**_dijo contenta la pequeña Rin montada en aquel Dragón de dos cabezas_**-Además ya estañaba a "A-UN"**

**¿Kagome-sama esta bien que camine todo este tiempo?-**_dijo muy preocupado el exterminador _

**Despreocúpate Kohaku-kun-**_la Mujer le da su típica sonrisa_**-me encuentro bien, además me hace bien caminar... el bebé recibe aire fresco también.**

**Menos mal...**

**¡¡He Mocoso!!-**_le llamo Sesshomaru_

**Hmm-**_ya estaba acostumbrado a no ser llamado por su nombre_**-Dígame...**

**A partir de ahora... Tu-**_le mira fijamente_**-Te encargaras de proteger a mi Mujer, por si acaso yo no me encuentro**

**Ah-**_incrédulo_**-¿lo dice enserio?**

**Si, pero es muy raro que suceda eso... pero por si acaso.**

**Esta bien Sesshomaru-sama, puede contar conmigo.**

_Kagome se notaba preocupada ante las palabras de su youkai, además sentía cierta inquietud con respecto a lo mismo, para sentirse mejor fue directo hacia Sesshomaru y le miro un par de minutos, este solo volteaba__a verla en__varias ocasiones sin decir nada._

_Fue entonces cuando él sintió la cálida mano de la mujer tomar la suya, tratándole de dar a entender que ella estaba a su lado en todos los sentidos posibles y que no se sintiera solo. Por su parte él le sonrió sin impórtale que los estuviesen viendo, ya que esas sonrisas dedicadas solo__para ella habían__permanecido ocultas de las demás personas. Ella agradeció aquel gesto contestándole de la misma manera, así permanecieron tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por un rumbo desconocido para ambos, entre intriga e inseguridad... todo podía suceder... pero lo mas importante era lo que Sesshomaru pensaba en esos precisos momentos ¿Estaría al lado de kagome para protegerla? O iría a pelear solo... quizás todas las opciones posibles cruzaron por su mente hace unos cuantos__minutos pero por la expresión de su rostro se notaba__que ya había tomado una decisión_

* * *

_Las horas transcurrían mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Inuyasha y los demás, siguiendo la pista de Naraku. Ahora que Kikyo los acompañaba servia de mucho en la recolección de los fragmentos y en seguir al odioso Ese._

_La exterminadora por su parte sentía un ambiente algo tenso, puesto que veía a la sacerdotisa como la "suplente" de su queridísima amiga._

_Todo marchaba como hasta ahora, bien, por así decirlo hasta que de la__nada salieron unos youkai que atacaron sin ninguna razón._

**¡¡¡Muchachos tengan Cuidado!!!**

**¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!!**

**¡¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU!!!**

**¡¡¡¡KAZANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**No hay insectos de Naraku a la vista-**_dijo el hanyou_**-Esto no es obra suya**

**Es muy extraño-**_dijo la Miko que lanzaba sus flechas_**-él siempre es el responsable de todas las desgracias...**

**Si pero, eso no importa ahora**

_Los individuos no dieron mucha batalla, Kikyo y los demás los derrotaron fácilmente, aparentemente desde luego ya que un enorme Ogro golpeo a la Miko tirandola a un metro de distancia. Inuyasha corrió hasta donde se encontraba para protegerla pero un demonio le ataco por la espalda dejándolo herido también._

_La lastimada mujer se puso de pie decidida a eliminar al desgraciado pero este, para sorpresa de ella, comenzó a absorber sus almas dejando a la pobre arrodillada y a su merced._

**¡¡¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-**_grito el híbrido mientras se levantaba como podía y evadiendo ataques fue a proteger a su amada._

_Sin embargo... alguien mas ayudo en esta ocasión, Una flecha sagrada de gran intensidad arrasó con los youkais que los atormentaban._

_Incrédulos y algo callados fue como quedaron todos los presentes y es que ese descomunal poder sobre natural no era muy normal verlo todos los__días._

_A excepción de dos personas desde luego; Así que no fue muy difícil__adivinar__de quien se trababa_

**¿Puede ser...?-**_murmuró el monje_

**¿Es...?-**_dijo con temor la exterminadora_

**Sin duda es ella-**_alzo la mirada para ver a su salvadora_

_El confuso corazón de Inuyasha empezó a latir desaforadamente, mientras que extrañas sensaciones de apoderaban de su ser, su manos temblaban al parecer no podía creer de quien se trataba. Si bien no Había pasado mucho tiempo de no verla, si fue el suficiente para que el no__dejara de tenerla__presente en su mente._

_La bella ilusión con la que tanto había soñado se posaba en la sima de la colina observándole, ella seguía siendo la misma kagome de siempre__pero...__en su mirada había algo distinto, ese instinto de astucia que tanto de gustaba de kikyo. Ahora lo poseía esta nueva Mujer, aun Así para el seguía siendo la misma, la Única._

_También tuvo tiempo de apreciar su evidente belleza, su piel tan tersa a la vista como de costumbre, sus ojos cafés intensos, su largos cabellos ondulados que cada que podían jugueteaban con los vientos, sus ropas no__eran las de costumbre mas bien era un delicado kimono blanco con bordados de violetas en los hombros al igual que una fina tela del mismo color que mantenía abrochado la ropa por la cintura remarcando su bella figura y... su sonrisa. Ella siempre procuraba sonreír para él..._

**Kagome... hmm-**_aun incrédulo_**-¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

_La joven empezó a caminar rumbo hacia el, todo parecía sacado de un sueño, pero detrás de ella apareció sin aviso un insecto de naraku dispuesta a dañarla. La sangre de impiaza se helo, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces pero solo alcanzo a ver como el insecto era partido en dos por un arma sujetada a una cadena, bastante familiar._

**¿Hmmm que diablos es?**

**Es... el arma de kohaku-**_dijo casi de inmediato sango_

**¡¡¿KOHAKU?!!**

_Efectivamente era el joven exterminador que protegió a su amor platónico, por su parte ella ni se había percatado del peligro en el que se encontraba. Cuando sango se disponía a correr a abrazar a su perdido hermano vio como detrás de este venían mas personas, entre ellas Sesshomaru razón suficiente para haberse detenido en seco._

**Hola-**_dijo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la Miko_**-Kikyo**

**hmmm ¿Kagome que haces aquí?**

**Pues... pasaba por aquí**

**ahhh-**_suspiro la chica_**-típica respuesta tuya...**

**Si-**_sonrió apenada_**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Claro, tu flecha nos salvo a todos-**_la mira directo a los ojos_**-No cabe duda que te has vuelto muy fuerte.**

**¿Tu crees?-**_se ríe mas_**-la verdad es que falle dos veces... jiji**

**¿Hmmm¿Ya había intentado darle a ese ogro?**

**Si pero no puede y tuve que acercarme mas...**

_Ambas sonrieron para si mismas, el hanyou en vez de ir a saludar a kagome, se quedo observando fríamente a su hermano para que no se acercara mas de la cuenta. El sentimiento era mutuo así que no hubo mayor problema, la pequeña Rin se había quedado dormida en aquel dragón de dos cabezas mientras que kohaku permanecía al lado de kagome regañándola, ni siquiera fue con su hermana._

**No cabe duda... el es kohaku ¿Cierto?**

**Asi es excelencia-**_muy contenta_**-estoy muy feliz de poder verlo**

**Me pregunto por que se encontrara con la señorita kagome y tan pegado**

**¿Hummm?-**_sango se sonrojo_**-¿No puede ser que...?**

**Kagome-sama ¿En que estaba pensando?-**_dijo en tono fuerte_**-Si ese insecto la hubiese atacado... ya estaría muy grabe en estos momentos**

**Lo siento kohaku-kun-**_se sentía como la hermana menor_**-pero es que estaba algo distraída así que...**

**Si pero eso no debería ocurrir por que usted debe cuidarse, y mas por su condición, debe pensar en el futuro, además se supone que tiene grandes poderes espirituales ¿por qué no sintió la presencia de ese insecto?**

**Quizás se toma todo esto a la ligera pero...**

**Gracias-**_se inclina y le besa la mejilla_**-Por haberme salvado...**

**¡¡¿Ahh?!!-**_completamente rojo_**- ahhhhh, esta bien... de nada**

**Increíble... se quedo callado con solo eso**_-dijo el monje_**-no cabe duda que la señorita kagome es maravillosa ¿No le gustaría callarme de la misma manera pero... como soy mas grande le agradecería un besito en...**

**HMMMM-**_sango lo golpea en la cabeza con su boomerang_**-Esta forma es las efectiva para que deje de decir idioteces...**

**Me da gusto ver que se encuentran bien Muchachos**

**Ah, Si tu también kagome-chan**

**Sango-chan como puedes ver hay una persona que quería verte desde hace tiempo pero no había podido hacerlo por que yo no tenia confianza en dejarlo ir solo… si le sucediera algo nunca me lo perdonaría, pero ya que estamos todos aquí creo que estarás feliz de hablar a solas con el.**

**Ahhh-**_solloza algo_**-Kohaku... estas bien ¿Cierto?**

**hermana... yo-**_no puedo contener las lagrimas_**-¡¡¡HERMANA!!**

_El tierno abrazo es la tierna prueba de su cariño, todo parecía tener un buen equilibrio pero... aun faltaban dos personas que no formaban parte de esta dicha de verse de nuevo._

_Los hermanos conflictivos obviamente, el odio entre ellos era desde hace mucho pero esta vez era cada vez mayor su rencor, sobre todo el de Inuyasha que creía que su hermano le había robado a su mujer._

_¿Esto puede terminar de buena manera?_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**SoraLove.-** _en este punto estoy segura que muchas me quieren matar por tardarme tanto y no poner casi nada [SIIIII el único consuelo [por así llamarlo es que el capitulo 10 lo pondré en una semana a partir de hoy._

_Debido a varios contratiempo no quiero dejar olvidado este fic [NOOOAsí que de ante mano agradezco sus mensajes, quejas, bombas Todo._

**Agosto 2007**


	10. ¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres?

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.-¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres?**

* * *

_Esa noche había sido muy fría, a pesar de que no estaban en temporada, tal vez la tensión que se sentía en el lugar contribuía en mucho._

_Una enorme fogata radiante como el mismo sol acompañaba a nuestros cansados viajeros, a reposar aun que fuese un poco. __Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kohaku estaban sentados alrededor de ella, charlando sobre tantas cosas, la exterminadora estaba lo bastante feliz como pasar desapercibido la situación entre el youkai y el hanyou._

_La bella mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa estaba posada en las ramas de un árbol, en el cual estaba Inuyasha contemplando la luna y aguantando las ganas de ir y aniquilar a su hermano. Este al contrario estaba un tanto más alejado sentado mirando en dirección a al norte, A-UN se recostó en su espalda sirviéndole de recargadera, Rin dormida placidamente en una pierna del youkai y su Mujer dormitando en su hombro._

**No te sientes bien ¿Cierto?-**_dijo kagome_

**Descuida-**_cerro los ojos- _**ya estabas cansada, Es mejor reposar en este lugar donde hay mas gente, que seguir y ocasionarte molestias**

**Gracias-**_lo abraza_**-se que... es difícil estar así, pero la verdad es que ya extrañaba un poco a mis amigos, enserió aprecio que hagas esto por mí**

**Lo se-**_acaricia sus cabellos seguido de su rostro_**-Aun que no creas, entiendo como te sientes, despreocúpate y trata de dormir**

**Sí...**

_La sonrojada mujer se recostó para a sí dejarse llevar por el sueño, Mientras que el orgulloso príncipe se dispuso a pasar un rato a solas, uno de sus muchos viajes nocturnos; Esperó hasta que Kagome se quedara profundamente dormida para que no se preocupara, todo lo que sucedía e iba a suceder había sido planeado por una mente brillante y es que recordemos que sesshomaru además de ser unos de los hombre más__apuesto del mundo también era lo__bastante Astuto._

_Sin embargo no dejaba de dudar de lo que hacia, por el cariño que sentía por esa Mujer humana, Pero paradójicamente... todo lo que hacia era por ella, Eso fue lo más difícil de todo._

* * *

_Cuando Sesshomaru se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque pudo encontrarse de nueva cuenta con la dama de los vientos, la cual había sido __enviada por Naraku para decirle lo que sucedía con lujo de detalle._

**¿Me pregunto por que Naraku no me amenaza personalmente?**

**No tengo idea-**_dijo muy molesta_**-Solo me mando para avisarte que esa "chiquilla" esta en la mira todo el tiempo...**

**Si lo sé... ese cobarde ya me había dicho que planea hacerle daño a Mi Mujer pero a partir de este momento yo... la protegeré a toda costa**

**¿Todo el tiempo?-**_Sé mofa-_**cuando enviamos a esos youkais a atacar a la sacerdotisa y kagome estaba presente estuvo a punto de ser eliminada**

**Te equivocas como siempre... Ella lo tenia todo bajo control, con un simple movimiento kagome le hubiese purificado, pero no lo hizo por darle gusto a ese "maldito chiquillo" que deseaba ayudarla**

**¿Kohaku¿No me digas que él...? JAJAJAJA que tonto, no puedo creerlo... la Mujer del lord del oeste es muy cotizada por lo que veo**

**Je-**_algo sarcástico_**-Obviamente... PERO ELLA ES SOLO MÍA**

**Te pones muy celoso-**_dijo en voz baja_**-¡¿Qué interesante?!**

**¡KAGURA! Dile a tu "jefe" que dentro de poco iré hasta donde se encuentra para matarlo y que no le queden ganas de hacerle algo a mi Mujer, Mi Hijo, Rin y mis sirvientes... por que a fin de cuentas yo no tenia nada que ver en esta estúpida pelea... ¡Si quiere matar a Inuyasha Pues que lo mate de una buena vez! **

**Ese día llegara-**_mueve su abanico_**-Descuida, debo irme y decirle que están cerca de su escondite...**

**¡¿He?!-**_sesshomaru se desconcertó un poco_**-¿Estamos cerca?**

**Así es-**_lo mira con tristeza_**-No quiero que... te suceda nada confió en que podrás derrotarlo**

**Hmmm**

_Soplo el viento y la youkai desapareció, tras haberle revelado algo lo bastante valioso como para ayudar en su búsqueda de Naraku._

_Sesshomaru sabia que esa mujer siempre había deseado su libertad pero que se encontraba prisionera de ese maldito, sin embargo el no podía mirarla de otra manera ya que... poseía el mismo desagradable aroma y ahora se había atrevido a Amenazar a su Mujer._

_Entre tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente recordó como aquel maldito le dijo lo que sucedería si kagome desaparecía... y todo era cierto_

_El Taiyoukai estaría devastado, no seria un oponente digno para el imbécil de Naraku por eso... deseaba que su mujer y las personas que el consideraba importantes estuviesen a salvo...__sin importar que clase... de decisión tomara por su seguridad._

**¿A dónde fuiste?-**_dijo un hanyou que le había observado desde lejos_

**Ah-**_estaban tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia de su hermano que lo veía con su típica mirada ruda._

**Veo que estabas muy concentrado... Sesshomaru**

**No te interesa lo que haga y deje de hacer-**_lo ignoro_**-Así que no me molestes... No tengo tu tiempo Inuyasha**

**¡NO, No me interesa lo que hagas!-**_le reclamo_**-Pero por desgracia si me importa mucho lo que pueda pasar con kagome... y para mi mala suerte TÚ estas involucrado en su vida.**

**¡IDIOTA!-**_Muy molesto_**-NO TE METAS ¿QUÉ NO TE QUEDO CLARO? ADEMÁS EL UNICO QUE DEBE PREOCUPARSE POR KAGOME SOY YO...**

**Jeje pues lo siento "querido hermano" ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!**

_Tanto el imprudente híbrido como el Taiyoukai se disponían a librar una mas de sus batallas pero... esta vez había algo que los detenía a ambos y esa era kagome, a pesar de no estar presente los dos sabían que se molestaría mucho si los viera pelear de nuevo. Así que solo se ignoraron__como de costumbre y__dejaron las cosas en paz ¡Por muy extraño que parezca!_

* * *

_Sesshomaru fue donde su mujer y se recostó a su lado, después de lo que ocurrido necesitaba descansar, eso solo podía lograrlo estando con__kagome__así que pudo dormir tranquilo... al menos por esa noche._

**¡Buenos días Sessho!-**_se despertó con ese lindo tono de voz_

**Hm, Veo que descansaste y estas mejor-**_le contesto el adormilado youkai_

**Si-**_Se toca el vientre_**-Ambos estamos muy bien ahora**

**Que bueno ¿Dónde están los demás?**

**Kohaku-kun salió con sango-chan a caminar un poco, Rin fue con ellos por que se sentía algo aburrida ¡descuida Ah-UN los acompaña!**

**Esta bien, supongo-**_se incorpora poco a poco_**-hmmm**

**¡¿Te sientes bien?!-**_lo mira directo a los ojos_**-Te noto muy distinto...**

**No me sucede nada**

_Sin darse cuenta él no pudo mirarla a los ojos, ocurría algo muy malo ya que el solo buscaba cualquier excusa para mirarle y adentrarse en sus bellos ojos... Kagome sintió algo de frialdad por su parte, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, simplemente se alejo y fue donde Kikyo... para no__pensar cosas__mala con respecto a su amado._

* * *

**Hola-**_saluda como si nada_

**¿He?-**_la miko no tenia idea de quien era, recordó haberlo visto pero..._

**¿Koga-kun?-**_dijo kagome_**-Tanto Tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Mi bella kagome**_-la sujeta de sus manos_**-Sabia que había detectado tu dulce aroma... hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía que llegue a pensar lo peor ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!**

**¡¡¡¡OYE LOBO SARNOSO DÉJALAAAAA!!!! **

**Ah... Inuyasha-**_le dedica una mirada simplona_**-Me había olvidado de ti**

**¡¡IMBÉCIL!!-**_se pone en medio de ambos_**-Tan despreocupado como de costumbre, Nunca dejaras de ser un Idiota**

**¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis momentos con mi amada prometida?**

**¡¿TU PROMETIDA?!-**_dijo casi explotando de celos_

_A Kagome le resultaba un tanto extraño pasar por esto, considerando que ahora no tenia ningún tipo de relación con el híbrido pero aun así él seguía defendiéndola como siempre... cierta nostalgia se apodero de ella pero regreso a la realidad y un tanto asustada al ver como su queridísimo__Youkai de cabellos plateados se acercaba hacia donde estaban._

**¡¡¡KOGA IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**¡¡¡CALLATE BESTIAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**He... Muchachos-**_muy nerviosa_**-Por favor ya no...**

**Amada kagome-**_la sujeta nuevamente de sus manos_**-Entiendo que te preocupes por mi pero descuida, yo le dar su merecido a ese estúpido perro sin que me suceda nada por eso-**_se acerca cada vez mas a ella_

**He-**_sonrojada_**-Joven koga... no...**

**¡¡¡MALDITO KOGA!!!!-**_grito Inuyasha_

_El taiyoukai de ojos dorados paso de largo por donde estaba el hanyou dirigiendo su mirada al lobo que estaba con su Mujer._

_Se puso a su altura y de un ágil movimiento sujeto a kagome de la cintura alejándola de Koga, quien por cierto quedo boquiabierto ya que después de todo se trataba de ese hermano mayor de su rival, el cual se había__topado en__otra ocasión._

**Te lo diré solo una vez-**_dijo con su típica mirada fría_**-No vuelvas a tocar a mi Mujer... ¿Entendiste Lobo?**

**¡¿TU MUJEEEERRRR?!-**_grito con un sentimiento de confusión y odio_

**¿Te resulta tan increíble?**

_Nuestro querido príncipe amaba tener siempre la razón y sobre todo alardear sobre lo que poseía y nadie mas, en este caso kagome era lo que el solo tenia. Era claro que Sesshomaru no había cruzado mas que un par de palabras con el lobo y no le causaba tanto odio como Inuyasha pero aun así él sentiría rencor por cualquiera que se atreviera a siquiera__pensar en la mujer que__ama. Mientras tanto el hanyou solo observaba como su medio hermano defendía a su Mujer, por mucho que le pesara ahora él veía a Kagome de esa manera, el habiente se complicaba__cada vez más._

**Estoy bien, no te preocupes-**_hablo finalmente la joven_

**¿Ah, Kagome?-**_la soltó de la cintura_**-Esta bien...**

**Gracias-**_sonríe_**-Joven Koga, han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima que nos vimos por eso... Usted no sabe que ahora yo... Bueno soy...**

**¡¿La Mujer del hermano de Inuyasha?!**

**Pues-**_lo piensa un poco_**-Si... Pero él se llama Sesshomaru**

**Entiendo-**_baja la mirada_**-Bueno, debo irme... de seguro Ginta y Hakaku deben estar perdidos... Adiós**

**Joven Koga... Cuídese por favor**

_Sus miradas se encontraron, en un circulo de emociones encontradas ya que kagome sabia muy bien los sentimiento de él para con ella, sentía algo de remordimiento al respecto cuando estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pero ahora esa sensación era mas fuerte ya que ahora estaba interesada en el medio hermano de su antiguo rival de amor._

_Sin embargo nada podía hacer por nuestro querido "lobito" así que muy a su manera se quedo observándolo tratando de expresarle con sus ojos que lo sentía mucho._

**Tu... También... Querida Kagome**

**Hmmm-**_cierta vena salida de la frente de sesshomaru resalto Algo mas de la cuenta ante la despreocupada manera de ser de Koga_

**Ese lobo siempre desaparece de la misma manera-**_murmuro Inuyasha_

**Al parecer "Kagome es muy cotizada"-**_agrego Kikyo_**-Vaya...**

**¡He!-**_el taiyoukai recordó como kagura le había dicho algo parecido con respecto a su mujer y también que ya era tiempo... de hacer lo que ya tenia planeado con anterioridad._

**No digas esa cosas-**_se sonroja la jovencita_**-Kikyo-chan...**

**Esta bien... es bueno ser modesta...**

**Jejeje, No es eso-**_se sonrojo aun mas_**-hmmmm**

**Si tú lo dices-**_le da una mueca que podría ser descifrada por una sonrisa_

**Mejor volvamos con los demás... ya es tarde**

**Si-**_dijo el hanyou_**-Pronto será de noche y puede ser peligroso.**

_La tarde llego para todos los presentes, fue otro día extraño ya que todos convivían como si nada, claro con sus obvias excepciones en este caso el__par de hermanos que seguían evitándose lo mas que podían._

* * *

_Esa noche en especial fue crucial para Inuyasha, kagome y sesshomaru por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, el híbrido para empezar cambio__nuevamente hasta convertirse en Humano al sentirse desprotegido se ausento un par de metros de los demás, la sacerdotisa de cabellos ondulado permanecía junto a Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku y el pequeño shippo que le encantaba ser consentido por ella, Mientras que Sesshomaru estaba cerca de su demonio de dos cabezas y su inseparable sirviente._

**Amo Sesshomaru, creo que ya es hora...**

**Ah-**_un suspiro fue la única respuesta_**-iré por ella, tu adelántate Jaken**

**Como Usted diga-**_se marcha_

_Si no fuera por las claras diferencias, cualquiera diría que esas personas son una familia que decidieron acampar a la intemperie._

_La fogata era débil, la pregunta obligada pronto saldría a conversación y todos estaban tan a gusto charlando que... nadie quisiera ir por la leña__para que esta no se extinguiera. Cuando de pronto la voz masculina del youkai mas Guapo de este mundo, llamó a cierta sacerdotisa._

_Miroku y los demás aun seguían temiéndole a Sesshomaru así que no__dijeron__nada, por otro lado el pequeño Kohaku miro la escena un tanto cabizbajo. __Su hermana comprobó el extraño comportamiento con una suposición ya no tan absurda para ella._

**Kagome... acompañe... iremos por leña**

**He-**_sonrojada por que estaban todos mirándola_**-Si claro, Sessho...**

_Cuando ellos se alejaban la exterminadora se dispuso a hablar y averiguar por cuenta propia lo que estaba sucediéndole a su querido hermano, aun que el monje Miroku también era muy persuasivo para ese tipo de cosas así que estaba igual de preocupado que Sango._

**¿Kohaku, no te daba miedo estar con Sesshomaru cuando vivías en el castillo?-**_le dijo la bella mujer de cabellos cafés._

**Pues no, para nada... era muy agradable-**_sonríe feliz_

**Ah-**_algo frustrada por no conseguir nada conciso_**-Entiendo... pero... este, supongo que él no era con el que más charlabas en ese lugar.**

**No, bueno-**_se sonrojo al fin_**-Era con la señorita Kagome, con la que más hablaba... ella es muy buena**

**También es muy hermosa-**_dijo Miroku_**-¿Verdad?**

**Claro-**_nervioso y rojo_**-Desde luego que si, ella es la mujer más bella que yo he conocido... además de mi hermana desde luego.**

**Ohhh Pues si-**_sonríe victoriosa la hermana mayor_**-¿Kohaku tu... acaso estas interesado en mi amiga?**

**¿Hmm? Yo... Si Así es...**

**Lo dices como si nada**_-impresionada_**-¿Acaso no era un secreto?**

**No... bueno yo no lo considero así, quiero mucho a kagome pero también entiendo que ella solo puede amar al señor Sesshomaru, creo que este tipo de cariño no le hace daño a nadie**

**Pues algo por el estilo ¿Ya le dijiste a ella lo que sientes?**

**No creo que sea necesario que lo sepa, yo soy feliz amándola en secreto**

**¿Con que amándola en secreto?-**_Interrumpió Inuyasha_

**¡¿INUYASHA?!-**_se asustaron los presentes_

**Mocoso, no puedo creer que no le digas nada... lo importante es que lo sepa no Importa si... si ella-**_se pone algo triste_**-No siente lo mismo**

**No sé, supongo que así como están las cosas... así me gusta estar**

**Vaya.. Con este niño ¿Por cierto donde esta kagome y Kikyo?**

**La señorita kikyo dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y se marcho, mientras que kagome-sama se fue a buscar leña en compañía de Sesshomaru**

**Ya veo, Gracias Miroku**

* * *

_Por otro lado, nuestra pareja estaba observando el bello cielo estrellado que se presenciaba esa noche todo era propicio para uno de los momentos más románticos así que kagome se sonrojo de solo pensarlo._

**Kagome...**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_**-¿Dime?**

**Debo irme... a derrotar a Naraku**

**¿He? Eso ya lo se-**_lo mira con ternura_**-Juntos iremos tras ese maldito, sé que te molesta que viajemos todos pero descuida hoy mismo si quieres nos separamos del resto y...**

**Yo iré solo... no quiero que vengas conmigo**

**¿Por qué no? Sesshomaru yo siempre estaré a tu lado... así que...**

**¡¡ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS ESTANDO A MI LADO¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO MUJER?**

**hmmm-**_la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta seguido de varias lagrimas brotando por su bellos ojos_**-No es cierto... tu... estas mintiendo, Tú no eres así conmigo ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESAS COSAS?!!**

**Si vas conmigo solo me estorbarías y tendría que protegerte todo el tiempo, así seria muy difícil acabar con Naraku... además yo me he dado cuenta de que... no quiero tener un "híbrido" como hijo...**

**¡¿Ahh?!-**_kagome perdió el brillo en sus ojos y solo sentía como su llanto aumentaba con el paso del tiempo_**-No... ¿Lo quieres?**

**¡¡ASI ES!!-**_trago saliva_**-No quiero tener un hijo mitad demonio como mi padre tuvo a... Inuyasha... Hasta Nunca...**

_¿Realmente se estaba marchando? La dejo de manera tan cruel, el youkai siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado entre él y esa Mujer._

_De pronto el frío de esa noche se sintió en la piel de Kagome, se abrazo a sí misma mientras lloraba desconsolada... pero siempre de pie, ni siquiera se molesto por seguirlo ella... solamente se quedo ahí llorando cada vez mas fuerte a fin de cuentas aun seguía siendo una niña para su corta edad le habían sucedido tantas cosas y ahora esto._

**ahhh-**_se escuchaban los alaridos de la sacerdotisa a pesar de la distancia_

_Sin siquiera voltear el rostro, solo movió sus ojos dorados hacia donde estaba kagome quien finalmente cayo de rodillas llorando pero esta vez__tocando su__vientre como si tratase de que su hijo no fuese afectado por lo que sucedió, Ya que ahora era lo único que tenia para no sentirse tan sola._

_Sesshomaru sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al verla así, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás a su "plan" siguió su rumbo solo que a pasos lentos, bajo la mirada para que no se notara la expresión triste de su rostro pero de una manera sorpresiva apareció un humano bastante peculiar _

_delante suyo_

**¿Planeas detenerme?**

**¡¡POR MI PUEDES MORIRTE, ME ARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR!!-**_grito Inuyasha muy molesto_**-Solo te seguí por que... quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste de esta manera? SI SOLO QUERIAS JUGAR CON ELLA ¿POR QUE ESPERASTE TANTO PARA DEJARLA? Es que en tu mente retorcida gozabas al verla enamorada de ti...**

**No me entenderías... así que no tiene caso que te lo diga**

**Grrr-**_miro como se quedaba hablando solo_**-¿Entonces dime por que la abandonaste así?**

**Por que... la amo...**

**¡¡¿Qué Diablos?!!**

**Inuyasha-**_voltea a verlo seriamente_**-Podrías... cuidar de ella y de mi hijo**

**¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES TE PASA SESSHOMARU?! Primero la dejas y ahora me dices que la amas y que cuide de ella...**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro_**-Te dije que no entenderías... Adiós**

_El joven de cabellos negros y ropas color sangre se quedo pensando un poco en lo que trato de explicarle el incoherente de su hermano cuando al paso de un tiempo el finalmente..._

**¡¡¿Va a matar a Naraku sin poner su vida en riesgo...?!!-**_dijo para si mismo el impresionado joven_**-Como sabe que kagome es tan testaruda e insistiría en acompañarlo él... opto por mentirle por que...**

_Inuyasha bajo su mirada, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se marcho rumbo hacia donde estada nuestra desconsolada mujer.__Él había entendido el plan de su medio hermano, incluso pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar pero no seria algo tan drástico por que a fin de cuentas el era muy distinto a Sesshomaru, así que solo le quedaban dos opciones... decirle lo que trataba de hacer el youkai para salvar a kagome o tomar ventaja de esta situación, ya que eso significaría volver a estar al lado de su querida jovencita de ondulados cabellos._

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

_Se decía una y otra vez cada que se acercaba a la destrozada Sacerdotisa, ella lo vio con su bella carita roja y sus ojitos llorosos se encontraron con los ahora Negros Ojos de Inuyasha, el se sentó a su lado posando su mano en el hombro de la Chica, tratando de dar consuelo._

**Kagome...**

**hmm-**_tratando de ya no llorar_**-Inuyasha... eres humano de nuevo, ni siquiera me había percatado que era noche de luna Nueva.**

**Si lo sé-**_la mira cariñosamente_**-Tienes cosas mas graves en que pensar y no se que decirte... mas que... "Siempre cuentas conmigo"**

**Gracias-**_sujeta su mano_**-Ahora no sé... que voy hacer**

_El no pudo contenerse mas y la abrazo, dejando que su cabeza se posara en su pecho para que así pudiese llorar todo lo que quisiera._

_Kagome lloro mas, las lagrimas parecían interminables, también negaba con su cabeza lo que había pasado, se repetía una y otra vez..._

**¿Por qué... Sesshomaru?**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Soralove.-** Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios pasados, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, estoy muy a la "carrera" así que solo vine a subir el capitulo y pues aun no tengo nada para el cap 11 pero ya se me ocurrirá algo [Jajajaja besos., cuídense mucho.

**AGOSTO 2007**


	11. Hermoso Desastre

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.-"Hermoso Desastre"**

* * *

_El no pudo contenerse mas y la abrazo, dejando que su cabeza se posara en su pecho para que así pudiese llorar todo lo que quisiera; deseaba consolarla poder hacer algo por ella recordando las memorias del pasado donde ella siempre acudía a él cuando había algún problema._

_Kagome lloro con todas sus fuerzas, las lagrimas parecían interminables, su actitud se había transformado a la de una indefensa niña que no encontraba una respuesta a todo esto, negaba con su cabeza lo que había pasado, se repetía una y otra vez..._

**¿Por qué... Sesshomaru?**

_Llego el momento en que kagome se quedo sin lagrimas... solo se quedo callada, mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba contra su pecho viendo con tristeza la mirada perdida de la sacerdotisa._

_El silencio era incomodo pero por lo pronto era lo mas propicio para la circunstancia, Fue entonces cuando la mujer rompió el silencio un poco_ _más tranquila y se dirigió al hanyou._

**Esto es muy confuso para mi pero me da gusto que estés a mi lado Inuyasha**-_le sonríe_**-¿Podría pedirte un favor?**

**Lo que sea...**

**Volvamos con los demás... no quiero que sé preocupen**-_Dicho esto bajo su mirada y se puso de pie._

**Si, pero... yo te llevare ¡Te vez muy débil!-**_Este la cargo delicadamente mientras ella no ponía ninguna resistencia._

**Gracias**

_Los dos se marcharon rumbo a donde se encontraban Miroku y los demás, la escena fue enternecedora puesto que parecían recién casados... El híbrido la llevo con cuidado entre sus brazos para que no se sintiese_ _mal._

_Mientras_ _constantemente la observaba sin que ella se percatara, no dejaba de ver como sujetaba su vientre con un extraño ahínco._

_Dentro de lo que cabe él sospechaba al respecto pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto por el mismo temor de saber la respuesta, pero La mujer fue quien trajo a tema de conversación sobre su embarazo._

**¿Sabes Inuyasha?-**_se sujeta aun mas_-**Mi bebé... Sesshomaru... no quiere a mi bebé... por que es un híbrido**

**Kagome...**

**Yo creo-**_su voz se torno entre cortada_-**Que a mi Hijo... le bastara con tener todo el amor de su madre y nada más.**

**No digas eso**-_la mira fijamente y sé detiene_-**Tu no estas sola tienes a tus amigos, tu familia y también... me tienes a mí... yo sé que no es lo mismo que con... él pero...**

**Hmm-**_repentinamente lo abraza_-**No tienes idea de lo mucho que me estas ayudando en este momento...**

**Kagome yo...**

_Sus miradas se cruzaron pero no era igual que antes, en los ojos cansados de llorar de la mujer habitaba la esperanza de ver una vez mas al Youkai dueño de sus pensamientos mientras que en los ojos del Hanyou existía la duda de sus sentimientos por kikyo y a la vez remordimiento por saber las verdaderas intenciones de su medio hermano._

_Sesshomaru había tomado la decisión de acabar con Naraku sin poner en peligro la vida de kagome... aun de una manera muy extremista seguía siendo justificada por el gran amor que sentía por esa humana, aun que nuestro príncipe no había pensado bien las cosas ya que si conseguía lo que se proponía ¿Con que cara regresaría a pedirle perdón a la mujer que ama? Después de todas las cosas terribles que le dijo._

_Tal parece que este inteligente youkai había pasado por alto un asunto tan importante como ese..._

* * *

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA KAGURA?**

**Vaya... Sesshomaru te ves muy irritado**-_se burla_-**Tal parece que te dolió mucho dejar a tu "Mujercita" Jajaja**

**Hmm**-_voltea a verla con determinación_-**Veo que no valoras tu vida...**

**¿Es una amenaza?**

**¿Tu que crees?**

_En ese momento el tiempo retrocedió a aquellos años en que nuestro Youkai de hermosos y sedosos cabellos plateados... era un asesino despiadado, su mirada era definitiva, eran pocos lo que apreciaban esos ojos fríos y Vivian para contarlo, ya que terminaban aniquilado sin_ _piedad por nuestro salvaje_ _Lord de las tierras del Oeste._

_La misma Kagura no pudo negar aquel radical cambio, la razón de su enojo no era otra mas que... reprocharse por haber abandonado a esa_ _Mujer tan_ _importante para él. En su interior deseaba acabar con todo y estrecharla entre sus brazos pero también pensaba en el daño que podría causarle el miserable de Naraku... por eso... Su Prioridad era descuartizarlo para así_ _poder estar más tranquilo._

**Te dejare solo, ya que aprecio mi vida... como dijiste pero descuida cada vez estas mas cerca de ese sujeto, espero no decida escapar; Tampoco me conviene que eso suceda**-_al terminar de aleja como de costumbre._

**Esa Mujer es detestable... y tan cambiante**-_cierra los ojos para así poder tener mas calma mientras susurra_- **Kagome...**

**¿Amo Sesshomaru?-**_dijo jaken quien estaba escondido de kagura_

**¿Hmmm?**

**¿No seria mejor descansar? Ya esta muy oscuro y creo que debe recuperar fuerzas para derrotar a ese Miserable...**

**Tal vez... pero ahora caminar es lo único que me distrae y se me olvida pensar en Ella... así que sigamos.**

**Como usted diga.**

_Su mano sujetaba con fuerza a Tokijin, esperando el momento de desenvainarla y así aniquilar a Naraku, pero aun faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para nuestro Youkai._

* * *

_Mientras tanto cerca de la fogata donde Estaban los Muchachos, estos se percatan del regreso de kagome en brazos de Inuyasha convertido en Humano aun por la influencia de la luna nueva. __Las caras de asombro no se hacen esperar y miran casi incrédulos ese tipo de escena, sobre todo nuestro Joven exterminador._

**¡¿Kagome-sama?!**

**¿Kagome-chan?**

**Kagome...**

**Ella esta muy débil ahora**-_contesto el hanyou por ella_-**No tiene caso que la interroguen Mejor... mañana cuando haya descansado un poco...**

**Quiero... quiero**-_hablo finalmente kagome_-**Regresar a Casa...**

**¿Hmm¿Te refieres a tu época?**

**Así es**-_lo mira decidida_-**Quiero estar recostada en mi cama un tiempo y hablar con Mamá de tantas cosas... además quiero cambiarme de ropa, estoy muy sucia y no traje conmigo otra cosa que ponerme.**

**Si te comprendo... en ese caso... vayamos a la aldea**

**¿Kagome-sama, donde se encuentra Sesshomaru-sama?-**_dijo con imprudencia Kohaku_**-¿Por qué no esta con usted?**

**¡¡MOCOSO!!-**_lo regaño Inuyasha_

**Es que-**_contesto cabizbaja la Miko_-**El cree... que soy un estorbo para su batalla y también... nuestro hijo...**

**¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!!!**

_La sorpresa fue para todos los presentes, incluso casi corearon el "que" con mucho asombro y trataban de asimilar las cosas, aun que aun eran muy vagas las ideas. La exterminadora sollozaba al ver lo destrozada que se encontraba su querida amiga, El monje apretaba sus puños en señal de coraje puesto que esto era una ofensa muy grande para kagome, Kohaku seguía conmocionado ante los que escucho... es amaba a la Sacerdotisa y sabia a la perfección que ella amaba a Sesshomaru y le causaba tristeza enterarse de que el no sentía lo mismo por ella, aun así el presencio por un tiempo como el youkai era diferente con la Joven... así que seguía lo_ _bastante confundido como para_ _opinar al respecto._

**Kagome, es mejor irnos de una vez**-_dijo extendiendo su mano para que la sacerdotisa la tomase_-**A tu Época... podrás descansar mejor allí**

**Si-**_sujetándose de él_-**Mejor vamonos...**

**Inuyasha, por favor... cuida de kagome-chan**

**Descuida Sango, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ella**

**¡Kohaku-kun!-**_lo llamo la Mujer_-**Te voy a pedir un favor...**

**Dígame Kagome-sama ¿Qué desea?**

**Cuida de Rin hasta que yo regrese**-_Le sonríe_-**Te prometo que estaré mejor y juntos iremos a derrotar a Naraku**

**Hmmm-**_la miro con dulzura_-**Claro, Kagome...**

**Te lo encargo mucho... ahhh**-_tras un suspiro siguió adelante con Inuyasha_

**Espero que estés mejor**-_le dijo casi susurrando el hanyou_

**Yo también... yo también**-_algo melancólica_

_Esta vez Inuyasha apresuro el paso con kagome nuevamente en sus brazos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de y tenerla así mas que unos cuantos segundos... pero esta vez aprovecharía su oportunidad por que tarde o temprano él tendría que decirle la verdad acerca de su medio hermano, ya que el remordimiento no le dejaba seguir adelante._

_El árbol sagrado siempre tan misterioso permanecía fuerte antes la poca llovía que se dejaba sentir, Inuyasha pudo divisar no muy lejos el pozo y __Con cuidado se introdujo en él junto a su querida Kagome._

* * *

_Traspasando el tiempo llegaron al fin al gran templo donde Vivian los Higurashi, curiosamente ahí mismo se desataba una tormenta, así que el hanyou la llevo con cuidado para que no se resbalara hasta el interior de su cuarto donde la recostó y trato de buscarle otra ropa para que se_ _cambiara_ _ya que estaba empapada._

**Déjalo así**-_se pone de pie_-**Iré a bañarme, me ara sentir mejor.**

**Si claro, yo te espero aquí...**

**Esta bien-**_le da una toalla para que se seque_-**Toma... No tardo**

**Aja...**

_Inuyasha aprovecho y olfateo el dulce aroma ya impregnado en su habitación, ese olor era indiscutiblemente de ella aun que ahora había_ _cambiado un poco por que también_ _podía sentir... la presencia de esa persona... el aroma de Sesshomaru, aun que en menor medida, aun formaba parte de dulce olor de Kagome; cosa que le molestaba un poco. Pero él seguía guardando celosamente un recuerdo, era el poder estar en la época de Su querida sacerdotisa y haber compartido tantos momentos juntos... Ni sesshomaru podía si quiera imaginar como era estar en el lugar donde nació y creció la mujer que amaba, se rió para su interior, ya que se comportaba como un niño comparando ese tipo de cosas... esa evidente que su hermano _

_Había tenido la Maravilla de compartir algo mas que recuerdos con kagome, y eso era algo que Inuyasha solo podía imaginar o soñar de vez en cuando. Es terrible lugar contra la mente y el corazón por que sales lastimado, él quería regresar a como estaban las cosas antes al lado de kagome y hasta cuidar del hijo de Sesshomaru por que al fin de cuentas Ella era la Madre, él nunca podría odiar a esa criatura proveniente de esa_ _Mujer. Sin embargo él veía_ _sufrir a esa Joven y sentía como su corazón de partía en mil pedazos; Deseaba ayudarla, consolarla y decirle la verdad pero aun seguía confundido y trataba de no pensar tanto en él, si no en el Bien de la persona amada... tal y como lo hacia Ella..._

**Listo-**_apareció con su pijama_-**ya estoy algo más tranquila pero... no creo que me dure mucho**

**Al menos te vez algo mas calmada, duérmete mañana hablaremos si tu quieres de todo esto.**

**Si-**_se recuesta_-**En ese caso, Buenas noches...**

**Descansa yo estaré aquí... cuando despiertes**

**Te lo agradezco**-_cierra sus ojos ya por inercia o por haber llorado tanto_

**Dulces... sueños...**

_Inuyasha se quedo dormido poco después que la Joven, entre sus muchos sueños pudo recordar a su querida Kikyo pero esas memorias fueron de la ultima vez que se vieron cuando ella aun permanecía con vida, Justo antes de ser engañados por Naraku y caer en su trampa._

_Esa vez se juraron amor eterno y él se convertiría en Humano con tal de permanecer a su lado, no le interesaba nada más. __Ambos tratarían de llevar una vida normal y estar mucho tiempo juntos_

_Fue entonces cuando recordó a La Mujer de cabellos ondulados y mirada cálida ¡Kagome! Ella era sencillamente maravillosa, el se intereso en ella por su parecido a su querida sacerdotisa pero con el paso de tiempo supo que eran muy distintas y eso fue lo que le gusto de ella..._

_Ambas tenían cosas distintas... Kikyo carecía de las cosas que kagome tenia y así también La joven carecía de las virtudes de la sacerdotisa._

_Eran complemento la una de la otra... por que Inuyasha sabia que si se quedaba con Kikyo, el recuerdo de esa otra Mujer permanecería gravado en su memoria... lo mismo seria si se quedara con Kagome ya que nunca dejaría de recordar a su amada Kikyo..._

_Estos sueños decisivos casi siempre los experimentaba, en su afán de saber quien era la dueña de su corazón pero ahora también había otra_ _preocupación para el Hanyou..._

* * *

**¿Quién eres Tú?**

**Eso no tiene importancia yo solo he venido a tratar de ayudarte... Inuyasha Dime algo... ¿Tu sentiste mucho rencor al creer que Kikyo**

**te había traicionado cierto?**

**¿Cómo voy a contarte algo así? No te conozco Mocosa... además yo**

**Solo respóndeme-**_la joven se acercó aun mas_-**Por favor...**

**Hmmm**-_algo inseguro_-**Yo estaba muy molesto... por que pensé que Kikyo había jugado conmigo...**

**Entiendo-**_respondió_-**Si alguien te hubiera dicho que todo era una trampa... ¿Cómo Hubieras reaccionado?**

**Primero que nada hubiera ido corriendo con Kikyo para preguntárselo y quizás hubiera estado más tranquilo...**

**¿Hubieras ido a buscarla, para saberlo?**

**Claro por que Kikyo... es la mujer que yo...**

**Si... Ya veo... eso hubiera ocasionado muchas alegrías y no se hubieran atacado por lo confundidos que estaban.**

**Pues es obvio.**

**¿Por qué no fuiste a cerciorarte si realmente kikyo sentía ese rencor hacia ti? Como lo había manipulado el tal Naraku**

**Yo estaba muy enojado y tenia miedo de que Ella fuese a jugar conmigo otra vez si le daba la oportunidad-**_Levanta la voz_-**Pero yo nunca sentí odio por ella... trate de comprenderla pero mi amor nunca cambio.**

**Hmmm...**

**En ese caso ¿Por qué no le dices a Kgome que lo que hizo Sesshomaru solo fue por su bien? Así podrías estar evitándole muchas angustias... quizás las mismas que tu sentiste por la indeferencia de Kikyo...**

**Ah**-_sorprendido_-**Kagome...**

**Tu dijiste que si "Alguien" te lo hubiese dicho, tu hubieras arreglado las diferencias con la sacerdotisa ¿No crees que kagome haría lo mismo?**

**Pero es que... no puedo decírselo por que yo la amo también...**

**Tu sabes que ella lo ama a "Él" ¿Cierto? Entonces por que no haces lo posible para que ya no siga sufriendo... tu podrías ser ese "alguien" que cambie el destino de esa mujer**

**¡¿El destino de kagome?!**

_Se quedo pensando mucho en lo que esa niña le había dicho, tenia mucha razón, solo que el "Hubiera" no existe, ahora el y su querida Kikyo estaban separados y con esa herida en sus corazones._

_Pero no podía dejar a Kagome así, Menos si estaba en sus manos la posibilidad de ayudarla para que se sintiese mejor, en ese instante abrió_ _sus ojos debido a que un rayo de sol lo había despertado. Busco con la mirada a la Mujer y la encontró sentada en la orilla de cama, con sus ojos perdidos en la ventana, semblante triste y algo pálida._

* * *

**Kagome**-_la llamo temeroso_

¿**Hmm? Ya despertaste... Buenos días Inuyasha**

**¿Kagome puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**¿He?**-_algo sorprendida_- **Si dime...**

**¿No crees que el que Sesshomaru te haya abandonado Fue una farsa?**

**¡¿QUÉ DICES?!**-_con un nudo en la garganta_-**YO ESCUCHE TODAS LAS COSAS FEAS QUE ME DIJO... NI SIQUIERA ÉL PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL COMO PARA MENTIR HACERCA DE ESO...**

**Pero... quizás él... tuvo una razón...**

**Estas... ¿Estas justificando lo que me hizo?**

**No lo sé con certeza pero yo creo... que el te dijo esas cosas por que teme por tu vida...y sabe que solo estarás segura si destruye a Naraku, y creo que no quiso poner en juego tu existencia.**

**¡Si eso hubiera sido... Me lo hubiera contado todo! No hubiera mentido al respecto en un principio**

**Y Dime... ¿Tú lo hubieras dejado enfrentar a Naraku solo?**

¡**CLARO QUE NO! Lucharía a su lado, por que sé que no me pasaría nada ¡Él lo sabe!**

**No, lo único que sabe y esta seguro, Es que tu lucharías a su lado a pesar de poner en riesgo tu vida... y creo... que él tiene miedo... de perderte.**

**Ah...**

_La mujer se quedo callada un poco tratando de entender las palabras de Inuyasha y lo que trataba de decirle, finalmente comprendió un poco mas y también se sintió algo extrañada de la actitud del Híbrido ya que estaba tratando de que ella no estuviese tan molesta con Sesshomaru._

_El viento entró por la ventana despeinando los cabellos de la Humana y el Hanyou por igual, Kagome elevo su mirada y con sus ojos llorosos hablo_ _con_ _el que estaba a su lado_.

**Inuyasha... Gracias**

**Hmmm**-_se sonroja_-**Espero que lo que pienso sea la realidad... y no que Sesshomaru te haya dejado por que es un Imbécil.**

**Supongo que... me puse muy mal y por eso te preocupaste por mí**

**Yo siempre, trato de que estés bien a pesar de yo he sido la causa de muchos de tus pesares.**

**Si lo sé pero... todo tenia un por que, Ahora lo que me sorprende es ver como actúas en esta circunstancia.**

**Kagome...**

**¡Mírame! Estoy hecha un desastre y solo a pasado una Noche... es solo que me sentía tan mal por lo que me dijo que, No me puse a pensar en lo que acabas de decirme. Suena bastante lógico...**

**Si, después de todo... En estos "asuntos" Sesshomaru es nuevo y trate de ponerme en su lugar y pude encontrar una respuesta...**

**Inuyasha...**

**Ese Idiota Nunca había tenido algo tan valioso... como tu, Después de todo... yo también sufriría si perdiera a lo que más amo.**

**Hmmm-**_se sonroja_-¿**Pero por que me dejo de esa manera? Me dijo tantas cosas tan crueles... que-**_comienza a llorar de nuevo_

**FEH**-_típica reacción y cerro los ojos_-**Eso es... por que es un IDOTA Y NO SABE LA DIMENSION DE SUS PALABRAS... pero estoy casi seguro de que todo eso lo hizo por ti... por que... No te lo había dicho pero cuando lo vi alejarse, después de haberte abandonado... yo...**

**¿Tu estabas escuchando todo?**-_sorprendida_

**Si... No desde el principio si no poco después de dejarte y me fue en contra de él a pesar de mi apariencia humana... solo quería preguntarle el por que te dejo de esa manera.**

**Inuyasha-**_se sonrojo mas_-**Tu te arriesgaste tanto...**

**Me daba coraje pensar que él había jugado contigo, pero... Lo que me dijo me dejo algo confundido... veras**

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

No me entenderías... así que no tiene caso que te lo diga

Grrr-_miro como se quedaba hablando solo_-¿Entonces dime por que la abandonaste así?

Por que... la amo...

¡¡¿Qué Diablos?!!

Inuyasha-_voltea a verlo seriamente_-Podrías... cuidar de ella y de mi hijo

¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES TE PASA SESSHOMARU?! Primero la dejas y ahora me dices que la amas y que cuide de ella...

Ahhh-_suspiro_-Te dije que no entenderías... Adiós

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

* * *

**y después de eso pensé… detalladamente en sus palabras…**

**Hummm- **_dejo de llorar y se acerco al híbrido_-**Inuyasha... Gracias, sé que debió ser difícil para ti, decirme todo esto.**

**Mas o menos... pero sabia que si no te decía... me ibas a odiar y no podría... hmmm**-_baja la mirada_-**Vivir sabiendo que me detestas**

**¡Oh Inuyasha!**-_lo abraza sorpresivamente_-**Yo Nunca... escúchame bien... Nunca podría sentir odio hacia ti**

**Kagome...**

_Correspondiendo al abrazo, El muchacho se detiene para poder aspirar el delicado aroma de los cabellos de su acompañante, mientras el pone mas intensidad al abrazo... deseando que nunca se terminara..._

_Tenerla entre su ser, era un gusto que había adquirido desde hace tiempo, ya que le proporcionaba mucha tranquilidad a su alma y por un breve_ _instante_ _podía... olvidar todos sus males._

_Mientras tanto la Mujer sentía una paz en su corazón sabiendo que todo había sido por que su querido Youkai deseaba su bien estar, pero aun no lo perdonaba del todo por haberle dicho tantas cosas, de todas formas estaba mejor y todo gracias Inuyasha que había dejado a un lado su orgullo y le contó todo..._

**Kagome...**

**Dime-**_se alejo un poco de él_

¿**Qué es lo mas deseas hacer en este momento?**

**Pues-**_sonríe y a la vez se sonroja_-**Deseo... ¡Verlo otra vez! Y decirle tantas cosas... sobre todo "regañarlo" por la estupideces que hace...**

**Feh**-_suspiro, volteo su mirada a la ventana_**-¿Qué estamos esperando?**

**Hum ¿Me acompañaras?**

**Claro, después de todo si algo te pasa... no me lo perdonaría, además... El idota de Sesshomaru me encargo cuidar de ti y de su "Mocoso"**

**Inuyasha**-_se enternece_-**Yo... Un Momento... ¡NO LE DIGAS MOCOSO A MI HIJO, NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Por Dios kagome... eres tan lenta**

**Hmmm ¡No le encuentro la gracia!-**_pone su cara de caprichosa_

**Tonta-**_la abraza por la espalda_-**mejor ve a cambiarte y prepárate para derrotar al imbécil de Naraku... que ya mucho daño nos ha hecho**

**Ah**-_se sonroja y lo mira con tristeza_-**Si... Enseguida nos vamos...**

_Todo parecía regresar a la normalidad entre ellos, pero era evidente que no todo era igual. Ahora Kagome amaba a Sesshomaru e iba a darle un hijo, eso era algo que Inuyasha no podía cambiar... pero el quería estar_ _con ella y_ _ayudarla como siempre... como si nada hubiese cambiado._

_Él seguía mirándola con ternura... como siempre..._

_Seguía deseando lo mejor para ella... como siempre_

_Seguía Amándola... a pesar de todo... como siempre..._

_Despertó de su propia fantasía para ver como la bella joven traía puesto su Traje de la Secundaria, aquel atuendo extraño con el que la conoció por primera vez, que se Había convertido también en su traje de batallas_ _y travesías a su lado._

**Kagome... pasé por largo un asunto muy importante**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Podrás luchar en-**_mirando su vientre_-**en ese estado...**

**Ah¡Seguro! Tengo poco de estar embarazada, además yo siempre practicaba con Kohaku en el castillo para no perder la practica y poder enfrentar a Naraku según la ocasión.**

**Ah ya veo**-_dijo en voz baja_-**El Mocoso no perdía su tiempo... vaya**

**¿Qué dijiste?**

**Nada, No dije nada-**_nervioso-_ **Bueno vamonos de una vez.**

**Como digas**

_Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo como cuando llegaron a su casa en la noche, kagome al fin se dio cuenta como es que había despertado en su casa, se sonrojo un poco ya que sabia sobre los_ _sentimientos de Inuyasha,_ _pero no le dio mucha importancia, Ambos entraron y salieron a través del pozo del tiempo, para llegar con los demás e irse juntos. __Desde Luego notaron las caras extrañadas, nuevamente, de sus amigos._

* * *

**¡¿Kagome-sama, ya se encuentra mejor?!**

**Si, disculpa si te preocupe Kohaku-kun**

**Para Nada-**_Se pone como tomate_-**Kagome-sama no se disculpe, me alegra verla sonreír de nuevo**

**Gracias, a mi también y deseo que vayamos todos juntos a derrotar a Naraku**-_alza la mirada_-**Con la ayuda de todos... lo lograremos**

**Kagome...**

**Kagome-chan, Que bueno que vuelves a ser tu misma**-_sonrió Sango_

**Con gusto luchare a su lado señorita**-_agrego el monje_

**¡kagome-chan!-**_gritaron al mismo tiempo Shippo y Rin, ya que les daba gusto verla de nuevo_

**Bien entonces¡¡Marchémonos de una vez!!**

_El ultimo en motivar a todos fue Inuyasha, pero todos sabían de sobra que era él mas emocionado de que kagome volviera a ser la misma Mujer alegre y tierna que todos querían._

* * *

_Por otro lado, muy lejos de los demás, estaba el lord de las tierras del Oeste frente a frente con el miserable bastado que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza, y estaba de sobra las palabrerías... él solo deseaba_ _matarlo y_ _acabar con todo de una buena vez._

**Naraku**-_dijo con desprecio_

**Ah, Señor Sesshomaru ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo¿A que debo su visita?**

**¡¡MISERABLE IDOTA!!!-**_se abalanza contra el y comienza atacarlo con su espada_

**Que Mal educado es usted**-_esquiva sus ataques_-**No le he hecho nada para que me reciba de ese modo...**

**¡¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!!-**_le ataca como si no hubiera un mañana_-**Por tu culpa... ¡¡POR TU CULPA... PUEDE QUE NO RECUPERE A LO QUE MAS AMO, MALDITOOOOOOO!!!**

**Jajaja-**_se eleva mas para escapar_-**Así que... si abandonó a esa Mujer... Que bueno, después de todo es molesto tener que defenderla todo el tiempo ¿No crees?**

_El estruendo fue tal que se escucho por mucho en los alrededores, a pesar de que nuestro Taiyoukai peleaba con todas sus fuerzas estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error... No tenia control de si mismo, peleaba nada mas por pelear y esa no era su forma de hacerlo, el siempre estaba un paso delante de su adversario; pensando en sus movimientos futuros y como contraatacar. Pero Ahora solo se dejaba llevar por el odio y el_ _rencor y eso a la larga podría ser muy peligroso._

_Kagura miraba con preocupación aquel cómbate, ya que deseaba que Naraku perdiera pero sin poner en riesgo la vida de Sesshomaru, lo cual_ _era casi_ _imposible si el seguía actuando de esa manera tan despreocupada._

_La espada del joven con ojos de furia era rápida pero muy torpe mas bien_ _parecía que Inuyasha, bajo un estado de tensión, estuviese peleando_

**Si esto sigue así**-_pensó la dama de los vientos_-**Sesshomaru podría...**

**Perder-**_sorpresivamente apareció Hakudoshi detrás de ella_

**¡¿Ah?! No me asustes de esa manera... Mocoso. Quizás él pierda supongo que esta bien-**_fingió_-**Ya que nadie a parte de sesshomaru podría derrotar a nuestro señor Naraku**

**¿Eso crees kagura?-**_la miro con indiferencia_-**No te creo... pero por ahora dejaremos que sucedan las cosas, ya después seré yo el único que pueda vencerlo**-_tras decir eso se marcha_

**No me digas que**-_dijo para si misma_**-¿Tu también deseas ser libre?**

_La Youkai salió de sus pensamientos ya que había percibido la energía de alguien mas, se trataba de Kikyo quien la observaba desde el fondo del bosque, ya que la Mujer como de costumbre estaba volando en su pluma blanca. Kagura bajo de inmediato y se quedo viendo a la sacerdotisa al rostro para saber cuales eran sus intenciones. Después de todo Kagura deseaba que mataran a Naraku, sin importar_ _quien... pero ella no quería morir en el intento... por eso solo hablo lo necesario._

**¿Qué quieres Mujer?**

**Yo debería preguntártelo Kagura**-_cierra sus ojos por un momento_-**Es mas que obvio que he venido a derrotar a Naraku...**

**Ya veo, pero Mujer ya se te adelanto alguien...**

**Si-**_mira la batalla_-**Ese Youkai es un idota, así que solo espero a que este mal herido para seguir yo la batalla contra el miserable... al igual que a Sesshomaru, a mi también me gusta pelear sola.**

**Eres igual Fría Kikyo, supongo que eso ni la muerte puede cambiarlo**

**No puedo ser de otra manera, Además estoy bien así**

_La nostálgica mirada de kikyo apuntaba hasta el fondo del sendero que ya había recorrido, sabiendo de ante mano que Inuyasha vendría... junto con kagome, La mujer ya no sabia que sentir...era evidente que su gran siempre fue y será el hanyou pero, Su reencarnación le causaba cierta curiosidad ya que a pesar de saber que Inuyasha sentía algo por ella, Kikyo no podía odiarla no después de conocerla y tratarla como aquella vez, así que solo dejaba que el tiempo transcurriera para ver que resultaba al final._

_Por alguna extraña razón la sacerdotisa se había encariñado con la chiquilla ingenua algo muy absurdo considerando lo anterior. Pero esa sensación era indescriptible, estaba viéndose a través de un espejo pero el le reflejaba a su propio ser sin tanta inhibiciones y una bella sonrisa. _

_Kikyo siempre quiso ser una mujer normal y al conocer a Kagome supo_ _que lo_ _había consiguió ya que su reencarnación tenia esas características._

**Lo mas probable es que... Kagome venga en camino**

**¡¿Qué dices?!-**_se sorprendió kagura_**-¡¿Esa Mujer va a venir?!**

**Claro ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?**

**Sesshomaru le dijo que no viniera, también que la detestaba y que...**

**Me imagino que eso fue gracias a tu querido "jefe" Aun así no contaba con que kagome es una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte además tiene el apoyo de sus amigos y de Inuyasha...**

**¡¡¿Ah?!!-**_Muy molesta contesto_-**Esto jamás... debió ocurrir yo pensé que ese Híbrido se aprovecharía de la situación para volver con ella, No que la ayudara a regresar con Sesshomaru-sama.**

**Se equivocaron**-_la mirada de la mujer se torno tierna_-**Inuyasha no es así.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

_Por otro lado, en la batalla entre el lord y Naraku, las cosas se ponían mas tensas... Sesshomaru se había agotado mas de cuenta por ese error de atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y aun que el miserable estaba_ _igual de_ _herido no se comparaba con los daños en el cuerpo del Taiyoukai._

_En el ambiente se respiraba un fuerte veneno producto de Naraku, que no le hacia daño a Sesshomaru pero si había acabado con casi toda la vida a_ _su_ _alrededor. Como un muy bajo recurso y para hacer alterarse mas al hombre de cabellos plateados; El hombre con marca de araña en su espalda recurrió a cambiar su cuerpo... pero no una transformación que le diera mas fuerza si no, Una que hiciera sentir peor al príncipe._

**Ahhh-**_el taiyoukai respiraba con dificultad_-**Hmm**

**Sesshomaru-sama-**_dijo burlándose de él_-**Ya esta tan agotado**

**Maldi... ah**

_Fue entonces cuando elevo la mirada y no pudo continuar insultándolo por que se encontró con que se había transformado en kagome, su mirada se congelo al igual que su cuerpo, estaba enfrente de ella... ella..._

* * *

_En ese instante su mirada se torno perdida y ni siquiera recordó que se trataba de una farsa... ¡¡Ella no era kagome¡¡Es Naraku!! Se dijo a si_ _mismo pero seguía embelesado con aquella fantasía. __Kagura y Kikyo quienes observaban a lo lejos, se mostraban preocupadas_ _ya que sabían a la perfección_ _que esa era la debilidad del Lord._

**¡¿Kagome?!-**_dijo con tanta dulzura_

**Sesshomaru-**_fingía a la perfección su voz_**-¿Por qué me abandonaste?**

**Yo**-_una presión muy fuerte se apodero de él_-**Es que yo...**

**¿No me amas?-**_poso su mano en el fino rostro del youkai_-**Sesshomaru**

**Yo Te...**

_En ese instante Naraku lo ataco golpeándolo fuerte en el rostro y haciéndole girar un par de metros, mientras este levitaba por el cielo mirando la debilidad del Youkai. Burlándose más lo atacaba sin ninguna compasión a pesar de que Sesshomaru había regresado a la normalidad... aun así... no podía atacarla... ¡¡Aun que no fuera ella!! No podía si quiera_ _levantar su_ _mano en su contra._

**¿Qué sucede "amor" No puedes matarme?**

**¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, TU NO ERES KAGOME!!-**_decía mientras esquivaba sus ataques_-**DEJA DE TOMAR SU FORMA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO...**

_Justo en ese momento una flecha le lastimo su brazo dejando al Miserable herido y perdiendo su transformación para volver a su estado natural y regenerarse por completo._

**¿Quién...?-**_miro a tras de él_-**MALDITA KIKYOOOOOOOOO**

**Es esa mujer-**_el youkai se encontró con ella a unos cuantos metros_

**¡¡OYE!!-**_gritándole a sessho_-**NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO, ATACALO... YA NO ESTA CONVERTIDO EN KAGOME**

**Ahhh-**_detestaba recibir ordenes pero tenia razón_

_Una gran y espesa cortina de veneno cubría el lugar, el miserable tenia pensado escaparse como siempre. La intensa niebla que lo acompaño no ayudo en mucho para que pudiesen atacarlo, más bien la desesperación se apodero de los presentes incluida kagura._

_Sesshomaru no podía esperar ni un día mas, solo quería aniquilarlo ahí mismo, estaba dispuesto alanzar un gran ataque de tokijin cuando_ _alguien le_ _gano, un enorme boomerang disperso parte de la neblina._

**¡¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**

**¡¿He?!-**_el Taiyoukai volteo su mirada_-**Esa Mujer es...**

_Sango estaba montana en su confiable kirara, quienes por los cielos habían tratado de quitar la espesa niebla que cubría a Naraku._

_El atónito joven miro a lo profundo del bosque con sus bellos ojos color ámbar, esperando encontrar a alguien mas... algo en su interior le hacia pensar que vería a "esa persona" Además débilmente podría percibir su aroma... aun que para el seria increíble verla... después de todo lo que osó decirle no creyó verla pero..._

**¡Kagome!-**_dijo la sacerdotisa que estaba cerca del youkai_

**¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

**Puedo sentir la energía de kagome acercándose Junto con Inuyasha**

**Hmmm-**_No dijo nada y se quedo observando el horizonte_

**Si no quisieras verlos juntos... no debiste encargársela a él.**

* * *

_Era inevitable pensó para si mismo el taiyoukai, después de todo kagome se había quedado sola y decepcionada de él. Supuso que encontraría cierto alivio al lado de su "estúpido" medio hermano, eso no significaba_ _que lo aceptara para nada pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Dejo de pensar tanto en eso cuando se encontró con ella de nuevo, estaba en la espalda de aquel que detestaba tanto, su mirada era decidida y hasta_ _intimidante, Sesshomaru se quedo estupefacto tan solo de verla con él._

**¡¡¡¡NARAKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!-**_grito la mujer que sostenía su arco valerosa y con una flecha en sus manos dispuesta a atacar_

**¡¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOO!!!-**_dio el hanyou también su grito de batalla_

_Tal y como en los viejos tiempos, Inuyasha corría con kagome a sus espaldas mientras esta lanzaba sus flechas sagradas. No estaban solos, a su lado izquierdo estaba Miroku corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y del_ _lado derecho_

_el joven exterminador vigilando que nadie atacase a la joven venida del_ _futuro. Todos conformando un gran equipo._

**¡¡¡INUYASHA ATACALO A LA CUENTA DE TRES!!!**

**FEH-**_con su mirada confiada_- **¡¡¡CLARO!!!**

**UNO... DOS...**

**¡¡¡¡TREEEEEEEEEEESS!!!!-**_dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_El viento cortante en combinación con la flecha sagrada de kagome dispersaron por completo el veneno de Naraku y de paso dejar mal herido_ _al_ _miserable. Ante los ojos incrédulos del príncipe que veía como estaba rebosante de alegría su querida Mujer._

**Kagome...**

**Hmm-**_ella volteo su mirada y se encontraron en medio de esa increíble explosión... como si el tiempo se detuviera para ellos._

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

_Ya estamos a 16 de septiembre, y es motivo de fiesta para su servidora por la independencia de mi querido México (de hecho estoy a unas horas del grito) en fin... aca les dejo este capitulo y espero poder mandarles un mail a todos (o casi todos) los que leen mi historia. De ante mano agradezco su apoyo y les mando muchos abrazos [NOTA:- el titulo de este capitulo basado en el de la cancion de Kelly clarckson en Inglés_

**Viva... México**

**Viva** **Sesshomaru y kagome (jejeje)**

**SEPTIEMBRE 2007**


	12. El principio del final, definitivo

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

Por.- _Soralove_

* * *

**Capitulo 12.-El principio del final, definitivo**

* * *

_El viento cortante en combinación con la flecha sagrada de kagome dispersaron por completo el veneno de Naraku y de paso dejar mal herido_ _al_ _miserable. Ante los ojos incrédulos del príncipe que veía como estaba rebosante de alegría su querida Mujer._

**Kagome...**

**Hmm**

_Ella volteo su mirada y se encontraron en medio de esa increíble explosión... como si el tiempo se detuviera para ellos._

_Pero no fue por mucho, por que de la nada una ráfaga de viento ataco a la sacerdotisa, ella esquivo con dificultad el ataque que provenía de kagura, la youkai no estaba muy complacida de verle por eso no dudo ni un_ _instante en_ _atacarla, Sesshomaru aun seguía en un estado de Shock por ver de nuevo a su mujer; Naraku por otro lado trataba de recuperarse de aquel acontecimiento, pero tanto Sango como Miroku no lo dejaban, puesto que_ _atacaban_ _continuamente._

**¡¡¡KAZAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Miserable**-_atacaba una y otra vez la exterminadora_-**HOY ES EL FIN DE TODO ESTO, MALDITO**

_De entre el veneno que aventaba el cobarde de Naraku, sale casi de inmediato un hanyou que empuña su enorme espada atacándolo sin poder dejarlo escapar de los ataques simultáneos de todos sus compañeros, entre ellos también estaban kohaku y kikyo._

_Mientras que kagome libraba su propia batalla con la youkai que actuaba mas por despecho que por otra cosa, su rostro de seguridad se torno diferente desde que volvió a ver a la sacerdotisa que le había robado el_ _amor de aquel_ _hombre, era lo que pensaba._

**¡¡¡¡SESSHOMARU, IDIOTAAAAA DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!-**_grito con todas sus fuerzas su hermanastro que podía ver como se quedaba sin hacer nada, muy raro en él._

**¡Hmmm!-** _Al fin puedo volver en si, lo primero que hizo fue interponerse entre la dama de los vientos y su mujer._

**¡¿Sesshomaru-sama?!-**_dijo mientras detenía su ataque_-¿**Por qué defiendes tanto a esa vil humana?**

**Es mejor**-_dirigiéndose hacia kagome_-que **le ayudes a ese hanyou para que Naraku no escape.**

**Eso are**-_se marcha_

_El ambiente seguía tenso y tanto la mujer como el youkai continuaban con su propia batalla interna, la sacerdotisa esperaba una explicación de_ _parte del_ _príncipe y este a su vez no sabia ni que decirle ¿Cómo justificar aquellas_ _crueles palabras que aun atormentaban su mente?_

_Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era seguir luchando contra Naraku y kagura respectivamente, ya después… tratarían de arreglar sus_ _propios_ _conflictos los dos._

**¡¡MISERABLES, SE VAN A MORIR AHORA MISMO!!-**_Lanzo ese grito de batalla el villano en turno, sin mucho éxito por que seguía esquivando las flechas sagradas de kikyo._

**MALDITO ERES EL UNICO QUE…-**_dijo Inuyasha_**-¡¡MORIRA!!**

_Todo era observado por el joven hakudoshi que permanecía a la expectativa de todo, el deseaba también que derrotasen a Naraku por ello nunca se detuvo a ayudar a su "padre" y mucho menos a la dama que controlaba el viento, el solo veía desde la seguridad de un campo de energía. Kagome se fue corriendo hasta que llego con su encarnación y comenzó a decirle el posible plan a realizar._

**¡¿Estas segura?!**

**Pues No pero**-_sonrió la joven_-**No perdemos nada con intentar**

**Ahhhh**-_un suspiro algo largo por parte de la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y lacios_-**No has cambiado en nada… Kagome**

**Tu tampoco… ¿Estas lista?-**_pone su flecha en el arco y se prepara para lanzarla._

**Claro-**_Kikyo hace lo mismo_-**Confío en ti…**

**Ah…**

_Se sorprendió mucho de las palabras pero solo se limito a darle una mirada de confianza que inspiraba a todos los presentes, algo muy característico de la joven Higurashi._

_Dos flechas sagradas provenientes de las sacerdotisas fueron dirigidas específicamente para Naraku, Inuyasha quien no se quedaba atrás por nada lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento con colmillo de acero para hacer más_ _poderoso el ataque de las Mikos. Ambas energías se fusionaron creando un fuerte rayo de luz que purificaba al youkai y a su vez lo debilitaban, pero sin duda el golpe de gracias fue gracias al hanyou que no contuvo sus fuerzas y acabo finalmente con el miserable._

_Para estar más seguros de su victoria el monje absorbió las pequeñas_ _partículas que quedaron de Naraku con ayuda de su kazaana._

* * *

**¡Excelencia!-**_dijo sango al momento de acercarse_**-¿Esta seguro que no será contraproducente encerrar a Naraku en su agujero negro?**

**Pues no lo se-**_ve preocupado su mano_-**solo espero que desaparezca pronto, debería de irse al momento de eliminar a Naraku**

**Monje miroku**-_la joven llega y toma de las manos al asustado monje_-**es mejor purificarlo para que este mas tranquilo.**

**¡¿Kagome-sama?!**

**Kagome-chan**-_susurro la exterminadora_

_La sacerdotisa enfoco su poder espiritual en el agujero nuevo y pudo purificar la pequeña esencia maligna que había en el monje. Después de un tiempo desapareció por completo dejando a miroku muy contento por ser libre, al fin, de esa maldita __Maldición_.

_La bella mujer de cabellos cafés se abalanzo sobre Miroku, besándolo desaforadamente sin importarle en lo mas mínimo dejar mas que a uno boquiabierto por ese acto; En especial kagome que se sonrojo mucho al ver a sus queridos amigos finalmente contentos sobre todo a Sango._

**Onee-sama**-_el pobre kohaku se sonrojo a más no poder al ver a su hermana algo "emocionada" besando al monje._

**Vaya**-_kagome se acerca al joven exterminador_-**Tal parece que Sango-chan esta muy contenta ¿No crees?**

**Si, kagome-sama… pero me da gusto ver tan contenta a mi onee-sama**

**A mi también**-_sonríe muy contenta_**-Hmmm…**

_La miko retorno a su estado inicial de incertidumbre pues poso sus ojos en los del taiyoukai que la observaban a una distancia pronunciada. Inuyasha y los demás estaban muy __alejados pero era tanta la alegría de al fin haber derrotado a Naraku que no prestaron mucha atención a las miradas que tenían tanto la joven de cabellos ondulados como el_ _indiferente príncipe_ _youkai, todos excepto Inuyasha que miraba con algo de tristeza a kagome pues sabia como se sentía al respecto; a su vez kikyo tenia algo de melancolía por la situación y no despegaba su mirada del rostro del hanyou, todo cuadraba perfecto hasta que Sesshomaru se dispuso acercarse hasta donde_ _estaba la Miko._

_El híbrido quedo casi pasmado al ver el miedo en los ojos de su hermano mayor, realmente temía que fuese a decirle kagome, por su parte él_ _deseaba_ _enterarse también de la decisión._

**Kagome…**

**Hmmm**-_ella solo elevo su mirada y le presto atención_

**Yo solo quería… que supieras que lo que dije fue…**

**Inuyasha-**_menciono tiernamente la joven_- **Él me apoyo mucho y estuvo conmigo incondicionalmente a pesar de lo que siente por mí…**

**Si lo sé**

_Dijo sin muchos ánimos al saber que su mujer había sido consolada por aquel sujeto que significo mucho en su vida, además después de dejarla como la dejo era obvio que ella se olvidaría de él y mejor regresaría a los_ _brazos del hanyou, Sesshomaru había aceptado esto muy fácilmente ¿Acaso se encontraba enfermo¡Él No es así! Pero tal parece que la conmoción_ _ocasionaba que pensara de esa manera tan fatalista_.

**La verdad estuve muy mal, ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada y me pregunte muchas veces que era lo que te había fastidiado de mí…**

**¡Te equivocas! Yo jamás… podría…**

**Sin embargo ahora estoy feliz de nuevo tengo la actitud que me caracteriza y todo gracias a Inuyasha**-_sonríe para si misma_-**Muchas veces tuve que tragarme mis propios sentimientos para verlo feliz… me olvide o trate de olvidar tantas cosas pero todo era por que deseaba que fuera muy feliz sin importar que fuese con kikyo**

**Hmmm**-_el youkai solo permanece callado y escuchando atentamente_

**Pero Inuyasha me demostró que podía hacer lo mismo por mi**-_la mujer entre sollozos se acerca mucho mas al taiyoukai_-**Al decirme que… que tu habías dicho esas cosas solo para protegerme y que no me sucediera nada en la batalla contra Naraku**

**¡¿Ahhh¿Entonces el te dijo que todo había sido una farsa?**

**Si, pero eso no me hizo sentirme mejor Sesshomaru… yo te amo como no tienes idea y me duele que me veas como un estorbo para ti.**

**Nunca**-_no resistió más y abrazo con ternura a la mujer sin importarle siquiera que esta lo rechazara-_**Tu Nunca has sido un estorbo para mi Tú has sido todo…en mi vida ¡Por favor, te pido que me perdones!**

**Sessho… Sesshomaru**-_lo sujeta fuertemente por la espalda y no dejo de llorar recostada en su pecho_-**ERES UN IDOTA, TONTO, TONTO… CREI CADA PALABRA Y TE DETESTO… pero no puedo odiarte por que… te amo mucho pesar de todo.**

**Dime todo lo que quieras "purifícame" si es necesario pero**-_la acaricia de su tierno rostro_-**Perdóname y creme que te amo…**

**En realidad… si quieres… ¿Si quieres a mi Bebé?**

**Hmmm**-_la abraza mientras le susurra al oído_-**Lo amo tanto como a ti… después de todo es mi hijo… No sé por que hice tantas estupideces es solo que… tenia tanto miedo**

**¿Hmmm?-**_lo sujeta fuerte de sus ropas_**-¿Miedo?**

**Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, cuando conocí a Rin desee protegerla a toda costa y que no le sucediera nada. Estaba tranquilo por que confiaba en mis habilidades pero… contigo fue muy diferente cuando cruzo por mi mente el hecho de perderte no pude mas… Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.**

**Sesshomaru**-_se sonroja_-**pero tú nunca me vas a perder…**

**Naraku trato de provocarme diciéndome que sabia mi punto débil, que si el eliminaba a la mujer que amo ya no podría luchar jamás… me enoje mucho por que sabia que era cierto por eso tuve la entupida idea de alejarme de ti para no poner tu vida en peligro.**

**Si fue una idea Estúpida**-_dijo eso mientras se sonrojaba y reía un poco __Más-_**Por que… yo nunca estaré en peligro siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo, confió en que protegerás además yo también cuidare de mi por que no soportaría ser la causa de tu sufrimiento.**

_Los dos permanecieron abrazados un largo tiempo, los demás se habían alejado desde hace tiempo para que pudieran estar a gusto, incluso Inuyasha se marcho sin poder escuchar lo lindo que se expresaba kagome de él, sin embargo deseo alejarse y kikyo fue con él. Ya todo m__ás_ _tranquilo hicieron_ _una fogata para pasar la noche todos juntos._

_Sango, Miroku y kohaku charlaban de tantas cosas, de experiencias que habían vivido Todo para que al fin pudieran gozar de la paz de estar a salvo y con las personas que aman. El pequeño zorro platicaba con Rin ambos esperaban el regreso de Kagome y Sesshomaru respectivamente._

* * *

_Mientras que el hanyou y la sacerdotisa estaban a las orillas de un gran árbol recostados mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado_.

**Kikyo…**

**Esta tranquilidad**-_se recuesta en el hombro del híbrido_-**Nunca había sentido esta paz interior ni cuando estaba viva.**

**¿Qué aras ahora Kikyo?**

**No tengo idea… yo no debería estar en este mundo, permanecía viva para poder acabar con el miserable que robo la vida**-_se nota triste_-**pero ahora que cumplí con mi cometido no se que hacer.**

**Si tu quisieras-**_Inuyasha la abraza con ternura mientras la cobija con la parte superior de su traje_-**Podrías… estar conmigo yo siempre te amaría y trataría de darte lo mejor de mí, ya que… nos quitaron este momento hace tantos años.**

**Pero… y lo tu sientes por… "Ella"**

**No cabe duda que nunca podré olvidarla pero sé que ella será muy feliz con él, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. Me siento bien al saber que puedo aceptar algo como eso… sin embargo no importa que me depare el destino o cuando años pasen yo siempre seguiré amándote y pensando en ti Kikyo… como la primera vez que te conocí.**

**Inu…**

_Con algo de temor la sacerdotisa busco los labios del hanyou y los rozo con levedad, por su parte el híbrido la sujeto de la cintura y la beso con ternura mientras su corazón latía con fuerza deseando como hacer eterno ese momento. La bella escena acompañada por su puesto por las_ _serpientes cazadoras de almas que rodeaban a la pareja._

_Por la mente de kikyo no pasaba nada mas que disfrutar ese beso, ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de morir finalmente al lado del ser que tanto amaba. Ahora su manera de ver las cosas había cambiado mucho_

* * *

_

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar se encontraban el príncipe de plateados cabellos y su mujer recostados observando también el mismo y hermoso_ _cielo_ _al igual que los demás._

**No dejo de pensar en lo lindas que se ven las estrellas en esta época**-_dijo divertida la mujer mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del_ _taiyoukai_

**Me da gusto que estés sonriéndome otra vez**-_la mira con ternura mientras acaricia sus cabellos_-**No me canso de verte…**

**Ah**-_se sonroja_-**Sesshomaru… me da pena… ¡Por favor! Además aun no estoy tan contenta del todo, sigue molestándome que creyeras que soy tan débil como para dejarme aniquilar por… hmmm ¡Es cierto!**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**¡¿Kagura, que paso con ella?! Después de derrotar a Naraku ya no la vi y eso que tú estabas luchando contra ella… ¿No la habrás matado¿O si?**

**No… ella se fue poco después de ver como me preocupaba por ti, a pesar de que el mal que nos aquejaba a muerto finalmente aun están con vida sus siervos-**_dirige su mirada hacia el cielo_-**Tanto hakudoshi como kagura son dos enemigos muy peligrosos pero ahora sé que con la ayuda de la Mujer del Lord del oeste podré eliminarlos sin contratiempos.**

**Hmm**-_se sonroja y lo sujeta de la mano_-**Que bien… al menos ya me tomas en cuenta…**

_Los tiernos ojos ámbar se adentran a la mirada de la joven mujer y tras un_ _leve_ _movimiento él la besa mientras ella lo sujeta del cuello para que se acercase_ _más a ella y poder sentir de nuevo el calor del Youkai._

_Sesshomaru recuesta con cuidado a su mujer en el césped mientras el se pone en sima de ella, y la despoja de la parte de arriba de sus rojas, como_ _solo él_ _saber hacerlo…_

**Ahhh**

_Se dejo oír por parte de la joven, después el youkai observa con detalle las nuevas ropas, el sostén, de su mujer… y con lentitud se acerca a su cuello y comienza a lamerlo volviendo a ser motivo de los gemidos de la Miko._

_Divertido ante la sensibilidad de su mujer lame en medio de sus pechos_ _para_ _después bajar hasta el vientre y juguetear con el_ _también._

_Fue en ese precioso momento cuando sorpresivamente Sesshomaru beso el vientre de su mujer… susurrándole algo a su primogénito_

**"Que bueno que cuidaste a Mamá por mi"**

_Aquello fue lo único que necesito kagome para que de sus ojos brotasen lágrimas de felicidad al saber que había despertado de esa horrible pesadilla en la cual se alejaba de la persona que mas ama._

_La intención del taiyoukai fue desde un principio esa por eso le resultaba divertido ver como su mujer estaba a llegar a otra cosa tan fácilmente __¡¡Claro que a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo!!_

_Kagome se quedo placidamente dormida en la confortable "Estola" de su querido youkai, mientras que el se recostó al lado de su bebé y fue así como ambos arreglaron las diferencias y todo se mostraba tranquilo por_ _lo menos… por ahora._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

_El lord y la Miko fueron para reencontrarse con los demás, en general Sesshomaru solo deseaba volver a ver a la pequeña Rin y tal vez… a Jaken también, a pesar de que kagome quería ver a Inuyasha este tanto_ _como kikyo_ _se habían marchado desde la noche pasada y no sabían nada de ambos._

_Algo curioso fue que kagome trajese puesta la tela amarilla que llevaba sesshomaru por cinturón, y es que en la noche él se había encargado de_ _desgarrar la camisa del uniforme de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo los demás pensaban otra cosa; Una posible "reconciliación" amistosa._

**Sesshomaru-sama**- _sonríe la pequeña_**-¿Al fin regresaremos al castillo?**

**Si ya es momento de regresar, prepara a A-UN para marcharnos de una buena vez… Rin**

**Claro**-_muy contenta_**-¡Que bueno¡Jaken-sama es hora de irnos!**

**¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!-**_lloraba desconsolado el youkai verde que venia dispuesto a abrazar a su amo pero este lo pateo._

**Kagome-chan**-_pregunto temerosa la joven exterminadora_-**Tu… bueno ¿Regresaras junto con Sesshomaru¿Cierto?**

**Si**-_sonríe calidamente_-**Estaré con el por mucho tiempo, Sango-chan gracias por preocuparte…**

**Hmmm, no es para tanto kagome-chan de verdad te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas muy feliz**

**¡¿Lo dices como si se tratara de una despedida?!**

**Bueno, ahora que Naraku a muerto planeo**-_se sonroja_-**estar con Miroku, kohaku y kirara llevando una vida pacifica.**

**Y por supuesto teniendo muchos hijos**-_agrego el monje que estaba cerca de las mujeres._

**¡¡TONTO!!-**_Miroku es golpeado por el Hiraikotsu de sango_.

**Muchachos-**_la miko sonríe muy divertida de la clásica escena de sus amigos_-**Espero que nos veamos pronto además… no bajen la guardia por nada del mundo que aun Existen hakudoshi y Kagura.**

**Descuide Señorita kagome**-_abraza a la exterminadora_-Yo **cuidare de sango y no permitiré que le suceda nada malo**

**Ah-**_se sonroja mucho_-**Excelencia… yo…**

**Ya lo creo que si-**_la sacerdotisa abraza a sus dos amigos y se despide con un dulce beso y justo cuando se disponía a despedirse de Kohaku, él…_

**Kagome-sama**

**¿Hum?-**_extrañada_-¿**Qué sucede Kohaku-kun?**

**Bueno yo solo quería decirle que… este… De verdad espero que sea muy feliz y ojala pueda permitirme ir a verla de vez en cuando, además me gustaría mucho conocer a su futuro Hijo**

**Claro que si-**_pone sus manos en los hombros del joven_-**Además tu no necesitas mi autorización para eso… en este tiempo que estuviste conmigo fue suficiente para que me encariñara contigo y Entrenabas a mi lado gracias a eso me hice mas fuerte.**

**Hmm**-_se sonroja mas y baja la mirada_-**Yo fui muy feliz estando a su lado**

**Kohaku… hmmm**-_dijo con ternura su hermana al ver como su querido hermano menor expresaba algo mas que cariño por la sacerdotisa._

**Nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo**

_Dicho aquello kagome abrazo al desprevenido muchacho ocasionando que este quedara completamente sonrojado, por su parte la mujer bajo el rostro y susurrándole al oído le dijo…_

**Siempre supe sobre tus sentimientos… y te lo agradezco mucho-_lo besa en la frente_-Se muy feliz y cuida de tu hermana que te ama mucho…**

**hmmm, si…**

_Poco después ellos se marcharon montados en kirara, Shippo por ser tan pequeño y por el gran cariño que le tenía a la sacerdotisa decidió estar_ _con ella sin importarle el miedo que aun sentía por el lord del Oeste._

_Pero la verdad es que a nuestro príncipe no le molestaba en lo más_ _mínimo __La presencia del pequeño kitsune, siempre y cuando su Mujer fuera feliz lo demás no tenía relevancia para él._

* * *

_Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, lo encontraron en muy buen estado, todo gracias a los cuidados y atenciones de los sirvientes por supuesto también fue gracias a la maravillosa youkai de cabellos plateados_ _progenitora del guapo_ _taiyoukai._

**Finalmente regresas hijo mío**-_sonríe la mujer_-**Ahhh y lo mejor de todo es que tu mujer viene contigo… vaya es bueno saber que no lo arruinaste todo Sesshomaru**

**Hmm, madre no digas tonterías**-_algo fastidiado por el comentario_

**Tanto tiempo sin verla, Hola de nuevo**-_saludo cordialmente la miko_

**¡Hola preciosa! Espero que el testarudo de mi hijo no te haya causado muchos sufrimientos y si fue así te pido perdón de su parte, cuídate mucho por que en tu vientre llevas a mi futuro nieto y creo que seré una abuela muy sobre protectora.**

**Si así será**-_le sonríe divertida_-**con su permiso entrare al castillo a saludar a todos y acostar a la pequeña Rin que se venia durmiendo en el camino**

**Esta bien, adelante este es tu hogar ahora…**

**Gracias**-_se despide_-**Con su permiso… Seishira-sama**

**Pasa… Preciosa**

_El príncipe observaba con atención los gestos de su madre, ya que en un principio la mujer no era de su agrado pero poco a poco se fue encariñando con la sacerdotisa, sobre todo por que las madres aman a_ _quienes demuestran un gran amor por sus descendientes._

_Además Seishira nunca había visto una mirada tan calida expresada por su hijo así que era fácil de suponer que el también la amaba mucho._

_Por otro lado kagome arropaba con ternura a la linda Rin, esa pequeña se había ganado el corazón de muchos incluido el de la Miko. __Además la veía como una hermanita menor o quizás… como una hija_

_Cosa que la ponía nerviosa puesto que pronto seria una madre de verdad, tocando su vientre y sonriendo ansiosa fue que se quedo cuidando el_ _sueño de_ _la niña. __Con un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha aparto el mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro y suspiro un buen rato tratando de asimilar tantas cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y todas tenían que ver_ _con el_ _nuevo amor que tenia en esos momentos._

**Ni siquiera yo misma me creo todo esto**-_se sonroja_-**Ni en mis más extraños sueños me imaginaba como la mujer de Sesshomaru.**

_Su dulce mirada se dirigía hacia otra dirección, ahora la ventana abierta de par a par era motivo de su atención, La hermosa luna brillaba a mas no poder acariciando la piel de la mujer que se mostró ya cansada por_ _tantas cosas_ _que sucedieron en el día anterior. La tarde paso desapercibida y de pronto ya era de noche, muy normal en esa poca, ponerse a pensar en el tiempo de la historia en que estaba fue lo que la hizo acordarse de algo muy_ _importante…_ _de su propia Época… y de su madre._

**La vez anterior que regrese a casa con Inuyasha**-_suspira_-**No había nadie por eso no me preocupe pero… ahora… No puedo llegar como si nada y decir que ya no quiero a Inuyasha si no a su hermano mayor, del cual ya les hable por que intento matarme, y que aparte voy a tener un hijo**

**Suyo**-_se sonroja más y su mirada es de pena_**-¡¡Ahhhh Dios!!**

**Para mi también fue difícil explicarle a mi madre que mi Mujer es humana cuando supuestamente los detesto**-_interrumpió el youkai_

**¡¡AH¡¿SESSHOMARU?!-**_se asusto pues creyó que estaba pensando las cosas y mas bien las dijo en voz alta_-**No me asustes de esa manera ¡Por favor! Es malo para el bebé**

**Hmmmm**-_la mira fijamente_-**Deacuerdo, lo siento…**

**No te preocupes**-_le sonríe_-**También es mi culpa por estar tan distraída**

**Si lo sé pero deberías dejar de preocuparte y decirle a tu madre las cosas tal y como sucedieron estoy seguro de que ella te entenderá.**

**Sesshomaru-**_dijo enternecida por las palabras_

**Ahh y casi se me olvida**-_se dirige hasta la mujer pone su brazo en el cuello de la mujer y luego hace como si la __ahorcara_**-¡¿A SI QUE FUISTE A TU CASA CON ESE IDOTA¡heeee!**

**Sip**-_dijo divertida fingiendo ser asfixiada por el youkai_-**Jajajaja pero no puedo decirte lo que paso ahí…**

**Baka-**_algo sonrojado se pone en su hombro y la molesta un poco más_

**Sesshomaru-baka-chan-**_lo abraza_-**eres muy "celosito" mi amor**

**Hmm-**_no lo acepta pero es verdad_-**Solo estoy jugando y además me gusta molestarte es divertido**

_La abraza de la cintura y luego la carga aparentemente llevándola hasta la habitación de ambos para… bueno esta vez si van a "reconciliarse" de manera divertida._

**Sesshomaru te amo…**

**Shhhh-**_seguía besándola_-vas a despertar al bebé

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.-** _Ahhh mil desavenencias, mas de las normales, los que se pasan por mi fotolog de seguro sabrán que me quede sin compu, sin Internet sin nada jaja (incluso el fotolog tiene como 2 imágenes por tres semanas jaja) pero ya basta de boberías y excusas que ni al caso pero bueno. Nos veremos dentro de poco… para los que creían que se terminaba el fic Pues los desilusiono diciéndoles que no jeje aun le falta a este fanfiction._

_Cualquier queja, comentario, bombas, troyanos jejeje Todo esta en mi perfil puesto que no se pone el mail en los fic´s jeje._

_Ja ne_

**NOVIEMBRE 2007**


	13. Fragmentos de una nueva vida

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.-Fragmentos de una nueva vida**

* * *

_Los dorados ojos del youkai pudieron divisar el techo de sus aposentos, acababa de despertar, por inercia volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con su mujer recostada tiernamente pero… ella no estaba ahí._

_Algo asustado se sentó en la cama y después tras ponerse sus ropas bajo de inmediato buscando a kagome desesperadamente al parecer algo le aquejaba, pero se torno tranquilo al verla sentada a un lado de una enorme ventana, ella miraba__con detalle_

_Los árboles moviéndose y como los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel._

**¡Buenos días!-**_sonrió contenta la mujer al ver a su amado_

**¡Buenos días¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?**

**Pues, el bebé se levanto antes y pues yo también**

**Entiendo-**_acaricia su rostro_**-¿Te sientes bien¿Estas mareada?**

**Para nada, me siento de maravilla de hecho… hoy planeo ir a mi época… para hablar con mi familia de una vez**

**¡Que bueno!-**_suspiro_**-Me encantaría ir contigo pero por desgracia yo… no…**

**No te preocupes, no es tu culpa no poder atravesar las dos épocas por el pozo del tiempo-**_se recuesta en su pecho_**-Estaré bien…**

**Si pero me molesta no poder hacerlo… ya que ese ESTUPIDO DE…**

**Él si puede viajar-**_sonríe_**-Pero no es para tanto… no te sientas mal**

**De todas formas es molesto.**

_A estas alturas del partido era casi infantil por parte del lord del oeste sentir celos por Inuyasha pero digamos que era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente._

_Tras pasar un tiempo y desayunar en compañía de los demás, la sacerdotisa se dispuso a marcharse junto con su príncipe; este la miraba fijamente y sonreía a la mínima provocación muy poco usual en él pero la Miko tenia esa facilidad de__hacerlo mostrar__esa hermosa sonrisa._

_Aun que en su mirada había algo de incertidumbre, incluso ella le pregunto que si ocurría algo pero este no descarto por completo, sin embargo era evidente que algo__extraño pasaba por la mente de Sesshomaru._

_Finalmente en el lugar señalado la mujer se dispuso a entrar al pozo no sin antes despedirse con ternura de su querido taiyoukai, un beso largo era perfecto._

**¡Cuídate mucho!**

**No te preocupes-**_le muestra una cara de felicidad_**-Estaré bien…**

**¡¿Cuándo vendré por ti?!**

**Lo mas probable es que sea mañana en la tarde-**_bromea un poco_**-si no es que me matan al enterarse**

**Hmm-**_como respuesta fue un semblante muy frío, mas de lo normal_**-No juegues… **

**Ahh Si, perdóname-**_se pone en la orilla del pozo_**-Nos vemos**

_Ella se había marchado pero el se quedo mirando algo curioso e incrédulo de lo que sucedía pero después se fue caminando como si no desease llegar al castillo. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente entre ellas que Ojala que kagome regrese con__bien, entre__tantas otras._

* * *

_

* * *

Mientras que en la época actual la joven lidiaba con miedo y angustia justo cuando__cruzo la puerta fue recibida por su pequeño hermano con un saludo efusivo._

**¡¡¡HERMANAAA!!!-**_la abrazo_**-¿Oye viniste sola?**

**¿Humm?**

**¿Y orejas de perro¿Apenas saldrá del pozo?**

**Él No vino conmigo-**_dijo algo molesta_**-Además no es necesa…**

**¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!! Se pelearon de nuevo-**_la ignoro_**-Siii ¡Es lo mas seguro!**

**Hmmm-**_con cara de irritación-_**Como sea… ¿Dónde esta Mamá?**

**Esta en la cocina**

**Gracias-**_dijo casi al mismo tiempo que se marchaba_

_Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse en la pobre y asustada Muchacha, se acerco y saludo a su madre como si nada cuando ella se dispuso a hablar noto como los ojos de su progenitora se cerraban, dando entender que sabia que tenia que decirle algo muy importante._

**Dime ¿Qué te sucede?**

**Mamá… yo-**_trago saliva_**-Voy a tener un bebé**

**¡¿Qué?!-asimilo aquellas palabras y después… un silencio incomodo**

**Al menos dime algo por que…**

**¡¡¡QUE MARAVILLOSO!!!-**_sonríe muy despreocupada_**-Voy a ser abuela**

**He…**

_Imaginen la cara de kagome al ver lo poco alterada que estaba su madre, ya era de esperarse una reacción así de una mujer que deja viajar a su hija a otra época violenta en compañía de un hanyou con poca delicadeza y mientras ella espera tranquila el regreso de su hija como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._

_Aun que la miko creyó por un momento que su querida "mami" actuaría como las demás madres normales de este mundo al ponerse histérica ante la noticia… pero __No fue así._

**Ohhh Hija que bueno que vas a tener un lindo "cachorrito"**

**Ahh-**_aun traumada por la reacción de esta_**-¿Cachorro?**

**Pues claro… que no es el hijo de ese buen "perro" llamado Inuyasha**

**¡¡¡¿INUYASHA?!!!-**_completamente roja_**-¡¡MAMÁ YO NUNCA DIJE QUE MI HIJO VAYA A SER DE ÉL!!**

**¿Hmmm?-**_cara de curiosidad_**-¿Entonces de quien es tu bebé?**

**Pues-**_sonrojada y con mirada tierna_**-Es de una persona que quiero mucho… se Llama Sesshomaru**

**¡¡¡¡¡¿EL HERMANO MAYOR DE OREJAS DE PERRO?!!!!!!-**_interrumpió sota_

**Ah-**_fue como un balde de agua fría para la pobre_**-Sota… eso no es de tu incumbencia, Además estaba hablando con Mamá no contigo**

**Sota-**_lo regaño la mujer mayor_**-Por favor vete y déjame sola con tu hermana**

**Esta bien-**_resignado se fue_

**Se que es extraño que llegue como si nada y te diga todas estas cosas pero, no podía dejar pasar mas el tiempo solo por el miedo de que tu…**

"**Tontita"-**_al decir eso la estrella entre sus brazos_**-No tengas miedo de mi, siempre puedes contar conmigo digo… después de todo soy tu madre y siempre te voy a apoyar en cualquier caso**

**Mamá-**_sollozo un poco_

**Además no importa quien es… o fue tu amor… lo mas importante es lo que tu sientes y me doy cuenta que ese Joven cautivo a mi pequeña niña por que esa mirada tan tierna no la había visto desde hace tantos años… es la misma con la que tu padre me veía a mi.**

**Muchas Gracias Mamá-**_la abraza aun mas_

**Bueno dejémonos de llorar-**_Dijo limpiándose también aquellas lagrimas que le brotaron_**-y mejor vayamos al doctor para que revise a mi nieto**

**Esta bien**

_Ese emotivo encuentro es que solo una hija y su madre pueden tener, algo bueno para variar en la vida simple de la señora Higurashi._

_Al llegar al consultorio kagome paso sola aun que deseaba que su madre entrase con ella pero esta se negó por que ahora ella debía ser valiente a pesar de que__relativamente tenía muy poca edad 16 años no eran nada._

_La ginecóloga la reviso y al salir de ahí le explico tanto a la madre como a la hija la __actual situación de la sacerdotisa._

**Pues verán la joven aun no presenta complicaciones pero es recomendable que la traigan a revisiones mas adelante ya que apenas tiene unas cuantas semanas de embarazo por eso no puedo determinar algún diagnostico**

**Pero… ¿Estoy bien?-**_cuestiono la joven_

**Desde luego, pero es mejor que se revise periódicamente para que sea un embarazo mas saludable tanto para el bebé como para usted**

**Ya veo-**_sonríe_**-entonces tratare de venir más seguido señorita**

**Si estaría muy bien, además eres joven y debes cuidarte más**

_La rutina termino y ambas mujeres regresaron al templo higurashi, la miko estaba mucho mas tranquila y deseaba regresar con su querido youkai a la mañana__siguiente pero se encontró con alguien sentado en la sala de su casa._

_Un hanyou volteo a verla y sus ojos se encontraron tras un momento de silencio fue__él quien decidió entablar una conversación._

**Hola**

**Hmm-**_se sonrojo_**-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Quise venir a verte… pase por el pozo y al percibir tu aroma supuse que habías venido a tu época así que… bueno aquí estoy**

**Inuyasha…**

**¿Te molesta?**

**No para nada, me da gusto verte de nuevo y que además te preocupes por mi**

**Hmmm-**_se sonroja levemente_**-supuse que Sesshomaru no podía acompañarte hasta aquí así que… bueno creí que podría ayudarte en algo**

**Gracias-**_le sonríe con ternura_**-¿Quieres cenar algo?**

**Si… podrías…**

**¿Una sopa instantánea?**

**Si-**_se sonroja y agacha sus orejitas_

**Esta bien, no me tardo nada…**

* * *

_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la época antigua nuestro principe youkai cavilaba al respecto de aquel sueño que había tenido noches anteriores y de su constante miedo de__perder…__eso que mas ama… su Mujer_

_La dama de los viento apareció antes sus ojos y este solo frunció el seño, para después marcharse pero la youkai lo llamo._

**Espera…**

**No tengo nada que hablar contigo…**

**Gracias a que Inuyasha y los demás acabaron con Naraku yo soy libre… al fin pero Me preocupa que hakudoshi intente hacerte algo**

**¡¿A mí?! O mas bien… a ¿Mi Mujer?**

**Grr-**_ese comentario no le gustaba para nada_**-No se que intenciones tenga, dudo que quiera tomar venganza por su "padre"**

**Si pero tiene la actitud del miserable aquel… así que quizás solo quiera molestarme por que ¡No lo sé! **

**Puede ser pero lo mas probable es que se ensañe con Inuyasha ya que el tiene parte de los fragmentos de la perla… hakudoshi desea tener también todo el poder de la perla y pues… solo vine a advertirte esto, se que no te interesa lo que suceda a tu medio hermano**

**Exacto**

**Pero… sabes que a tu mujer si…**

**Hmmm**

**Adiós**

_Kagura no era de mucho peligro para el taiyoukai, tal vez solo temía por su mujer pero ahora estaba más confiado en poder protegerla._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Por otro lado volvamos al templo higurashi donde dejamos a nuestra bella sacerdotisa con el apuesto híbrido._

**¡Estaba deliciosa!-**_sonrío el hanyou como un niño pequeño_

**Que bueno, no hice mucho solo le puse agua caliente**

**Amigo "orejas de perro" ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?**

**Pues-**_se sonroja ante la pregunta de sota_**-Yo…**

**No lo molestes… además eso no te incumbe sota, pero Inuyasha si deseas quedarte no habrá problema**

**¿Enserio?-**_se sonroja_**-Pues si no es mucha molestia… quisiera regresar a la época antigua hasta que tú regreses**

**Esta bien**

_Ambos subieron hasta el cuarto de kagome para que hay pudieran dormir, no piensen mal obviamente la joven en la cama y el híbrido gustaba de dormir__sentado en el piso__siempre y cuando… pudiera ver a la sacerdotisa descansar._

_Por su parte la mujer estaba muy bien relativamente tranquila puesto que ya no les molestaba estar tan cerca de Inuyasha ya que ahora estaba mas que segura de sus sentimientos hacia su youkai… y sobre todo el bebé que llevaba dentro siempre le recordaba al guapo joven de cabellos plateados._

**¿Va a ser hombre o Mujer?**

**hmmm Aun no lo sé, tengo poco de embarazo y por eso no pudieron hacerme el ultrasonido para ver el sexo del bebé**

**Ahhh ya veo-**_se recarga en la pared_**-Pues lo bueno es que ambos están bien**

**Si-**_sonríe y baja su mirada_**-Supongo… que ahora estas con kikyo**

**hee -**_Es incomodo hablar de eso para él_**-Si… ahora estoy con ella y bueno estamos algo mas unidos, comentamos sobre nosotros bueno varias cosas**

**Ya veo-**_sonríe al ver como se sonroja_**-Supongo que es algo difícil... verdad, no te preocupes si no quieres contarme al respecto**

**Gracias-**_se sonroja mas_**-Es mejor que te duermas ya para que mañana regresemos a la época antigua ¿Me dijiste que volverías mañana?**

**Si así es, entonces te are caso y me dormiré temprano**

**Que bueno-**_bromea y habla con ironías_**-Finalmente me haces caso… por que la verdad eres tan testaruda que…**

**Inuyasha-**_dice con nostalgia_**-Tu nunca cambiaras…**

**Fah-**_gruñe_**-Para nada…**

**Ya veo-**_juega con el también y le dedica una risa malévola_**-¡A-B-A-J-O!**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Tras el grito de dolor por parte de joven de atuendo color sangre, fue como termino la charla entre ambos, después de reírse de si mismos optaron por__descansar y esperar a__que el alba los despertara para marcharse._

_Volviendo a revivir los recuerdos del pasado, Inuyasha permaneció un rato mas despierto para poder observar a kagome dormir, era una costumbre de él verificar que__la mujer pudiese conciliar el sueño antes que él._

* * *

_

* * *

La mañana siguiente, en la época antigua, sesshomaru se dirigía al pozo dispuesto a esperar a su mujer cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien mas sentado al lado del mencionado lugar, fue ahí que se encontró con nuestra bella pero melancólica sacerdotisa._

**¡¿Miko¿Qué haces en este sitio?**

**Hmm-**_casi lo murmuro_**-Estoy esperando también a alguien**

**¡Ah!-**_no le dio importancia_

_Una luz proveniente del pozo del tiempo ilumino momentáneamente el lugar y de ahí salio Inuyasha con kagome en brazos._

_Kikyo les miraba como si nada, A diferencia de Sesshomaru ella si sabia que su hanyou había ido a visitar a su reencarnación pero… nuestro Taiyoukai es un poco posesivo y sin mencionar muy celoso en especial si se trata del bastardo de su__hermano, que según él detesta por haber tenido una estrecha relación con su mujer_

**No tardaste nada…**

**Hola kikyo-**_saludo el híbrido_**-Si fue rápido pero no pensé que vendrías a buscarme, ya que no te dije cuando regresaría**

**Lo sé pero nada pasa con venir a verificar cada día-**_al tenerlo cerca le dedico una mirada de ternura_**-¿Nos vamos?**

**Si-**_se sonrojo_**-Nos vemos Kagome…**

**Hasta pronto-**_se despidió alegre ya cerca de su youkai_**- cuídate mucho y cuida de kikyo también**

**Eso are, adiós**

**Cuídate tú también-**_dijo la melancólica sacerdotisa a la joven higurashi_

**Igualmente**

_Cuando al fin la pareja se marcho y solo quedaron sesshomaru y kagome pudieron hablar más libremente._

_Aun que la mujer noto el ligero gesto de celos, eso no le molesto solo le causo risa puesto que a estas alturas… sesshomaru seguía pensando que en cualquier momento Inuyasha podría venir y robarse a su mujer._

**¿Estas bien?-**_poso su mano en el hombro de la misma_**-Me imagino que nuestro hijo también esta saludable…**

**Si así es-**_le sonríe_**-ambos estamos bien no te preocupes-**_lo besa desprevenidamente_**-Me alegra que no descuartizaras a Inuyasha al verlo**

**Hmmm-**_frunce el seño de nuevo y se ve levemente sonrojado_**-No tuve tiempo**

**Seguro-**_comprendió la mentira de su amado_**-Es mejor irnos antes de que cambies de parecer y persigas al pobre por todo el bosque.**

**Buena idea**

_Por extraño que parezca, el youkai extraño mucho a su mujer, a pesar de que el tiempo que se marcho fue relativamente corto._

_De forma despistada tomo la mano de la joven ocasionando la sorpresa de ella, pero después le dedico su típica sonrisa y apretó de igual manera la mano de su acompañante, dándole más seguridad en ese momento._

_Sesshomaru sin duda dio un cambio drástico al estar al lado de esa Humana, era mas abierto y sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos, obviamente con las personas de__su__confianza, cada vez aprendía más y más sobre esa manera de expresarse._

_Sin embargo aun había cosas que el frío lord no podía compartir con nadie, incluso__con su mujer y esos eran en gran parte sus temores…_

_Eso le causaba un conflicto interno por que Kagome era un libro abierto, todo lo que sentía trataba de hacérselo saber a su taiyoukai, aun que a veces no había necesidad__por que este comprendía a la perfección el idioma secreto entre sus miradas_

**Te noto muy callado-**_dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos_**-Bueno, mas de lo normal**

**Hmm-**_una mueca en forma de sonrisa descarto cualquier respuesta_

**Ahh-**_suspiro conforme_**-Aun así lo creo… pero dejare que me cuentes cuando te sientas preparado**

**Seguro**

**¡¡KAGOME-SAMA¡¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!-**_la alegre niña los recibió a las afueras del castillo muy entusiasmada como era su costumbre_

**Hola Linda-**_la abrazo_**-¿Te has portado bien?**

**Desde luego Kagome-sama-**_sonríe_**-No moleste a Jaken-sama para nada**

**Me alegro**_-de su mochila saca una paleta de fresa-_**Te traje esto**

**¿Qué es?**

**Bueno es… comida, es un dulce…**

**¡Ohh!-**_la pone en su boca_**-¡SABE BIEN! Gracias kagome-sama**

**No hay de que**

_Todos entraron al enorme castillo, de inmediato todos los sirvientes se emocionaron de ver que había regresado su ama humana, la cual se había ganado__el cariño de todos__por su sencilla forma de ser, entre ellos sobre salía de preciosa Seishira que miraba__con agrado el regreso de su hijo y su nuera. La youkai era igual o mas fría que su vástago pero aun así le simpatizo las__humanas__que estaban a su lado, obviamente me refiero a kagome y Rin-chan._

**Es Bueno verte regresar, Preciosa-**_saludo ella_

**Muchas Gracias-**_hace una reverencia de cortesía_**-Me alegra verla tan pronto Seishira-sama...**

**Gracias-**_la sujeta del rostro_**-te ves cansada ¿Quieres comer algo?**

**Hmmm, supongo que si… tengo algo de hambre-**_mira a los sirvientes_**-¡Kusanagi podrías prepararme algo!**

**¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI KAGOME-SAMA!!-**_se sonroja y no discute ante nada la petición de la bella joven_**-¡¿SE LE APETESE ALGO LIGERO?!**

**Si por favor-**_sonríe_**-¿Sesshomaru quieres algo también?**

**Yo no-**_mira al joven youkai_**-solo a mi mujer y a la niña…**

**Por supuesto-**_se retira junto con los demás sirvientes que deseaban ayudar en algo_

**Kagome…**

**¿Dime?-**_voltea de inmediato ante su llamado_**-Sesshomaru…**

**Podemos sentarnos en el recibidor, necesito hablar contigo a solas**

**Claro-**_se nota preocupada_**-Vayamos…**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Una vez a solas simplemente se miraron por un par de minutos hasta que este la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ella solo contesto aquel gesto de amor para después separarse y esperar que su querido youkai comenzase a hablar._

**Kagome… he estado algo extraño contigo por que… bueno me preocupa que Hakudoshi intente hacerte algo, ya que después de todo aun van tras los demás fragmentos de la perla.**

**¡¿LOS FRAGMENTOS?!-**_dijo muy exaltada-_**COMO PUDE OLVIDAR A LOS DEMAS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON…**

**Aun que eso ya no nos corresponde… imagine que te preocuparías… por tus amigos que aun desean recolectar los pedazos faltantes**

**Hmmm aun que no sea mi deber debo ayudarlos… ya que fue mi culpa que esa valiosa joya se rompiera en cientos de pedazos**

**Si pero Ahora estas embarazada y no puedo dejar que te vayas así nada mas, debes cuidarte estoy seguro que "Él" sabrá como recolectar los demás fragmentos en compañía de sus aliados y esa sacerdotisa que puede detectarlos también **

**Inuyasha-**_suspiro la miko_**-Hmmm… el deseaba convertirse en un youkai finalmente y dejar de ser un hanyou**

**¿hmm¿Esa dichosa perla tiene tanto poder?**

**No estoy muy segura pero eso fue lo que Kikyo le dijo hace mas de cincuenta años**

**Entiendo… supongo que por eso la quería pero… ¿los demás?**

**Casi todos buscaban venganza, deseaban eliminar a Naraku pero-**_se preocupo aun más_**-¡¡Kohaku-kun!!**

**¡¿Qué sucede con el mocoso ese?!**

**El vive gracias aun pequeño fragmento que esta en su espalda-**_recordando_**-Aquel que purifique cuando estaba con nosotros… sin ese fragmento no podrán obtener la restauración total de la perla sin embargo si se le es arrebato el morirá**

**Hmm-**_se noto algo preocupado al ver la reacción de angustia de su Mujer_

**¡¿Qué debo hacer?!**

**Tu descansar yo-**_se dirige hasta la puerta principal_**-Iré a buscarlo para que puedas charlar con el y busquemos la manera de ayudarlo.**

**Sesshomaru-**_le miro con canta emoción para después abrazarlo_**-¡Por favor ve con cuidado! Yo te lo agradezco mucho…**

**Hmmm-**_tono muy serio_**-No permitiré que ese mocoso sea la causa de tus lágrimas**

**Claro-**_sonríe ante el sarcasmo que le gustaba usar a su youkai_

* * *

_

* * *

El lord de las tierras salio como si nada a revisar por los alrededores y la verdad no fue muy difícil encontrarse con el exterminador por que él estaba muy cerca__tratando__de esquivar los ataques de un mocoso albino._

_¡¡MALDITA SEA!! Pensó para si mismo, ya que el enemigo no había perdido tiempo en localizar al joven y sabia que si le sucedía algo kagome jamás se lo perdonaría por no haberle dicho algo tan importante._

_Desde luego el apenas si sabia algo referente a la dichosa perla, todo gracias a su siempre enamorada mujer youkai que en el fondo deseaba la felicidad del príncipe pero__no era de toda su confianza, había algo en kagura que no le gustaba._

**¡¡¡DEJA DE ESCAPAR MISERABLE!!!-**_le gritaba hakudoshi_

**¡¿SI COMO NO?!-**_grito kohaku para después esquivar la enorme cuña_

_Sin imaginárselo, el imponente Taiyoukai elevo su katana y ataco al hijo de Naraku haciendo que retrocediera al verse en desventaja mejor huyo, ya capturaría al exterminador en otra ocasión pensó, Kohaku lo miro extrañado ya que el príncipe jamás aria ese tipo de cosas a menos… que… kagome se lo pidiera, fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que sucedía y una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al saber que la Bella Mujer aun se preocupaba por él._

**¡¿De que diablos te ríes?!**

**Ah-**_entrando en razón contesto algo apenado_**-Disculpe…**

**Hmm-**_odiaba admitir que incluso ese pequeño niño le causaba celos, no cabía duda que el lord quedo embelesado con la Miko ya que cualquier otro que osase siquiera mirarla era un enemigo para él._

**¿Kagome-sama se encuentra bien?**

**Esta de maravilla pero ya no me preguntes nada-**_comenzó a caminar_**-sígueme es mejor que vayas a preguntárselo a ella misma… ya que desea verte**

**¡¿Desea verme?!-**_el pobre se sonrojo ante esa palabras_

**Bah que mocoso mas escandaloso-**_celoso aun_**-En fin ya vamonos, conoces el camino sígueme antes de que hakudoshi venga de nuevo.**

**Desde luego Sesshomaru-sama**

_Ambos se fueron velozmente hasta el castillo del Oeste, el anaranjado del cielo decaía poco a poco era cuestión de horas para que la penumbra se asomara por el__lugar y los__ogros comenzaran a aparecer tratando de agrandar sus territorios._

* * *

_

* * *

Los sirvientes del lord se encargaban de ahuyentar a esos indeseables huéspedes por eso estaban muy alertas pero pudieron observar que aquel estruendo solo era__parte de__la llegada de su amo a su morada._

**Bienvenido Sesshomaru-sama**

**Hmm-**_saludo como de costumbre_**-Mi Mujer ¿Dónde esta?**

**En sus aposentos con la pequeña humana**

**Entiendo, iré con ella, vigilen bien y avísenme si ven a un mocoso de cabella blanca con una enorme cuña…**

**¡¡SI!!**

**¿Sabias que esta detrás de ti por tu fragmento?-**_cuestiono Sesshomaru al muchacho mientras subían por las escaleras_

**Mi hermana me dijo que podía ser por eso, no quise causarle problemas y por eso me aleje para acabar con hakudoshi yo mismo pero… el muy cobarde me ataco por la espalda y aprovecho mi desventaja.**

**Claro, ese maldito es igual a Naraku-**_abre la puerta donde yacía su mujer_

**¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!-**_saludo efusiva la pequeña Rin quien tenia entre sus brazos al tierno zorrito_

**Hola-**_saludo kohaku_

**¡¿AHH KOHAKU-KUN?!-**_dijo muy sorprendida kagome al ver al niño_**-¿No creí que Sesshomaru te encontrase tan rápido?**

**Hmm bueno es que Hakudoshi ya estaba persiguiéndome cuando llego el señor Sesshomaru-**_bajo la mirada apenado_**-pero me alegra verla nuevamente**

**A mi también-**_lo abraza_**-Que bueno que estas a salvo**

_El exterminador sintió algo de incomodidad aun que en su interior sabia que era muy afortunado al ser abrazado de esa manera por su querido amor platónico, pero también tenia miedo por que Sesshomaru era un youkai muy celoso, solo que esta vez trato de no decir nada puesto que su mujer estaba muy feliz y eso no podía__causarle ninguna__molestia._

_Ya mas tranquilos sentados en la orilla de la cama, kagome le pudo explicar lo que implicaba reunir la perla por completo, el exterminador bajo la mirada puesto que sabia que su vida era solo un préstamo gracias al fragmento pero aun así la miko no__permitiría que un pobre inocente muriera por la tonta idea de completar la perla, por eso se comprometía a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera._

**Kagome-sama…**

**No te preocupes, no puedo permitir esa injusticia Por eso te pido que te quedes aquí hasta que se me ocurra algo… o por lo menos para que no estés tan expuesto**

**Si, además yo quise alejarme de mi hermana para ya no causarle molestias-**_sonrío al sentirse mas seguro_**-ella ahora esta mas tranquila desde la muerte de ese bastardo y no quiero perturbar la paz que apenas experimenta**

**Kohaku-kun es verdad eres un buen hermano**

**Gracias-**_se sonroja_

**Kagome…**

**Hmm-**_el youkai al fin hablo_**-¿Dime¿Que sucede?**

**No estoy seguro pero quizás pueda ayudar a este niño… con colmillo sagrado**

**¡¡¡AHHH!!! Tu espada… ella puede dar vida Pero y si no es así…**

**Al menos debería intentarlo-**_saco su katana_**-De la misma manera le regrese la vida a Rin, supongo que también podrá servir de algo**

**Puede ser-**_ella junto sus manos en seña de esperanza, después tomo al exterminador y lo puso enfrente del taiyoukai para ver si funcionaba_**-No te preocupes Kohaku-kun yo estaré aquí contigo…**

**Kagome-sama-**_algo asustado_**-Esta bien, adelante Sesshomaru-sama**

**Hmmm**

_La espada comenzaba a palpitar, el lord sabia a la perfección que era un buen indicio después pudo ver la extraña aura del exterminador… los enviados del mas haya se acercaban pero eran rechazados por el campo de protección del fragmento, el no podía hacer nada a menos que le fuera arrebato el fragmento y__después revivirlo con la__ayuda de su colmillo._

**Necesito que le quites el fragmento…**

**¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!-**_ella se sobresalto ante la petición_**-pero sin su fragmento él…**

**Necesito que este en ese estado para poder ayudarlo, por que así no sirve de nada**

**Pero-**_casi temblando_**-si no puedes salvarlo entonces el moriría definitivamente, no puedo dejarlo correr un peligro tan grande como ese**

**Kagome-**_se acerca a ella_**-No pasara nada… en cualquier caso con tu ayuda podrás volver a implantar el fragmento y no pasara a mayores**

**Sessho-**_su mirada muestra mucha confusión_**-Esta bien lo are…**

**Bien**

**Kohaku-kun-**_quien había escuchado todo atentamente la mirada directo a los ojos_**-Sé que esto es muy difícil pero… espero que puedas confiar en nosotros**

**Kagome-sama yo are todo lo que usted me diga-**_la toma de la mano_**-No se preocupe**

**Ahh-**_se avergüenza un poco_**-Gracias… entonces sigamos con esto**

_La sacerdotisa tomo todo su valor y lo exteriorizo, cuando le quito el fragmento de la espalda al joven aquello fue tan rápido que este simplemente se desplomo en el suelo, kagome iba dispuesta a sujetarlo pero su youkai le dijo que se Interpusiera en el camino de colmillo sagrado tras una ráfaga de luz azul fue que termino aquel __Suceso… solo quedaba __esperar_

**Kohaku-kun-**_murmuro muy apenas la mujer cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

**Tranquila-**_le dijo con delicadeza el príncipe del oeste_

**Ka… Kagome-sama-**_dijo con dificultad el joven que se trataba de incorporar poco a poco y fue hasta donde estaba la miko_

**¡¡Ahhh¡¡KOHAKU!!-**_no espero mas y corrió a abrazarlo_**-¡¡ESTAS VIVO!! EN VERDAD… ahhh que bueno**

**Hmmm-**_solo se quedo recostado en el pecho de kagome mientras esta no dejaba de llorar de la alegría pero también se tomo el tiempo para agradecer al youkai_**-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho Sesshomaru-sama**

**No hay nada que agradecer-**_cerro los ojos_**-mejor vete a descansar que es lo mas adecuado y ya no hagas tanto esfuerzo**

**Como diga…**

**Antes de eso-**_interrumpe la jovencita_**-Me gustaría ayudarte en tu recuperación con la ayuda de mi pode espiritual, al menos me sentiré mejor al ayudarte en algo**

**¡¿Ah?!**

_El lord se alejo de aquel cuarto y les ordeno no entrar, puesto que kagome expulsaría sus poderes espirituales los cuales podrían ser letales para los youkai que habitaban el lugar, Por eso el mismo se fue para no resultar herido o purificado en cualquiera de los casos. En la habitación el joven exterminador yacía en la cama mientras la bella sacerdotisa se concentraba cuando al fin pudo lograr esa paz interna de sus manos salían fuertes rayos de energía, que se había presentado en rastros de color rosa, sin duda eran sus poderes espirituales. Con su ayuda pudo ver lo gastada del alma__de kohaku pero pudo contribuir en algo para que estuviera mejor._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Después de eso, él se quedo placidamente dormido mientras era arrullado por la fresca brisa que entraba de la ventana superior, La miko solo le miro un poco mas antes de salir en busca de su taiyoukai. Kohaku le provocaba cierta nostalgia por su querida amiga sango y por que ella __también__ tenía un hermano menor… pero__mas que nada era__el hecho de que el exterminador estuviese enamorado de ella, eso le parecía muy tierno de su parte y es que el era muy apuesto para su edad, jugo un poco pensando en un posible romance si ella fuese mas joven. Rió para si misma cuando__al fin decidió salir__de ahí. Ya una vez que estuvo con Sesshomaru…_

**¿Se quedo dormido?**

**Si-**_voltea a verlo y le sonríe_**-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste**

**Descuida-**_la abraza_**-siempre tratare de hacer lo mejor para ti… ese MOCOSO tiene suerte de conocerte por que de no ser así no lo hubiese ayudado**

**Sessho-**_su dulce risa se escucho un tiempo mas_**-Eres tan… en verdad deberías aceptar que de vez en cuando te preocupan los demás**

**A veces-**_la vuelve a abrazar por la espalda y pone su mano en su vientre_**-Sobre todo si se trata de ti o de "El bebé"**

**Vamos… no seas grosero… también te preocupas por Rin, Jaken, tu madre…**

**Esta bien ya deja de mencionar mas personas que voy a terminar pensando que me hago mas buena persona**

**Deacuerdo**

_Los dos estaban tan tranquilos disfrutando de la bella vista en aquel enorme jardín del castillo, pero Seishira-sama los veía desde el balcón del lado norte._

_Los delicados cabellos plateados cuadraban a la perfección mientras eran perturbados por los traviesos vientos nocturnos. Sin embargo en su mirada había algo mas… los miraba de una manera tan distinta… como con algo parecido a la__lastima _

_¿Podría ser eso? O quizás… ¿Algo más grave?_

**Ahhh Sesshomaru-**_murmuro_**-No quiero pensar en el día en que ella… tenga que irse… por que estoy segura que ese día… morirás sin remedio**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**

* * *

Soralove.- **_Aun sigo pensando en que sucederá, soy pésima para planear a largo plazo, escribo según lo inspirada que este. Eso es malo a la larga por que ya después no sabes que poner; pero bueno seguiré dando lo mejor de mi hasta entontes nos vemos, gracias por sus comentarios._

_Les Deseo lo mejor esta navidad, espero que se la pasen de maravilla y feliz año nuevo a todos._

_Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y gozen en plenitud el amor, la amistad, la paz y el cariño de estas fechas muchas muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi historia_

**Diciembre del 2007**


	14. Soriendole al futuro

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

**Por.- Soralove**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.- sonriéndole al futuro**

* * *

**Deje de preocuparse-**_dijo el joven exterminador que miraba como el taiyoukai daba vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar_

**kagome lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro-**_lo miro algo enojado_**-Tal vez se complicaron las cosas y…**

**No piense en lo peor Sesshomaru-sama, estoy seguro de que esta bien además kagome-sama es muy fuerte y por si fuera poco su madre esta con ella**

**Hmmm-**_suspiro_**-¿No sea si me tranquiliza que mi madre este ahí dentro?**

**¿Ah?**

**No me hagas caso... Estoy pensando en voz alta es todo**

* * *

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

* * *

**

* * *

Sesshomaru…**

**Que quieres-**_dijo fastidiado_

**No es manera de contestarle a tu madre-**_arqueo su ceja izquierda_

**Lo siento pero es que ya estoy cansado podremos hablar en otra ocasión**

**Tenemos que hablar de inmediato… solo estaba esperando a que kagome se fuera a dormir para poder conversar**

**Esta bien-**_se sienta para escuchar mejor a la mujer youkai_**-Dime…**

**¿Has pensado que arias si tu mujer muriera?**

**Hmm-**_su semblante cambio por completo_**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

**Solo… respondeme**

**Lo he pensado-**_la mira con indiferencia-_**Después de todo no deja de ser humana por eso trato de no repetir mis errores al quererla lejos de mi, estando a mi lado es mas fácil protegerla de todo mal**

**Es cierto pero… ¿Si algún día no pudieras protegerla?**

**Tengo a colmillo sagrado, la reviviría con su ayuda**

**Me imagino que tu padre nunca te dijo las debilidades de esa espada**

**¿Debilidades?**

**Solo pueden regresarle la vida a una persona… una sola vez, después es inútil y la muerte no se puede detener por más tiempo**

**¡¿SOLO PUEDO REVIVIRLA UNA VEZ?!**

**Si-**_con su mano mueve sus cabellos un poco_**-La niña esa… que reviviste ya no podrás ayudarla después… por eso te aconsejo que cuides su valiosa vida**

**Rin…**

**Exacto y en cuanto a tu mujer… debes saber cuando usar a colmillo sagrado**

**Hmmm-**_bajo la mirada_**-No permitiré que muera… por eso no tendré que usar la espada y si llega a suceder entonces… y solo entonces usare sus poderes**

**Bien-**_se retira_**-Solo quería decírtelo para que no te confíes, hijo**

**Lo sé…**

**Nos vemos, cuida de ella y de mi futuro nieto**

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

_

* * *

El tiempo había pasado satisfactoriamente, hakudoshi no había aparecido en todo este largo tiempo puesto que buscaba la forma de vengarse de Inuyasha y los demás, este peleo contra el y casi lo derrota pero escapo en el ultimo instante, Mientras que Miroku y sango seguían en la tranquilidad de sus vidas sin preocuparse por kagura y su hermano ya que kohaku no había querido involucrar mas a su querida hermana mayor. Kikyo seguía al lado de su amado hanyou al parecer ambos volvían a esos días en donde eran uno mismo y ayudaban a los demás. No hubo novedades hasta que llego el día en que la miko diera a luz a un fuerte y hermoso bebé._

_En un cuarto del gigantesco castillo estaba kagome en labor de parto socorrida por un par de sirvientas y de Seishira-sama quien ayudaba también. Mientras que fuera del lugar estaban kohaku y el padre del futuro bebé, este último estaba muy nervioso por que temía que algo fuese a salir mal pero para suerte no fue así._

**¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!-**_le llamo entusiasmada una de las sirvientas_**-¡¡YA NACIO!!**

**¡AH!-**_volteo su rostro ante la sorpresa para después pasar a la habitación para ver a su primogénito y también a su mujer_

**Gracias al cielo-**_dijo aliviado el exterminador que fue detrás del youkai_

**Es una niñita hermosa-**_dijo seishira-sama quien la tenia en brazos_**-Mira, tiene mi cabello ¡Que preciosidad!**

**Madre… hmmm ¿Cómo esta kagome?**

**Despreocupate, esta durmiendo un poco… fue muy agotador para ella por eso la dejamos descansar ¡No vayas a despertarla! No sabes lo difícil que es dar a luz**

**Esta bien-**_resignado_**-hablare con ella cuando despierte pero al menos déjame cargar a mi hija**

**Oh oh Nooo ahora la bebé esta con su bella y joven abuela**

**No tienes remedio-**_dijo algo apenado por la conducta de su madre que mas bien parecía de una pequeña_

**Debo irme pero vendré después, por favor Sesshomaru-sama dígale a kagome que la felicito mucho por su hija, iré a avisarle a mi hermana**

**Si, ten cuidado recuerda que ese tal hakudoshi a estado merendando por estos lugares a pesar de que ya no tengas el fragmente lo que ese tipo quiere es acabar con todos. ¡Ten cuidado!**

**Claro que lo tendré, gracias**

**Me da lo mismo pero a mi mujer le preocupas así que mas te vale volver…**

**Si-**_sonríe mientras se aleja como si fuese un hábil Ninja_

_Al cabo de unas horas la joven de cansados ojos despertó finalmente para encontrarse con la tierna escena de su youkai sosteniendo a su hija. Ella sintió un poco de dolor en su vientre pero pudo levantarse para ver mas de cerca a su pequeña y también besar a su amado, quien estaba algo distraído_

**¡Ah!-**_volviendo en si_**-¡No deberías pararte, debes descansar!**

**Estoy de maravilla-**_sonríe_**-no te preocupes, ahora déjame cargarla**

**Bien-**_con cuidado le pasa a la bebe_**-es muy silenciosa… dice mi madre que solo lloro al nacer después se quedo muy quieta**

**Si… pude escucharla**

**Que bien-**_se muestra entusiasmado_

_La pequeña se incorporo rápidamente en los brazos de su madre, donde sentía seguridad, kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejando a la vista uno de sus senos le dio de comer a la pequeña._

_La escena era conmovedora incluso para nuestro frío príncipe que no lo pensó dos veces, se poso al lado de su Mujer para después abrazarla y besarla con delicadeza en el cuello ocasionado que se estremeciera._

**Se parece… toda a ti-**_agrego la sacerdotisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

**Pues el cabello es plateado y sus ojos dorados… supongo que si se parece a mi**

**Además no se queja y esta calladita-**_sonríe_**-Es igual de callada que su padre**

**Apenas es un bebé es muy rápido para saberlo pero ojala que sea así**

**Tiene tu hermosa luna-**_hablo al momento de acariciar la frente de la nena_

**Es la marca de mi madre, debiste verla no me dejo cargarla hasta que se canso. Estaba muy contenta con ella**

**Me da gusto ver que la quiera-**_con un semblante serio_**-llegue a pensar que podría rechazarla por ser… Hanyou**

**Hmmm**

_Él se quedo a la expectativa por un momento ya que no pudo mas que recordar aquellas horribles palabras, falsas por cierto, que le había dicho a su mujer sobre la condición de su primogénito pero todo era mentira ya que el mas feliz de todos incluyendo a la madre era el mismísimo Sesshomaru._

_Al ser niña se encariño de inmediato, puesto que sentía la necesidad de proteger a su pequeña "princesa" de cualquier miserable que intentara si quiera hablarle, algo parecido le pasaba con la pequeña Rin pero sin duda seria mucho mas sobre protector con su hija. Ya mas tranquilo hizo una mueca para su mujer dándole a entender que a pesar del genio que tenía su madre, no era tan mala como aparentaba cosas que calmo un poco a la miko._

**Dime una cosa…**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**¿Haz sabido algo de hakudoshi y los fragmentos de la perla?**

**Pues-**_la mirada de kagome no podía mentir, estaba preocupada por el híbrido eso se dijo a si mismo el youkai_**-Supe que hace poco Inuyasha…**

**¡Ah!-**_no pudo esconder su emoción_

**Hmmm-**_algo incomodo siguió hablando_**-Pues él lucho contra hakudoshi al lado de la aquella sacerdotisa pero el miserable escapo en el ultimo momento cuando el estaba a punto de derrotarlo.**

**Ya veo ¿Pero él y kikyo están bien?**

**Al parecer si, eso fue lo que me informo Kohaku**

**¡¿Kohaku-kun?! Es verdad… ¿Dónde esta él? Hace poco pude escucharlo pero ahora no lo vi cuando nació la bebé**

**Pues ese mocoso estaba preocupado por ti pero al saber que todo estaba bien fue a decirle a su hermana la buena noticia… pero "amenazo" con venir después**

**Vaya-**_sonríe ante las palabras de su amante_**-Que bueno…**

_La calida brisa, algo inusual, que soplaba en esos momentos arrullaba a la pequeña primogénita del lord de las tierras del oeste, Mientras que su progenitora yacía en una pequeña mecedora traída de la época de la joven; Cortesía del abuelo de la misma._

_La mujer estaba en plenitud ya que era muy reconfortante ver el fruto del amor entre su querido youkai y ella, a veces volteaba a su cama para ver como dormía placidamente el dueño de sus pensamientos, este termino rendido al final del día__así que no pudo__contener mas su sueño._

…

* * *

_

* * *

El tiempo paso como si nada y ya era un nuevo día, todos llenos de energía después de haber dormido placidamente, por que hasta eso, la pequeña de la casa había resultado una bebe ejemplar pues no lloro en toda la noche… solo hasta el__amanecer por que__requería la atención de su madre ya que tenia mucha hambre._

**Shhh shhh- **_arrulló con ternura a la nena_**-Ya "Mi vida" mami ya te va a dar de comer, shhhh shhhh no llores mas…**

**Hmm-**_la respuesta fue unos leves pucheros y la tranquilidad característica del padre_

**Eso es…. Hmmm ¡Que buena niña eres¡Seishime-chan!**

**¡¿Seishime?!-**_dijo Sesshomaru al sentir como se despertaban sus dos mujeres_

**Buenos días amor-**_le sonríe_**-¿Qué sucede¿No te gusta el nombre?**

**Ah-**_sonrojado_**-Buenos días, no es eso… solo que me sorprendió… no creí que ya tuvieses un nombre para ella, además**

**¿Además?**

**Pues-**_algo angustiado_**-Su nombre es casi idéntico al de mi madre…**

**Hmmm-**_mirada de niña ingenua_**- ¿Tú crees?**

**¿No… lo habías notado?**

**No**

**Ahhh-**_suspiro resignado_**-¿Entonces a que se debe el nombre?**

**Pues… SE de sesshomaru… ISHI de Seishira-sama y ME de kagome**

…**.-**_se quedo callado un momento_**-Hmmm**

**SE-ISHI-ME… ¿Sigue sin gustarte?**

**Nunca dije que no me gustase-**_volviendo a su actitud seria_**-Solo tenia curiosidad pero al saber cual fue tu razón pues estoy mas tranquilo en verdad es un hermoso nombre para mi pequeña… digo… Nuestra pequeña**

**¡¿Enserio?!-**_entusiasmada_**-Ahh que bueno, creí que no te gustaría y que querrías ponerle un nombre distinto y extraño**

_Las muecas, gestos y demás que hacia la sacerdotisa eran muy propios de ella pero para nuestro youkai le resultaba divertido verla expresándose de esa manera debido a que se veía mucho mas seria cuando estaba embarazada, algo extraño en su naturaleza divertida y energética pero volvía a ser la misma de antes eso le daba__gusto puesto que__esa sencillez fue lo que cautivo al príncipe desde un principio._

**Kagome-**_dijo interrumpiéndola por un instante_

**¿Ah? Hmmm ¿Qué sucede?**

**Prometeme-**_sujeto la delicada mano de la joven_**-Que estarás siempre a mi lado sin importar lo que pase… y que juntos… tendremos una vida tranquila**

**Sesshomaru-**_no evito el sonrojarse apenas sintió la mano de su amado_**-Ahora más que nunca… estoy segura de eso**

_Será que… es tanto nuestro miedo a quedarnos solos después de haber encontrado al amor de nuestras vidas que por eso nos negamos a pederlo O solo tal vez es por que amamos tanto a la otra persona que creamos una dependencia de el y no podemos a volver a nuestra vida anterior._

_En este momento sesshomaru no podía regresar a su antigua vida sin kagome por que era totalmente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se volvería mas frío que antes… y por su parte la miko no podía tampoco alejarse de aquel hombre que la ama y esta siente lo mismo de esa manera tan increíble un sentimiento tan fuerte que a pesar de todo lo que paso con Inuyasha no puede igualar su actual sentir._

…

…

……

_Al menos algo era seguro, que ambos habían procreado a la preciosa "Seishime" que era la prueba viviente de los fuertes lazos entre ambos._

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Mientras la hermosa aurora cubría el lugar los alrededores y encendía la calidez de los corazones de los presentes… también se encargaba de despertar a un joven híbrido que yacía recostado en una rama de un enorme árbol al lado de… su__querida Kikyo…_

**Hmm-**_decía mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus manos-_**Ahhh, creo que ya amaneció hmmm ahhhhh- **_bostezó un sin fin de veces_

**Lo sé, ya estaba despierta-**_dijo la sacerdotisa que estaba entre los brazos protectores de su hanyou_**-Creo que debemos seguir… hasta el castillo**

**Si… esta muy cerca, el olor de Sesshomaru se expande por toda la región**

**Hmm, también el poder espiritual de kagome… puedo sentirlo esta cerca**

**¿Te llevo?-**_dijo el hanyou haciendo una seña de llevar a cuestas a kikyo_

**No, prefiero irme caminando además… mis serpientes cazadores están mas tranquilas si camino a su lado**

**Entiendo… entonces vayámonos de una vez.**

* * *

_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo del lord de estas tierras, las cosas marchaban como si nada, la señora de la casa había tomado un relajante baño seguida de su nuera y su pequeña nieta, el ultimo fue sesshomaru que no estaba muy deseoso de tomar un baño solo, siempre procuraba bañarse con su mujer pero esta vez fue distinto por que kagome estaba mas tranquila bañando sola a "Seishime-chan"_

_Algo curioso fue que la madre del youkai estaba más que contenta puesto que el nombre de su pequeña nieta era muy parecido al suyo por eso estaba muy entusiasmada y la miko no quiso sacarla de su error._

**Seishime-chan tienes una hermosa luna como tu joven abuela-**_sonrió divertida mientras cargaba a la pequeña_**-Eres tan linda, no lloras ni un poquito**

**Aun así… hmm creo que es muy pronto, quizás después sea mas llorona no estoy segura-**_sonríe la orgullosa kagome_**-mi madre me comento que yo era muy inquieta de pequeña y no la dejaba dormir mucho que digamos… pero quizás mi bebé sea un poco mas calmada como su padre**

**Ahora que lo menciona-**_la youkai lo pensó por un momento_**-Sesshomaru no era muy inquieto de "cachorro" la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que ese carácter que tiene es mío, de su padre solo saco su fuerza…**

**Creo que él se parece mucho a usted**

**¿Tu crees, Preciosa?-**_mira de reojo a su hijo que estaba callado sin opinar al _

_Respecto-_**Pues… yo también lo creo**

**¡¿He?!-**_fue la una respuesta por parte del lord_

**Si, son muy parecidos**

_Kagome se puso de pie para después sentarse al lado de su youkai mientras su que su suegra seguía haciéndole cariñitos a la pequeña._

_Para nuestro incrédulo taiyoukai era muy extraño ver a su madre, una mujer__aparentemente muy fría haciendo como una "abuela" dadivosa; pero pensó en lo prestarle mucha atención al comportamiento de su madre._

_Sesshomaru tampoco aparentaba ser una persona cariñosa, la verdad no lo era, pero tenía sus detalles con su mujer. Por lo general se los mostraba en la cama pero al menos lo hacia, supuso también que seria difícil lidiar con su hija en esos__momentos pero estaba seguro de conseguirlo._

_La pequeña Rin, quien despertó mucho mas tarde, Fue muy cariñosa con el nuevo bebé, es algo natural en los niños. Todos parecían una gran familia común y corriente a decir verdad la mismísima Seishira se había vuelto mas accesible en__cuanto a tratar con las__humanas que habitaban el castillo. A fin de cuentas ella era una mujer muy__solitaria y__recordaba aun… como "Inutaisho" decidió marcharse con esa Humana._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**

* * *

¡¿Una humana?!**

**Así es-**_respondió el aun vivo perro demonio de la región_

**TE LARGAS… ¿AL LADO DE ESA DEBIL MUJER HUMANA?-**_el semblante tranquilo de la bella youkai cambio radicalmente_**-No creí que te rebajaras tanto, si deseabas "placer" al menos lo hubieras hecho con alguna de nuestra especie**

**NO SE TRATA DE ESO-**_dijo molesto Inutaisho_**-IZAYOI es mucho mas que eso para mi, ella es…**

**No me interesa saber con quien me engañaste-**_le dio la espalda_**-Por mi puedes largarte y hacer lo que quieras… pero…**

**¡¿Pero?!**

**Sesshomaru es el único que puede ser reconocido como el Lord de estas tierras, ni creas que permitiré que un "Bastardo" mitad humano se quede con estas tierras.**

**¿Solo eso te interesa, cierto?**

**Inutaisho ¿Qué mas quieres que diga? No me rebajare a pelear contra esa mujer que te cautivo, suficiente humillación es para mi que me cambiaras por una Humana… después de todo lo que-**_comenzaba a flaquear por eso mismo decidió marcharse sin volver a ver nunca mas a aquel youkai con el cual había vivido tanto tiempo a su lado_

**Seishira… en verdad lo siento**

**No te permito que me hables así y ser parte de tu lastima-**_mirada asesina_**-Ojala no vuelva a verte nunca mas, lo único bueno de todo esto es que soy madre de un youkai muy poderoso el mas fuerte de toda la región y seré feliz cuando el te derrote y reclame lo que le corresponde…**

**Hmmm**

**Tu dijiste que odiabas a los humanos veo que me mentiste-**_sus ojos dorados se encontraron mutuamente antes de la despedida_**-También dijiste que era la única para ti…**

**¡SEISHIRA!**

**Deja de mentir al menos una vez en tu miserable vida**

_Después de eso no paso nada, ella evitaba cualquier contacto con ese taiyoukai después supo por sesshomaru que su padre había muerto por proteger a esa Mujer humana. Su odio hacia el y los humanos creció considerablemente al igual que su desprecio por aquel HIBRIDO nacido de esos dos._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

_

* * *

La sola noticia de que su hijo estaba interesado en una humana al igual que su padre fue muy difícil para ella, inclusive llego a odiar a kagome pero después de ver la determinación de su vástago por defenderla termino aceptándola e incluso tomarle cariño ahora mas que nunca por que le había dado una preciosa nieta._

_Seishira salio de sus pensamientos y recuerdos por la estrepitosa llamada a la puerta del castillo, un sirviente fue de enseguida a ver de quien se trataba y regreso un poco angustiado pero hablo finalmente._

**¿Quién vino, Saske?-**_pregunto el lord al joven youkai_

**Sesshomaru-sama, han preguntado por Kagome-sama… son dos personas que…**

**Quizás sean los humanos esos que conoces-**_dijo sesshomaru tratándose de referir a sango, miroku y kohaku_

**Puede ser-**_dijo la miko emocionada_**-Iré a ver**

**No te precipites Preciosa-**_dijo seishira mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la sacerdotisa_**-Tenemos que saber con seguridad son ellos…**

**Hee… las personas que están afuera son una sacerdotisa-**_dijo el sirviente_

_El silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, kagome no tardo ni un segundo en averiguar de quien se trataba y también de quien venia con esa persona._

_La inquietud de sesshomaru era notoria lo que ocasiono la curiosidad por parte de su madre, la cual no acostumbraba a lidiar con más "Humanos"._

**Y un Hanyou-**_termino de hablar el joven youkai_**- Dijeron que conocían a **

**Kagome-sama y pues eso es todo… ¿Los hago pasar?**

**Si**_-respondió de inmediato la mujer de cabellos color ébano_**-ah… bueno, sesshomaru, quizás sea mejor si hablo con ellos a fuera…**

**Ni idea-**_se puso de pie y la miro fijamente_**-Ellos pueden pasar, no tengas miedo de decírmelo... por favor**

**Gracias…**

_Ambos entraron hasta donde estaban los demás, seishira no aparto los ojos de encima de Inuyasha puesto que por su olor no tardo mucho en deducir que el era el vástago de su marido y esa mujer humana. En vez de hacer cualquier otra cosa permaneció al lado de su hijo quien estaba algo inquieto, siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de su Estupido medio hermano. Inuyasha tenia esa mirada perdida, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a kagome tan bien después de todo este tiempo, su rostro era mas terso y su bella sonrisa adornaba su cara siempre le gusto eso de ella_

_Kagome por su parte se sentía muy contenta de verlo de nuevo, después de todo el hanyou significaba mucho para ella; También estaba feliz de volver a ver a kikyo esta última tan despreocupada como de costumbre._

**Te vez muy bien-**_hace una mueca de sonrisa_**-Supongo que tu bebé ya nació**

**Fue niña-**_Seishira-sama respondió ante la oración del híbrido_**-Una hermosa niña, se llama Seishime aquí la tengo…**

**Ahh-**_él se sorprendió mucho al ver a esa mujer tan parecida a su hermano_

**Oh lo siento-**_se disculpo kagome_**-Inuyasha, kikyo esta bella mujer es la madre de Sesshomaru… su nombre es Seishira y esta cargando a mi preciosa bebé que en efecto se llama como ya les dijo.**

**Es muy hermosa-**_dijo la miko de mirada tranquila_**-Se parece mucho a ti-**_decía al instante de mirar el semblante del príncipe_

**Si, es casi idéntica… supongo que vinieron para ver a mi hija ¿Cierto?**

**Algo así-**_contesto Inuyasha_**-No sabia que tu madre siguiera con vida… sesshomaru**

**Pues, ya vez sigue con vida… es bueno por que ayuda a mi Mujer con Nuestra hija**

_Las indirectas eran casi desapercibidas al parecer solo se entendían entre ellos dos, Sesshomaru sentía mucho orgullo al decir que el si contaba con su madre, que su mujer era kagome y que ahora tenia una preciosa hija. Era típico en el dejarle en__claro al__hanyou que todo lo que yacía en ese lugar era solo suyo… incluyendo a las personas, Inuyasha no estaba a la defensiva esta vez, solo vino por que estaba muy preocupado por kagome y solo eso._

**Kagome realmente me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo**

**Ah-**_sorprendida_**-¿Pero Inuyasha¿Qué podría pasarme¿Estas algo inquieto?**

**Inuyasha ha luchado contra Hakudoshi, hemos podido vencerlo pero escapo… ahora ya paso mucho tiempo y el miserable no ha aparecido-**_continuo la silenciosa sacerdotisa_**-Tenemos el presentimiento de que pueda estar tras de ti, por eso decidimos venir a verte…**

**Kikyo… La verdad les agradezco su preocupación pero… estoy bien-**_cerro sus ojos por un breve instante_**-Estoy muy segura de que sesshomaru me protegerá**

**Hmm-**_el youkai le miro con dulzura, incluso él tenia sus dudas de poder protegerla todo el tiempo pero le alegraba saber que ella le tenía plena confianza_

**Además… solo esperare un momento prudente para después…**

**¡¿Después?!-**_preguntaron a la vez en hanyou y la miko_

**Iré yo misma tras ese maldito y le pondré fin a todo esto… con la perla en mis manos ya no habrá mas desgracias, me parece inhumano que ese objeto cause tanta desgracias y la avaricia corrompa a los que desean poseerla.**

**Pero-**_hablo muy preocupado el taiyoukai_**-No puedes hacer eso, apenas acabas de aliviarte y planeas ir tras Hakudoshi**

**Me recuperare… y después iré, ahora mismo de nada sirve que vaya puesto que seria un estorbo pero… Estoy segura que al cabo de un tiempo eliminare a ese miserable tal y como a Naraku**

**Kagome…**

_La decisión estaba tomada por parte de la sacerdotisa, ella deseaba acabar con la molestia que era el siervo de naraku para ella, puesto que quería una vida mas tranquila para su pequeña seishime más que nada en el mundo._

_La muerte de Naraku no había ayudado en mucho puesto que sus hijos habían quedado con vida y ellos se encargarían de continuar lo que había dejado pendiente el padre. Hakudoshi sencillamente deseaba ser mas poderoso con la__shikon no tama en su__poder y de paso acabaría con aquellos que habían significado una molestia para sus propósitos entre los incluidos estaban Inuyasha y los demás._

_Kagome no permitiría que nada les sucediera a sus grandes amigos, por ello estaba fiel a su ideal de un mejor futuro para los que ama._

_El lord de dorados ojos se emocionaba al ver a su mujer tan decidida aun que seguía con el ligero temor de perderla en alguna batalla, para eso debía ser mas fuerte que antes… para protegerla, Inuyasha pensaba en volver a luchar al lado de la joven de cabellos de ébano, le entusiasmaba la idea al igual que a kikyo que observaba mas tranquila el progreso en cuanto a los poderes espirituales de Higurashi._

**En ese caso-**_hablo el hanyou_**-Nosotros nos adelantaremos e iremos en su búsqueda, estoy seguro que al cabo del tiempo sesshomaru y tu se nos unirán en batalla**

**Inuyasha…**

**Desde luego-agrego kikyo-Con tu ayuda sin duda venceremos a ese miserable**

**Kikyo-chan…**

**Hasta luego-**_se despiden ambos_**-Nos encontraremos allá **

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**

* * *

Soralove.-**_Feliz inicio de año y es que ya estamos en otro, lamento como siempre mi demora pero en verdad estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas, entre ellas varios fics distintos que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza _**SEISHIME**_, es un nombre que invente y ya había utilizado en un fic anterior junto con el de_** SEISHIRA, **_la madre de sesshomaru. En verdad el nombre original no me lo se por que en el manga solo le dice "madre" pero creo que ya le tengo apego a__este nombre y pues lo deje igual. Sobre el pequeño flash back de Inu taisho pues la verdad no esta dentro de mis favoritos por que engaño a la mami de sessho con la mami de Inu… supongo que lo infiel se hereda, sorry fans de Inu no fue mi intención pero a veces si jeje. Nos vemos en otra ocasión_

_P.D.- los flash back fueron como de naruto de mil años cada uno jajajajaja besos_

**ENERO DEL 2008**


	15. Creciendo

**Encontrándonos en la Oscuridad**

Por.-** soralove

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15.- Creciendo**

* * *

_El pantano se estremecía al sentir la presencia de esos extraños, intrusos en los alrededores que arrasaban con cualquiera que estuviese en su camino, La dama de los vientos era la atacaba principalmente seguida del siervo de Naraku, este ultimo estaba algo herido por la_ _batalla entre el_ _hanyou y la sacerdotisa por eso estaba muy molesto. Sin embargo mantenía la mente clara para consumar sus deseos estaba cada vez mas cerca de obtener la perla finalmente y también era cuestión de tiempo para ganar poder y aniquilar a todos los que habían estorbado en sus planes sobre todo tenia un extraño interés por aniquilar a esa mujer que se había burlado de él al no poder poseer su alma._

**Kagome…esa Mujer**

_El niño estaba muy molesto desde aquella vez que no pudo poseer sus ojos para encontrar los fragmentos, se sentía humillado, débil cosa que__detestaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Además tenía muy en claro, a diferencia de Naraku, que los poderes de Kagome eran más grandes que los de kikyo. Por ello su desconfianza y tomaba sus precauciones a la vez, en ese instante ordeno a uno youkai que fuese a tratar de atacar__a la miko__hasta su castillo, tomando en cuenta que estaba débil_

**Quiero que vayas tú también**

**Pero… Hakudoshi ¿Yo?-**_protesto kagura_**-Si sesshomaru me ve me eliminara de inmediato y no dejara que me acerque a esa Mujer**

**Solo quiero que vayas para que sucede y me cuentes detalladamente, no creo que el demonio que mande sea lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla pero si la dejara herida de consideración**

**Entiendo-**_saca la pluma de sus cabellos y se va enseguida._

**¡Necesito que te mueras!-**_dijo hablando solo en ese lugar_**-No me estorbaras nunca mas, maldita Sacerdotisa**

* * *

_

* * *

La noche era pesada, en el aire se sentía esa carga de energía maligna lo que puso muy al pendiente al príncipe del Oeste que cuidaba celosamente su morada y a los que la habitaban. Hasta hace poco su mujer término de hablar con Inuyasha y Kikyo para que después ellos se marcharan en busca de hakudoshi._

**Hmm**

**¿Te sucede algo?-**_le pregunto kikyo a las afueras del castillo_

**Lo que pasa es que yo-**_titubeo el hanyou_**-Estoy algo sorprendido, no tenía idea de que la madre de sesshomaru estuviese con vida**

**Eso… ¿Te afecta en algo?**

**No estoy seguro pero solo me hace pensar que "Mi Viejo" ya estaba con la madre de ese maldito cuando se enamoro de mi mamá y bueno después nací yo… creí que… el se había interesado en ella por que su antigua mujer había muerto pero no fue así**

**Tal vez no pudo evitar enamorarse de tu madre, no tiene caso que pienses en eso ahora-**_lo mira preocupada_**-No quiero que estés mal**

**Kikyo-**_se sonrojo_**-No pasa nada, pero gracias mejor sigamos con nuestro camino ¿Te parece?**

**Claro**

_Aquel youkai enorme con apariencia a ogro apareció imponente ante los aun incrédulos espectadores, Inuyasha no dudo en proteger a kikyo llevándola lejos mientras desenvainaba a colmillo de acero pero el__demonio no tenía intenciones de luchar con él.__Su objetivo era__alguien más_

**¿Qué diablos?**

**La Mujer… yo solo-**_gruñe aquel engendro_**-He venido por esa Mujer**

**¿La mujer?**

_Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a su compañera, puesto que estaba preocupado pero no se refería a ella, por que después aquel inmenso__demonio los ignoro dirigiéndose a la entrada principal del castillo_

_Ocasionando el desconcertó de los dos que estaban en el lugar en un movimiento rápido dio un golpe y grito el nombre de la sacerdotisa, la__estaba desafiando a que le hiciera frente para cumplir su cometido_

**¡¡¡KAGOME, MUJER SAL Y ENFRENTAME!!!**

**¿Kagome?-**_quedo impresionada la miko de piel pálida_

**Ese maldito de hakudoshi-**_gruño el chico perro_**-Mando a uno de sus malditos ayudantes para fastidiar a kagome que acaba de dar a luz**

**No lo permitiré**_-kikyo con su mirada desafiante saco una de sus flechas que iban especialmente dirigidas hacia el monstruo _

**¡¡¡ALTO!!!**

_Se escucho desde la puerta del recinto, era sesshomaru que salio con unos ojos asesinos pues había escuchado todo al respecto y planeaba aniquilar al miserable que se atreviera a molestar a su recién aliviada__mujer, creía__que era bajo atacarla cuando se encontraba más vulnerable._

_Sacando desafiante su espada "Tokijin" fue directo al demonio para vencerlo de una maldita vez pero…_

_Un enorme campo de energía lo había protegido de dicho ataque_

**¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!-**_dijo el lord_**-Acaso el miserable de hakudoshi te protege desde algún lugar **

**Ese miserable-**_el hanyou se acerco a su hermano_**-ese tipo actúa de esa manera tan despreciable y cobarde**

**No**

**¿Kikyo?-**_se extraño un poco_**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**El que ayudo a ese demonio no fue hakudoshi-**_con un gesto les hizo mirar nuevamente la entrada del lugar_**-Fue ella…**

_En ese momento los dos sujetos de hermosos ojos de dorado color divisaron muy bien la figura de aquella joven de cabellos rebeldes que salio hace poco de la seguridad de su hogar para hacerle frente al enviado de Hakudoshi tal y como este la retó._

* * *

_

* * *

La mirada de kagome tenía mucha determinación y un dejo de confianza si se apreciaba directamente. __La pose de sus manos hacía evidente que la "kekai" que había protegido al enemigo era de ella ¿Pero por que¿Acaso deseaba ayudarlo? Era imposible lo primero que cruzo la mente del lord fue__que su mujer__enfrentaría aquel desafío frente a frente y sin que nadie interfiriera… ahora la Miko tenia mas orgullo que antes o quizás solo quería ver que tanto había mejorado, aun pusiere en riesgo su salud, la pequeña venida de su vientre estaba en los brazos de su abuela que observaba curiosa ante este cambio de carácter de la Humana._

**¿QUE PLANEAS HACER?-**_le reclamo el príncipe_**-ACABAS DE ALIVIARTE Y YA DESEAS ENFRENTAR SOLA A ESE DEMONIO**

**Ese youkai es demasiado insignificante-la mirada volvió a cambiar, esos ojos… eran helados casi como la mirada calculadora de kikyo**

**¡¡KAGOME!! NO TE DEJARE PELEAR SOLA-**_grito el hanyou_

**Lo sé…**

_Con un destello de poder espiritual crea otro campo de energía en donde protege el castillo, a Inuyasha y los demás incluso en contra de su voluntad. La miko planeaba usar sus poderes purificadores por ellos no podía estar con Sesshomaru y el hanyou al lado ya que podría__afectarles también, en cuanto a kikyo solo lo hizo por protegerla._

**Kagome… ¿Qué planeas?-**_se decía a si mismo Sesshomaru_

_Los ojos de kagome se tornaron de un solo color puesto que estaba conteniendo su poder espiritual, su cabello se movía con el viento ocultando las facciones de la misma para que no cayera en las trampas de aquel demonio._

_Este le miraba como una insignificante mujer más sin saber el verdadero poder de la Humana. Las manos de la miko se movían rápidamente conjurando una técnica para sellar los poderes del colosal__sujeto y lo__logro si haber pestañado._

**¿Qué sucede?-**_dijo el demonio_**-No puedo moverme… ahh**

**Ahh-**_kikyo quien conocía bien la posición de las manos en momentos como estos se quedo asombrada-_**Kagome… ya sabe usar así su poder**

**¿A que te refieres?-**_pregunto su híbrido_

**Esos movimientos de manos son los utilizados por aquellos que pueden encerrar los poderes demoníacos de su oponente, no cualquiera los sabe y la condición de kagome de tener poderes de sacerdotisa sin recibir las enseñanzas que eso conlleva son un factor de desventaja, aun así ella maneja la situación como… una miko experimentada**

**¡¿Ahh?!-**_la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro del taiyoukai_**-Ahora que lo mencionas…**

**¿Hmmm?-**_kikyo le miro fijamente_

**Kagome utilizo un fuerte conjuro para ayudar a sanar a Kohaku tiempo a tras, liberando gran parte de su poder espiritual… no tenia idea de que ella pudiese lograr algo así**

**Libero su poder pero ¿A ti no te paso nada? Eres un youkai después de todo, pudo ser fatal para ti recibir ese efecto de purificación**

**Kagome utilizó una kekai para estar ahí con kohaku**

**Para-**_termino de hablar la mujer de piel blanca_**-Protegerte… Tal… ¡¡TAL Y COMO LO ESTA HACIENDO AHORA!! Teniéndonos en este enorme campo de energía…**

**Increíble…**

_El chico con orejas de perro quedo impresionado ante las habilidades de kagome, hace no mucho la pobre no podía dar en el blanco con sus flechas, tenia muy poco poder espiritual pero ahora era capaz de enfrentar a un youkai en una situación critica y además tener la fuerza para crear y sostener un campo de energía inmenso que protegía todo__el lugar…_

_De momento no pasaba nada aparentemente pero al cabo de un tiempo aquel enorme demonio cayo rendido sin vida ante la mirada furiosa de kagura que vigilaba desde un lugar apartado._

* * *

_

* * *

Ella también había experimentado el miedo hacia la sacerdotisa después de ver ese tremendo poder liberarse, no lo dudo y se marcho para avisarle a hakudoshi sobre lo sucedido. Mientras que la joven permanecía tranquila hasta que tras un leve suspiro deshizo la kekai que protegía a sus amigos y fue directo hacia ellos._

**¿Están bien?-**_pregunto algo preocupada_

**Si-**_contesto de inmediato su encarnación_**-Tus poderes han aumentado considerablemente… no puedo creerlo**

**Gracias-**_una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_**-Hace muy poco fue atacada por kagura y no pude defenderme…**

**Kagome-**_susurro el taiyoukai mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho_

**Aquello fue-**_continuo hablando_**-demasiado humillante y me enoje conmigo misma por no poder haber nada… por eso me prometí no estar mas en esa situación, con el paso del tiempo puedo controlar mucho mejor mi poder… sin embargo a falta mucho camino por eso no debo confiarme. Supongo que fue por eso que me hice mas fuerte por tener deseo de proteger a lo amo y quiero**

**No cabe duda que eres una mujer increíble y eres tan diferente a mi, mientras permanecía con vida tenia la idea de que aquello que amaba significaba una debilidad puesto que mis movimientos eran mas torpes por estar al pendiente lo que quería**

**Kikyo… Aun así-**_hablo Inuyasha_**-Siempre fuiste muy fuerte**

**Pero tu-**_la miko puso su mano en el hombro de la sorprendida chica de cabellos ondulados_**-Has usado ese poder y esa determinación para cuidar de lo más aprecias. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido**

_Aquel momento de silencio termino cuando la miko de mirada distante llamo al híbrido para seguir su camino, kagome volvió al lado del youkai y juntos entraron a aquel castillo que estaba a salvo gracias al poder de la sacerdotisa. Seishira quien presencio todo desde el interior del lugar estaba contenta por tener una conocida humana tan fuerte y__no tenia mas__dudas de que su hijo había elegido muy bien._

**Hmmm… de todas formas-**_sesshomaru acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su mujer_**-Quiero que descanses un poco antes de que nos vayamos…**

**Despreocupate-**_le besa la mejilla_**-No planeo estar en peligro, mucho menos descuidar a mi Seishime… y a ti**

**Lo mismo digo…**

_Sus besos eran mas frecuentes, pero no eran apasionados como en un principio de su relación, mas bien eran tranquilos llenos de sentimientos que ambos podían descifrar a la perfección quizás era por que estaban mas unidos que antes o al menos eso era lo que creía__kagome al__experimentar tan calidos besos por parte de su youkai._

_Hay sensaciones que siempre estarían presentes y nunca desaparecían, Al encontrar algo tan maravilloso tienes una enorme dicha y todo al__parece estar bien pero… es tanto la felicidad que inconscientemente Temes perder eso que acabas de encontrar y que significa todo para ti en ese momento.__Era una característica humana que compartía ese taiyoukai._

**Siempre-**_interrumpió el beso y la miro con ternura._

**¿Siempre?**

**Siempre te voy a amar y estaré a tu lado aun que tenga que matar al mismísimo dios de la muerte-**_bromeaba mientras tocaba divertido la nariz de la joven_

**Jajaja, ya veo-**_sonrió mientras lo miraba divertida_**-En esa caso yo tampoco me daré por vencida tan fácil… reencarnare una y otra vez para poder estar contigo**

**¿hmmm?-**_el comentario le causo risa y a la vez enojo, típico en él_**-Que tonta…Eres la mejor "Reencarnación" que conozco así que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer… Humana problemática**

**Ok**

_Un movimiento de cuello atrajo la cabeza de la chica hacia sus propios hombros aun riéndose de lo que acaban de platicar._

_El acaricio su cabeza como si de una niña se tratara y con su mirada perdida en los ojos de ella, contemplo la bellaza de su compañera._

_Sin importar que mas fuerte era o el hecho de ser madre Kagome__seguía siendo la misma de siempre, por lo menos la que había conocido sesshomaru tiempo a tras después de haberla rescatado._

_Esa mujer que se intereso en el aun que desconocía su pasado y la única que podía ver a través de el sin la necesidad de observarlo fijamente, una virtud que solo ella tenia y por la cual el taiyoukai se fue__enamorando sin__querer de ella._

**¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

* * *

_

* * *

El llanto descontarlo de su hija interrumpió los jugueteos de los padres por lo que kagome se dirigió hasta donde estaba su pequeña para__cuidarla.__Dejando a sesshomaru solo observando como su progenitora le entregaba a Seishime en brazos a su mujer._

**Tiene hambre ya-**_hablo Seishira_**-Por eso la traje**

**Pues ya tenías tiempo en la habitación**

**¿Hmm? Vaya te habías dado cuenta-**_sonríe_**-creí que no**

**Supongo que el llanto de mi hija te delato, verdad Madre**

**Si**

**¿Querías hablar sobre algo?**

**Nada importante-**_vuelve a su mirada tranquila_**-Me sorprende ver a dos personas hablar de la muerte tan cómodamente como ustedes**

**No tiene caso que me atormente a mi mismo pensando cuando tiempo falta para perderla… o si yo muera el día de mañana**

**¿Hmmm¿En verdad?**

**Eso ya me hizo perderla una vez-**_recordando_**-Y no volveré a cometer el mismo error por eso estaré a su lado todo el tiempo posible.**

**Posee la longevidad de tu padre y la mía pero… tu mujer no… así que espero que estés preparado a ver como envejece**

**Ella es la misma no importa cuanto cambie exteriormente**

_Los ojos ámbar penetrantes era particulares de su familia pero los de sesshomaru en esta ocasión expresaban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, tenia la seguridad de amar a su mujer a pesar de todo._

_Del tiempo, de la vida, de la muerte… de Todo._

_Su mirada de determinación era muy parecida a la de kagome fue lo que pudo observar seishira__y un dejo de tranquilidad se apodero de ella._

**Vuelves a confiar en ti mismo más de la cuenta…**

**¿He?**

**Eso es bueno-**_continuo su madre_**-No te preocupes de mas y procura proteger a tu familia ¡Te quedo claro!**

**Por supuesto **

**Mejor ve con tu mujer y quédate ahí, ambos deben dejar las presiones mientras tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo**

**Eso iba a hacer-**_se aleja_**-No tienes que decirme que hacer**

**Lo se**

**Bien-**_al pasar a su lado se dice delicadamente_**-Gracias**

**De nada…**

_Ella le miro alejarse tanto de la habitación como de su vida, él había madurado antes de la cuenta pero incluso cometía los errores de un niño malcriado pero en ese momento parecía tan seguro que su madre no tenia preocupación alguna y no dudaba que el seria excelente padre… a pesar de no haber contado con uno en tantos años._

_Seishira se marcho ese mismo día al anochecer, era parte de su naturaleza vagar por todo el ancho mundo y deseaba hacerlo…__volvería en otra__ocasión eso era seguro pero ahora debía irse, No se despidió como era__también su costumbre y se fue._

**

* * *

**_Por otro lado lejos de terreno del lord estaban Inuyasha y kikyo sentados en el bosque charlando como era su costumbre después de haber saciado sus deseos carnales, que a pesar de la condición de la__miko esta no dejaba de sentir esa sensación al ser besada por el hanyou._

_Terminaban rendidos y saciados por el momento para después recostarse y disfrutar de las noches estrelladas._

**Sentí-**_hablo la mujer de cabellos sueltos, que caían por sus blancos pechos_**-Como si… esta fuera la última vez.**

**Mañana lo mas seguro es que lleguemos a donde se encuentra ese mocoso y en la batalla contra él lo daré todo**

**Piensas sacrificar tu vida-**_pregunto angustiada_

**No sé, si muero es algo inevitable… siempre y cuando haya terminado con toda la descendencia del maldito Naraku. Pero te prometo protegerte a costa de mi vida por eso, no quiero que te suceda nada.**

**Estaré bien… mi única preocupación eres tu, no permitiré que mueras por la misma causa que yo por eso-**_se recuesta en su pecho_**-Trata de prestar atención en todo momento a la batalla para juntos volver triunfantes y estar siempre los dos como ahora**

**Esta Bien, pero lo mismo va para ti**

**Tenemos un trato entonces…**

**Así parece-**_la mira con amor_**-buenas noches**

**Igualmente-**_Lo besa para después quedar dormida en su pecho_

_Nuestro hanyou se había recuperado un poco, cada vez sentía como renacía el amor de entre las cenizas de su sacerdotisa y él. __Estaban mas juntos que hace cincuenta años… recordaba a kagome pero no con resentimiento o tristeza, más bien estaba feliz por ella por que radiaba felicidad por todo su ser, nunca la vio tan contenta. Y eso lo__reconfortaba__en el alma._

…

…

……

* * *

_

* * *

Esa misma noche en la ventana del castillo, la mujer del lord de las tierras del oeste estaba observando atentamente la Hermosa luna que iluminaba gran parte de su habitación._

_No había mucho viento salvo una pequeñas ráfagas que azotaban contra el firme rostro de su acompañante que estaba sentado a su lado, solo que el no veía lo mismo que ella… mas bien él la observaba a ella._

_Seishime estaba profundamente dormida en aquella linda cuna improvisada, arropada y haciendo más que gestos mientras estaba en su propio mundo de ensueño. Kagome se levanto pues pudo sentir cuando la madre de su youkai dejaba el lugar… no hizo nada supuso__que ella lo hubiese querido así, mientras que Sesshomaru se levanto por inercia a acompañar a su amada._

**Fue lindo… conocer a tu madre**

**¿Enserio?-**_se recargo en la estructura de la ventana_**-No tiene nada de especial pero… Si tú lo dices.**

**Espero que, nos visite pronto**

**Quien sabe, es imprevisible y tan predecible a la vez.**

**Como tu-**_sonrió la miko_

**Algo así-**_acaricia con ternura su cabeza_**-Volvamos a dormir ¿Te parece?**

**Si-**_suspiro_**-Vamos…**

_Higurashi se recostó pero en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado atenta mirando como dormía su pequeña nena._

_Su tersa mano acomodo sus cabellos de la misma mientras unas muecas aparecieron tan rápido como llegaron._

_Ella esperaba con ansías la batalla para así poder estar en paz y criar a su hija en una tranquilidad total sin rencores del pasado o venganzas por realizar por ello mismo tenia todas sus esperanzas en la lucha final y en que todos estarían al fin tranquilos incluyéndola._

_Entre sueños la sacerdotisa pensaba en su futuro y los temores aparecían atormentándola pero a pesar de su pánico ella resistía, haciéndose a la idea de que había cosas mucho mas importantes que eso, pasando de largo aquellas pesadillas ella descansaba mejor soñando con otras cosas… como el amor de su vida, su hija, sus__amigos, su familia todo lo que en verdad importa. "Siempre ten fe y sigue adelante" se decía aun dormida._

…

…

* * *

_Las hojas de los cerezos, del jardín en el territorio especial del lord, estaban cayendo y se esparcían por todo el pasto._

* * *

… 

…

* * *

_

* * *

Entre los árboles saltaba aquella niña, molestando a cuanto niño veía y de vez en cuando escapando de los regaños de los aldeanos. Esa era su manera de divertirse…_

**Ahhh-**_dijo agitado el niño que lo acompañaba_**-Ya deja de huir…**

**No puedes seguirme el paso-**_presumió un poco_**-Aun eres un niño**

**Hmmm-**_a punto del llanto_**-Le diré a Mamá que me estas molestando**

**Eres un Chismoso-**_le saco la lengua dejándolo solo_

_Cuando al fin se sintió segura sin "esa molestia" que siempre la seguía se recostó tranquila en el pasto cuando de pronto un enorme Ogro apareció y la ataco. La asusta niña se alejo lo mas que pudo cerrando__los ojos, como__si así se salvase del peligro._

**AAAAAHHHHH-**_se escucho el estruendo de dolor pero por parte del ogro que estaba desangrándose en el piso_

**¿Qué paso?-**_dijo muy confundida_

**FEH-**_mascullo el hanyou de atuendo rojo_**-Un poco mas y te devoran "Niñita" Deberías tener mas cuidado…**

**Ah-**_se sintió aliviada_**-Eres tu… ahhh**

**¿Dónde esta kasemaru?-**_voltea de un lado a otro_**-Lo has dejado nuevamente ¿no es así¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú?**

**Hmmm-**_puso mueca de enojada_**-Kasemaru siempre me molesta me sigue a todos lados, no tengo por que cuidar de él…**

_El híbrido la miro resignado para después ponerse en Cuclillas indicando que la niña podía ir en su espalda, él la llevaría hasta su hogar, ella no tenía más opción y se fue con Inuyasha._

* * *

_

* * *

La tranquilidad que tanto quería kagome llego, ya no existía hakudoshi ni nadie de la descendencia de Naraku._

_Miroku y sango tenían tiempo de haber formado una bella familia de cinco personas, dos niños y una niña que eran la adoración del monje._

_Rin ya era una presiona señorita, que tenia mucho interés por un exterminador que conoció en su infancia quien al parecer no le era__indiferente; Eso no le hacia muy en gracia a sesshomaru._

_Kikyo… su situación era distinta a la de hace tiempo, ella ahora estaba fusionada con la perla de shikon por eso permanecía con vida sin la necesidad de robar almas además seguía estando con el hombre que__amaba, plena en todos los sentidos…_

**¿Otra vez estaba molestando en la aldea?-**_pregunto una mujer de ropas ostentosas y un largísimo cabello ondulado color ébano_

**Si-**_Inuyasha carga a la niña y se la da a la Mujer_**-Toma**

**¿Estoy castigada?-**_dijo temerosa_

**Por supuesto, tu padre fue por kasemaru y lo trajo a casa, de no ser por él… mi pobre niño estaría perdido en el bosque…**

**Y a tu hija-**_interrumpió Inuyasha_**-se la hubiera comido un ogro**

**¡¿Un ogro?!-**_se exalto mas_**-¡¿SEISHIME EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!**

**Lo siento Mami…**

**Ahhhh-**_suspiro y se calma un poco_**-Que voy hacer contigo… ahhh es mejor que tu padre hable contigo, el esta en la sale ve con él.**

**Bien-**_se va pero regresa_**-Gracias por salvarme, Inuyasha-Oji-san**

**De nada "Niñita"-**_sonríe entre dientes_

**Hmmm-**_le saca la lengua y se va_

**Esa Mocosa es tan agradable como su padre-**_comento con sarcasmo_

**Inuyasha-**_ocasiona la risa de la mujer_**-Seishime es siempre así de inquieta supongo que es por que se parece a mi**

**Pues si, Kagome ¿Por cierto vas a ir a ver a kikyo en la tarde? Me pidió que te preguntara por eso vine y en el camino me encontré con la chiquilla decidí traerla antes de que se metiera en mas problemas**

**Gracias, me da gusto que tomes ese papel de "Tío" consentidor**

**FEH-**_se sonroja_**-Esa mocosa… no me gusta que me diga tío pero supongo que eso es obra tuya**

**Si-**_sonríe al momento de sacarle la lengua_**-A sesshomaru tampoco le agrada la idea por eso me parece mas divertido**

**Hmm-**_le dirige una mirada de inconformidad_**-Bueno debo irme, Espero puedas ir a vernos al pueblo del Norte…**

**Desde luego, dile a Kikyo que iré con gusto mas tarde**

**Bien-**_se va velozmente_**-Nos vemos. **

**Adiós-**_segundos después_**-¿Por cierto sesshomaru cuanto llevas ahí?**

**Desde que llego con Seishime en brazos-**_baja del árbol y se pone delante de su mujer_**-¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que eres?**

**No… Desde que despertamos hasta ahora no me lo has dicho

* * *

**

_Kagome lo mira y se acerca mas a él hasta sentir su respiración, Sesshomaru no duda ni un segundo y acaricia su rostro para después besarla con la misma ternura de hace años._

_Ahora la miko tenía 27 años y era toda una mujer que era feliz con sus dos hijos, Seishime la mayor de 10 años y su hijo Kasemaru de 5 años este ultimo se parecía mucho a su madre aun que tenia la actitud del__padre._

_Cada que tenían la oportunidad esta pareja se acariciaba y besaba como aquella vez que se conocieron con la misma emoción al verse, todo como si no hubiese transcurrido el tiempo._

**Eres Hermosa-**_sigo hablando después del beso_

**Gracias-**_se deja abrazar por la espalda por él_**-Tu sigues igual que hace años… eso no es justo**

**Pareces una niña malcriada-**_bromeo_**-Yo parezco una pintura siempre igual pero mi Mujer-**_le lame la oreja sensualmente_**-Cada vez esta mas y mas bella… así que no me puedo quejar**

**Sessho-**_se sonroja_**-Me haces estremecer siempre… aun sigo sin saber como tienes ese efecto en mi**

**Quien sabe…quizás por que se todo de ti y puedo estremecer hasta la mas mínima fibra de tu ser o tal vez por que me amas tanto que el mínimo contacto ocasiona eso en ti**

**Vaya-**_se ruboriza mas_**-Creo que ya tenías preparada la "Teoría"**

_Una sonrisa es la respuesta por parte del youkai que la toma en brazos y se la lleva como si nada hasta su habitación._

_Como si de un plan se tratara, kagome pregunta por sus hijos y este le contesta que están bajo el cuidado de jaken, pobre, así que tienen__tiempo de sobra para… bueno Ustedes saben._

**Sesshomaru-**_dijo sonrojada mientras se recostaba en la cama_

**Shhhh-**_le besa el cuello_**-cierra los ojos y no digas nada**

**¿Cómo la primera vez?**

**Si-**_esos ojos dorados calidos que solo ella tenía el honor de ver_

**Esta bien**

"_Si nunca te hubiese conocido no podría entender tantas cosas que ahora son claras para mi y en la adversidad de las mismas yo estaría perdida sin ti" fue lo que pensó kagome mientras sentía el peso de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo desnudo que estaba deseoso de él._

_Lo último que se alcanza a ver es a un pobre demonio verde siendo atormentado por un par de Niños que disfrutan haciéndole maldades, utilizándolo mas como juguete que como ser viviente… pero digamos que jaken ya esta acostumbrado._

_Mientras que dos amantes yacían disfrutándose el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez y sin preocuparse de nada mas que dar placer a su compañero y sentir el gozo mas sublime que puede existir, para que al terminar queden rendidos con ganas… de volver a "amar"_

**FIN**

…

* * *

**

* * *

Soralove.- **Otro fanfic que termina, así es después de mil retrasos y demás excusas tontas (jaja) al fin llego el desenlace de esta historia. Espero que le haya gustado y les agradezco haberla leído hasta el final y para los que no de todas formas por haber leído al menos uno de los capítulos de mi Fic, Espero que nos leamos en otras historias y pues aquí estaré tratando de escribir a tiempo (jajaja) Besos y abrazos a todos y ya lo saben, Sesshomaru y kagome una pareja que "Tenía" que existir. SESSHOME X SIEMPRE **¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

* * *

Iniciado el.- **27 de Marzo del 2007**

Terminado el.-**17 de Enero del 2008**

* * *

**Información extra**.-La idea principal de poner a kagome ciega fue que se enamorara de sesshomaru no solo externamente (semejante galán le gusta a todas) si no que mas bien se interesara como persona, su virtudes y defectos haciéndose una idea del hombre que podría ser "aprendiendo a ver con los ojos del alma" por ello mismo y sin basarse en el aspecto físico.

Mientras que el youkai le atraía físicamente no era solo eso, por que había tenido "mejores" según sus propias palabras, si que veía en kagome algo que ninguna otra tenia… ese sentimiento que sin explicaciones te hace hacer tantas locuras y muchas veces te provoca tristezas pero es también que te hace experimentar la felicidad a su máxima expresión. El amor.


End file.
